


在黎明前最后一次相爱

by Christywalks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Blood and Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post EP9, Rey only appears in Epilogue, cigarette burns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 125,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “我觉得我做了个噩梦。”他清清嗓子，对着空气开口：“我梦到第一秩序被凯洛·伦糟蹋完了。”“我必须遗憾通知你，那并不是梦。”赫克斯在一艘飞船上醒来，最后的记忆是朝胸口袭来的爆能束。他不知道自己是怎样活下来的，但救了他的人显然是……凯洛·伦，一个和他记忆中全然不同的伦。他身上究竟发生了什么？伦的怪异又是怎么一回事？
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *是的，这又是一篇Hux lives的EP9后续文。我知道这个梗已经被写了无数无数次了，但突然特别想写。大概不怎么逻辑，各种瞎设定，但总之故事最重要，对吧？（捂脸  
> *题目其实来自于Nightwish的歌While Your Lips Are Still Red里面最后一句Love while the night still hides the withering dawn  
> 

他猛地睁开双眼。目光所及之处一片昏暗，灯光最多只有百分之五，但他能感觉到周身飞船引擎的轻微震颤。多年在星舰上的经验同样明白无误告诉他，他的确身处一艘飞船之上，但绝不是稳定号，或者任何一艘复兴级的歼星舰，而是一艘体量相对较小的飞船，或许更多出现在——

他下意识咬住牙关，混身肌肉绷紧，呼吸也不由自主加快。一阵抽痛从胸前骤然蹿升，触电般蔓延至四肢末端，突如其来的痛苦让他忍不住尖叫出声，但叫喊却无力地消失在喉咙深处。他这才意识到自己的喉咙有多难受，又干又疼，仿佛有人往里面塞了一把又一把贾库地表粗粝的沙子。

贾库——这个名字顿时在他脑海里激出一连串绝非愉快的回忆：帝国终局之战的落败，他一系列失败的开端，那个该死的拾荒女孩，伦，最高领袖，普莱德眼底冰冷的光……

他的呼吸再次卡在喉咙里，喉头痒得钻心，却因为胸口的抽痛不敢用力咳嗽。他的整个身体感觉起来似乎与大脑彻底脱离，甚至挤不出抬起一根手指的力气，可他的大脑也并没有好到哪里去。碎片化记忆正逐渐上线，可他无论如何也拼不出自己究竟发生了什么才沦落到这样一艘不明飞船上。他最后的记忆是自己被爆能步枪射出的冲击波笔直击中胸口，身体向后飞起并重重砸在地板上。

他清晰记得，那一刻的痛苦胜过他这辈子经受过的所有折磨，因为他知道自己就要死了。而在他已经被击碎的胸膛深处，对那个拾荒女孩以及伦的仇恨不断膨胀，迸发，炸裂，席卷四肢百骸。他用自己呼出的最后一口气诅咒他们在决斗中同归于尽，让该死的原力随着他们的死亡从此断绝；可与此同时，他却忍不住浑身发抖，因为他们会死在一起，可他此刻却独自一人躺在歼星舰冰冷坚硬的地板上等待死亡。

所以，他已经死了——他终于清楚回忆起自己之前究竟发生了什么。他已经死了，可他为什么感觉自己躺在一艘飞船上？他知道那些信仰巫术的原力使用者们相信一个人并不会因死亡彻底消失，而是会和原力融为一体等等的屁话，可他从来不信。死亡就是死亡，心脏停止跳动，血液不再流通，大脑因缺氧死去，然后整具身体逐渐腐烂，或者在冰冷宇宙里一直飘荡。他一向很推崇歼星舰上处理尸体的办法：焚烧粉碎过后变为细小的颗粒，排放出去与这个宇宙彻底融为一体。这比死在某颗人迹罕至的星球上被动物和昆虫啃食要合适多了。哪怕他死了，他也不希望自己的颅骨里有各种令人作呕的生物爬来爬去。

“我很高兴知道你的思维依旧这么……病态，赫克斯。”

不远处突然响起一个熟悉得令他恐慌的声音，而他的身体受到惊吓不由自主朝上微微弹起，随即便因为胸口处加剧的疼痛在床上瘫软下来，喉咙里挤出一声嘶哑的呻吟。方才说话的人影慢慢靠近，笼罩在他朦胧不清的视线上方，似乎比他记忆中更阴沉，威压感十足。

“……伦。”他喘息着叫出对方名字，用力眨了眨眼睛，想把他看得更清楚一些。他看不清伦有没有戴那个该死的头盔，但刚才听到的声音听起来像是自然人声，这意味着伦这个白痴把他那张情绪过于饱满的脸再次暴露出来，让自己有机可乘。

“赫克斯。”他怀疑这是他头一次听到自己的名字从伦的嘴里这样……这样轻柔地冒出来，近乎喃喃低语。他努力睁大双眼，在一片重影中注视着头顶的黑影凑近了些，然后一只手轻轻落在他的额头上，指尖拂开一缕头发。赤裸皮肤突兀相触，赫克斯这才发现他们两人的体温差异惊人，但烧得发烫的是他的额头，而伦的手指则冷得像块冰。

“你……你对我做了什么？”他在不牵动胸口的同时撇开头，躲避那几根冰冷的手指。“这是哪里？你要带我去什么地方？我……我为什么不在稳定号上？到底发生了什么事？”

出人意料，伦并没有强行用原力控制住他，而是主动移开手。“别着急。”他的语气依旧很柔和，不急不缓，仿佛在训诫赫克斯控制住自己的情绪。若不是眼下情景实在太过让人不安，赫克斯保准会冷哼一声。“你还记得之前发生了什么吗？”

“我以为你可以随便读我的脑子在想什么。”

“我可以，但我尽量不这么做。你目前的身体状况还很虚弱，我不想让你再受罪。至于刚才……你想得太用力了，赫克斯，而且那幅画面吓了我一跳。”

“怎么，骷髅和几只小虫子就吓到你了？”赫克斯没忍住，还是哼了一声。“别转移话题。到底是怎么一回事？”

“你还记得什么？”伦再次问他，不依不饶。看来是这么回事——赫克斯忍痛深吸一口气，摆出自己最冰冷戒备的表情。

“我因为通敌被普莱德在舰桥上当众处决。”伦没有开口，甚至听不到他的呼吸，于是赫克斯继续说了下去：“我以为我死了，但显然我没有。所以，现在你是准备亲自完成处决吗，最高领袖？”

“不。”伦轻声回答，“我不准备处决你，而且……我也不再是最高领袖了？”

如果说伦回答的第一部分让赫克斯深表怀疑，那第二部分带来的则是彻底的震惊。“什——什么？”他根本不信对方会如此轻易放弃那个他们曾经争得你死我活的头衔。“别告诉我普莱德兵变成功了，你才不得不和我沦落于此——实话说吧，伦，最高指挥是不是终于意识到你是个多么不称职的领袖，然后把你一脚踢出第一秩序？普莱德虽然是个老古董，但他至少比你更懂得领导舰队。”

“如果这么以为让你好受一点的话。”

“别对我用这种屈尊俯就的语气！”赫克斯从牙缝里啐出这句回答，“告诉我，究竟发生了什么。”

伦沉默了片刻，一时间昏暗的房间里只有引擎微弱的轰鸣以及赫克斯参差不齐的粗重喘息。赫克斯几乎想提亮室内灯光，却又不知道为什么不愿这么快面对伦——或者说，让伦看清自己此刻的脆弱模样。他痛恨不得不被人摆布。

“我本来想等你身体稍微恢复一些再告诉你。”过了足十几秒钟，伦才终于再次开口：“但既然你等不及了——第一秩序已经不复存在了，赫克斯。”

“……什么？！”

“抵抗组织取得了胜利，彻底消灭了第一秩序的舰队。”

“……怎、怎么会？！”赫克斯直觉得眼前一黑，胸口再次抽痛起来，连带着他的呼吸愈发不规律。伦的手也又一次凑过来，但他猛地摆头躲开他，咬紧牙关继续问下去：“那……帕尔帕廷的舰队，那个所谓的最终秩序？”

“帕尔帕廷死了，最终秩序也被彻底摧毁。”伦的语气依旧和缓，甚至听起来带着些许怜悯，“那是三天前的事了。”

三天前——他只不过昏迷了短短三天，他用毕生精力付出、追求的一切就已经彻底不复存在，成为又一段被新共和国拿来诋毁污蔑的历史，而这一切都是因为——

“是你！”他烧红了眼，视线一片模糊，只能凶狠地盯着眼前那个伦形状的黑影嘶声咆哮：“是你毁了这一切！”

伦却没有反驳，甚至没有任何回答，唯独长叹一口气，然后将手有些强硬地按在赫克斯的额头上。“再睡一会吧，赫克斯，你的身体还是太虚弱了。我可没有能力让你起死回生第二次。”

起死回生又是什么意思？——他想要高声质问，可伦冰冷的手不由分说落下来，敷住他的双眼，将他的思绪也一同带向深沉的黑暗。


	2. Chapter 2

不知过了多久，他的意识终于再次逐渐清醒。他感觉自己依旧躺在那张床上，但这次他的视线清晰了很多，光线也足够让他认清天花板的颜色——非常普通的深灰色，正如绝大多数飞船和运输机。

“我觉得我做了个噩梦。”他清清嗓子，对着空气开口：“我梦到第一秩序被凯洛·伦糟蹋完了。”

“我必须遗憾通知你，那并不是梦。”他的身边再次响起那个熟悉的低沉声音，片刻后伦的身影落入眼帘。“早上好，赫克斯。”

“你怎么知道现在是早上？”

“运输机电脑的系统时间告诉我现在是早上八点半。”

“运输机？”赫克斯敏锐捕捉到这一信息，“你是指第一秩序歼星舰上的运输机吗？你究竟是怎么把我从稳定号上带出来的，伦？”你为什么要救我——这其实本该是更迫切的问题，但不知为何赫克斯并不想触及。无论伦当时在想什么，一时冲动还是迫不得已，至少自己的存活目前看来必须归功于对方。在他的身体足够康复前，他应该尽量争取更多信息。

伦嗯了一声，然后伸手过来轻轻放在赫克斯的肩头。“你想知道的我都可以告诉你，但你已经快四天没吃东西了，赫克斯，你难道不想边吃早饭边听我说吗？”

赫克斯很想回答他，去你妈的早饭，但他的身体立刻当了叛徒，胃里发出一声响亮的鸣叫。伦轻笑几声，手指微微用力，帮赫克斯从床上慢慢坐起身。明明是最简单不过的动作，他却花了将近一分钟才终于坐直身体，靠在床一侧的墙壁上大口喘息，身体的虚弱与被迫接受伦协助的羞辱令他脸颊胀红，眼睛死死盯着自己的膝盖。

“没什么好羞愧的，赫克斯。”伦的语气依旧是那副令他不安的善解人意，在他听来却像凶猛残暴的野兽刻意装出人畜无害的样子，“你毕竟在几天前差点死了，而且到现在你的肺还没有完全恢复。”

“是的，我记得。”赫克斯皱起眉头，目光转向自己的胸口。他这才发现自己上半身赤裸，胸口裹着一圈浸泡过巴克塔的绷带，绷带边缘依旧能看到新鲜泛红的皮肤，毫无疑问是爆能枪留下的痕迹。“我记得……我记得我死了。没人能在被射中心脏之后活下来。”

“……恭喜？”

赫克斯啪的一下仰起头，眯起双眼凝视站在他面前的人，语气冰冷短促：“别和我开这种玩笑！”

愤怒依旧令他胸口抽痛，但比第一次苏醒时要好多了，至少呼吸对他来说不再费力。但这些在此刻全都位于他的思维边缘，他的注意力正集中在眼前这个黑发男人身上。这是很长一段时间里他第一次和伦对视——他突然这样想——或许已经有一年之久，因为在至尊号满地尸体与硝烟的王座室之后一切都变得迥然不同。

而伦看起来……看起来很奇怪。一种赫克斯捉摸不透的怪异。出现在他眼前的脸并没有太多变化，依旧是布局独特的五官与皮肤上星星点点的黑痣，一条狭长伤疤划过右半张脸，但是——赫克斯皱起眉头，仔细打量对方，而伦竟然不吵不闹，任凭他端详。这已经足够奇怪了。

“你看起来……很疲惫。”最终，赫克斯选择这样安全的描述，而伦挑起一边眉毛，哼了一声。他看起来的确非常疲惫，皮肤透出一层不健康的苍白，饱满的嘴唇也微微发紫，眼下更是两抹青黑，几乎赶得上赫克斯自己的黑眼圈。赫克斯非常了解伦的身体状况——至少在对方成为最高领袖之前——他知道伦虽然会通过各种训练不断将自己的身体推至极限，锻造成不亚于光剑的致命武器，因此必须给予充分保养。曾经在定局者号上被赫克斯视为最无谓的开销之一就是伦的一日三餐，他们有时候甚至不得不和走私贩子打交道才能把伦需要的新鲜果蔬与肉搞到手，而赫克斯痛恨对方在这种小事上也要强调特殊性。

“总得有人盯着飞船。”伦却只这样轻描淡写回答他，然后把一个铁皮水壶递到他嘴边。“先喝点水吧，你已经四天没喝一口了。”

赫克斯先前并不觉得自己有多渴，但伦的话却像是用原力控制了他的思维，勾引出又一重过于强烈的渴望。然而即便他喉咙干得像是又吞了一把沙子，他还是勉强摆出冷峻面容，质问对方：“你不会准备毒死我吧？”

“如果我想要你的命，那我根本用不着费这么多周折救你。”

赫克斯当然明白这里面的逻辑，他其实只是不想对伦表现出任何顺从。伦一定也猜到了，又哼了一声，然后托着水壶慢慢朝他的嘴巴倾斜。冰冷澄澈的水终于流进赫克斯的口中，他一时间忘记了一切，只顾大口贪婪痛饮，全然不在乎有些许水从他的嘴角流淌而下，滴落在裹着绷带的胸口。

“怎么了？”半分钟后，他用手背擦了擦嘴，瞪向用奇怪眼神盯着他看的伦。

“没什么，我只是——”伦指了指他的胸口，“我在观察会不会有水从你的肚子里漏出来。”

他这样回答大概是在开玩笑，但一阵过于清晰的幻痛立刻袭上赫克斯的胸口，仿佛他再一次被肉眼不可见的爆能枪冲击波击中。涔涔冷汗瞬间从额角滚落下来，他拼上所有力气才没有往一旁栽倒，而伦一个箭步冲上来扶住他的肩膀，一只宽大的手落在他的心脏上方。赫克斯在他的手掌敷上来的时候忍不住打了个哆嗦，因为伦的手感觉起来依旧很冷。或许他还在因伤口愈合而发烧。

“你……你在做什么？”他咬住牙关，声音颤抖地问，但伦没有理会他，而是紧紧闭上双眼，神情透出艰难，仿佛对赫克斯的痛苦感同身受。若不是突如其来的疼痛让他浑身使不上劲，他保准会一把将对方推开，但眼下他只能任凭伦的手牢牢贴在他的胸口，一部分指尖落在暴露在绷带外的皮肤上。赫克斯垂下眼睛，盯着他与伦皮肤相接的地方，有些茫然地想这或许是过去几年里他和伦接触最亲密的一次。

而这些令他感到滑稽的思绪在脑海中飘荡时，他感觉伦的手心慢慢热了起来，熨帖着他被巴克塔与冷汗沁湿的胸口，那股疼痛也随着温度逐渐减轻，在几分钟后恢复成他刚醒来时的隐约抽痛。

“你做了什么，伦？”他深吸一口气，在伦终于撤开手时问他，语气因控制不住的如释重负而柔和。但伦向后退的身体却微微一颤，后背嘭的一声撞在墙壁上。赫克斯注意到他的额头挂着硕大汗珠，一缕黑发粘在他的伤疤上，而他黑沉沉的眼睛正注视着赫克斯，眼皮沉重。

“……没什么。”片刻后伦终于开口回答，“确保你没有因为一句玩笑话把自己吓死。”

“我可以明白告诉你，刚才你说的话一点都不好笑。”赫克斯慢慢挺直后背，靠在另一侧墙壁上。房间狭小，他们一坐一站，中间只隔了几英尺，笔直看向对方的眼睛。“不过，实话告诉我，我真的有内出血的风险吗？”

“我希望你没有。”伦的语气沉重，“但如果可以，你最好能在巴克塔罐子里泡上半天。”

“那么我们到哪里去找巴克塔治疗舱呢，最高领袖？”赫克斯注意到伦的眉毛在他提到这个称呼时抽动了一下，“如你所说，第一秩序所有船只都已经被摧毁了，那可以提供治疗的只有未知区域里科技发达一些的星球，以及……”他吞咽了一下再次变得干渴的喉咙，“新共和国。除非这原本就是你的计划，把我送到新共和国以及抵抗组织的手里。是奥加纳让你这么做的吗？这就是为什么你不再是最高领袖了？我是不是该用本·索罗称呼你？”

“别！”这是赫克斯两次醒来与伦短暂的相处中，对方头一次对他提起嗓门吼叫，而伦的脸庞也突然狰狞扭曲，眼里划过阴暗的光。“我不是本·索罗！别把我和那个——那个背叛了一切的可怜虫相提并论！”

“天呐，别激动，伦，没必要突然这样。”嘴上这么说，但伦这副样子反而让赫克斯心安了许多，或许因为这才是他和伦最正常的交流方式，总伴随着轻蔑和嘶吼。“我当然知道你不是本·索罗。我不觉得本会在乎我的死活。”

伦却从喉咙里发出一声近乎于野兽受伤时的悲鸣，他琥珀色的眼睛落在赫克斯身上，目光又沉又重，仿佛在他的皮肤上灼烧。“他的确不在乎。但我在乎。”

“是吗？”赫克斯很想提醒他一年前在至尊号与克雷特发生的事，以及接下来一整年里他对自己的无端羞辱，但看着伦的眼睛，他不由自主点点头：“好吧，你在乎。我明白了。”

“……你不明白。”伦低头凝视他片刻，然后抬起右手，在赫克斯能够躲开或者反驳之前轻轻碰了碰他的眉骨，用手指拂开垂落下来的额发。“不过你也不必在意这个。先吃饭。”

他语气中过于深沉复杂的情绪令赫克斯微微张开嘴，想说的话消散在舌尖，只能沉默地注视着他弯腰从地板上拿起一个金属质地的碗，里面还有一把勺子。

“这是……第一秩序配给粮？”赫克斯接过碗，用勺子搅了搅里面灰白色的粘稠物体。他吃了一辈子这种东西，闭着眼睛都能分辨出。

“抱歉，我也想给你找点更可口的食物，但当时有更要紧的事。”伦微微翘起嘴角，抱起胳膊靠在墙壁上。赫克斯舀起一勺送进嘴里，吞咽下去后疑惑地望向他。

“你的早饭呢？”

“我吃过了。”伦摆了摆手。“况且，我说过，我会在你吃早饭的时候告诉你想知道的一切。”

赫克斯有点惊讶他竟然会恪守诺言，但话说回来，自从他“起死回生”，伦带给他的一直都是无尽的疑惑，甚至有还点惊吓。“好吧，那么请告诉我，我为什么胸口中枪却没有死？”

伦沉默地盯着他，缓缓眨了一下眼睛。“你难道不关心第一秩序为什么会被抵抗组织击败吗？”

“我当然关心，但事已至此，没什么我能做的。况且……”他不由自主攥紧勺子，撇开眼，“我猜我也要负一定责任。”

“所以，”他听到伦语气轻柔地低声问，“你真的背叛了第一秩序？”

“是。”事实如此，第一秩序不复存在，赫克斯不觉得还有什么好隐瞒的，尤其对着眼前这个人。

“为什么？”

“因为我不在乎谁输谁赢，”赫克斯猛地扭过头，仰起脸直视伦，“我只想让你输！”

但伦却纹丝不动，连表情都没有变，更没有突然抽出那把骇人的光剑，把他从中间劈成两半。“赫克斯，”伦的眼神还是那样令他捉摸不透，里面翻涌着各种复杂深沉的情绪，“我了解你。第一秩序是你的生命，你的一切。你不可能只为了和我置气就当了叛徒。”

“我为什么不会？”赫克斯冷笑一声，反问道，“你夺走了我的一切，伦！我的指挥权，我的地位，我的……尊严。你把这一切都交给普莱德那个老东西，我为什么不会仅因这个就背叛你？”

“因为你……因为我了解你。”伦又重复了一次，而他语气里有某种情绪制止住赫克斯喉头的另一声冷哼，“我感受过你的头脑是什么样子，你是我遇到过的最有条理，同时也最有野心的人。你梦想——不，你相信自己终有一天会统治整个银河系。你不可能做出这种事。”

“可是我做了。”赫克斯垂下眼睛，望着放在膝盖上的碗，“我当了叛徒。这件事没什么好说的。”

“你究竟告诉了抵抗组织什么？”

“如果你想处决我，那就赶紧动手。”

“我说了，我不会处决你。”伦沉默片刻，“我不在乎第一秩序是否因为你而灭亡，我只想知道你究竟告诉了抵抗组织什么。”

“好吧！”赫克斯把勺子狠狠扔进碗里，“我警告他们帕尔帕廷复活了，还有他在厄西格的舰队。”

“只有这些？没有……没有新共和国里秘密支持第一秩序的议员名单，没有第一秩序的各种工厂、船坞、武器库的地址，没有歼星舰以及其他武器船只的图纸，更没有我作为最高领袖接下来的行动方案，方便他们一劳永逸解决我？”

“我认为在当时帕尔帕廷的复活才是最重要的情报。况且，你的行动方案没有任何价值。你什么时候完全按照方案办过事？”

伦的嘴角扭曲出半个微笑，整张苍白的脸突然有了些许生机。“谢谢。”

“……你谢我什么？”那种令赫克斯不安的感觉又回来了，他坐在床上扭了扭身体，避开伦的眼神，“无论如何，我背叛了第一秩序。”

“不，你背叛的是最终秩序。”伦轻声说，“不是一回事。”

“又有什么区别呢？”赫克斯轻笑一声，把碗里无色无味的粥送进嘴里，慢慢咀嚼。在年少时期，他有很长一段时间痛恨帝国留下的配给粮虽然营养管够，但总让他腹中空空，没有任何满足感。但那种对食物的渴望随着他不断晋升慢慢褪去，他逐渐接受这种能够让他节省时间快速进食的压缩口粮。而现在，第一秩序与帝国最后的残余被尽数摧毁，他甚至感到一阵深切惋惜——像这样的配给粮以后只会越来越少见了。

“对我来说不一样。”伦的语气是他非常熟悉的固执，而赫克斯咽下一声叹息，知道在这种事上没有同对方争辩的必要。

“废话说得够多了。”他强硬转移话题，“你还没有回答我最开始的问题。我究竟是怎么活下来的？”

“关于这个……”伦的声音带着一丝犹豫，这让赫克斯立刻抬起头，紧紧盯着他的表情。“我觉得我只能用‘奇迹’这个词来形容。胸口中枪的生还几率的确非常低，但……有人及时修补好了你的伤口，救了你一命。”

“有人？”赫克斯的声音尖锐地扬了起来，“那么请你告诉我，这个人究竟是谁？”

“这……这重要吗，赫克斯？”伦沮丧地呼出一口气，“无论那个人是谁，他很大概率已经死了，死在了厄西格。你用不着再感谢他。”

“我不知道我想不想感谢他。”赫克斯听到自己语气中无法掩盖的苦涩，而的确如此。第一秩序已经不复存在，而他也永远不可能加入新共和国，更别提一旦真实身份暴露，他在那里究竟能活多久。他的人生已经失去了全部意义，直接死在稳定号的舰桥上反而是一种不算残忍的命运。

“但我猜他会很高兴你活下来了。”伦的声音有些沙哑，“毕竟他一定费了很大力气才救活你。”

“我真不懂为什么会有人想这样做。”赫克斯自嘲地哼了一声，“为什么会费心救一个叛徒？”

伦耸了耸肩。“总之，我在稳定号的残骸里找到了你，然后——然后我给我们两个找到一艘还能起飞的船，离开了那个星球。”

“我一直认为你是个特别喜欢夸大其词的人，伦，所以没必要模糊掉那么多细节。”赫克斯瞥向他，“为什么帕尔帕廷的舰队会被区区抵抗组织击垮？你作为最高领袖，当时在做什么？为什么你没有和旗舰共存亡？你和那个拾荒女孩又怎样了，她还活着吗？是她杀死了帕尔帕廷？以及为什么你活下来了，还费心寻找我？”

“我……”伦的嘴唇抽搐了一下，挤出一声悲哀的低吟，“我……不知道。”他在赫克斯震惊的目光中有些迟疑地说：“有些事情我记不清了。或许……或许我当时脑子不算清楚，而且没有亲自参与。很多事我都记不得了。”

“那你记得什么？”赫克斯立刻追问。

“我记得普莱德让一个中尉通知我，说他找到了叛徒，并且已经解决掉了。我还记得我听到你的名字有多惊讶。”他无力地扯了扯嘴角，“我当时还以为那必定是他和你权力斗争的结果，你输了，所以被他当作叛徒处决。”

“你大概觉得我可悲极了。”

“我当时什么都没觉得。”伦抬手挠了挠下巴，避开他的目光，“我有更要紧的事，所以并没有特别在意你。”

“是啊，就好像你什么时候在意过一样。你永远只知道追着那个拾荒女孩跑。”赫克斯本不该让自己的语气中流露出那么多愤恨，恶毒，甚至……甚至嫉妒。他以为伦已经亲手将他那点埋藏在层层叠叠理性思维之下的脆弱从喉咙里扼了出去。他不需要在此刻，在一切对他而言已经彻底结束之后，再如此狼狈地让伦拿去用做嘲笑恐吓的筹码。

然而伦却没有这样做，他的脸上并没有扭曲出残忍的微笑或者嘲讽。赫克斯微微瞪大双眼，注视着他再一次朝自己的面庞抬起手来，这次却在脸颊停留片刻，拇指温柔扫过赫克斯的颧骨。

“我的确在意。”伦的手指感觉起来依旧有些冰冷，指腹坚硬粗糙，归功于多年使用光剑。“我在意，赫克斯。或许我之前忘记了，但我终于记起来了，而你也活了下来，所以一切都不算太晚。”

这究竟是什么意思？——赫克斯皱起眉头，疑惑地望向伦脸上慢慢浮现出的神情：平静，满足，就好像他完成了某件至关重要的事。

“伦——”

他的疑惑被门外尖锐的电子音突然打断，他们一起朝声源转过头，伦的手甚至还捧在他的脸侧。“那是……那是我设定好的警报，提醒我快到地方了。”

“什么地方？”赫克斯的神经立刻紧绷起来，但伦只是对他微微一笑，终于撤开手。赫克斯控制住自己没有再次颤栗。

“别担心，我真的不打算把你交给抵抗组织。我们现在还在未知区域，大概半小时后会抵达一个离厄西格比较近的星球。我们目前乘坐的这艘船损坏实在太严重了，没办法进行超空间跃迁，所以我打算在那里找一艘新船。”

“然后呢？”赫克斯不依不饶，“接下来的计划是什么？我必须知道。”

“接下来，你可以去洗个澡，如果你想的话，干净衣服我已经在里面帮你备好了。”伦指了指房间另一端通向洗漱间的门。“而我打算去驾驶室做降落的准备。至于再接下来……让我们先看看这颗星球有没有合适的船，或者能够提供巴克塔罐的医疗机构吧。这个回答符合你的要求吗，赫克斯？”

赫克斯皱起眉头，紧紧抿住嘴唇，不愿用任何回答满足伦，但对方只是对他微微一笑，没再说什么，转身离开房间。靠在冷硬的墙壁上，赫克斯花了几分钟在脑子里过了一遍他和伦刚才的对话，发现伦虽然解答了部分疑问，却又创造了更多令赫克斯费解的问题，而其中最令他无法理解的则是——

伦为什么要救他？

回答他的却只有飞船低声轰鸣的引擎。最终，他不得不使劲摇了摇头，告诉自己不要轻举妄动，至少等身体状况稍好一些再和伦对峙，然后撑起虚弱的四肢从床上颤抖着站起来，扶着墙壁慢慢走向洗漱间。


	3. Chapter 3

“你竟然带我来伊鲁姆星系？！”赫克斯甚至不需要飞船电脑告诉他具体信息，他永远也不会忘记那颗过于明亮的蓝矮星——阿萨尔。在最终确定伊鲁姆为弑星者基地的那段时间，赫克斯不知有多少在歼星舰上无眠的夜晚都是与阿萨尔作伴，手捧一杯塔林热茶长久凝视这颗正在持续燃烧生命的蓝矮星。那是他难得允许自己的脆弱，因为他没法不在这颗蓝矮星上看到自己——终有一天他的生命也会像它一样燃烧到尽头，要么爆发为耀眼的超新星，令半个银河系之外的人注意到自己的存在，要么逐渐冰冷为黑矮星，消弭于宇宙间。

而在弑星者基地的失败后，他命令自己彻底忘记这个星系，别再为曾经付出的辛苦被无谓浪费而惋惜，而是货真价实做点什么，重新开始下一个能够挫败新共和国与抵抗组织的计划。他的确做到了，超空间追踪装置是不小的成功，他本该感到自豪，却依旧不足以填补弑星者基地在他心里留下的空缺。那是他最天才、最杰出的成就——他就是弑星者的化身，所以伦怎么敢带他再回到这个地方？

“我并不是想要嘲笑你才带你来这里。”驾驶座上的伦回头瞥向他，“伊鲁姆是我认为厄西格附近最安全的星系——除非你想在现在这种局势下跑去和奇斯人打交道。”

“不。”赫克斯脑中飞快划过索龙元帅的相关事迹，强忍住没有打哆嗦。“我们不知道奇斯人会怎样对待第一秩序的前最高领袖与前将军，所以最好别冒险。”

“看来我们两个想法一致。”伦的侧脸露出微笑，然后他把头扭转回去，向前俯身盯着电脑屏幕。“你对伊鲁姆星系的第四颗行星还有印象吗？”

伊鲁姆是第五颗——这点赫克斯无论如何都不会搞错——至于第四颗……“名字我不记得了，但当时第一秩序应该在上面建立过基地。”

“没错。第四颗行星名叫乌斯努恩，因为距离阿萨尔更近，所以比伊鲁姆的气候要更温和。几年前第一秩序在上面建立了基地。”

“啊，是的，当时建立基地主要为了附近几艘星舰上的冲锋兵能在雪地之外的环境进行训练。”赫克斯逐渐回想起四五年前的往事，并在想到法斯马时胸口升起一阵惋惜。他不知道是否该将他与法斯马的关系定义为朋友，但在对方去世之后的那一年里，他有许多次孤立无援时强烈希望法斯马仍然在世。“但等我们把伊鲁姆星从这个星系移走后，建立在乌斯努恩的基地应该就荒废了。”

“事实上……”伦挠了挠脖子，语气迟疑。

“事实上什么？”

“这里在过去几年里逐渐形成了一个小规模殖民地，居民主要是前来未知区域探索的商人，以及……”

“有话直说，伦。”赫克斯对着满头黑发的后脑勺眯起眼睛，“我不需要你照顾我的情绪。”

“好吧，赫克斯，那我就直说了：乌斯努恩上居住着不少第一秩序的逃兵。”

他在伦拖拖沓沓不愿直言真相时就做好了心理准备，但他还是没能忍住尖锐的吸气。“你是从什么时候知道的？”他的语气冰冷克制，而伦再次朝他转过头来，耸了耸肩。

“有段时间了。”伦的眼里带着些许同情，“我早就知道你训练出来的冲锋兵并没有你以为的那样无坚不摧，所以当FN-2187叛逃的时候我才会……”他做了个含糊的手势，而赫克斯回想起他们二人在定局者号的舰桥上的争执，再次深吸一口气。

“所以，你把我带到这里来还是在等着看我的笑话。”

“我发誓绝对不是。”伦的表情诚恳，眉头微微皱起，但赫克斯只叹了口气。现在争执这些没有任何意义。

“哪怕不是，你也应该意识到我们来这颗星球百害无一利。你觉得叛逃的冲锋兵会主动帮助你我？你不如把我留在厄西格等死。”

“他们或许对你有意见，但是我从来没在他们面前摘下过头盔。先前叛逃的冲锋兵没有任何人见过我的模样，而之后在我手下服役过的基本都死了。”

“就算如此，你为什么会觉得位于这种蛮荒空间的殖民地有可以进行超空间跃迁的飞船？你又准备拿什么购买？”

“你不用担心钱的问题。我准备了足够用的信用点。”

“真的？”赫克斯朝他挑起眉毛，“我以为你当时忙着把我从废墟里拖出来，其他什么都顾不上。”

面对他的嘲讽，伦的表情却一片平静，甚至微微翘起嘴角。“因为原力向我预示了一切，赫克斯。它告诉我该怎样行事，所以我做了充足准备。”

“别，”赫克斯举起手示意他停下，“别告诉我你做的这一切都是因为原力。我不想知道。”他不想知道伦的一举一动，做出的所有决定，甚至他现在平静得令人不安的情绪都是因为原力，而不是……而不是……

“好吧。”伦再次耸了耸肩，然后指向自己身旁的副驾驶座。“如果你对此没有更多意见，我准备开始降落程序了。燃料所剩无几，再耽误下去我们可能要坠落进大气层。”

赫克斯当然有意见，无数个意见，但他咬紧牙关在伦旁边坐下，系好安全带后仔细观察操作台上的仪表盘。他只扫了一眼就确定这架飞船绝对不属于第一秩序——当然，底舱的卧室以及洗漱间显然不符合规范——但他同样辨别不出型号，大概是抵抗组织使用的某种老掉牙飞船。

“抱歉，进入大气层时会有点颠簸，你最好抓紧。”

赫克斯用眼角瞪他一眼，没有开口回答，但他在降落过程中一直紧紧抓住座椅扶手。好在伦是个相当优秀的驾驶员，几分钟后他们便平稳降落在一片地势开阔的山间林地，

“你还好吗？”伦在引擎停歇后立刻转头问他，而赫克斯点点头。他的胸口略感闷痛，但除非万不得已，他绝对不会在伦面前显示懦弱。

“现在计划是什么？”他岔开话题，透过驾驶室的舷窗望向远处荒无人烟的空地，目力所及范围内只有疯长的野草与稀疏分布的低矮树木。“你说的殖民地在哪里？”

“我当然不可能把飞船直接停在殖民地旁边。”伦用一种理所应当的语气回答他，“我不知道过去几天里第一秩序失败的消息有没有传到这里——虽然我坚信那些逃兵必定会密切关注相关动态——但你无论如何都是个过于显眼的目标。”

“哦，所以你答应过的巴克塔罐只是空话？”

“当然不是，我必须先去探查一下殖民地的情况。”

“一个人？”

“这个嘛……”伦解开自己的安全带，然后扭过身看向他，嘴唇上带着笑，“除非你能让自己的头发立刻换个颜色，然后再挤出满脸笑容，那样他们大概就认不出你是谁了。”

“我感觉你还是在开我的玩笑。”

“绝对没有。不过我真的觉得其他颜色的头发会很适合你，比如金发，或者棕色也不错。”

“小心点，伦，”赫克斯眯起眼睛，“别以为你还是最高领袖，能命令我做这种事。”

“当然不。”伦无奈地看向他，“我只是……算了，时间不早了，我该抓紧时间动身。我刚才扫描了一下，最近的聚集地距离这里大概五公里，步行过去需要花点时间。”

“那我呢？就坐在这里等你？”

“或者假如你想下去在树林里散散步。这个星球上应该没有太大型的野生动物。”

“应该。”赫克斯哼了一声，“还是不了，我就留在这里。”

伦深深看了他一眼，然后点点头。“好。我会尽快回来。”在他从驾驶座上起身时，赫克斯不动声色扫了一眼他的腰带，发现上面空无一物，没有爆能枪，更没有那根丑陋的十字光剑。他不由猜想伦是否出于谨慎才没有随身携带，以及把那玩意究竟藏在哪里了。假如就藏在这艘飞船里，那他是不是有机会——

“赫克斯？”门口传来一声轻柔呼喊，赫克斯猛地回身看过去，发现伦正倚在驾驶室通向底舱的门旁，眉头紧皱望向他。“等我回来的时候……你还会在这里，对吧？”

“除非我被某种不存在的大型野生动物吃掉了。”赫克斯用玩笑替代回答。伦轻笑一声，但神情里担忧未散。他们目光交错片刻，赫克斯对伦此刻的担忧心知肚明，并且确信对方也很了解他在想什么。但最终伦没再说什么，轻轻颔首后转过身，片刻舱门关闭的嘶声传入赫克斯的耳朵。

他并没有立刻起身，而是纹丝不动坐在副驾驶座上，透过舷窗目送伦高大的身影慢慢消失在树林掩映间，并且又等了十多分钟，确认对方不会突然转回来，这才长舒一口气。他最先开始探究的是飞船的导航电脑，好在这台电脑并不需要密钥就能开启。赫克斯翻开航行日志，想要确定伦所言是否为真，却发现这艘飞船四天前的日志全部被删除了，他只能找到从厄西格到这里的记录，并且看样子的确是直接飞过来，中间没有停留。

接下来赫克斯确认的是这艘飞船的情况。在电脑里他终于找到了具体信息——这是一艘小型星际货船，设计来源恐怕要追溯至克隆人战争时期，不过建造时间是十年前，因此算不上老古董。但他还是不明白为什么像这样一艘民用船只会出现在厄西格，莫非这种型号的船也参加了那场战役，并且还是胜利的一方？简直是整个宇宙最滑稽的事。

除此之外，正如伦所说，飞船超空间引擎受损严重，推进器效率也只有百分之七十，再加上燃料几乎见底，想要用它逃到其他星球简直在做梦。这艘船显示出来的信息简直在告诉赫克斯，伦早就计划好了，他们恰好能从厄西格抵达乌斯努恩，但必须在这里换另一艘船。

这究竟是出于伦的设计安排，还是说……他说的那些和原力有关的屁话是真的，他真的预见到了一切？那么进一步联想，伦会带着赫克斯一起逃离厄西格是否也因为原力，伦预见到赫克斯会在未来起到对自己有利的作用？

伦最好别以为他还愿意像曾经的帝国残余一样，躲藏在银河系的阴暗角落，谋划二十年，三十年，最终卷土重来——赫克斯忍不住冷哼一声。他已经受够了，这辈子都不想再和帝国或者新共和国任何一方打交道。不过话说回来，伦看起来也不像是那种狂热分子，他更专注和自己相关的事，比如他该死的舅舅，母亲，整个天行者一家，还有那个拾荒女孩。所以伦打算把他当做筹码交给新共和国的概率要大得多。见鬼，伦说不定准备把一切责任都推在赫克斯头上，最后坐在观众席亲自见证他被处决。

他必须离开这里——赫克斯从座位上猛地站起身，双手背在身后，开始在狭小的驾驶室里来回踱步，时不时瞥一眼舷窗。他必须离开伦，可他又怎么才能做到？伦必定计划好了才带他来这个该死的星球。诚然，经过他培养的冲锋兵都对他无比忠诚，但像FN-2187那样胆敢叛逃的保准个个都想要他的命，或者想要拿他去新共和国换酬金。退一万步讲，这里没人想害他，可他没有信用点或者可以用来交易的东西，而这艘破烂飞船白送出去都没人要。

他下意识摸了摸身上这件松垮挂在肩膀上的无袖短上衣，颇为遗憾地怀念曾经藏在他制服里的各种东西：单分子匕首，最新款爆能枪，塞在内侧口袋的信用点筹码，甚至连他的身份挂牌都不见了踪影，也不知道是伦丢掉了还是藏起来了。

对了，光剑——他立刻停下无用的踱步，顺着梯子爬到货船下层。底层船舱通过船板分割出生活区以及货舱，两个一模一样的小房间塞在驾驶室的正下方，其中一个在过去几天一直被自己霸占。他知道里面没有藏任何东西，因为他在早上已经检查过一次了，于是直接推开另一扇门。房间看起来完全没人使用过，就好像伦在过去四天里真的没合过眼，但赫克斯还是不死心地把房间里的边边角角仔细搜寻了一遍——没有任何有价值的东西。

“见鬼。”他气喘吁吁坐在床铺上，抬手抹去额角沁出的汗。他真的被困住了，搁浅在这个蛮荒星球上，不得不依靠伦才能离开。另一种不那么令他感到耻辱的选择是不顾一切走下船，试图独自生存，直到找到解决办法，可是——伦特意告诉他这附近没有大型野生动物，按照他们曾经你死我活的关系，情况可能恰恰相反。

然而当他环视四壁空荡的房间，他却再也压制不住心底最深处那个细弱却坚定的声音，一遍又一遍地问他：伦真的想要你的命吗？

若是在几天前，他必定会毫不犹豫地回答， 当然，伦当然想解决他。他们两人在斯诺克的操控下从最开始单纯的竞争逐渐转化为浓烈的厌恶，而赫克斯对伦的厌恶在弑星者基地爆炸时达到顶峰。感受着自己毕生心血在脚下颤抖炸裂，他只觉得自己这辈子从来没有如此痛恨过一个人，远超他的父亲以及布鲁克斯之流。

他甚至想过把伦一了百了，让他作为弑星者的陪葬品永远留在这里。可当他靠近那个躺在雪地里昏迷不醒的黑发男人，低头望向他脸颊上狰狞的伤口与身侧被洇成鲜红的积雪，他的决心突然动摇了。他凝视着飞舞的雪花粘在伦又黑又密的睫毛上，耳中除了寒风凛冽呼啸，能听到的只有一个细小的声音不断低声恳求，求他别动手。当时他把这些归结为不想面对斯诺克的严酷惩罚，可这个声音在至尊号的王座室再一次从心底钻出来，拖住他伸向爆能枪的手，让本该唾手可得的一切从他指尖白白溜走。

他的心底为什么会有这样一个软弱可耻的声音？他用手撑住额头，闭上眼睛深深吸气。这一切又是从什么时候开始的？他在脑海中仔细梳理他与伦相处的点滴，却没有找到任何证据能够证明他们除了是对手与敌人外还有过不一样的关系。完全没有。伦从第一次乘运输机抵达定局者号时就和他冷漠相对，之后对方更是一次次大发脾气，肆意在歼星舰与下属军官身上发泄，挑战赫克斯的底线，让他们的针锋相对在过去几年里逐渐升级。在弑星者基地爆炸之前，伦在赫克斯的记忆中永远戴着那个可笑的头盔，每当他望过去，他能看到的并非一个活生生的人，而是黑暗空洞的防护玻璃。

伦的眼睛一直都是那种深沉的琥珀色吗？他突然这样想。为什么今天早上突然和伦如此近地面对面，他却完全不觉得对方这副样子很陌生，而是全然接受，没有一丝疑惑？

“我一定是疯了。”他揉了揉太阳穴，大声说出口，声音在空旷的飞船里回荡，“我绝对是精神失常才会把时间浪费在这种事情上。”

没人回答。船上只有他一个人，他大概真的精神有问题才会大声对自己说话。赫克斯长叹一口气，把自己从床上支撑起来。他的腿还是有点软，而且那个叛徒FN-2187留下的枪伤没有好全，伦必定没有发现这处伤口，因为赫克斯在之前冲澡的时候发现腿上的巴克塔早就干了。爆能光束并没有伤害到大动脉，受到损伤的大多是皮肤和肌肉，但走动时恰好会牵扯到伤口。

巴克塔罐在此刻越来越有诱惑力了——他慢慢走出房间，准备去找伦用剩下的巴克塔绷带。但就在这时，他突然听到飞船外靠近尾舷的方向传来一声极为清晰的响动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *乌斯努恩以及相关信息都是我编的


	4. Chapter 4

赫克斯停在原地，肌肉紧绷，屏住呼吸侧耳聆听。响动只持续极短的一瞬，或许树枝断裂砸了下来，他只在疑神疑鬼，但现在是特殊时期，而他正身处一个满是叛逃冲锋兵的星球。他的大脑开始飞速思考，逐一排列接下来可能会发生的事：

假如只是树枝，或者某种生物，那么他在飞船里很安全，动物的牙齿也无法轻易撕开硬钢材质的船身；但假如出现在飞船外的是某种智慧生物——不怀好意的智慧生物——那么他此刻的处境非常不利。飞船小到无处藏身，他并没有任何武器，伦也绝不可能及时赶回来。

他站在走廊上，轻轻吐出一直卡在喉咙里的呼吸，双眼望向离他几步之遥通向驾驶室的梯子。他必须假定，如果有人正准备入侵这艘飞船，那么对方很大概率并非单独行动，如果是他，他必定会派人前后夹击包围住整艘飞船，那么此刻很可能有人正把守在船艏。这艘货运飞船的驾驶室在上面一层，离地大概十英尺，只在正前方有一扇大舷窗，左右两侧的开口都很狭窄。因此，驾驶室是最合适的选择，较高的位置更便于攻守，只要他动作小心，船艏方位的人或许不会发现他。

当然，假如外面的人有热感扫描仪，那么他的一切准备都白费。他只能希望在这种荒芜的土球上不存在太高科技的装备。

赫克斯深吸一口气，小心翼翼迈向梯子，靴底踏在金属地板上发出轻微的咯吱声。在他的左脚踏在最后一级台阶时，船外再次传来不算小的动静，这次他清楚听到压得很低的交谈声，分辨不出是什么语言，但的确有不止一人。他心底一沉，立刻打起万分精神，在进入驾驶室时躬起上半身，半跪着用驾驶座椅挡住自己的身体，原地喘息片刻后用最快的速度起身靠在门侧，让自己藏在窗外看不到的角度。

这一串动作本身并不激烈，但他的身体尚未完全恢复，呼吸急促得几乎控制不住，左腿也不断抽痛。在耳朵里因血流而轰鸣时，赫克斯听到飞船舱门嘶的一声开启，他不知道这是因为这艘破烂飞船能从外面随便打开，还是来人破解了舱门锁，但擅自闯入他人船只这一举动足以说明来者不善。他垂在身侧的右手紧紧握成拳，左手则抬起来捂住自己的口鼻，想要尽可能减轻呼吸声。

靴子踏在地板上的足音逐渐清晰，赫克斯只听了几秒就判断出共有两人进入飞船，一前一后。他们在下层货舱门口的位置停下来，低声交谈了句什么，然后其中一个人提起嗓门：

“有人在吗？”男性，成年人，使用的是通用语。来人是前冲锋兵的可能性越来越高。

赫克斯紧紧捂住嘴，而对方又喊了一遍，然后对他的同伴低声说：“看来没人。”

“别放松警惕！”另一名入侵者是女性，年龄大概和前一位很接近，可能又是一位逃兵。“刚出了这么大的事，突然飞来一架可疑的飞船，肯定有蹊跷。”

看来这里的居民已经得知了第一秩序被摧毁的消息——他愤恨地想——那群抵抗组织渣滓大概迫不及待朝整个银河系炫耀自己的丰功伟绩。

“但这架飞船并不是第一秩序的。”

“无论如何，我们该报告给队长。”队长？看来这里甚至形成了有组织的武装队伍，或许是民兵？

“我们还是最好还是先搜搜看船里有什么，再回去汇报。我可不希望队长到时候再把我们派回来，别忘了一会天黑了还有庆祝派对要参加呢。”

庆祝派对——赫克斯差点没忍住喉咙里那声冷哼。这群逃兵真的以为他们在新共和国的生活会有多好吗？无知愚蠢的废物，甚至不敢跑去新共和国的地盘，只能在这种地方苟且偷生。

“好吧，那我们分头搜搜看。你负责上面，我负责下层。”

这样的安排正合赫克斯的意。冲锋兵一直被训练为两人一组搭档行动，为的就是不被敌人分头逐个击破，看来这两个人已经完全忘记了自己经受过的训练。再加上被安排来上层搜查的是那名听起来不谨慎的男性，赫克斯有把握自己能够出其不意制服对方。

靴子与梯子摩擦发出的吱噶声离他越来越近，赫克斯放下捂住嘴的手，在门后摆出袭击姿势，心里默数：三——二——一——

最先探入门口的果然是一把爆能枪，他在对方手腕进入视野后猛地伸手抓住对方的手腕，用力砸向旁边的硬钢船板。对方被打了个猝不及防，吃痛发出惊呼，爆能枪从手里滑落。赫克斯立刻回身去捡掉在副驾驶座下面的枪，却因为动作不够快被人从侧后方扑倒在地，胸口狠狠摔在地板上，让他因疼痛而窒息了几秒。

压在他身上的人伸长胳膊，试图去够爆能枪，赫克斯回过神后立刻发力把他掀翻在地，抬手扼住对方的脖子，试图抢先一步令对方窒息昏迷。但他本就不是力量型的身体，再加上过去几天的昏迷令他手足无力，几秒后被他压在身下的人就屈起膝盖狠狠顶入他的小腹。赫克斯倒抽一口冷气，被对方从身上猛地推下去，重重撞在船板上，眼前阵阵发黑。万幸对方在慌乱间并没有看清位置，恰好把他甩在副驾驶座旁边，爆能枪就近在咫尺。

“操！”对方大声咒骂了一句，在赫克斯再一次试着伸手去够爆能枪时从大腿上抽出一把匕首，朝他笔直扔了过来。赫克斯在闪避与爆能枪之间选择了后者，任凭匕首刺入上臂靠近肩膀的位置，忍痛抓住了爆能枪。第一枪因角度尴尬射进驾驶室的天花板，袭击他的人则趁机在地上打了个滚，从驾驶室夺门而出，跌撞摔向下层船舱。赫克斯顾不得手臂血流如注，扑到驾驶室门边，在对方挣扎起身试图逃跑时瞄准后背。他的手指轻轻一动，从击晕档拨至致死档，然后赶在对方躲进货舱前按下扳机。

“麦卡！”不远处传来一声嘶吼悲鸣，赫克斯及时缩回上半身，躲开一发朝他射来的爆能光束。在两人持有相同武器的情况下，地形与心态更容易影响胜负，赫克斯本来就占据高地优势，敌方又沉浸在悲痛之中，所以他并没有立刻还击，而是默不作声躲在门板后，等待对方进一步行动。沉重的脚步声迅速跨至楼梯下方，赫克斯听到余下那人噗通一声跪倒在地，想必在查看同伴的情况。但赫克斯对自己的准头非常自信，刚才那枪就算没有直穿心脏，也至少是致命伤。

“你是谁？！”他听到下层又一次传来夹杂哭腔的吼叫，“你为什么杀了他？！”

赫克斯并没有立刻回答，思索片刻。他当然可以一枪解决对方，但他现在更需要信息。“你们又是谁？”他装出惊惧的语气，大喊道，“你们为什么入侵我的飞船？”

“这不是入侵！我们只是在巡逻——等等！”赫克斯听到对方突然中断的回应，知道事情大概没法按他设想的进行下去了。“你……你的声音！我认识这个声音，我至死都不会忘！你是——你是赫克斯将军？！”

赫克斯轻轻叹了口气。“你的编号是什么，士兵？”他甩出自己最有权威的口吻，而对方显然没有完全忘记自己的身份，立刻条件反射回答：“MK-3598，长官——操，不对，不该是这样！第一秩序已经灭亡了，你为什么没有死？！”

MK批次——赫克斯在脑内快速回忆，想到这批冲锋兵并非驻扎定局者号或者弑星者基地后略微放松下来。至少在他的直接管理下没有出现这么大的纰漏。“我不觉得我有对逃兵解释自己的必要。”

下面没有再传来回答，赫克斯能听到的只有对方粗重的喘息。他必须尽快处理掉这个人，因为他不知道对方是否有远距离通知那个“队长”的手段，况且他的胳膊还在不停流血。“如果第一秩序早点发现你们的存在，那么你们早就活不成了。”他让自己的语气中透出轻蔑，“但我现在给你一个活命的机会。再逃一次吧，士兵，看看你这次能逃多远。”他当然不准备放对方就这样离开，一个认为赫克斯将军已死的银河系对他更安全。但他希望能够在对方慌不择路逃跑时给予致命一击，后背总是更容易瞄准。

最先迎接他的是沉默，但几秒过后——“不！”绝望愤怒的嘶吼在飞船内回荡，紧接着下层船舱传来窸窣声，赫克斯能想象到对方正缓缓站起身，举着爆能枪面部扭曲的模样。“我要杀了你！我要杀了你给麦卡报仇！”

赫克斯又叹了口气，在门板后作出防御架势，用左手稳稳举起爆能枪对准门口。但他并没有等到顺着梯子爬上来的脚步声，相反，在一片寂静中突然响起一种令他牙根酸痛的咯咯声，以及从喉咙里挤出来的微弱呻吟，而这种声音立即唤起他最糟糕的回忆之一。破旧的飞船驾驶室在眨眼间变为至尊号破损倾斜的王座室，他的手下意识捂住脖子，就好像正有一只由虚空凝结的手紧紧扼在那里，让他眼前发黑，无法呼吸——

“赫克斯！”

他被吓了一跳，身体剧烈颤抖了一下，终于回过神来看向出现在他眼前的人影。他本能地扣动爆能枪的扳机，但伦已经抬手把枪口推向旁边，毫不在乎爆能光束擦着他的胳膊飞过，然后跨上最后几节台阶，在赫克斯身边跪下来。

“你的伤——”

“不要紧。”赫克斯的手依旧紧紧握着爆能枪，坚硬的枪柄令他无比安心。“只是皮肉伤。”

“你流了很多血。”伦小心翼翼握住他的右边胳膊，那里从肩膀一直到手肘的衬衣的确已经被血浸透了。

“我得提醒你，把匕首拔出来后会流更多血。”赫克斯在伦轻轻握住匕首时轻声说，但对方只是用那双深沉的琥珀色眼睛瞥了他一眼。

“我知道。”说完，他用另一只手按在伤口周围，然后将匕首一寸寸从赫克斯的肩膀抽了出来。不知是否因为他的动作非常小心，赫克斯完全没感觉到疼，反而觉得整个肩膀被一团暖意包裹其中。他的目光从伦专注的脸庞移向自己的肩膀，惊讶地发现血肉里并没有涌出多少鲜血，伤口反而在以肉眼可见的速度缓缓缩小，逐渐愈合，最终仅剩一条鲜红的伤疤留在皮肤上。

“……这是怎么回事，伦？”赫克斯瞪大眼睛，扭头看向伦，却发现对方的脸色苍白得近乎病态，额头再次渗出硕大汗珠。他的手依旧落在赫克斯的肩膀上，但与其说在扶着赫克斯，不如说在借助他稳定自己的身体。透过沾满鲜血的衬衣，赫克斯都能感受到伦的手有多冷。

“伦？”

“我……我没事。”伦低声回答，朝他挤出半个虚弱的笑，“给我点时间就好了。”

“你是在……治愈我吗？”联想到今天早上在卧室里的场景，赫克斯终于明白对方当时在做什么，“用原力？”

“不然呢？”伦勉强扯了扯嘴角，身体摇摇欲坠，而赫克斯在他身子一晃摔向地板之前下意识伸手抱住了他的肩膀。爆能枪咔哒一声清脆落地，伦的脸藏在黑发后面，但上面的惊讶显而易见。他和赫克斯对视片刻，喉咙里溢出一声如释重负的叹息，然后把大半个身体的重量都朝赫克斯压了上来，把脸埋在他没受伤那侧的肩膀上。

“实话告诉我，你究竟都对我做了什么？”赫克斯被他压得有点胸闷，在地板上换了个姿势，向后靠在船板上，一只手轻轻拍了一下伦的后背。“如果你能像这样让穿刺伤瞬间愈合，那我的胸口——”

“你真的想在这种时候谈这件事吗，赫克斯？”伦的声音沉闷地传来，“你刚才差一点就出事了，又一次在我不在的时候！”

“我不会用差一点出事来形容。我已经将局势掌控住了，你出不出现我都能解决掉剩下那个人。”

“但你还是有可能中枪！”

“我知道怎样保护自己。”赫克斯的语气有些冷淡，而在他怀里的伦立刻僵住了，整具肌肉结实的身体微微颤抖，过了许久才冲赫克斯的肩膀吐出沉重呼吸。

“我知道，赫克斯，但是……我刚才在聚集区突然感受到你的恐慌，然后——你的伤还没有好全，我又没法立刻赶回来。我在路上一直在害怕，假如——假如等我打开舱门，我会不会又一次看到……”他哽咽着吞下后半句话，但赫克斯完全明白他的意思，也深深叹了口气。

“抱歉。”他知道自己没什么好道歉的，但伦大概需要听到这句话，“我以后会尽量让自己……不那么遭人恨。”

伦哼出一声笑。“我觉得这件事已经无可挽回了。”

“那我还是尽量让自己在被杀之前先杀掉对方。”赫克斯顿了顿，“对了，下层还有一个人，他是死了还是……？”

“死了。”伦轻声回答，“我在距离飞船还有一段路的时候就感觉到了他的死亡。你的枪法一直都很准。”

“另一个呢？”

“还用我说吗？”

“好吧。”赫克斯摇了摇头。“顺便，他们两个都是冲锋兵，是MK那一批次的，没在我们手下直接服役过。我没来得及问这里究竟有多少叛逃的冲锋兵，但他们显然组成了某种巡逻队，并且还有一个队长等他们回去汇报。所以我们必须尽快离开这里。”

伦嗯了一声，没有回答，甚至还凑得更近了点。赫克斯感觉自己的耐心在逐渐流失，伦治愈他的举动只能换来这点容忍。他立刻不耐烦地推开伦的肩膀，看向那张被短上衣缝线硌出红印的脸。“伦，你买的飞船呢？”

“明天。”伦很不情愿地自己坐直身体，眼皮沉重地注视着他，“飞船我已经买好了，但需要维修，而技师今晚有事。”

“为什么不能今晚维修？”

“今晚整个聚集区有个派对。”伦小心翼翼地看向他，“为了庆祝某件事。”

“庆祝第一秩序的毁灭，我猜？”赫克斯翻了翻白眼，“无关紧要，现在最重要的是我们尽早离开这颗星球。早晚会有人意识到这两个人失踪了，庆祝恰好能帮我们拖一拖时间，所以今晚是最佳时机。”

“但是维修——”

“我参与设计了弑星者以及第一秩序的各种武器飞船，包括你的消声者，”赫克斯毫不客气打断他的话，“一艘民用飞船又算得了什么？”

“……好吧。”伦凝视他片刻，终于慢慢点头，“既然如此，那我们等天黑后过去。我们两个可以一起动手维修，我也并不是完全不懂。”

以你父亲那艘破烂飞船，你恐怕从小耳濡目染，当然不可能不懂——赫克斯很想这样嘲讽一句，但看着伦依旧苍白的脸，还是咽了下去。“在那之前，我们必须处理好下面两具尸体，检查他们身上有没有通讯装置或者定位器，以及其他有用的东西。”

“我可以处理尸体，但检查的工作就交给你了。”伦手脚并用，把自己从地板上撑了起来，赫克斯几乎有些不忍地看到他的身体在半途踉跄了一下，伸手扶住座椅靠背才没有摔倒。

“你真的还好吗？”他忍不住问，而伦立刻朝他咧开嘴角，露出一个牙齿歪斜但足够明朗的笑容。这个表情抹去了他脸上常年不散的阴郁，让他顿时年轻了好几岁。赫克斯不由短暂放飞思绪，想象伦在加入第一秩序之前是否就是这样一副无忧无虑的年轻模样。

“我很好，赫克斯。一切都很好。”

“你的原力……”他想问关于疗伤的事，但中途还是换了话题，“告诉过你会发生这种事吗？”

“原力的预示并非一成不变，而是会随着事态发展不停波动，所以我看到的也只是可能的未来。”又是让赫克斯一听就头疼的原力屁话，而伦的语气也一如既往的严肃，“原力告诉我应该带你来乌斯努恩，但我并不知道具体在这里会发生什么。”

“好吧。”赫克斯耸了耸肩，然后也从墙边站起身，嫌弃地看着自己被血弄脏的袖子。“原力有提醒你多准备一件衣服吗？”

“你可以穿我的。”伦立刻提议，“而我可以从尸体身上扒一件下来。”他对上赫克斯更加嫌弃的表情后低笑一声，“或者说你宁愿穿死人的衣服？那个女冲锋兵看起来和你的体型差不多。”

“呃。”赫克斯忍不住打了个哆嗦，狠狠瞪他一眼，然后在伦的忍俊不禁中率先爬下楼梯。


	5. Chapter 5

最终，他还是不得不换上那个女冲锋兵的衬衣，因为伦的衣服大得离谱，挂在他肩头近乎滑稽。在生存与逃亡面前，他的个人尊严不值一提。衣物上尸体的温度尚未散尽，贴在皮肤上让他感到阵阵反胃，但他猜这大概是自己的报应。他们都以自己的方式背叛了第一秩序，只不过最终赫克斯活了下来。这只是件衣服，一件存活之人的战利品，仅此而已。

在他慢慢系上衬衣扣子时，伦正蹲在旁边迅速脱下另一个叛徒的衣物，把翻找出来的各种小物件在走廊地板上陈列开。赫克斯整理好衬衣与外面的短外套，又用手指捋了捋缺少发蜡而垂在眼前的头发，目光下意识避开逃兵裸露出的后背上狰狞的爆能枪伤。他的身体是否也曾如此，被能量光束撕扯贯穿，只剩焦黑皮肉下碎裂的骨骼与心脏？

“……赫克斯。”伦似乎察觉到他的思绪，停下手里的动作，仰起头来望向他，神情严肃，“你绝对不是这副样子。”

“胸前中枪恐怕更糟糕。”他摇摇头，在伦身旁慢慢跪下来，把注意力集中在检查这两个逃兵的随身物品上。他能感受到伦的目光依旧停留在他的脸侧，如有实质，但他咬紧牙关，拒绝显现出脆弱。“看样子两个人身上都没有携带定位装置。”他的手指逐一拂过地上的物件，最终停留在两块身份挂牌上。“呵。”

“怎么了？”

“他们竟然还留着这个。”他用手指拎起其中一块圆角四方形金属牌子，正面刻有冲锋兵的身份编号，背面则是第一秩序的六边形标志。他知道里面有张记录冲锋兵基本信息的芯片，因为这一切都是他设计的。“如果他们这么恨第一秩序，为什么还要留下这个？”

“或许……这是他们曾经拥有过的唯一私人的东西？”伦的声音很轻，赫克斯瞥他一眼。

“你什么时候开始和冲锋兵感同身受了？你随便浪费他们生命的时候怎么不想想这些？”

“赫克斯，我们真的还要继续为这件事争论吗？”伦长叹一口气，“我只是……我知道离开唯一熟悉的生活从新开始是什么感觉。”

“是啊，鉴于你现在准备再来一次。”赫克斯摇摇头，把身份挂牌扔回地板上。“说起来，我的挂牌呢？”

“我留在稳定号上了。”伦回答道，“我不知道新共和国会不会再去厄西格清点死亡人数，但最好让他们以为你已经死在了那里。”

“干得不错。”赫克斯继续检查剩余几项物件，完毕后站起身。“他们两个的武器留下来，其他的可以一起处理了。”他之前抢夺下来的爆能枪已经挂在腰间，至于那柄伤害过他的匕首，他更是要以后找机会刺进别人体内才能出这口气。

“遵命，将军。”伦的语气颇为玩味，而赫克斯瞪他一眼。“我们可以把他们的尸体藏得稍远一点，从这里到聚集区的途中有一处不算矮的悬崖。”

事情就这样决定下来。从驾驶室舷窗透进来的光线逐渐暗淡，两人在飞船里做了最后的收尾工作，删除掉电脑里所有航行日志，终于准备前往聚集区。赫克斯在踏出飞船舱门时不禁打了个哆嗦，乌斯努恩虽然比伊鲁姆气候温和，毕竟不是常年恒温干燥的星舰，带着寒意的夜风吹拂在他的面颊与头发上，让他感觉意外舒适。他知道并非每个星球的气候都如此惬意，像贾库那样恶劣的地方数不胜数，但或许星球表面的生活并非全然令人不悦。

“赫克斯？”伦在几步开外朝他招手。赫克斯眯起双眼，在最后一丝日光下看到飞船旁边停泊着一辆飞梭摩托，两具尸体已经被捆在车后。看样子伦的确安排好了一切。

“你从哪里搞来的交通工具？”

“我向飞船卖家借的。”

“借？”赫克斯挑起眉毛，而伦咧嘴一笑。

“你知道是怎么一回事。”他指了指飞梭摩托，“上车吧。”

赫克斯却抱起双臂，盯着不算宽敞的座位。“别以为我会主动爬上去和尸体坐在一起。”

“谁说你要和尸体坐一块了？”伦边说边自己跨上飞梭摩托的座位后侧，在身前空出勉强能塞下一个成年人的位置。“来吧，赫克斯，马上就要天黑，别磨蹭了。”

赫克斯当然不愿在后面和尸体挤在一起，但坐在伦的前面看起来同样糟糕透顶，因为他并不知道路，必须依靠伦驾驶飞梭，而那等同于——“好吧。”他咬了咬牙，大步走到飞梭旁，把自己挤进驾驶器与伦的身体之间。飞梭被设计为单人驾驶，空间狭窄，因此他不得不坐在伦的大腿上才能把膝盖收在身前。

伦的双手一左一右绕过他的身侧抓住驾驶器，同时也将赫克斯整个人彻底固定在自己身前。他的后背紧紧贴住伦的前胸，而伦的脑袋也从他左边肩膀上方探出来，杂乱的黑色长发时不时扫过他的脖子。点火，发动，引擎轰鸣，飞梭摩托逐渐提速，在伦的掌控下轻巧穿过天黑后阴暗黝黑的树林。原本清凉的风因车速愈发凛冽，赫克斯缩起脖子，半转过头对伦大声喊了一句：

“我就知道你打算让我替你挡风！”

夜风里传来一声被风吹得破散的笑，紧接着伦分出原本握在驾驶器上的左手，紧紧搂住赫克斯的胸口。若不是过于担忧单手驾驶是否安全，赫克斯保准会为两人此刻的亲密程度吓一跳。

“把你的手放回车上！你想摔死我吗？”

“放心，赫克斯，我闭着眼睛都能开。再说了，别忘了我曾经在一艘坠毁的运输机上保住了你的命。”

赫克斯当然记得那次被布鲁克斯动了手脚的任务，可是……“你才没有。那次纯粹因为我运气好才没摔死。”

伦没有回答他，赫克斯耳后感觉到一缕稍纵即逝的呼吸，仿佛伦在沉重叹息。“没关系。”他听到伦在风里断断续续的声音，“你怎样认为都可以，但我不会让你受伤的，赫克斯。”

这又是怎么一回事？赫克斯心底再次写满疑问。伦自从他醒来后的种种举动已经足够怪异，可现在伦似乎话里有话，不断暗示赫克斯的记忆出了问题。濒死会影响记忆——这怎么可能？况且为什么只影响了如此特别的一段？

“到了。”伦的声音打断他的思路，飞梭摩托在林间慢慢停下来。赫克斯坐在飞梭上没有动弹，让伦去独自处理那两具尸体，目光投向悬崖对面几点渺小闪烁的灯火。

“那边就是聚集区。”伦只花了不到半分钟就重新回到飞梭摩托旁，再一次坐在赫克斯身后，伸手发动引擎。这次少了两具尸体，座位空余出不少，但赫克斯的后背还是因为惯性轻轻撞上伦的胸口，然后他想了想，干脆把那里当成座椅靠背。

“你确定没人会认出我吗？”

“下午买船的时候卖家告诉我，今晚整个聚集区的人都会参加庆祝派对。他甚至邀请我一同参加，所以我猜大多数人今晚都不会太在意其他事情。假如真的遇到意外状况，那我们再随机应变。”

“随机应变——我恨这个词。”赫克斯在胸前抱起双臂。

“我以为你是个军事战略天才？”

“那不代表我不厌恶任何毫无计划、冲动蛮干的行为。”

飞梭摩托在减掉尸体的重量后速度更快了，伦带着赫克斯轻而易举穿过树林，顺着山体逐渐接近聚集区。随着灯光越来越近，赫克斯的心跳也逐渐攀升，无论伦怎样向他保证，或者他们两个联合起来能够干掉多少敌人，他依旧感到紧张。他在刚醒来时或许想过和第一秩序一起消亡，但随着他清醒的时间越长，刻在骨子里的求生欲就愈发强烈。他不想逃出稳定号以及厄西格，却死在这种荒芜落后的星球上。

“嘿，别紧张。”伦的左手又一次回到他的胸口，恰好罩在心脏上方，“我们不会有事的。”

“他们认识的又不是你的脸和声音！”赫克斯回想起之前那个女冲锋兵的反应，“早知如此，我就该怂恿你在当上最高领袖之后录点宣传视频，好让所有人看清楚你长什么样子。”

“然后让我们两个一起被追杀？”伦哼了一声，在他们即将进入聚集区前慢慢降低车速。尽管灯光昏暗，看起来尚未建成路灯系统，但赫克斯还是看出聚集区由二十多间低矮小屋组成，其中一间大门敞开，里面透出明亮灯光，欢声笑语远远传来，大概是酒吧一类的地方。

“别担心。”伦在他们经过门口时微微侧身，用自己的身体遮挡住赫克斯，“他们的思绪都很混乱，没人注意到我们。”

“你买的船到底在哪里？”

“就在前面不远。”

他们继续向前驾驶了一分多钟，赫克斯终于在距离聚集区几百码的空地上看到一架孤零零的飞船，规模比他们之前那艘小一些，并且从外观上判断并非货船，而更像是私人快艇。

“我真不明白，在这里怎么会有这种类型的船。”赫克斯在伦慢慢停下飞梭摩托时不解地问。

“卖给我的人说这艘船属于一个半年前因为电脑计算错误跃迁数据不小心跑到乌斯努恩来的人。船主受伤过重死掉了，这艘船在聚集区也没人需要，因此才特别便宜卖给我。不过我察觉到他省略了这艘船当时强行着陆，导致偏导仪护盾烧焦了，一侧推进器也严重受损，没法立刻起飞才这么便宜。他本来计划和这里的维修技师合伙在我身上再敲一笔。”

“而你甚至没捏断他的脖子？”赫克斯从飞梭摩托上跳下来，装出特别惊讶的口吻，“你真的变了，伦。”

“捏断他的脖子只会暴露我的身份。”伦从口袋里掏出一个小装置，按下指纹后飞船的闸门便随着气阀的嘶声慢慢降至地面。伦率先走上坡道，赫克斯紧随其后，飞船内最先迎接他们的是漆成深浅不一棕色的船板与明亮的壁灯，看起来相当奢华。赫克斯从没见过设计成这样的飞行器，这些花纹与装饰没有任何实际意义，甚至会干扰人的注意力。

“你更应该看看内环星球上那些真正有钱人的私人快艇装修成了什么样子。”伦似乎察觉到他的想法，而赫克斯冷哼一声。

“这就是为什么我毁掉了整个霍斯尼安星系。在第一秩序的统治下绝对不会出现这种情况。”

“这个嘛……”伦回过头来瞥他一眼，“我曾经听法斯马提起过，她的盔甲材料就来自于一艘私人游艇——你父亲的。”

“我不是我父亲！”赫克斯猛地抓住伦的肩膀，呲起牙齿嘶声吼道，“我绝对不会让第一秩序变成第二个帝国！”

“我知道，赫克斯。”伦却并没有挣开他的手，而是用那双情绪深沉的眼睛安静地望向他，看起来甚至有些……惋惜？“我们曾经的确有过机会，成就你想要的一切，为整个银河系带来真正的秩序，假如……”

假如没有帕尔帕廷，没有斯诺克，甚至没有伦——可现在再说这些又有什么用呢？赫克斯垂下手，避开伦的眼神。“带我去看飞船受损的地方吧。我们越早离开这里越好。”

飞船的引擎与推进器位于船尾，赫克斯虽然之前没接触过这个型号，但飞船电脑里存有设计图纸，他只研究了一会就搞明白了该怎样修理。偏导仪护盾已经无药可救，他们完全不可能在这种地方找到替换，需要处理的只有被烧焦的引擎。话虽如此，真正动手维修对他来说是更大的挑战，无论设计过多少飞船，赫克斯的军衔毕竟摆在那里，要是第一秩序的将军不得不亲自动手焊接，那第一秩序还不如直接垮台。

“你可以吗？”伦在他卷起袖子，躺在地板上仰头研究融成一团的电线时同样表示出疑惑，“看起来挺难搞的样子。”

“别烦我。”赫克斯不耐烦地回了一句，“我不需要你的意见。出去找个房间睡觉，要么干脆去那个酒吧喝一杯，看看你的冲锋兵们如何热爱叛逃生活，最高领袖。”

出乎他的意料，伦真的闭上了嘴，并且在片刻后抬脚走出了引擎室。赫克斯松了一口气，也不管他去了哪里，一门心思研究该怎样修理受损的引擎。他的大脑热烈欢迎像这样有条理的工作，那些停转了许久的齿轮欢欣鼓舞转动起来，很快就让他彻底沉浸于维修，全然忘记周身环境。

“——赫克斯！”

他被猛地惊醒，脑袋不由自主向上微微跳起，磕在硬钢船板上。在他旁边突然出现的伦发出一声轻笑，并在赫克斯愤怒瞪向他时立刻摆出无辜的表情。

“抱歉，我只想叫你休息一会。你已经工作了两个多小时了。”

“……有这么久吗？”赫克斯从推进器下面慢慢爬出来，用手背擦了擦额头上的汗，然后活动了一下身体。他的脖子僵硬得像块钢板，手臂也像针扎一样酸痛不已，看来他的确工作了不短的时间。等那股酸胀劲儿慢慢过去后，他发现伦正盘腿坐在引擎旁边的地板上，脚边放着一个脏兮兮的瓶子。

“那是什么？”

“饮料。酒。”伦把瓶子从地板上推给他，“我从酒吧带回来的。”

“你还真去酒吧了？”赫克斯用满是机油与污渍的手抓起瓶子，在灯光下打量瓶身。上面贴着一张标签，有人用手写了几个没有任何意义的字母。“这又是什么？你确定这玩意能喝？”

“这是这里的居民自己酿的酒，用本地生长的某种植物的根茎。度数不高，但味道不错。”

赫克斯小心翼翼嗅了嗅瓶口，闻到一股甜丝丝的酒精味。以他的性格万万不会喝这种不明物体，但他自从早上醒来那壶水到现在没喝过任何东西，喉咙干得要死。于是他慢慢抬起瓶身，润了润舌头。涌上舌尖的液体尝起来更甜了，同时因酒精而略微辛辣，咽下去后顺着食道划出一团暖意。

“还不错。”他言简意赅地评价道，“不过你怎么不喝？在等我喝完有没有不良反应？”

“我不喝酒。”伦的回答同样简短。“维修进展得怎么样了？”

“非常顺利。”赫克斯又喝了一大口，回答道，“我已经把所有损坏的电线还有内部轮机都替换好了，接下来要做的是修补好迫降时撞毁的飞船外壳，以防飞船起飞时重心失衡。然后还要检查一下引擎是否和飞船电脑重新连接，再——”

“我可以做这些。”伦打断他的喋喋不休，然后对上他惊讶的眼神耸耸肩，“怎么了？我说了我会分担维修工作。”

“你已经做得够多了。”赫克斯本不想说这个，他不想给予伦任何夸奖或者认可。他当然不会轻易忘记伦曾经带给他的羞辱与恐惧，但在过去几个小时的相处中，这个性情温和并且时刻维护帮助他的伦正逐渐与记忆里那个总和他作对的伦武士撕裂成全然不同的两个人。哪怕五官相貌一模一样，他却越来越无法说服自己，面前这个眼神柔和明亮的黑发男人和至尊号上那个用原力扼住他脖子的人是同一个。

他究竟是怎么了？或者说，伦究竟怎么了？他还能相信眼前的一切吗？

“赫克斯。”黑发男人轻柔念出他的名字，然后慢慢抬起右手探向赫克斯的脸颊，指尖扫过冒出细小胡茬的下颌。那只指节粗大的手离赫克斯的脖子是那样近，近到让他一时间忘记呼吸，但赫克斯并没有扭头撤开，而是一直抬眼与伦视线交错，深深看入那双睫毛浓密漆黑的眼睛。伦在这一瞬间看起来年轻，脆弱，饱满嘴唇微微颤抖，仿佛在默念另一个不被允许的名字。“你知道我是谁。”

“伦。”他的回应听起来像是叹息，更像是沉默的疑问，而伦的喉咙里滚落出一声低沉的笑，指尖在赫克斯的脸上缓缓滑动，从下颌来到颧骨，温柔抚摸那里凌厉的弧度。

“你这里蹭脏了。”伦悄声说，嘴唇逐渐扭曲出微笑，指尖在一小块肌肤上来回轻蹭。他的手指依旧微微发凉，赫克斯的脸颊则烧了起来，半是因为酒精，半是因为他自己也搞不懂的微妙情绪。他为什么不躲开伦的手——他为什么不想躲开？

“你应该去休息一会。”伦的右手来到赫克斯的耳后，轻轻捧起他的脸，语气愈发温柔，赫克斯甚至没想象过这样的声音能够从如此强劲凶猛的身体里传出来，“剩下的工作就交给我。去吧，我修好了叫你，保证通过你的检查再起飞。”

“伦……”赫克斯微微张开嘴唇，但脑海里剩下的只有对方的名字。伦的嘴唇同样颤抖了一下，吐出一声叹息。

“别在意这个。”对方又重复了一遍今早对赫克斯说过的话，“这不是你的错。”

我的错？什么错？为什么不用在意？——但伦并没有回答他，而是将手从赫克斯的脸庞滑落至肩膀，把他从地板上半拖半拽起来，然后推出引擎室的门。

“飞船卧室就在左手边。去睡一会吧，赫克斯，休息过就没事了。”

赫克斯不知道伦有没有通过原力控制他的大脑，但他的确像是被操控了一般，迈开机械的步伐顺着走廊来到卧室。私人快艇的卧室装修更加豪华，房间中央摆放着一架巨型双人床，尽管有段时间无人使用，床上用具依旧洁白整齐。赫克斯心不在焉地拽起床单一角擦了擦手，甚至没费心去洗漱间，脸朝下径直摔在柔软的床垫上，没过几秒便失去意识。


	6. Chapter 6

“伦大人。”赫克斯从办公桌后站起身，“感谢你能应约。请随便坐。”

浑身漆黑的人影在他面前几步远站定，完全无视旁边的沙发，头盔正中央的护目镜笔直朝向赫克斯的方向。他们对视片刻——赫克斯觉得他们必定在目光直视，因为他能感觉到如有实质的重量正在挤压他面前的空气，微微震颤，在皮肤上激起一波触电般的微弱刺痛。他下意识绷直脊背，双手牢牢背在身后，眯起眼睛打量伦的头盔。几天前，他第一次在定局者号的运输机库迎接这位最高领袖的学徒时便格外在意对方的头盔——丑陋的黑色铁桶，他在心底如此称呼。

“赫克斯将军。”从身前传来的是经过头盔变声的回答，机械非人，令对方感觉起来更加不可接近。藏在头盔与一身黑色袍子下面的可能是任何存在，人类，外星人，甚至机器人，而赫克斯一想到自己接下来要和对方共享定局者号的指挥权就觉得浑身不自在，仿佛有虫子在他的制服下面乱爬。“你找我过来，为的是——”

“你能摘下头盔吗？”赫克斯突兀打断对方的问题，而伦停顿片刻，头盔发出一声平板的噪音。

“为什么？”

“这里只有我们两个。假如你担心你的真实身份会被泄露出去，那我可以用第一秩序将军的地位担保。”

伦没有回答，也没有任何动作，依旧在用漆黑的头盔盯着他。赫克斯有些沮丧地呼出一口气：“听着，伦，如果你像维达大人一样需要用头盔维生，那当我没说过。我只想亲自面对定局者号的另一位指挥官，而不是隔着一块铁皮。我必须明白你是怎样的人才能和你更好合作——我相信这也是最高领袖的意思。”

他们继续对视，赫克斯的后牙慢慢咬了起来。假如这个凯洛·伦真的是这般不知好歹，那么他接下来不得不——他的盘算因眼前黑影晃动停滞在中途，迅速消失不见，因为伦突然抬起双手，按动头盔下方某处。随着气阀嘶鸣，他的双手抓住头盔向上微微用力，一张全然超乎赫克斯想象的脸从头盔下显露出来。

并不是机器人，或者外星人，凯洛·伦毋庸置疑是个人类，但是……但是赫克斯没想到对方竟然如此年轻——脆弱，这是赫克斯心底闪过的第一个词。歼星舰铁灰色的背景将他的脸庞衬得饱满生动，凌乱黑发簇拥出一张五官深刻又不拘一格的脸，一双深色眼眸藏在浓密的睫毛下，抬眼看了赫克斯一瞬便立即垂了下去，仿佛缺少头盔的保护，他会被赫克斯的目光割伤。

赫克斯眨了眨眼，轻轻吐出卡在喉咙里的呼吸。“伦？”

对方慢慢抬起眼，那张阴郁脆弱的脸将他的情绪清楚呈现出来——你想看到的就是这个？他无声地质问，带着十足挑衅。

是，但又不是——赫克斯微微翘起嘴角：“很高兴知道我的合作指挥官是一名人类。”但更重要的是，你太年轻了，你很容易被操控，你真的有能力指挥一艘歼星舰吗？这些不过是在脑海里瞬间浮现的思绪，全部属于精于算计的赫克斯将军。但他同时能感觉到，阿米蒂奇·赫克斯，那个被他藏在层层面具与防备之下终年不见天日的软弱懦夫，正从心底悄然探出头来，凝视着站在他们面前的年轻人。

他看起来很孤独——阿米蒂奇低声说——就好像他其实很想对人露出自己真实的样子。

伦的睫毛剧烈颤抖了一下，而赫克斯立刻记起眼前人并不是什么脆弱的年轻人，而是斯诺克的学徒，一个货真价实的原力使用者。他用力把阿米蒂奇推了回去，清了清嗓子。

“总之，伦，关于我们接下来的工作——”

“赫克斯。”

这是赫克斯第一次听到伦原本的声音，低沉微哑，音色和他整个人一样阴郁，令赫克斯的身体不由一震。他忘记了自己原本想说什么，半张着嘴望向对方。

“伦是我的头衔。”伦继续说下去，眼睛一直盯在赫克斯的脸上。室内灯光昏暗，赫克斯分辨不出那具体是什么颜色，只能看到在里面闪烁的两点灯光。“不是我的名字。”

“我知道。但是这里只有一个伦，外加——这里是军事设施，我们当然应该使用符合规范的称呼。”

伦哼了一声，耸耸肩。赫克斯努力不表现出来自己差一点又因为他的声音而混身颤栗。“好吧，赫克斯将军。你还有别的事吗？”

“第一秩序并没有正式欢迎过你的加入。”

“我不需要。”

“无论如何，我希望能够代表第一秩序欢迎你。这是你身处这一职位理应得到的礼遇。”赫克斯转过身，从抽屉里取出一个酒瓶和两只玻璃杯。“让我们一起喝一杯，以示庆祝。”

“我不喝酒。”

“真的？”赫克斯挑起眉毛，“哪怕这是瓶上好的科雷利亚白兰地？我一直存着这瓶酒，只在重要场合才拿出来享用。”他边说边给其中一个杯子里倒了二指宽金棕色的液体。

“现在是重要场合吗？”

“当然。”赫克斯朝他举起玻璃杯，和空气碰了碰，然后仰头喝了一口。香醇辛辣的酒精涌入喉咙，仅仅一口便让日常不沾染酒精的赫克斯微醺。他把杯子轻轻放回桌面，看到伦的眼睛半垂下来，微微失焦的目光落在他的下半张脸上。“你是最高领袖的学徒，我是他最信任的将军，而这是我们合作的开始。我相信不久的将来，整个银河系会有无数人举杯庆祝此时此刻。”

伦缓缓抬起眼，神情微怔，仿佛被赫克斯这番话触动。“既然如此，或许我也可以一同庆祝。”

“当然。”赫克斯再次拿起酒瓶，但只往另一个杯子里倒了浅浅一层。还没等他亲自递出去，玻璃杯突然从桌面上凭空飞起，平稳落入伦的手中。赫克斯哼了一声，抓起自己那杯。

“非常不错的派对花招。”

“小心点，赫克斯，别让最高领袖听到你这么形容原力。”

他们一同举起酒杯，隔空相碰，仰头饮尽。伦的面颊瞬间浮现一层浅红，双眼湿润，而赫克斯的肩膀放松下来，用酒杯挡住嘴唇上的一抹笑。

***

赫克斯缓缓睁开双眼，入目一片纯白。他感到呼吸不畅，但那或许因为他的大半张脸正埋在床垫里，脖子因为姿势尴尬酸痛僵硬。睡意正随意识上线逐渐消散，但刚才的梦却清晰停留在脑海里，拒绝一同离去。他为什么会做这样的梦？仅仅因为伦对他态度稍微好点，他就开始在脑内肆意篡改他们的过往？

“那不是梦。”一只粗糙的手轻轻抚上他露在外面的面颊，但赫克斯带着羞愧的愤怒让他猛地向后撤开头，把自己从床垫上撑起来，眯起眼睛注视身前黑沉沉的身影。伦蜷起一条腿跪在他身旁的床垫上，右手还举在半空中，神情里划过一丝清晰的受伤。“那不是梦，赫克斯。”他重复一次，语气坚持。

“不是梦，又是什么？”赫克斯的目光落在他的手上，“或者说，你对我做了什么？”

“我没有对你做过任何事，赫克斯。”伦目光深沉处情绪翻涌，宛若一场海面上席卷而来的暴风雨。他看起来几乎和赫克斯刚刚梦到的那个年轻人一模一样，脆弱阴郁本质的即便脸上那道狭长疤痕也无法驱散。

“那你该怎么解释刚刚我梦到的东西？”赫克斯撑在床上的手紧紧握成拳，只觉得毛骨悚然，因为梦里一切细节都是正确的，他的确在伦来到定局者号几天后发出通讯，请对方来自己房间一坐。但伦没有露面，甚至没有出于礼貌给予他回复。除此之外他的抽屉里也一直存着一瓶科雷利亚白兰地，那是他在晋升至将军后送给自己的礼物，但他发誓绝不可能和伦一起分享过。

“那是……那是……”伦垂下眼睛，语气迟疑，“赫克斯，我不知道该不该告诉你。你或许不想知道。”

“我只想知道真相！”赫克斯从牙缝里嘶声吐出这句话，但伦却没有半点反应，垂眼看着搭在膝盖上的手。赫克斯的目光下意识跟过去，看到伦的手指上划了不少小伤口，一看就是刚刚维修飞船时不小心弄上去的。

“飞船修好了吗？”他生硬转移话题，听到伦顿时如释重负呼出一口气。

“全部修理完毕，随时可以起飞。”

“现在几点了？”他扭头寻找计时器，在床头柜上看到闪烁的12:41，但不知道用的是哪里的时间。

“乌斯努恩时间快天亮了，大概，你睡了六个多小时。”

“那我们更该抓紧时间。”赫克斯从床上一跃而下，大步冲进引擎室。房间一片混乱，各种维修工具与备用材料凌乱堆在地板上，但引擎旁已经看不到暴露的电线，船板被重新焊接回去。赫克斯不想冒险走出飞船查看外观，好在电脑可以进行内部和外部扫描。他听到伦跟过来的脚步声，但没有抬头，而是仔细检查飞船的每一处是否符合他的标准。

“看来你并不是完全没用。”他在电脑显示“一切正常”后对倚在门边的伦勉强承认，而对方耸了耸肩。“等你把引擎室收拾干净，我们就可以起飞了。我可不想扳手突然飞起来把电脑砸烂。”

“遵命，将军。”伦拖着墙角的工具箱走到引擎旁边，蹲下身来开始收拾。赫克斯颇为疑惑地盯着他看了一会，总觉得眼前这幕哪里不对，突然间恍然大悟。

“你为什么不用原力？”他不由问道，“你不是一向很爱在我面前显摆吗？”

“我不用原力，是因为我不想用。”伦闷声回答，并在手指被裸露的金属线刮蹭时抖了一下。赫克斯轻轻叹了口气。

“电脑显示引擎和推进器一切正常，你可以去驾驶室准备起飞了。不过你准备带我去哪里？”

伦扔下手里的东西，朝他抬起头。“你有想去的地方吗？”

赫克斯摇摇头。“没有。你的计划——不，你的原力是怎么说的？”

“丹图因。”

赫克斯的眉毛在伦说出这个意料之外的名字时微微挑起。“丹图因？又是一个外环蛮荒之地？况且你难道在新共和国没学过任何历史吗？那地方从帝国初期就爬满了反叛军！”

“我当然知道。我从小听着和丹图因有关的故事长大。”伦嘴角轻蔑一撇，“但想想看吧，赫克斯，丹图因是个很好的选择。反叛军还有第一秩序都占领过这座星球，所以无论什么人出现都不奇怪，当地居民更是早就习惯了不多管闲事，没人会对我们多看一眼。”

“据我所知，丹图因一直处于第一秩序的控制之下，除非驻扎在那里的某个上尉太过无能。”赫克斯抬手揉了揉额头，仔细思考接下来该如何行事。自从他被伦挟持到稳定号，普莱德做了陆海总将军，赫克斯失去了全部兵权，名义上依旧负责管理冲锋兵军团，但早就成了名副其实的傀儡。他对过去一年里第一秩序控制下的星球情况如何一无所知。“第一秩序被毁灭的消息能够传到这里，自然也会传到丹图因。那里现在肯定乱成一团。”

“越乱对我们就越有利。”伦露出些许笑容，但赫克斯考虑的却是这些群龙无首的陆上部队对他而言会是阻碍还是意外收获。他不敢保证自己背叛的消息有没有被普莱德传给整个第一秩序，但鉴于对方甚至没对他进行审讯，而是直接当场处决，那个老废物大概懒得费心做其他事。经过他培养的冲锋兵对他绝对忠诚，哪怕他没有重振第一秩序的计划，至少也能够收获不少保镖。

他不知道伦是否察觉到自己的思绪，黑发男人只是半跪在不远处，平静且沉默地望向他，等他做决定。

“好吧。”赫克斯不再犹豫，点了点头。“带我去丹图因。”

飞船引擎在几分钟后发出轰鸣，连带脚下地板一起微颤。赫克斯收拾完引擎室的一地杂乱，起身来到位于船首的驾驶室。这艘船只有一个驾驶座，伦正伸长胳膊按动头顶一排开关，赫克斯在他身后站定，低头看向导航电脑屏幕上正在闪烁的坐标。

“那是离我们最近的超空间通道。”伦解释道，“飞过去大概需要十个小时，然后很快就能抵达丹图因。”

“我知道这是怎么回事。”赫克斯不悦地回答，“虽然我不像你一样经常驾驶飞行器，但我经受过飞行训练。”

“那你更该知道我们即将起飞，你最好找个地方坐好。我记得卧室对面的生活区有供乘客使用的安全座椅。”

“我相信你的驾驶技术不会把我的脑子甩出来。”赫克斯有点嘲讽地回答，而伦轻笑一声。

“不， 当然不会。但这里的确没有你能做的事——还是说你依然不放心我？”

伦并没有转过头来，但赫克斯分辨出他语气里的一丝伤感。先前被刻意忘在脑后的梦卷土重来，赫克斯攥紧双拳，转身大步离开驾驶室。飞船很小，没有多少能去的地方，赫克斯在走廊停留片刻，最终还是按照伦所说走进生活区。房间和对面的卧室大小相同，装修得比歼星舰上的军官酒吧不知豪华了多少倍，靠落地窗摆放着一排看起来很昂贵的深红色真皮沙发，旁边则有一个空酒柜，里面的酒大概已经被飞船卖家拿走了。

赫克斯在靠近门口的墙壁上找到了伦所说的可弹出式安全座椅，但他并没有使用，而是径直走过去坐在沙发上。他最开始下意识保持他被训练了一辈子的标准坐姿，但意识到自己所处的环境后很快塌下肩膀，向后靠在沙发柔软的靠背上翘起腿，侧头望向落地窗外。

飞船的轰鸣抖动愈发清晰，半分钟后黑夜里影影绰绰的形状开始变化。熟悉的失重感将赫克斯轻轻挤压在沙发上，他的手在飞船突破星球大气层时下意识抓住身下的皮革。窗外景色在短短几分钟内从黑夜变为明亮，最终整艘飞船被笼罩在阿萨尔毫不吝啬的光辉之下，强光刺得他双眼微酸。但他并没有闭上双眼，而是在飞船逐渐离开伊鲁姆星系的过程中一直望着阿萨尔逐渐远去。

不知为何，半天后再次亲眼见到这颗蓝矮星，赫克斯却突然觉得自己犹如新生。

“嘿。”门口传来轻柔的声音，赫克斯慢慢转回头，看到伦正倚在门口，面带微笑望向自己。伦同样沐浴在星光下，阿萨尔隔了整个星系却依旧明亮的光线映出他眼睛里的琥珀色，以及他脸上渴望却又踟躇的神情。赫克斯叹了口气，拍了拍自己身旁的沙发。

“过来。”

伦依言照做，慢慢走到他身边，落座时在沙发上蜷起一条腿，就好像他明明年过三十，却从来没学会过正确的坐姿。赫克斯事到如今已经没了嘲讽他的心，他低头看向对方垂在身侧不知所措的手。

“你手上的伤，”伦立刻攥起手指，但赫克斯早在引擎室就看到了，“你为什么不用原力给自己治伤？”

“并没有那么简单。”伦低头看着自己伤痕累累的手指，“况且像这样的小伤没必要。”

“好吧。”赫克斯不想听太多原力相关的废话，而且他注意到每次提及伦用原力治愈的事，对方总是一副避而不谈的样子。“这艘船上有巴克塔吗？”

“这艘船上所有值钱的东西都被搜刮走了，但我从先前那艘船上带了点巴克塔过来。”他从上衣口袋里掏出一个小塑料包，正是第一秩序急救箱里标配的巴克塔绷带。“你还好吗？”伦关切地问，“是你的胸口，还是肩膀？”

赫克斯没有回答他，而是拆开塑料包装，然后将绷带撕出半英寸宽的一小条。“手。”他命令道，而伦瞪大双眼看向他，脸上写满不敢置信，在赫克斯不耐烦地哼了一声之后才慢慢伸出手，搭在自己的膝盖上。赫克斯从他的右手开始，将巴克塔绷带在拇指划伤最多的位置缠了一圈，小心翼翼打了个结，紧接着从绷带上撕下第二条。

伦一声不吭，任凭他摆布，眼睛一直落在赫克斯的脸上，像是生怕一眨眼他就不见了。赫克斯避开他的目光，尽量让自己专注于手里的工作，但即便身处如此尴尬的境地，他的手指却异常灵活，而且裹绷带和打结的动作逐渐给他一种莫名的熟悉感，就好像这并非是他第一次像这样处理另一个人手上的伤。

“赫克斯……”伦在他处理完右手后嗓音沙哑地喊了一句，并且在赫克斯依旧低头躲避他的目光时反手握住赫克斯的手。赫克斯原本想立刻挣开，但扫了一眼对方手指上包扎整齐的绷带，长叹一口气抬起眼。

“怎么了，伦？”

“之前……”伦用力吞咽了一下，喉结弹动，嘴唇颤抖着张合了数次，突然深吸一口气，神情中逐渐透出坚决，但那双最能体现出他情绪的琥珀色眼睛里却写满哀伤。“你在梦中看到的那些，并不是梦。”

“那么那些片段究竟是什么？”

“它们是你的记忆。”伦轻声说。


	7. Chapter 7

“不可能。”赫克斯的语气干脆利落，带着些许斥责，“这种事情从来没发生过。”

“或许对于现在的你来说，它们没有发生过。”伦的眼神深沉锐利，仿佛直刺赫克斯的灵魂。

“这他妈又是什么意思？”赫克斯把自己的手从伦因为巴克塔而冰冷的手指中猛地抽出来，在身侧攥成拳。“我没心思和你猜谜！”

“你丢掉了这些记忆，赫克斯。”伦缓缓收回自己的手，神情未变，只有两腮的肌肉微微跳动，“但这些事真的发生过。”

“怎么可能？！”赫克斯强忍着从沙发上一跃而起来回踱步的冲动，指甲深深陷入掌心。伦刚刚披露的秘密虽然比不上第一秩序的毁灭，但对于赫克斯本人来说却是灾难性的打击。他一向以自己缜密天才的头脑自傲，可突然间却被告知他失去了或许不止一段记忆？“我从来没有因受伤或者生病做过脑部手术，失去意识最久的一次就是几天前。”他眯起眼睛，目光冰冷地凝视着面前的黑发男子，感觉愤怒正在胸口燃烧：“所以你怎么解释这一切，伦？只可能是你用原力改变了我的记忆！”

伦的神情微黯，声音愈发低哑。“不是我。”

“那是……？”赫克斯心念一动，“斯诺克——不，帕尔帕廷？”

“是。”伦在自己的膝盖上摊开手，就好像他正在向赫克斯敞开自己的内心，任凭他翻查。“那是弑星者基地建成之前的事了。我不知道他具体是怎样做到的，因为他当时特意把我从定局者号上支开，而等我回来的时候……”他的声音卡在喉咙里，眼睛逐渐漫起一层清晰可见的泪光，“你已经不记得了。”

“我究竟忘记了什么？”赫克斯皱起眉头。伦的反应看起来足够真挚，赫克斯不觉得他能够把伤心欲绝表演得如此活灵活现。况且伦为什么要在这种事上骗他？赫克斯能给他什么？

“你忘记了我们之间的过往。”

“相信我，我绝对没忘。”赫克斯哼了一声，“我记得清楚明白，伦，你是怎样在定局者号上一直和我作对。还有至尊号那次——假如你这么在意我们之间的事，为什么要那样对待我？你让我怎么相信你的话？”

伦却没有被赫克斯的话激怒，而是再一次慢慢伸出手，敷在赫克斯攥紧成拳的手背上，拇指拂过嶙峋突起的骨节。“因为我也忘记了。斯诺克逼迫我忘记。”

“为什么他不直接抹掉你的记忆，或者干脆处理掉我？”

“当时弑星者基地尚未建好，处理掉你的代价太大。再加上这是他对我的试炼，我必须亲自斩断所有情感关联，才能彻底被他掌控。他向我保证这会让我变得强大，但其实他只是为了自己的计划，不断削弱我和原力的联系。”

“我还是不明白。”赫克斯受够了这些原力废话——他受够了这辈子一直被几个原力使用者耍得团团转，可他现在却深陷其中。“我和你友好相处又能怎样？一杯酒、几句谈天就能破坏帕尔帕廷的计划？我相信哪怕我们私下里是还算谈得来的同事，甚至朋友，我们依旧会在其他事上针锋相对，尤其对于定局者号以及第一秩序的管理。这一切真的没有必要。”

伦的手指在他手背上缓缓收紧，仿佛赫克斯的话令他感到痛苦。“不是那样的，赫克斯。”他的双眼再次因泪光隐约闪烁，“我们不只是同事和朋友。我们——我们彼此相爱。”

他的最后一句话低如耳语，却让赫克斯的呼吸卡在胸口，如同活物般不断膨胀，挤压下面脆弱的器官。他们四目相对，赫克斯不知道自己脸上此刻正摆出怎样的表情，但伦的脸庞正在被一波又一波伤感的怀念所冲击，睫毛和嘴唇都在不断颤抖。

“我们深深相爱，”他深吸一口气，用沙哑的声音继续说下去，“并且一直恪守秘密。除了我们之外没人知道，因为我们的确正如你所说，在其他任何事上依旧针锋相对，但帕尔帕廷最终还是察觉到了。我猜他一定预见到了我们两个结合起来的力量有多强大，第一秩序在我们的领导下绝对不可能服从于他，最终秩序甚至第二银河帝国更不可能成型，所以他立刻采取了行动。帕尔帕廷吃过教训，我的外祖父正是因为无法割舍的爱，最终背叛了他。他为了确保我不会重蹈维达的覆辙，直接用原力抹去了你对我所有正面的感情，只留下了对立与仇恨。至于我——他把你的性命当作筹码，逼迫我摒弃对你的感情。”

“而你……”赫克斯直到开口才意识到他的嗓子也哑了，“你就允许他这样做了？”

“哪怕当时弑星者基地还没建造完毕，关乎你的性命，我不敢冒险。”伦伤感地微微一笑，“再加上你被他洗去记忆后成了一个……无法回应我的感情的陌生人。我甚至没法在你身边多待片刻，刚一触到你思绪里对我冰冷的仇恨，我就立刻跑回去找斯诺克，向他保证我会忘记这一切。”

“所以，最终你也忘记了？”

“是，最终我也忘记了。”伦的眼睛里泪光波动，喉头哽噎出一声叹息，“我把对你的感情藏在心底最深处，藏在原力最黑暗的地方，那里连帕尔帕廷也无法触及。但当时我的力量还不够强大，所以就连我自己也忘记了。我只记得我们在其他人面前不那么友好的过往，再加上我能感觉到你对我的仇恨和轻蔑，因此在至尊号上我才会——”他的话骤然停了下来，在赫克斯下意识举起手捂住自己的脖子时神情里透出悔恨。“赫克斯，我——”

“别。”赫克斯不想听这样一句来得太迟的道歉，无论背后有怎样复杂的原因，那已经是他们之间无法改变的过往。“你又是怎么想起来的？”

“在我——”伦很明显地停顿片刻，似乎在思索合适的词，“在普莱德通知我你被处决之后。你的死亡唤醒了我的记忆，还有我的各种情绪，痛苦，愤怒，爱。这些情绪是黑暗原力最纯粹的来源，我变得前所未有的强大，强大到甚至可以——可以让你起死回生。”

一阵清晰的幻痛自赫克斯胸膛深处崩裂而出，令他发出一声尖锐的吸气。伦的眼睛在这一刻仿佛在燃烧，琥珀色被点燃为怪异的黄色，而望着这双眼睛以及里面深沉如海的情绪，赫克斯甚至无法对自己说这一切都是对方编造出来的谎言，因为，因为——

“所以我的确死了。”他的手滑落在心口，后背突然袭上一阵只有死亡才会造成的透骨寒意。伦缓缓点头，然后将赫克斯的手举至唇边，逐一亲吻他的关节。空气在他们之间奔涌，震颤，蕴含无限力量，赫克斯这辈子从没有像此刻这般如此清晰地感受到原力。

“我用原力修补好了你的身体，给予你第二次生命。”伦的嘴唇蠕动，轻柔摩擦赫克斯手背细嫩的皮肤。“或许，在让你重生的时候，我同样启动了你的记忆，你才会在之前做梦，梦到我们的过往。”

“我还是不敢相信。”赫克斯呼出一口沮丧的叹息，“伦，你知道我对原力一无所知，你或许没有对我说谎，但我无从分辨。”

“那你对我的感情呢？”伦紧紧攥住他的手，强迫他松开后和自己十指纠缠。那个自从赫克斯醒来温柔却怪异的伦仿佛一层碎裂开道道缝隙的虚假外壳，而赫克斯熟悉的伦——阴郁，愤怒，却又饱含无限激情的伦从下面显露出真面目，只不过这次对方眼里多了一种情绪：爱。浓郁到令赫克斯呼吸困难的爱。“赫克斯，难道我就这么不值得你爱吗？”

“我……我不知道。”如果他们两个不是面对面坐在沙发上，赫克斯必定在此刻被对方逼得节节败退。他感到羞愧，脆弱，无力，同时却也微妙得满足。得到满足的不只是他的虚荣心，更是……更是内心深处那块不见天日的地方。阿米蒂奇曾经存活过的地方。赫克斯以为那个懦弱的男人早就死了，可如今——

“阿米蒂奇。”他的身体再次剧烈震颤，从伦的嘴里吐出的名字像是迎面而来的光剑，将他冷硬如铁的外壳劈砍成齑粉。他感到自己的胸口仿佛被活生生刨开，显露出下面脆弱的心脏以及那间囚禁着一个微弱声音的牢房。

“阿米蒂奇，我知道你还在——你一直都在。”伦的另一只手落在他的脸侧，手指因急切而失去对力度的控制，但赫克斯的身体已经麻木了，他唯一能感觉到的只有他和伦的身体彼此接触的地方像是在被烈焰炙烤。“你感觉不到原力，但原力存在宇宙每个生灵的体内，你也一样。你对我的爱让你把记忆同样藏在了原力的最深处。”

“伦——”

“你知道这不是我的名字。”和他只隔了几英寸远的黑发男人露出鼓励的笑，“我告诉过你我的名字，阿米蒂奇。你一定会想起来的。”

说完，他闭上双眼，然后身体向前倾斜过来，与赫克斯的额头相抵。他们的鼻梁撞在一起，而赫克斯感觉到对方的睫毛扫在自己的眼皮上，那种细密的痒突然在他眼前唤起一幕模糊褪色的场景，仿佛是一部老旧全息影片里的画面。

***

弑星者基地所在的星球表面天色暗淡，距离基地不远处的高耸树林投下深邃阴影，树枝上积雪随风吹落，几粒雪沫扫在他的脸颊上。他裹紧大衣，从口袋里掏出一盒香烟，点燃一支后深吸一口，淡蓝色的烟气出口即被风吹散。

这里是军官宿舍区的后面，少有闲杂人等走动，只有一队冲锋兵每个小时巡逻一次。赫克斯没想过会在这里遇到任何人，因此才在一天辛劳工作后来这里抽一根烟，允许自己放松片刻。但几分钟后树林间缓缓走出一个身材高大的黑色人影，踩着没至脚踝的积雪朝他笔直走来。他眯起双眼，隔着一段距离便在昏暗天色中认出来人是谁，因为整个第一秩序只有一个人有那样一头不符合规范的凌乱长发。

“伦。”他在对方走近后随意打了个招呼，并不在乎自己这副样子被看到——伦不是他的下属，他没有维持将军形象的必要。“没想到你在这里。我还以为你在定局者号上呢。”

“我下来练习。”伦的手下意识按在腰间的光剑上。他依旧穿着那条骇人的黑色袍子，但没有戴头盔，黑发被吹得蓬乱，睫毛上还粘着一片晶莹雪花。“我需要和一颗真正的星球以及上面的生灵保持联系，况且伊鲁姆对于原力使用者来非常特殊。”

“是吗？”赫克斯并不在意和原力有关的任何事，随口回了一句。他本以为和自己打过招呼后伦就会离开，但对方安静停留在面前，没有离开的意思，却也没有主动开口。于是他又抽了一口烟，有点调侃地说：“顺便，很抱歉定局者号不是个活人，虽然我觉得她活过来的第一件事就是狠狠揍你一顿。”

伦发出一声嗤笑，但他的眼睛一直落在赫克斯缓缓吐出蓝烟的嘴唇上。赫克斯挑挑眉。“你准备批评我的生活习惯吗，伦大人？”

“事实上，我的确觉得你过得很不健康。”伦的嘴角微微抽动，仿佛在强忍笑意。“你睡眠太少，饮食不规律，工作强度过大，滥用兴奋剂，喝酒，还抽烟。你大概是我见过的最不爱惜自己身体的人。”

“这一切又是谁造成的？”赫克斯瞥他一眼。“你要是能少点对定局者号的破坏，少浪费几个我辛辛苦苦培养出来的冲锋兵，那我保准会把空出来的时间用来吃饭睡觉。”

“冲锋兵的牺牲是我无法控制的，你肯定知道在战场上牺牲的必要性。”伦的语气实事求是，而赫克斯被烟草麻痹的大脑不得不表示同意。“至于定局者号……只是几个训练机器人，还有墙壁上几道痕迹，赫克斯。没必要这么小气。”

“好吧，我承认，你最近的确比刚来的时候表现好多了。”赫克斯目光一动，落在伦的手上。对方并没有戴手套，手指因严寒而肿胀发红，关节处甚至裂开道道血痕。“到底是谁不爱惜自己的身体了，嗯？”

“这没什么。”伦在他的注视下试图把手背在身后，却被赫克斯一把拽住手腕。“我需要切身感受到原力，所以没戴头盔和手套。”

“这绝对是我今天听到的最愚蠢的一句话，而我和几个脑子不清楚的工程师打了一整天交道。”赫克斯叹了口气，把还剩一小半的烟卷扔在脚下的雪地里，然后拽着伦的手腕走向身后的宿舍。“我记得我们没给你在这里分配住处？”

“我不怎么来这里。建造弑星者又用不着我。”伦的语气带着一丝郁闷，像极了一个被其他小伙伴拒绝一起玩耍的孩子，引得赫克斯轻笑一声。

“我一会就通知负责后勤的人给你安排宿舍。”他们从后门进入宿舍区域，赫克斯的房间就在走廊末端，一扇落地窗正对着方才伦走出来的那片森林。室内漆黑一团，赫克斯命令灯光提升至百分之五十，然后把伦按坐在窗边他经常用来阅读的扶手椅上。

“我不能待在你这里吗？”伦在他去洗漱间取急救箱时问道，声音沉闷。

“如你所见，伦，这个房间只有一张床。除非你愿意打地铺，但我担心最高领袖会认为我在虐待他心爱的学徒。”

“斯诺克又不必知道我睡在哪里。”伦的身影映在窗玻璃上，一时间仿佛有两个一模一样的他等在那里，弯腰低头，脸颊泛红。赫克斯瞥了一眼计时器，知道下一队负责巡逻的冲锋兵很快就会经过窗口，于是将玻璃调节至不透明。他拎着小型急救箱来到伦的身边，坐在他对面的床沿上，摘下黑色皮手套放在一旁，然后从急救箱里取出巴克塔贴。

“手。”他对伦命令道，等对方乖乖伸出手后开始逐一包扎被冻伤的手指。他能感觉到伦沉甸甸的目光落在他的脸上，就好像那是整个宇宙唯一值得伦注意的东西。”好吧，如果你想的话，至少今晚你可以在我这里过夜。反正我估计要熬到大半夜，弑星者基地该死的振荡器——”

“赫克斯。”伦打断他的话。

“怎么了，伦？”

他还以为对方有什么要紧的事要告诉他，但伦却用那双黑沉沉的眼睛盯着他看了一会，然后：“伦是我的头衔。”

“我知道。你早就告诉过我了。”

“赫克斯。阿米蒂奇——”

“别。”赫克斯猛地伸手捏住他的手腕，用力一攥。他知道自己的力量不足以给对方造成伤害，这个举动更多是用以警示。“别叫我这个。”

“为什么？”伦却不依不饶，年轻的脸庞上写满好奇，“这是你的名字，不是吗？”

“我只是——我不喜欢这个名字。”赫克斯撇开眼，望向变为纯黑的落地窗上映出来的两个人影，这才意识到他和伦之间的距离究竟有多近，近到他只要微微低下头就能——

“好吧。”伦沮丧地哼了一声，“但是，你就不能用我的名字称呼我吗？”

“你是说——凯洛？”赫克斯试探着叫了一句，看到对方的眼睛立刻亮了起来。“呃，感觉很奇怪。而且假如让别人听到——”

“只在我们两个单独相处的时候。”伦的手翻转过来，轻轻握住赫克斯的手指。他们身高相仿，体型却差得不能更离谱，赫克斯的手指在伦宽大的掌心里显得纤细瘦弱。这样的对比通常会让赫克斯感到脆弱不安，但此刻伦的掌心却像是拥有自己的动力源一般，不断散发热量炙烤他冰冷的皮肤。

望着伦闪闪发亮的琥珀色眼睛，赫克斯动摇片刻，最终妥协了。只是一个名字而已，不必有任何意义。“事先声明，”他还是忍不住调侃，“凯洛这个名字糟透了，和伦搭配在一起没有任何韵律可言。假如你的姓氏音节短促，那更该配上一个多音节的名字，而不是——”

“就像你的名字，音节多到没人念得清？”

“我警告你，伦——”

“凯洛。”

“好吧，凯洛。”赫克斯长叹一口气，“我还是那句话，这个名字糟透了。”

***

“——凯洛这个名字糟透了。”

“我知道。”黑发男人的呼吸喷吐在他的面颊上，他们轻柔地交换体内的气息，赫克斯安静嗅着对方身上混合着灰尘与微弱鲜血的味道，过了好几分钟才慢慢向后撤开。他们依旧坐在那张深红色沙发上，凯洛的眼睛重新变回宛如科雷利亚白兰地一般的琥珀色，睫毛半垂下来凝视着赫克斯，眼底的笑意不容错认。“但我喜欢听你这么叫我。”

“最高领袖，”赫克斯故意这样称呼对方，成功看到凯洛有些嫌弃地皱起眉头，“别以为我找回了区区两段记忆，你就能——”

“但你相信那是你的记忆？”凯洛的脸庞瞬间绽开又惊又喜的笑容，“你——你相信我刚才说的那些？”

“我还需要点时间思考，但我不觉得你有能力给一段假记忆编造出那么多细节。你的想象力绝对没有那么丰富。”

“你真的忘记了我的想象力有多么——”

“别得寸进尺，凯洛。”赫克斯抬手推了推对方结实的胸口，在凯洛的笑声中甩开对方的手，从沙发上站起来。“顺便，希望你能想象出我现在有多饿。”

“生吞一整头班萨牛？”

“那是你，茹毛饮血的野蛮人。”赫克斯的胃在他回答时大声鸣叫，惹得凯洛脸上笑意更浓，“我只要三块牛排就足够了。”


	8. Chapter 8

班萨牛排当然只是在做梦，这艘船上储备的食物同样被搜刮一空，赫克斯不得不再一次用第一秩序配给粮果腹——而且这次更过分，因为他们连像样的餐具都没有，没法用热水化开，只能用牙齿切割比皮靴底还硬的压缩营养物。

“你不来点吗？”赫克斯举起自己手里吃了一半的配给粮，凯洛皱着眉摇了摇头。

“你知道我从来没喜欢过这玩意。”

“但你不饿吗？”

“……我吃过了。在你之前休息的时候。”凯洛转头看向窗外的浩渺星群。他正靠在落地窗旁，说话时双臂在胸前交叉抱起——非常典型的防备姿势，赫克斯不由想，凯洛绝对在隐瞒什么。两人同时陷入沉默，赫克斯边咀嚼边在脑内细细回想之前凯洛告诉他的一切。在那张沙发上面对面时凯洛吐露的一切似乎都很容易接受，合情合理。他们十指交缠，呼吸互哺，亲密的样子的的确确像是一对被强硬拆散的恋人。可现在赫克斯冷静下来了，过于感性的阿米蒂奇被精于算计的将军替换，他开始本能地考虑凯洛的讲述是否真实。

其中有很多事因为缺少证据无从判决，赫克斯唯一能够确信的是，那两段记忆是真实的，并非由凯洛用原力编造灌输给他。他能认出自己的行事风格，但缺少前因后果，凯洛的解释只是其中一种可能。两人初次在赫克斯的房间举杯共饮或许会让他们放下心防，日后逐渐亲近，但也可能只是赫克斯用来麻痹伦的手段；弑星者基地上的那一幕也一样，他完全可以是为了更好地控制这个情绪敏感的原力使用者，故意做出能够打动对方的行为。凯洛会不会被赫克斯蒙骗了，把虚与委蛇与情感控制当成货真价实的感情，而帕尔帕廷看出了赫克斯的意图，担心自己会失去对凯洛的掌控才抹去了赫克斯的记忆？

这种解释听起来相当阴暗，但绝对是赫克斯能够干出来的事。他向来为了权力不惜一切代价，对待任何人都无差别冷酷无情，所以为什么对凯洛会有不同？他知道自己对这些原力使用者的轻蔑其实源生自对于他们力量的嫉妒与渴望，这一点哪怕他对凯洛有别样感情也不会改变，而凯洛必定也能察觉得到。赫克斯最爱的永远是他自己，至于其他人——他甚至不知道自己还有没有爱另一个人的能力。

我就那么不值得你爱吗？——凯洛声音沙哑痛苦的质问在他耳边回荡，赫克斯抬眼看向对方面朝落地窗的背影，目光飞速扫过他肩膀绷起的线条与依旧防备的姿势，轻轻叹了口气。他知道凯洛不会不经允许进入他的大脑，但对方肯定捕捉到了零星泄露出去的情绪。有的时候赫克斯想事情的确太“响”了。

“凯洛？”

“……怎么？”窗边传来拖长腔调的回答，赫克斯用指关节敲了一下沙发面，发出一声脆响。

“过来。”

“我不累。”

“我知道。你挡着我看风景了。”

“你——”凯洛喉咙里发出一声轻笑，然后他终于拖着长得碍事的四肢走过来，再次蜷起腿坐在沙发上，半垂着眼睛拒绝看向赫克斯。“我能感觉到你在想什么，赫克斯。”他的声音里透出浓厚的苦涩，“但我——我不会逼你做任何事，或者接受我说的话。你……其实我一开始就说了，你真的不必在意这些。”

“那我应该在意什么？”

“活下去。”凯洛猛地抬起双眼笔直看向赫克斯的眼睛，神情专注诚恳，“赫克斯，你唯一应该考虑的事就是怎样活下去。”

“这个不用你说。”那种怪异的不安又回来了，赫克斯宁愿面对不久前那个满是激情的凯洛。“可是你已经告诉我了，我不可能不在意。那些是我的记忆，凯洛，没有任何人有权替我选择。”别做和帕尔帕廷一样的事——这句斥责差点脱口而出。

“但你可以等以后有时间再慢慢想。”凯洛的嘴唇扭曲出一个伤感的笑，“现在我们有更要紧的事。”

赫克斯立刻听明白了他话里的意思。“等我们到了丹图因会发生什么？”他皱起眉头。

“我也说不清。原力给我的预示很模糊，但……绝对不会像乌斯努恩那样一帆风顺。”

“在那里还能出什么事？”赫克斯的手指在储备粮的包装袋上缓缓收紧，“丹图因是典型农业为主的外环星球，人口非常少，基本不存在发达工业，更不用说军事设施。除非新共和国突然决定放下其他更重要的事，和第一秩序残留在上面的部队争夺这个蛮荒落后的星球。”

“我不知道会不会和新共和国有关。”凯洛摇摇头，“抱歉，我没法提供更准确的信息。”

“没关系，我们到时候再——”赫克斯的嘴角因脱口而出的词微微翘起，“随机应变。”

“我以为你痛恨毫无计划的冲动蛮干？”凯洛自然也清楚记得几个小时前的那场谈话，神情终于开朗了些。“赫克斯，无论在丹图因发生什么，我都会保护你的。”

“谢谢，但我完全可以保护好自己。”赫克斯伸手拍了拍腰间的爆能枪，然后看向凯洛空空如也的腰带。“话说回来，你的光剑呢？我一直没见你用。”

“我的光剑被丢掉了。”有趣，凯洛使用的是被动式，并没有说明是谁丢掉的。帕尔帕廷终于善心大发，意识到他的学徒的光剑究竟有多糟糕？但从凯洛躲闪的眼神判断，他依旧不想谈太多这件事。赫克斯随他去。凯洛说得没错，现在不是太过纠结这些细节的时候，等他们找到合适的落脚点，彻底摆脱新共和国以及任何想要他们项上人头的势力之后，他有大把时间考虑。

“我觉得我吃够了。”他把还剩三分之一的压缩配给粮用包装袋重新封好，放在沙发旁空闲的酒柜上——那会是几个小时后的下一顿饭，他有些凄凉地想。

“距离抵达超空间通道还有八个小时。”凯洛扫了一眼生活区墙上悬挂的计时器，“你可以再去睡一觉。”

“再睡一觉？你把我当成什么了？”赫克斯哼了一声，“你去睡吧，我去驾驶室盯着飞船。”

“赫克斯，我——”

“快去。”这是赫克斯身为将军最不容置疑的权威语气，曾经能把他的下属们吓得两股战战，但凯洛只是像个被拒绝糖果的小孩子一样撅起嘴。

“我不需要睡觉，冥想就足够了。”他沉闷地说。

“那就去卧室冥想——无论如何，去给我好好休息一会。”赫克斯指向门口，“现在就去。别逼我把你打晕了拖过去。”

凯洛的表情很明显在说“我倒想看看你怎么打晕我”，但他盯着赫克斯看了一会，终于很不情愿地点了点头。“好吧，我会去卧室休息。但是……”

“但是？”

“你能……”他小心翼翼透过睫毛看向赫克斯，眼神里满是脆弱的渴望，“你能和我一起躺一会吗？之前——我只有和你躺在一起才能好好睡一觉。”

面对如此直白且猝不及防的恳求，赫克斯本能地想说拒绝，因为他从来都不是会允许任何人在睡梦中近身的类型。他当然有过床伴，在他晋升为将军之前，有些为了利益交换，有些则纯粹出于身体上的享乐，但没有任何人能够活着留在赫克斯的床上，所以他想象不出自己为什么会为眼前这个黑发男人开先河。

凯洛一定是察觉到了他的情绪，脸上的渴望宛若坍塌的恒星般慢慢黯淡下来，被一层伪装出来的无所谓遮掩住了。“好吧，没什么大不了的，冥想也能让我——”

“可以。”赫克斯在他来得及后悔前将这个词从牙缝里挤了出去，然后带着些许满足感看到如此简单的回答令凯洛的面庞从黯然瞬间转化为狂喜。他们之间的空气再次轻微震颤了几瞬，赫克斯仿佛被一只看不见的手朝凯洛的方向拖拽过去，一寸又一寸，直到他们的面庞危险地拼凑在一起。给予凯洛最渴望的东西非常简单，赫克斯只需要向前倾斜身体，越过他们之间最后的距离，但他此刻并不想那样做——他在冥冥中感觉到还不是时候，他们还没有走到那一步。

“赫克斯——”

“只是一起躺一会。不许废话，不许动手动脚，不许做其他任何事。”

“遵命，将军。”凯洛咧嘴一笑，露出一颗略微歪斜的牙齿，让他看起来意外年轻无虑。“我是不是还需要先冲个澡？”

“这倒不必。”凯洛身上的确没有什么特别的味道。虽然忙了这么久，赫克斯只能嗅到淡淡的灰尘，完全没有他非常厌恶的汗臭。“去吧。我先去检查一下导航电脑，等一会就去卧室找你。”

电脑其实只是个借口，他纯粹不想面对和这个人一起爬上床会是什么样子。他不知道凯洛有没有看出他的心思，但对方没有拆穿他，而是从沙发上干净利落站起身，大步朝卧室的方向走去。赫克斯在原地坐了一会，在心里从三百开始倒数。他搭在膝头的手指不自觉抽搐了一下，在这种时候非常想抽根香烟，或者来点酒精也可以。

你他妈在紧张什么？——他在心底对自己痛斥——你又不是处男，而且你也不可能和他做那种事，所以别摆出这样一副令人作呕的软弱模样！

“……赫克斯？”门外传来一声带着疑问的呼喊，赫克斯深吸一口气，终于从沙发上站起身，拽动不情愿的双腿穿过走廊进入卧室。凯洛已经非常听话地在床上平躺下来，把尺寸惊人的双人床左半边填得满满当当。他没脱外衣和裤子，只甩掉了沾满泥土的靴子，双手在胸前交叠，脸上紧绷的神情比起入睡更像是在受刑。赫克斯敢打包票他平日里睡觉绝对不是这副模样。

“不用假装，怎么舒服怎么来。”赫克斯边说边从另一侧爬上床，没脱衣服，甚至连靴子也没脱，只把腰间的爆能枪解下来放在枕头下面，然后背对凯洛侧躺下来。尽管他刚睡了六个多小时，但尚未痊愈的身体外加过去一天经受的重重压力令他精疲力尽，身下柔软舒适的床垫与枕头更是让他舒服得骨头都要散架了。他忍不住长呼一口去，蹭了蹭枕头闭上眼睛。他不打算睡，只是想合一会眼——

“真的？”背后响起的声音令他浑身一颤，猛地睁开眼。

“什么真的？”他有点恼羞成怒地吼道。

“我真的可以怎么舒服怎么来？”

“我说过了，不许废话。”

“命令有冲突的时候我总得问清楚吧。”还没等赫克斯昏昏沉沉的大脑想明白这句话的意思，身后就立刻响起床单窸窣的声音，紧接着一个沉重的躯体猛地压在他的后背上，将他从头到脚紧紧包裹起来，而凯洛的脑袋更是挤上了他的枕头，黑发像是野草一样在他的衬衣领口间隙疯长。

“伦！”赫克斯的身体在凯洛伸手搂住他的胸口时更僵硬了，他强忍着没有用手肘朝后面用力砸过去。“你是听不懂基本语还是怎么？不许——”

“动手动脚，我知道。”凯洛的回答吹拂在赫克斯的耳根，激得他汗毛倒竖，“但这样的确是我最舒服的睡姿。”

“我不管，你这个——毛手毛脚，不懂得尊重个人空间的野蛮人！”

“嘘。”凯洛的语气却异常平静，他把赫克斯抱得更紧了点。“我不会对你做什么的，赫克斯，我以原力起誓。我知道你很累了，我也很累，就让我们……就让我们在这里安静地躺一会。你不用担心任何事。”

这绝对又是他该死的原力控制，因为赫克斯感觉自己的眼皮随着凯洛轻柔的声音愈发沉重，意志力被疲惫与某种更柔软的情感彻底击溃。他哼了一声，慢慢闭上双眼，允许浑身上下每一块紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松，向后坠入凯洛的怀抱。他只花了几秒就睡着了，这次并没有做梦，但落在耳根与后颈的温柔碰触清晰得仿佛真实存在。


	9. Chapter 9

赫克斯在飞船的推进器开始减速的瞬间便惊醒过来，立刻伸手握住枕头下面的爆能枪。房间寂静无声，唯有他慌乱的心跳在耳内震荡。他深深吸气再呼气，命令自己放松下来，眼睛落在身侧的空无一人的床上。凯洛不知什么时候已经离开了，只在床垫上留下浅浅印痕，但床单早就冰冷得像是从来没人在上面睡过。赫克斯懊恼地皱起眉头，花了几秒责备自己为什么意志力如此不坚定，被凯洛三言两语就哄睡着了。

他用手捋了捋头发，虽然没有发蜡，还是尽量让它们保持整齐，然后从床上一跃而下，大步冲进驾驶室。凯洛果不其然已经坐在驾驶座上了，听到赫克斯的脚步声时回过头来。他看起来依旧非常疲惫，连睡眠也不足以让他眼下的青黑消退，但话说回来，赫克斯并不知道凯洛究竟睡了多久，或者压根有没有睡——而假如凯洛没有睡，那他又在背着赫克斯做什么？

“睡得还好吗？”

“报告情况。”赫克斯的声音带上些许没能控制住的急躁，他边说边把手里的爆能枪重新在腰间挂好，但手没有离开枪柄。“我们为什么突然减速了？”

“我们马上就要抵达超空间通道了。”凯洛解释道。赫克斯探头瞥了一眼导航电脑，发现凯洛至少没在这件事上说谎。

“你知道怎样计算丹图因的坐标吗？”他用另一只手抓住驾驶座的靠背，“我可不希望在超空间通道里突然撞上小行星带。”

“赫克斯。”凯洛的语气有点歇斯底里，“相信我，也相信电脑，好吗？”

“抱歉，但在我看来这二者都不太可信。你我就不提了，谁知道这架飞船的电脑究竟有没有问题？飞船的原主人不就是因为电脑计算错误才坠船身亡的吗？”

“相信我。”凯洛抬手越过肩头，轻轻拍了一下赫克斯的手腕，“我用原力保证绝对不会出事。”

赫克斯动了动嘴唇，但最终咽下了涌到舌尖的嘲讽。“那就别再浪费时间了。”

“遵命，将军。”

“为了我们能多活几天，我建议你立刻忘掉这个头衔。”赫克斯在凯洛动手输入坐标进行计算时冷哼一声。

“那你最好也别再叫我最高领袖。”他的语气在最后那个称呼上颇为咬牙切齿，听上去对这个头衔愤恨十足。赫克斯站在座椅的斜后方，看着凯洛专注盯着电脑的侧脸，忍不住开口问道：

“凯洛，假如——”他在此刻突然明白了之前凯洛表达出的惋惜是什么，“假如帕尔帕廷并没有干预我们的关系，那么你还会和我争夺最高领袖的头衔吗？”

凯洛正在做计算的手在电脑屏幕上肉眼可见僵硬住了，他朝赫克斯慢慢转过头来，一向感情饱满的脸庞此刻却没有丝毫透露他的真正情绪。他沉重的目光在赫克斯脸上停驻片刻，眉间挤出一条细小纹路，过了半晌才终于开口：“你想让我说什么，赫克斯？你想听到怎样的回答？”

“事实就可以。”

“好吧。”凯洛长叹一口气，“事实是，我依旧会和你争夺最高领袖的头衔，赫克斯，因为那是我应得的。我是斯诺克的学徒，理所应当继承他拥有的一切。”

“哪怕你心里很清楚你并没有领导整个第一秩序的能力？”赫克斯眯起眼睛。“还有那个拾荒女孩——我看过你们在至尊号王座室的监控录像，我知道你想要让她加入你，成为你的学徒。难道就因为你们的关系，我要把第一秩序也向她拱手让出吗？”

“蕾伊和这件事没有任何关系。”凯洛脱口而出的反驳让赫克斯的眼神又冷了几分。“我不想提她。”

“所以，你口中所谓的我们两人结合起来的力量有多强大，实际上和在帕尔帕廷的操控下没有什么区别？你身为最高领袖一味任性索取，而我一直在后面给你擦屁股，甚至被你扔给那群脑子里空空如也的帝国老古董？”

“不。”凯洛痉挛般摇了摇头，然后从座位上站起身，抬手攥住赫克斯的手腕。“真正的我知道你有多么天才的头脑，所以我绝对不会浪费你的才能，让你屈居于其他人的下面。”

“但唯独屈居于你的下面。”

“你会是我的元帅，赫克斯。第一秩序的军队完全属于你，而你会和我肩并肩一起统治整个星系。”凯洛的回答让赫克斯骄傲的内心一阵刺痛——元帅，那曾是他一直梦寐以求的头衔，却被斯诺克一次又一次驳回。现如今终于有一位最高领袖愿意给予他这个真正配得上他能力的职位，可凯洛的许诺却已经变为随风而逝的灰烬，再也没了任何意义。

“那么那个拾荒女孩呢？”他问起另一个令他无比痛恨的存在。

凯洛似乎察觉到他的不快，立刻斩钉截铁地回答：“她对我而言没有任何意义。”他顿了顿，面上浮现出一层苦笑。“和她一直打交道的也并不是我，而是——无论如何，她并不重要，我以后也不会再见到她。”

“最好别见到，”赫克斯哼了一声，“不然很可能是隔着牢房门，而且波·达莫龙愚蠢的脸就在她旁边。”

但凯洛并没有被这句话逗笑，而是继续用黑沉沉的眼睛望向他，手指在他的手腕上逐渐收紧。“赫克斯，你相信我刚才说的吗？”

“我以为我用不着在意这些事？”

“其他的事都无所谓，”凯洛神情执着，落在赫克斯脸上的眼神专注得仿佛要燃烧起来，“但我想要知道你相信我们曾经有过统治银河系的可能——我必须知道你相信我们能够做到，你和我，一起。”

赫克斯完全相信靠他自己就能做到，但是……“好吧。”他轻轻叹了口气，“我相信，可以了吧？我相信我们曾经差一点就统治了银河系，但现在不得不坐在一艘破烂快艇上飞往丹图因这个土球。”

凯洛深深看他一眼，终于放开他的手腕，重新坐回驾驶座上，在电脑屏幕上又按动了几下。“坐标输入完毕，计算需要六十秒钟。”

“再检查一遍，确认数据无误。”在定局者号上，赫克斯一向习惯安排三名舰桥军官负责跃迁数据的计算和审核，因为每一架歼星舰对于第一秩序来说都是弥足珍贵的资源，容不得半点闪失。然而自从凯洛加入第一秩序，成为最高领袖后——赫克斯一想到弑星者基地，至尊号，以及他最心爱的定局者号，心就不停滴血。

凯洛嗯了一声，低头凑在电脑屏幕旁仔细检查了一阵子，就好像他真的是个听命于赫克斯的舰桥军官。“数据没错。况且我们走的是超空间通道，不会有任何问题。”

“很好。”赫克斯在电脑发出结束计算的滴滴提醒时对凯洛颔首，“带我们进入光速。”

凯洛回头瞥他一眼，嘴角微微咧出笑容，甚至没有好心提醒赫克斯抓紧站稳便推起超空间驱动引擎的控制杆。整艘飞船随着引擎启动发出细微震颤蜂鸣，赫克斯的手紧紧抓住驾驶座的靠背，仰头注视舷窗外的群星在他们进入光速的那刻向后滑动，变为荧蓝色的超空间中道道璀璨的星轨。这是赫克斯在整个宇宙里最爱的景色，哪怕在星舰上生活了大半辈子，他依旧会在每次进入超空间时为舷窗外的景象而屏息凝神。

“四十五秒后抵达丹图因。”凯洛低头阅读电脑上的信息，“做好准备，赫克斯。”

赫克斯沉默地点点头，攥紧腰间的爆能枪，握住枪柄但并没有扣住扳机，因为爆能枪被设定在致死档上，他不想因为一时失误射穿凯洛或者他们面前的操作台。飞船正以光速穿越宇宙，飞船内的时间流逝似乎同样被加速，赫克斯感觉到自己的心脏跳动的节拍逐渐飙升，而在他身前凯洛的肩膀也紧紧绷起。

“还有五秒。”凯洛的声音低沉，握在操纵杆上的右手缓缓下拉，“赫克斯，我们马上就要抵达——”

凯洛的声音消失在喉咙里，但赫克斯已经顾不得在意他想说什么，因为他的双眼正因震惊而微微睁大，注视着突然出现在舷窗外那颗黄绿相间的星球，以及……以及周边近十艘像他们一样刚刚通过超空间跃迁至这里的飞船。赫克斯皱起眉头，发现这些型号与样式各异的飞船在摆脱光速后立刻启程前往星球表面，看样子迫不及待，并且看方位是同一目的地。

“这是怎么回事？”赫克斯并无法判断出这些船只的型号，但可以肯定的是它们绝非出自新共和国的海军或者抵抗组织，更像是民用私人船只，其中规模最大的一艘长度不超过五十米。“为什么会有这么多船出现在丹图因？”难道是难民？但按照凯洛的描述，最终秩序与抵抗组织的战役集中在厄西格，其他星球应该没有被波及到。难道在过去几天里宇宙里又出现了新动乱？

但凯洛并没有回答他，黑发男人坐在驾驶座上纹丝不动，就连赫克斯伸手推了推他的肩膀也没有任何反应。赫克斯颇感奇怪，抬腿绕到驾驶座前面，然后惊讶地发现凯洛的脸上此刻正显现出一种游离状的失神，仿佛整个人的神智都被某种超凡的力量摄住了。他的嘴巴微微张开，瞳孔则扩散得极大，几乎看不到眼睛原本的颜色，而且右手还紧紧握在超空间引擎的操纵杆上。

“凯洛？”赫克斯在他面前抬手晃了晃，对方依旧没有任何回应，但眼下情形等不得犹豫，于是他在凯洛面颊上用不算轻的力气干脆利落地扇了一巴掌。脆响过后凯洛的脑袋撇向一旁，终于非常缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，但还没等赫克斯松一口气，对方突然猛地抱住头，一声近乎嘶吼的痛苦呻吟从他体内迸发而出。

“凯洛！”赫克斯完全不知道他这是怎么了，眼睛扫过近在咫尺的各种操纵杆与按钮，当机立断解开安全带，然后把凯洛从驾驶座上用力拖拽下来。黑发男人像块石头一样沉重地砸向地板，双手依然死命按在额头上，赫克斯在他身旁跪下来，捏住他的面颊，强迫他的眼睛看向自己。“凯洛，你能听到我的声音吗？”

“我的头……痛苦……太多了……死亡……”断断续续的呻吟从他嘴里钻出来，他的眼睛依然失神，但至少朝向赫克斯的方向。“这里的原力……全都是死亡……”

“什么？”赫克斯拧起眉头，“你的意思是有很多人死在了丹图因？”

“不是……不是现在。”凯洛的脸皱成一团，短短几秒里便有大颗汗珠从他的发鬓渗出，“很久之前，几千年前，有……有许多原力使用者死在了这里。一场屠杀。我能感觉到他们的死亡。”

赫克斯实在不知道该说什么，他每次面对和原力有关的话题总有种想把头发一根根拔下来的冲动。“既然如此，为什么你的原力会告诉你来这里？”

“我也……我也不明白为什么。”凯洛顿了顿，“这是我第一次亲自来丹图因。我并不知道这里竟然是这样。”

“你刚才说那是几千年前的事情，这对我们有什么影响？”

“我不知道。”凯洛闭上眼睛，脑袋向后耷拉在地板上。“这些原力使用者的死亡就像是……某种屏蔽装置，干扰了我和原力的联系。”

“那你看到刚才那些船了吗？”正说着，又有一艘飞船从他们旁边不过几百米的地方跃迁出现，随即飞往星球表面，“这些又是怎么回事？”

“或许和这里不正常的原力有关。”凯洛眉头紧皱，“除了几千年前那些原力使用者的死亡，我能感觉到丹图因上还有一股非常新鲜的原力踪迹，而且……”

“而且？”

“而且我感觉那里正在召唤我。”凯洛的脸上写满茫然，“但我不知道为什么。”

“好吧。”赫克斯长叹一口气，“你知道那里的确切方位吗？”

凯洛摇摇头。“抱歉，赫克斯。那只是……只是一种感觉，我不知道该怎样准确描述。”

“算了，我本来就不准备靠原力搞清楚这件事。”赫克斯的回答让凯洛原本就白得几乎发青的脸更苍白了，睫毛半垂下来遮住眼底的情绪。赫克斯看着他额角尚未干涸的冷汗与攥起来却仍然在轻轻颤抖的手，心底一软，不由放缓语气：“你还好吗？你看起来离晕厥只差一步。”

“我刚才感觉真的像是快要晕过去了。”凯洛虚弱地扯了扯嘴角，“但我没事，不用担心。只是一下子感受到那么多人的死亡，让我有点承受不住。”

“你先休息一会。”赫克斯轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，手指在自己留下的红痕停留片刻，然后从地板上站起身来。“接下来交给我吧。”

“你准备做什么？”凯洛把上半身从地板上缓缓撑起来，仰起头问他。

“查清星球表面是否还有第一秩序的部队。”赫克斯坐在驾驶座上，打开飞船的通讯频道，手指灵活输入一串数字。“假如他们并没有修改通讯频道和加密代码，并且还有人活着，那我们很快就能搞清楚下面究竟发生了什么。”赫克斯的语气很自信，但内心深处知道这是一场纯粹的赌博，他在赌驻扎在丹图因这样无关紧要的部队在过去一年里无人问津，因此并没有更换加密通讯频道；他同时在赌赫克斯将军这一身份依旧持有权威，能够让对面给予他想要的信息。

输入加密代码后通讯装置的屏幕显示正在搜索，赫克斯凝视着那个放射状的小小图标不断闪动，后背不自觉间挺得笔直，放在膝盖上左手紧紧攥成拳。一秒，两秒——五秒过后，扬声器里爆出滋啦作响的电流声，紧接着一个因信号微弱而支离破碎但非常耳熟的声音在驾驶室里不断回荡：

“这里是……秩序驻扎……第……部队，编号H……遭受袭击，请求……援！”

“那是……”甚至连凯洛也认出了这个声音，“那个中尉的名字是什么来着？”

“多菲尔德·米塔卡。”赫克斯的心跳又一次隐秘地加速，但这次是因为他赌赢了，甚至收获了意外之喜。“没想到他竟然在这里。”


	10. Chapter 10

“你很高兴他在这里。”凯洛立刻捕捉到他的情绪，“我还记得他对你非常忠诚。”

“你记得没错，”米塔卡的呼救依旧回荡在船舱内，看样子是循环播放的紧急通讯，“但不仅限于此。米塔卡在学院的成绩非常出色，本身也是个优秀的军官，他的能力会省去我们不少麻烦。”

“是吗？我怎么不记得他有多优秀。”凯洛嘟囔一句，“我只记得他一副快被吓得尿裤子的模样。”

“没人在自己的脖子快被捏断的时候还能保持镇定自若。”赫克斯瞥他一眼，“况且，我是不是该把在丹图因遇见米塔卡的功劳颁给你？”他知道在自己被凯洛挟持带去稳定号后，定局者号落进了艾德瑞森·皮维舰长的手里，而那个老废物干的第一件事就是迅速瓦解赫克斯在关键部门亲手提拔起来的一系列年轻军官——米塔卡包括在内——将他们送去不同的歼星舰以及星际设施上服役，以稳定自己对定局者号的掌控。尽管赫克斯还持有将军的职位，他在普莱德的监控下什么都做不了，甚至不知道这些军官去了哪里。

凯洛的表情大概在说“这怎么能怪我？”，而赫克斯哼了一声，不愿再在这件事上和他多费口舌。他对凯洛做了个噤声的手势，然后凑近通讯装置，按下通话键：“米塔卡，你能听到吗？这里是赫克斯将军。”

扬声器里传出几声电流滋啦，紧接着一个气喘吁吁、又惊又喜的声音响了起来：“群星在上，赫……斯将军？！长官，真的……你？！”

“用不着激动，米塔卡。”

“是，是的，长官……歉。您突然和我……联络，是说明第一……收到我们……信号，派……增援了？”

增援——赫克斯看了看仍然坐在地板上的凯洛，以及自己面前快艇的操作台，忍住一声叹息。“具体情况通讯上不方便谈，中尉。现在星球表面情况如何？你们为何会发出紧急求助通讯？”

“长官，您的信号……弱，让我这里稍……调试。”接下来的二十多秒内扬声器里传出的只有电流的噪音，但等米塔卡的声音再次响起，通讯的确清晰了不少：“很抱歉，长官，这几天一直有人试图干扰我们的信号。您能再重复一下之前的内容吗？”

“我问你星球表面情况如何，以及你们为什么会发出紧急求救。”

“星球表面情况非常奇怪，长官。过去五天里突然陆陆续续有外来飞船抵达丹图因，拒绝接受第一秩序的管理与搜查，对我们发起攻击，并且……”对面传来清晰的吞咽声，“他们说第一秩序已经不存在了，让我们放弃抵抗。这——这是真的吗？”

听着米塔卡声音里无法遮掩的恐慌，赫克斯抬手使劲揉了揉额头。“具体情况等我们见面再说，中尉，以防有人监听通讯频道。你们的坐标是多少？”

米塔卡报出一串数字，赫克斯在电脑输入坐标，星球表面地图标红的区域恰恰和之前那些飞船前往的方位相同，绝不可能只是巧合。“我们就在星球上空，马上就去找你们。让你的手下注意一艘LY-8776型号的私人快艇，别对它开火。”

“遵命，将军。”米塔卡的语气里带着一丝困惑，大概很不解赫克斯为何会选择乘坐私人快艇，而不是第一秩序的运输机。“着陆时还请小心，长官。我们营地附近停了不少一直在骚扰我们的飞船，他们很可能会对你造成阻碍。”

“明白了，中尉。一会见。”赫克斯伸手结束通讯，然后从驾驶座上站起身，看向坐在地板上的凯洛。“你好点了吗？还是说需要我驾驶飞船？”

“我没事了。”凯洛立刻从地上站起身，但他的虚弱显而易见，身体晃了一下，扶住座椅才没有摔倒。

“真的没问题了？”

“真的。”他对赫克斯点头一笑，摔回驾驶座上，系好安全带后开始准备降落程序。“假如真像米塔卡所说，第一秩序的营地附近有敌对船只，那么降落过程很可能会非常颠簸。你最好去生活区的安全座椅固定好自己，赫克斯。”

“不，我必须留在这里，亲自观察情况。”赫克斯甩出不容争辩的语气，伸手紧紧抓住座椅靠背，而凯洛给了他一个万般无奈的眼神，摇摇头。

“好吧。假如真的到了那一步，我绝对不会让你摔伤，但你记得自己抓好。”他边说边拉下推进器的操纵杆，飞船逐渐加速，带着他们朝米塔卡给出的坐标飞去。进入大气层时船身照常轻微颤动，在凯洛的操控之下平稳下降。丹图因这一侧的星球表面位于恒星光照之下，刺目的金色阳光从驾驶室正前方的舷窗中直射进来，赫克斯不得不紧闭双眼躲避光线。

“见鬼。”他在凯洛低声嘟囔了一句时立刻睁开眼，发现船头正向下倾斜，即将扎进云层之中。

“怎么了？”

“我们被跟踪了。”凯洛回答间操作台上的雷达扫描仪发出两声尖锐提醒，在他们船尾大约五百米处突然出现两艘不明船只。

“别慌张。”赫克斯命令道，“或许他们恰巧和我们选择了同一行进路线。”

凯洛哼了一声，慢慢拉起推进器将速度加满，试图甩掉身后两艘飞船。赫克斯紧盯着雷达，看到那两艘船非但没有和他们拉开距离，反而一同加速跟上后也低声咒骂了一句。

“我们这艘船有武器系统吗？”他明知道没有，却依旧不甘心地问了一句，而凯洛苦笑一声。

“如果你把我当作武器的话。”

“我需要某种发射出去后可以干掉引擎的武器。”赫克斯瞪他一眼，但凯洛在这种紧要关头还有心开玩笑，情况大概不算太糟。“算了，尽可能保持距离，拖延时间，接近坐标后再联系米塔卡从地面支援我们。我相信他们能坚持这几天，至少该有几门地对空鱼雷发射器。”

“遵命，将军——啊，不，长官。”这种事情凯洛倒是记得很熟，若不是赫克斯必须紧紧抓住座椅靠背，他真想对着眼前这个黑发凌乱的后脑勺来一下子。而就在这时，他们的通讯装置突然发出滴滴声，示意有信息传来。赫克斯分出一只手打开扬声器，在对方开口前已经有预感，联络他们的人并非米塔卡。

“不明船只，”扬声器传出一个说通用语的男声，“这里是丹图因巡逻警卫。你们未经允许私自进入星球表面，立刻减速接受检查！”

“我去他的巡逻警卫。”赫克斯低哼了一声，“丹图因全都是间隔几千亩的农场，根本不存在什么巡逻警卫，要有也只可能是第一秩序的部队。这人绝对在假冒。”

“不明船只，”在赫克斯咒骂的同时，身后的飞船还在不依不饶朝他们喊话，“立刻减速！这是最后一次警告。”

赫克斯用力按掉通讯装置。“甩掉他们！”他对凯洛嘶声喊道。

凯洛点点头，而雷达突然发出极其刺耳的警报声，提醒他们飞船已被锁定。“抓紧！”他猛地拉下操纵杆，带着飞船头朝下钻入另一层厚重的云雾。赫克斯的身体被重力朝后上方甩开，要不是双手抱紧驾驶座靠背，绝对会被砸进船舱天花板。雷达响个不停，屏幕上除了他们之外还有五六个闪动的光点，最后面的两个是依旧追在他们屁股后面的飞船，而其余的则是它们射出的激光束。

“操！”赫克斯大声咒骂了一句，“他们就这么想让我们死？！”

“废话一会再说！”凯洛大叫道，再次操控飞船在云层中改变飞行轨迹，惊险躲开差一点就击中他们船尾的一束激光，同时继续向着他们的坐标前进。距离米塔卡给出的坐标只剩不到两千米，丹图因郁郁葱葱的地貌已经出现在舷窗外，赫克斯在飞船颠簸中奋力抬手拨出第一秩序的通讯频道，然后对着通讯器大喊道：

“米塔卡！我们马上就要到了，但身后有追兵——给我用鱼雷发射器把他们打下来！”

他没顾得上听米塔卡的回话，因为在凯洛的操纵下飞船再一次旋转起来。赫克斯死命抱住座椅靠背，在双脚被摔到半空中的同时瞪大眼睛，望向一道闪烁着危险红光的激光束擦着船身呼啸而过，被刮擦过的左舷上一块小舷窗发出咔嚓一声脆响，透明钢制成的玻璃顿时被烧成焦黑。

“这艘船没有偏导仪护盾，”他在雷达上越来越多咬在身后的激光束逐渐逼近时对凯洛叫道，“所以一旦我们被击中就彻底玩完了！”

凯洛没有回答他，紧紧握住操纵杆的手背上青筋暴起。他们为了逃避追兵，仍处于推进器能够承受的最大马力，船身的抖动也愈发剧烈。赫克斯咬紧牙关，虽然从不是迷信的人，但也暗自懊悔自己不该说刚刚那句话，给凯洛无形中增添压力。导航电脑上坐标点一直在闪动，他们距离目的地越来越近，现在只剩不到一千米，应该已经进入第一秩序地面武器的射程内了。

“米塔卡！”他冲着通讯装置又喊了一句，把怒气全部发泄在这个一年未见的下属身上，“我要的鱼雷发射器呢？”

“长——长官，我们还在……在调试武器！”米塔卡颤抖的回应从扬声器里传出来，“鱼雷所剩无几，我们在试图用激光炮——”

“我知道了，继续！”赫克斯无情打断他的借口，然后转向凯洛：“凯洛，我们必须——”

船身突然剧烈颠簸晃动，比之前任何一次的幅度都大——赫克斯愣了一下才意识到这并非因为凯洛，而是因为他们终于被击中了。飞船失控的警报声震耳欲聋，然而还没等赫克斯看清究竟哪里被击中了，爆炸导致的冲击波便从后舱朝他们直扑而来。赫克斯只感觉自己的肺仿佛被人攥在手里狠狠捏爆，疼痛令他不自觉放开固定身体的手，被惯性摔向一旁的船板。他的意识模糊了几秒，隐约间听到凯洛正在尖叫什么，而当他再次勉强睁开双眼，他发现自己的世界有一半被染成血红，鲜血正顺着右边额头的伤口流淌而下，糊住了他的眼睛。他使劲眨了眨眼，发现飞船依旧在疯狂旋转，但他的身体被某种力量紧紧钉在地板上，避免他再次被甩出去。

“赫克斯？”凯洛大叫着他的名字，声音里满是恐惧，“你还好吗？”

“我没事，飞船情况如何？”

“一侧推进器被击中了，导致引擎发生爆炸，飞船彻底失控。”凯洛回答道，“我们必须强行着陆。”

“棒极了。”赫克斯抬手抹了一把额头上的血，从牙缝里挤出这句嘀咕，“我他妈就非得咒自己！”他试图站起身，但因为飞船失去平衡，正在空中上下翻滚，他刚一直起身体就立刻被抛了回去，要不是那股将他固定住的力量，保准会再次磕得头破血流。

“别动！”凯洛对他喊道，“我在用原力保护你，赫克斯，但是我——”他的侧脸狰狞扭曲，像是在忍受极大的痛苦，“我不能分心，所以别干扰我！”

赫克斯眨了眨因鲜血而粘腻的眼皮，望向凯洛眼角皱起的纹路，突然间一幅明明不属于此刻却惊人相似的画面跃入眼前，被鲜血而染上一层绯红。同样是失控坠落的飞行器，同样顺着额头流淌下来的鲜血，而那股将他安全包裹起来的原力感觉起来也如此熟悉，唯独不同的是眼前这个人。记忆中的伦哪怕在生死关头还在和自己争锋相对，但对方也的确用原力救了他，并且在面对突然出现的怪兽时主动把赫克斯护在身后——即便帕尔帕廷的干预也无法洗掉赫克斯脑中这段记忆，而假如他们真的痛恨彼此，争得你死我活，那么伦为什么会救他？绝不可能只因为顺手。

“——赫克斯！”他记忆中的人影突然无限放大，凯洛仿佛从回忆中跳出来一般，猛地扑到他面前，伸手把他搂在怀里。赫克斯虽然感受不到原力，但越过凯洛的肩头，他能看到他们周身半米处似乎竖起一道保护墙，将不断爆炸解体的飞船与他们彻底隔绝开。然而这一切必定在耗费凯洛的体力，因为将他搂住的男人正在浑身颤抖，紧咬的牙关发出的咯咯声哪怕在爆炸声中都清晰可闻。赫克斯下意识抬手搂住对方，一只手轻轻梳理凯洛的头发，虽然知道自己的举动起不到任何作用，但至少可以给凯洛些许安慰。

他们藏在驾驶室一角，船内系统已经彻底失灵，赫克斯唯有透过舷窗一角不断变化的景色来判断飞船的位置。最开始透过浓烟，窗外天空与地面蓝绿交错，但很快粗壮的树干和枝叶占据大部分窗口，赫克斯心知他们离地面越来越近，即将坠落，于是把凯洛搂得更紧了，双手也微微颤抖起来。

“赫克斯……相信我。”凯洛沉重地低喘一声，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，喉咙里发出吃力的呻吟。在他们跟随飞船一起重重砸进地面的瞬间，周身的防护墙似乎有片刻波动，赫克斯短暂嗅到爆炸产生的硝烟味，但随着凯洛喉咙里的呻吟迸发为一声嘶哑的怒吼，所有朝他们飞来的零碎物体全都被远远弹开，就连身旁的船板也被轰开一道裂隙。整个世界在这一瞬的爆发后似乎彻底安静下来，赫克斯心跳如擂鼓，耳中血液轰鸣，而凯洛在他怀里依旧抖个不停，蹭在他脖颈上的面颊一片冰冷。

“凯洛？”赫克斯等待了片刻，然后轻轻向后撤开点距离，分出一只手抬起凯洛的下颏，想要把他看得更清楚一点。“你还好吗？”

“……我没事。”凯洛的脸色比他们刚刚抵达丹图因上空时更白了，赫克斯突然有种莫名的感觉，他看起来苍白得简直像具尸体。他的额头上满是汗，将一缕缕黑发黏在上面，眼睛则勉强眯起一条缝，就好像抬眼这个最简单不过的动作都令他感到吃力。

“你看起来完全不像是没事。”赫克斯帮他把一缕乱发从额头上拂开，而凯洛哼了一声，侧过头主动迎向他的手指。

“只要你没事就好。”他终于缓缓抬起眼，望向赫克斯的面庞，在看到他额头上的伤口时皱出痛苦的神情。“见鬼。让我——”

“我不需要。”赫克斯一把夺过他朝自己的伤口伸出来的手，用力攥住那几根粗糙的手指。“这只是小伤，凯洛，巴克塔就足够了。”

“我只是……不想看到你再受伤。”凯洛虚弱地扯了扯嘴角，眼睛里情绪翻滚。“赫克斯，我——”

“闭嘴。”赫克斯拧起眉头训斥了一句，但在看到凯洛面上一闪而过的受伤后，他把自己脑海里一切理智思绪猛地推至一旁，然后亲自为心底那个懦弱的声音打开牢门。阿米蒂奇发出一声感激的叹息，捧起凯洛苍白汗湿的面颊，终于越过最后那段距离，将他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。

他能感觉到凯洛的身体一下子僵硬住了，嘴唇也下意识抿在一起，但阿米蒂奇或许是这个世界上最有耐心的人，他在最黑暗的原力深处等待了那么久，自然也会等待凯洛反应过来这是怎么回事。况且他甚至不需要等待多长时间，因为仅仅几瞬呼吸后那双强健的手臂就立刻缠上他的脖子。凯洛仿佛要将他拆吃入腹一般撕咬着他的嘴唇，撬开牙关与他唇舌纠缠，喉咙里不时发出欣喜若狂的悲鸣。他们周身的空气再一次微微震颤起来，头顶灰尘与船体碎渣扑簌簌落下来，可他们全然不在意，依旧吻得难解难分，仿佛那只是被风从树枝上吹落的雪。

“——赫克斯将军！您还好吗，长官？！”

飞船残骸外响起惊慌失措的呼喊，阿米蒂奇长叹一口气，躲开凯洛不管不顾追上来的嘴唇，把控制权重新交还给赫克斯。

“答应我，凯洛，你不会再次试图捏断米塔卡的脖子。”赫克斯在他们终于从地板上爬起来的时候对凯洛半开玩笑半认真地说。黑发男人不耐烦地哼了一声，但眼睛里的笑意清晰可见，然后趁赫克斯试图整理仪表时低下头，仿佛承诺一般飞快吻了吻他的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章里赫克斯对另一次坠船的回忆指的是漫画Age of Resistance: General Hux的剧情，所以我没有再展开描述


	11. Chapter 11

“很高兴再次见到你，米塔卡。”

“我、我也是，长官！”站在面前的人脸颊因激动而胀红，神态依旧有些副手足无措，但和赫克斯记忆中制服刷得比自己还板正的中尉判若两人：浅灰色的制服上沾满泥土与植物的绿色汁液，高筒靴也泥泞不堪，帽子更是不知道丢去了哪里，将一张长出一圈胡茬的疲惫脸庞暴露在阳光下。在他身后站了几位手持步枪的冲锋兵，他们的白盔甲上也斑驳肮脏，显然过去几天里没人好好休息过。

“好了。”赫克斯所有人一起敬礼时摆了摆手，然后注意到米塔卡的制服袖子。“看来我错过了你的晋升仪式，上尉。”

“没有什么晋升仪式，我是被皮维踢过来的。”米塔卡神情黯然，“长官，我宁愿在您手下当中尉，也不想——”他咽下后面的话，小心翼翼扫了一眼赫克斯，露出些许疑惑：“但是，将军，我想象不到为什么您会出现在这里。还有您的同伴是……？”他边说边抬眼打量了一下一直站在赫克斯身后的凯洛，身体不自觉畏缩了一下。赫克斯知道他没有见过凯洛的真面目，但相仿的身高体型以及一模一样的阴郁气场是面具藏不住的。

“他是我的一位朋友。”赫克斯特意用轻描淡写的语气省略了凯洛的身份，而米塔卡也立刻明白过来。一年不见，这并不是赫克斯第一次怀念有个完全明白自己心意的手下是件多么舒服的事，尤其当站在他身前身后的两个人性格差异可以用天壤之别来形容。

“你没看到将军受伤了吗？”凯洛恰巧在这个时候对米塔卡低吼道，“医疗兵在哪里？”

赫克斯在米塔卡跳起来准备道歉时朝他做了个安抚的手势。“没关系，只是小伤。现在最重要的是情况汇报。你们的指挥帐篷在哪里？”

“请跟我来，长官。”

他们留下两名冲锋兵扑灭船身的火苗，以防黑烟吸引不必要的注意力，然后在米塔卡的带领下穿过树林。丹图因的地貌和乌斯努恩略有相同，这片区域以山间林地为主，但这里土质特殊发黄，树木相对分布稀疏，七八人合抱那样粗的树干似乎汲取了附近土地里的全部养分，导致周围仅有浅浅一层低矮的草。这样的地理环境虽然很不适合陆上部队隐蔽，但至少不像那几个反叛军与抵抗组织尤为热衷的星球，遍布赫克斯深恶痛绝的沼泽、藤蔓与昆虫。

他们顺着山体攀爬，虽然地势抬升并不明显，但很快赫克斯就感觉到体力上有些吃不消，大腿没好全的伤不断抽痛，呼吸开始急促起来。凯洛沉默地跟在他身后，并没有做出搀扶的动作，只在赫克斯的步伐蹒跚时轻轻推他一把，恰到好处维护了他的自尊心。行进十多分钟后他们终于来到位于山脚的指挥帐篷，黄绿迷彩色的帐篷搭在山间两棵大树的后面，与周围土黄色的山石融为一体，海拔向上五十米处有两个尺寸更大的帐篷，是给冲锋兵休息用的。

山脚地势虽然还算平缓，但整座山脉再往上却相当险峻。赫克斯在抵达这处临时搭起来的营地后驻足眺望，发现这里的确是个很难被偷袭的好地方，正前方视野开阔，平原方向的动静不需要望远镜都能看的一清二楚，而背靠山脉也确保他们不会从另一个方向遭到偷袭。指挥帐篷两侧分别有一架小型飞船堵住来去的通路充当掩体，船身后方用储物箱搭出可以上下攀爬的支架，正有两名手持步枪的冲锋兵站在掩体后进行警戒，他们见到赫克斯后立刻抬手敬礼。这两架飞船其中一架是民用型号，另一架则是第一秩序的运输机，船身满是炮火留下的痕迹，引擎处情况尤其糟糕，看起来已经无法正常起飞。

“将军。”米塔卡来到帐篷门口，冲赫克斯毕恭毕敬做了个手势，而尽管只穿着从尸体身上扒下来的衣服，赫克斯却觉得这是自己在过去一年里最像将军的时刻。他率先进入帐篷，凯洛大步跟在身后，听声音是挤开了想跟上来的米塔卡。赫克斯嘴角浮现出一抹笑容，但在眼睛看向帐篷中央的全息指挥桌时则立刻严肃地抿了起来。这种便携全息指挥桌尺寸并不大，因此投射出来的地图稍显模糊，但上面用红色与绿色光标的比例令他心惊。

“这些都是敌人的位置？”赫克斯皱起眉头打量代表第一秩序营地的绿色光标，以及从除山脉外的三个方向将他们团团包围的红色光标。

“这些是我们在过去五天里与敌方发生遭遇战的地点，包括陆上作战，空中袭击以及在雷达上试图接近的不明船只。”米塔卡回答，“我们携带了一架AT-AP，因而解决掉了绝大多数想要从空中袭击我们的飞船，但运输机不幸受损严重，导致我们被困在这里，位于丹图因首都的军团总部也一直联系不上。实话说，将军，我们真的已经弹尽粮绝，最多还能支撑一天。在您出现之前，我都已经绝望了。”

“恐怕我没法带给你更好的消息，米塔卡。”赫克斯的手在指挥桌边缘缓缓收紧，然后他对上米塔卡困惑的目光，叹了口气。“正如……那些人所说，第一秩序的确已经灭亡了。”

米塔卡的身体剧烈颤抖了一下，张大嘴巴挤出又惊又怕的恐慌，眼泪已经不自觉间冲出发红的眼眶。赫克斯向来无法容忍下属在自己面前失态，但此刻他沉默地给予米塔卡片刻缓冲时间，因为他完全理解对方此刻的感受。对于像米塔卡这样的年轻军官来说，第一秩序意味着一切，是他们的职业，归属，但同时也是唯一有过的家。他们很多人都在歼星舰上出生长大，最终也在歼星舰上服役，而这一切都在厄西格的上空荡然无存。就连赫克斯也在初次听说这一消息时感到无限惊恐，甚至生出追随第一秩序一同离去的念头，更别提像米塔卡这样的军官。

“长、长官——”

“我很抱歉，多菲尔德。”赫克斯走过去，在米塔卡的肩膀上轻轻拍了拍，“事实如此，我也很难接受。第一秩序的舰队已经被全部摧毁，我目前不知道伤亡情况如何，但我们只能做最坏的假设。”

“那您……您是怎么逃出来的？”年轻少尉并没有表现出怀疑，看起来对赫克斯最终的背叛并不知情，但赫克斯为了防止对方生出其他念头，立刻解释道：“我当时并不在场。我在决战的几个小时前，由最高领袖授意被普莱德总将军处决了，因此一直处于昏迷状态，事后醒来才得知情况。”

米塔卡点了点头，苍白的脸上终于透出些许欣慰，而在他们身后一言不发的凯洛立刻哼了一声，好在没多说什么。米塔卡的眼睛一点点瞥了过去，目光在凯洛与赫克斯之间游移，里面的恐惧清晰可见。“将军……？”他用力吞咽了一下喉咙，但还是凑到赫克斯耳边小声问：“您是不是被挟持了？”

是不是被挟持了？——其实赫克斯自己也很难回答这个问题。被人用原力起死回生，强硬带上一艘船前来丹图因，中途还被告知丢失了许多记忆算不算被挟持？但他觉得凯洛在这两天的表现已经暂时赢得他的信任，况且他也不想让事态进一步复杂，于是摇了摇头，对米塔卡露出安抚的笑。

“放心，我没事。我现在最想知道的就是为什么第一秩序留在丹图因的军队会被袭击。你们是什么从时候在这里扎营的？”

“五天前。”米塔卡回答，“当天丹图因这一带突然发生了一场地震，强度很大但范围非常集中，没有波及到周边区域。丹图因地壳稳定，地震非常罕见，总部担心地震是人为导致，因此派我带领一队冲锋兵过来查看情况。然而我们刚刚抵达地震的核心区域就发现了几艘鬼鬼祟祟的飞船，并且在交火过程中不幸损坏了运输机，只能暂时在这里扎营，等待总部派人来救援。只不过——”他使劲摇了摇头，“假如第一秩序真的战败了，那么一切就说得通了。”

“地震？”其他都说得通，唯独这点让赫克斯匪夷所思。人为导致的地震要么是有人为了挖掘矿石私自使用爆炸物，要么地底藏有某种秘密设施，内部出了事发生爆炸。但据他所知，丹图因并没有矿产，而无论帝国、反叛军还是第一秩序都从来没在这里修过什么设施。

“是的。”米塔卡在触控板上输入信息，全息地图上立刻多处一个不断闪烁的白点，位置在距离营地五百米的山脉深处，地图显示附近还有一处看起来像是已经坍塌的建筑残骸。“就在这里。”

“那个建筑是什么？是在这场地震中坍塌的吗？”

“不，那里早就坍塌了，丹图因本地人称呼那里为‘落石’，我在这里待的这一年里也听到过一些传闻。据说那里曾经是个很古老的建筑，至少有上千年的历史，而且里面有不少好东西，所以之前总有人来丹图因探险寻宝。丹图因的经济最开始就是这样发展起来的，只不过后来东西被挖空了，当地人才慢慢开始发展农业，变成现在这样。”

寻宝？赫克斯回头瞥向凯洛，看到对方脸上同样显出凝重。过去几天里如此多的不明船只突然来到丹图因必定和这场莫名的地震有关，无论真实身份是什么，雇佣兵还是赏金猎人，这些人绝对是一群为了钱不要命的疯子，而且他们的目的很明显：干掉第一秩序的军队，方便他们控制这片山脉，探索在地震中横空出世的宝物。但与此同时，飞船型号不一说明他们并非是有组织的团伙，而是各自前来，并且愿意为了赢得更多利润下手干掉竞争者——难怪赫克斯和凯洛的飞船之前被无缘无故袭击。

“你刚才说的好东西，指的是什么？”凯洛突然沉声开口，而米塔卡的身体颤抖了一下，朝他僵硬地转过身去。

“我——我也不清楚，长官。”赫克斯同情却又有点好笑地注视着米塔卡用同样毕恭毕敬的语气回答凯洛的问题，并且还习惯性加上了最后那个称谓。“我只在全息杂志上读到过一篇相关的故事——那种没有任何意义的幻想童话，我发誓！”

“故事讲的是什么？”凯洛沉着脸继续逼问。

“讲、讲的是两个年轻的寻宝猎人，在……在落石附近的山洞里捡到一块石头，结果在黑市买出天价，导致原本亲如兄弟的他们反目成仇……”米塔卡的声音越说越微弱，眼睛疯狂瞟向赫克斯，希望他能出来替自己说句话，但赫克斯的注意力在听到“黑市”和“天价”这两个词时已经不在故事本身了。米塔卡的自身经验不足以让他意识到这个故事的含义，可对他和凯洛——尤其是凯洛——故事里的石头并不是什么出自想象的童话，而是——

“凯伯水晶。”赫克斯语气沉重地做出总结，而凯洛缓缓点头，神情严肃，眉心紧皱在一起。

“我就知道这里不对劲。”片刻后黑发男人伸手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“刚刚抵达星球上空时的头疼，还有那股新鲜的原力踪迹……假如丹图因拥有凯伯水晶，那么绝地必定会被吸引过来，最后出于某些原因被屠杀干净。”

“那个坍塌的建筑很可能就是他们当年留下的——或许是学校？”赫克斯思索道，“无论如何，那场地震肯定改变了山体，导致晶矿暴露出来，吸引了一批想要趁乱发财的人。”

凯洛烦躁地摇了摇头。“或许如此，但也可能是晶矿改变了山体，导致地震。毕竟五天前——”他猛地抬眼看向米塔卡，撇了撇嘴角：“出去。”

“什么？”可怜的上尉愣在原地，而赫克斯立刻好心地把他推向帐篷外，避免他再一次被捏住脖子。

“我和我的这位朋友需要点时间好好谈谈。”他在帐篷门口对米塔卡低声叮嘱，“同时做好准备，我们很可能需要去地震核心查看情况。”

“长官，关于第一秩序——”米塔卡抬头看向他，“我该告诉冲锋兵吗？”

赫克斯摇摇头。“现在告诉他们没有任何意义，反而会扰乱军心。况且我已经想好了该怎样应对这件事，但我现在需要点时间。”

“明白了，将军。”

“哦，对，你们之前击落的那架飞船——”赫克斯指向用作掩体的那架，“上面的船员呢？”

“全都处决了。”米塔卡回答，“我们的物资不足以保留囚犯。”

“他们的尸体在哪里？”

“我叫人埋了。”

“挖出来，”赫克斯命令道，“我需要查看他们携带的随身物品，顺便把飞船电脑的数据拷一份给我。”他需要货真价实的证据，来证明他和凯洛的猜想是否正确。他拒绝不做任何准备就冲入一幢坍塌几千年的建筑。

而当他转身回到凯洛面前，对方脸上的表情明白告诉他，自己的确想这样做。“我能感受到这附近有个地方在一直召唤我，赫克斯。很可能就是凯伯水晶的岩洞，或者那个坍塌的建筑。”

“你刚才话只说了一半，”赫克斯不想现在就和他讨论这件事，转到另一个话题，“五天前怎么了？”

凯洛的双眼微微睁大，神情从凝重变为略带怅惘的回忆。他朝赫克斯抬起手，用拇指轻轻抹了抹他额头上已经干涸的血迹。赫克斯感觉到周围皮肤附近微微发热，知道凯洛又一次用原力为他治好了伤口。

“没关系的，只是个小伤口，不费多少力。”凯洛赶在他开口责备前微笑着说，“至于五天前——我认为很可能是原力突然失去平衡导致了地震。”

“原力失去平衡？”

“帕尔帕廷死了。”凯洛淡然回答，“他不仅是银河帝国的皇帝，同样是这个宇宙里最后一名西斯君主。他没有学徒，因此西斯一脉在他这里彻底断绝。丹图因曾有过很多被屠杀的原力使用者——更准确说，是绝地，我想在共和国时期能够大规模屠杀绝地的也只有西斯了。他们大概感受到了西斯的灭绝，这才导致整个星球的原力突然失去平衡。”

“死掉上千年的人还能做出这种事，听起来比米塔卡的故事精彩多了。”赫克斯忍不住翻了个白眼，“但是，凯洛，为什么原力会指引你到这里？”

“不，赫克斯，你该问为什么原力会指引我们到这里。”凯洛的手捧住他的面颊，拇指在他的颧骨上来回抚摸，“丹图因对你和我都很重要。”

“大概吧，让我在这里恰好找到整个宇宙对我最忠心的人。”

“不仅如此，你和原力也有很深的联系，我在——我在带你来丹图因之前就感觉到了。”

“好吧。”赫克斯长叹一口气，敷衍地点点头。凯洛肯定知道他一提原力就头疼，微笑着任凭他换了个话题：“无论谁是因谁是果，假如丹图因真的出现了凯伯水晶的晶矿，那么先前袭击我们的人必定都是冲这件事来的。他们想赶在消息抵达新共和国引来官方军队接手前先赚一笔。”

“凯伯水晶落入这些人的手里并不是件好事，赫克斯。”

“我当然知道——别以为只有你们这些原力使用者了解凯伯水晶。”赫克斯瞥他一眼，扬起下巴，“凯伯水晶不仅对于你们来说很重要，对于大型武器更是不可或缺，水晶的构造可以传递并放大能量，切割后能够显著提高武器释放的效力。你难道不知道死星是用什么供能的吗？定局者号的涡轮激光炮也使用了凯伯水晶，致使武器充能速度比帝国时期的歼星舰快了两倍。”

凯洛低头凝视着他，眼神里一直闪烁着笑意，看起来完全没因为他心爱的原力水晶被拿去用在武器上而感到冒犯。“我一直很喜欢看到你这副样子——每次谈起你设计的武器，弑星者，还有定局者号，你整个人都在发光。”

“说真的，凯洛？你真要在这种时候说这个？”赫克斯尽全力恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，但还是控制不住耳根偷偷发热。

“我只想让你知道我对你的感觉。”凯洛的笑容突然变得有些伤感，“我之前从来没告诉过你这些，但我最开始就是被你对待工作的专注以及你的天才头脑吸引。我一直痴迷于力量——不仅原力，而是任何一种力量，无论那是体力，心智，技能，发挥到极致时都有种独特的美，而你拥有我遇到的所有人中最有力量的头脑，赫克斯。你天资聪明，自控力极强，还很有野心。普通人但凡拥有其中一项已经可以有所成就，而你把这些优点全都结合在一起，让它们帮助你一路攀登到最高点。很多人可能到此就停下来了，但你仍然不满足，永远想要更多，因此才会创造出弑星者。当时我已经忘记了我对你的爱，但当我注视着弑星者的红光跨越星系，我也不得不为它——不，为你而深深折服，因为那是我见过的最美的景象，可以摧毁一切、最极致的力量。那让我感到如此卑微，面对你的力量，我不值一提。”

“凯洛……”赫克斯的声音因突然涌上喉咙的酸涩而微微沙哑。凯洛方才这番话里的每个字眼都令他的心脏在胸膛深处跳得又快又重，眼角也因为无法控制的情感而刺痛。他究竟有多久没有体会过如此发自内心的触动了？在他三十五岁的人生里从来没有人对他说过这样的话。诚然，很多人认可过他的天才与努力，但那些人脑子里有的只是对他的畏惧，嫉妒，以及利用。自从他的父亲开始，赫克斯就习惯了无论多少成功都换不来半句夸赞，因此夸赞和认可逐渐失去意义。他所做的一切一直都是为了生存——只要他能站得更高，手里掌握的筹码更多，他就能更长久地活下去，比任何人都久。他的父亲曾说他单薄无用得像张白纸，斯诺克也曾用发疯的杂种狗来称呼他，可究竟是谁笑到了最后？

“因此你一定要好好活下去，赫克斯——做你最擅长的事，拼尽一切活下去。”凯洛凑过来，在赫克斯的嘴唇上轻轻一吻，“终有一天，所有人都会爱你，崇拜你，畏惧你。就像我一样。”

凯洛的话轻柔刻在他的嘴唇上，而赫克斯抬眼凝视那双近在咫尺的琥珀色眼睛，心头不由升起一股强烈的不安——凯洛为什么要说这些？但还没等他仔细思考不安的源头在哪里，帐篷外突然传来两声尴尬的咳嗽，紧接着米塔卡的声音小心翼翼地响起：

“呃，将军，现在方便我进来吗？您刚才命令我去搜集的东西已经准备好了。”

“去吧，”凯洛放下手，主动向后退了一步，眼神温柔地落在赫克斯的面颊上，“我只要在这里欣赏就够了。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章有无恶意烟头烫伤/自我伤害

“这是刚刚从尸体身上搜出来的——我已经尽量清洁过了，将军。”米塔卡把两块数据板放在全息指挥桌的边缘，将其中一块与指挥桌的端口连接。数据板的显示画面顿时被投影在半空中，提示输入密码，但第一秩序早就研究过多种解码程序用来对付抵抗组织，只花了几秒钟就破解了这块加密手段并不复杂的数据板。

“希望你能经由此事学到教训，上尉。俘获敌方之后最重要的就是获取信息，对付活人我们用审讯，对付死人则是他们的随身物品。哪怕一件衬衣，一条项链，有时候也会蕴含至关重要的信息。”

“我明白了，将军。”

赫克斯点点头，然后开始翻动各种杂乱无章的记录，搜寻自己需要的信息。这块数据板显然属于一名叫做查德·弗拉瓦的罗迪亚赏金猎人，里面记录了他在过去半年内接下的单子以及目标身份信息。这个弗拉瓦看起来运气不算太好，或者能力的确不行，领到的赏金寥寥无几，难怪会铤而走险来丹图因碰运气。赫克斯匆匆翻过前面无关紧要的日志，从五天前开始看起，发现弗拉瓦在当天从他家族一个同样干赏金猎人的远房表哥那里收到一封通讯，里面包含一张照片以及一个坐标，表哥告诉他说这里有好东西，只要找到照片里的地点，就能赚大钱。

“凯洛。”赫克斯凝视着通讯里的照片，低声喊了一句。黑发男人原本盘腿坐在后面一个储物箱上闭目养神，被他叫到后立刻跳下来凑到指挥桌旁，双眼紧盯向全息投影。照片有些模糊，被投影出来更加失真，但毫无疑问是一个狭窄的山洞，岩壁上布满微微闪烁的透明石头。身旁的凯洛发出一声急促的吸气，而赫克斯的心脏也在胸口跳个不停。他知道凯伯水晶有多么稀有，第一秩序曾花了十多年在未知领域寻找晶矿，而仅仅这张照片里的水晶就足够给五艘歼星舰建涡轮激光炮。就算不用在武器上，在黑市它们也能卖到天价，假如赫克斯真的想让自己接下来的几十年过得舒坦一些——

“我必须去这里一探究竟，赫克斯。”凯洛转过头来，将他从白日梦中唤醒，“这里很可能有比伊鲁姆还大的晶矿。”

“我知道，但我们必须做好准备。”赫克斯把这张照片推到一旁，打开第二块数据板。这块属于弗拉瓦的搭档，一个名叫拉尔斯·乔斯托的人类，赫克斯没找到太多有用的信息，只知道他和弗拉瓦是临时搭档，协定事成后利润平分，但乔斯托回头就把这个信息告诉给了自己的熟人，叫他们也来分一杯羹，并请求他们帮他干掉弗拉瓦。赫克斯想想就知道乔斯托的朋友肯定也把这个消息继续传了下去，连带着又一波欺骗与背叛。赫克斯一直感觉赏金猎人的世界非常单纯，并不排斥和他们打交道，但前提是他手握第一秩序的资源，而不是困在山里弹尽粮绝。

“准备什么？”凯洛在他阅读时不耐烦地问道，双手攥紧成拳，看起来下一秒就要砸烂这张全息指挥桌，“你不是已经搞清楚这是怎么回事了吗？拖延得越久，来凑热闹的赏金猎人就会越多。”

赫克斯长叹一口气，转头严肃地看向他。“这不仅关系到你的水晶，凯洛，还关系到你、我、米塔卡，以及外面二十多个冲锋兵的性命。”

“得了吧，赫克斯，你什么时候在乎过——”

“我就当你现在脑子不清楚，不知道自己在说什么。”赫克斯眯起眼睛，眼神冰冷地望向他，“我知道有时候牺牲不可避免，但任凭手下无谓地死亡只能说明指挥官不够格。很可惜你在担任最高领袖的时候没能学会这一点。”

这是赫克斯头一次当着米塔卡的面点出凯洛的真实身份，指挥帐篷里的气氛立刻凝结下来。眼角余光里米塔卡小心翼翼退到帐篷门边，离夺门而逃只有一步，而凯洛黑沉沉的眼睛一直落在赫克斯的脸上。他们对视许久，赫克斯控制住自己的表情没有显示出丝毫让步的意思，而凯洛的面颊抽动了几下，终于勉强点了点头。

“那你想怎样做？”

“有人亲自拍到了岩洞的照片，说明必定有一条通往那里的路，很可能只有本地人才知道。我的建议是立刻派几名冲锋兵进山探查情况，看看能否找到那条路，而我们其余人留在营地坚守。米塔卡之前说这里的炮弹补给仅供维持一天，那我们就守过这一天，然后趁夜色进山。”

“进山？之后呢？你觉得我们该怎么从山里出来？”

“那就要看山里有什么了。或许在那个坍塌的建筑里能够找到逃出去的办法，或许不能，然而一旦我们弹尽粮绝，留在这里无论如何都是死路一条。这群赏金猎人绝对不会给第一秩序任何人活路，尤其是我。我能想象到他们每个人的数据板里都有一个写着我的名字的天价悬赏。”

“可是……”凯洛深深皱起眉头，“我不是不相信你，赫克斯，只是连我也不确定山里究竟有什么。不如让我一个人——”

“不行。”赫克斯斩钉截铁地否决，“还记得吗，凯洛，是你的原力让你带我来这里，所以我们必须一起去。”

凯洛的眼睛里闪过一丝犹豫，但最终他叹口气，点了点头。“好吧。我听你的。”

“很好。”赫克斯对他扬起嘴角，然后转头看向缩在帐篷门口的米塔卡：“你都听到了吗，上尉？”

“听到了。”他飞快瞥了凯洛一眼才转向赫克斯，“我这就去安排人进山，将军……最高领袖。”

“我不是最高领袖。”凯洛阴沉地对他咆哮，“别这么叫我。”

“明、明白了，长官。”他对赫克斯投来求救的眼神，但赫克斯只是微笑冲他挥了挥手，把他打发走了之后慢慢踱步到凯洛身旁。

“别担心，我当然没有那么好心，甘愿放送到我手上来的凯伯水晶晶矿。”他主动伸手握住凯洛的手背，而对方立刻翻过手来和他紧紧相握，目光深沉凝视着赫克斯。“但我这样做是在考虑我们的未来。”

“……未来？”凯洛嘴唇轻轻蠕动，仿佛他害怕把这个词念出声，而赫克斯点点头。

“是，未来。前两天我一直没能找到时间思考这件事，但既然你带我来丹图因，还如此恰巧地遇到米塔卡以及他手下的冲锋兵，说明我注定不会只在丹图因当一个农民。哪怕我没兴趣收拾帕尔帕廷的烂摊子，再制造出新的第二秩序和新共和国对着干，我觉得我依旧可以活得不那么……平凡。凯伯水晶可以起到很关键的作用。”

“你当然不会活得平凡。”凯洛琥珀色的眼睛微微闪烁着全息投影的蓝光，他用另一只手搂住赫克斯的腰，把他朝自己拖得更近了一些。“我在原力里已经看到了，赫克斯。”

“你看到什么了？”

“我看到……你的未来。”凯洛闭上眼睛，与赫克斯额头相贴，低沉的声音在他们身侧震颤回荡。“我看到你穿着一条非常奢华的黑色丝绸睡袍，一个人站在阳台上抽烟。你所在的建筑面对一片波光粼粼的海，而夜空上挂着三轮皎洁的月亮，可没有任何一颗月亮或者星星的光辉比你更美。”

“喔，我从来不知道原力给你的预示能当全息电影看。”赫克斯想象着那幅画面，忍不住轻笑一声，“但你呢？你在哪里？”

凯洛却没有立刻回答，而是沉默了片刻。赫克斯猛地向后撤回头，捕捉到他面颊上控制不住的哀伤。“我不知道，赫克斯。或许这是从我的视角看到的未来，所以我看不到我自己在哪里。”

赫克斯内心深处的不安再一次被激起。凝视着凯洛此刻神情中的浓重哀伤，他紧紧攥住对方的手，皱起眉头把藏心底许久的质问头一次甩在凯洛的脸上：“你到底在瞒着我什么，凯洛？”

凯洛的眼睛缓缓眨了一下，仅凭这个动作就抹去了脸上所有表情。“我没有瞒你任何事，赫克斯。”

“别对我撒谎！”赫克斯嘶声吼道，“我接受了你告诉我的一切——你强迫我接受了这一切，凯洛，但别把我当成傻子对待！我知道你肯定有事瞒我。”

“或许有，但我不能告诉你。”

“为什么？”

“因为你必定会想方设法去改变，而那只会导致灾难。我在原力预示中看到的未来太过美好，我不想改变分毫。”他长叹一口气，然后缓缓举起赫克斯的手，温柔地吻在因情绪激动而青筋暴起的手背上。“再相信我一次，赫克斯，相信我不会对你做出任何不利的事。”

“你知道我向来只相信我自己，凯洛。”

“不，你也相信过我。阿米蒂奇肯定还记得。”凯洛说出的这个名字让赫克斯心底一颤，让他只能用最恶毒的语气掩盖慌乱：

“别提他，他是个没用的懦夫。”

“他不是。”凯洛的目光带着急切的恳求，“阿米蒂奇不是懦夫——你不是懦夫，阿米蒂奇。”

“我不想听到这个名字！而且我告诉过你别这么叫我。”

“那是我们两个还没有那么亲密的时候。”这回换成凯洛紧紧攥住他的手指，不让自己被赫克斯甩开。“但是后来……后来你允许我这样叫你，因为我给予了这个名字全然不同的意义。”

他们四目相对，凯洛的目光坦诚明亮，而赫克斯的胸口正因愤怒而急促起伏。凯洛显然在用那些丢失的回忆作为干扰，把他从更重要的问题上引开，可他却偏偏上钩了，因为凯洛越让他无需在意，赫克斯便越想找回全部的记忆，而不只是零星的片段，好弄清楚当时究竟发生了什么，他是否真的如同凯洛所说的那样，信任一个人到足以爱上他。

凯洛似乎察觉到他的情绪，表情柔软下来。“赫克斯，我——”然而他的话才刚开了个头，帐篷外突然传来米塔卡的叫喊。

“将军，雷达显示有艘飞船正朝我们全速驶来！”

赫克斯在米塔卡话音落下之前已经猛地推开凯洛，急匆匆冲出帐篷。用不着雷达指示，引擎隆隆与呼啸的风声已经通过空气清晰传来，而片刻之间从开阔平原上袭来的飞船已经清晰得肉眼可见。赫克斯朝设立在指挥帐篷一旁的雷达大步奔去，眼角余光却突然捕捉到两点刺目的绿色，而在他反应过来那是什么之前，赫克斯已经被凯洛扑倒在地，两人一起打了个滚躲到掩体后面。

“卧倒！”凯洛的吼叫被激光光束切割空气的声音彻底淹没。一时间营地灰黄的尘土飞扬，掩体后的冲锋兵举枪徒劳地还击，而米塔卡正扬起嗓门让负责操控AT-AP的冲锋兵动作快点，赶紧把这艘飞船打下来。

“这是我们最后一颗鱼雷，将军，”片刻后米塔卡声音穿过灰尘与硝烟响起，“究竟要不要——”

“别管那么多，赶紧发射！”

赫克斯没能亲眼目睹鱼雷发射，因为凯洛的身体仍然将他从头到脚罩在掩体后面，压得他无法动弹。他只能听到鱼雷发射时划过空气的呼啸，以及几秒后从不远处传来的震耳欲聋的爆炸声。掩体阻挡住了一部分冲击波，再加上凯洛的身体，赫克斯并没有受伤，但飞船爆炸引燃的灼热的空气还是让他大声呛咳起来。压在他身上的凯洛也发出一声痛呼，不知道被什么东西波及到了，然而当赫克斯焦急地抬起眼睛，他能看到的只有一簇黑发下凯洛苍白的额角。

“凯洛？”

“我没事……”凯洛咳嗽了几声，声音虚弱，“冲击波把一个储物箱撞倒了，砸了我一下。”

“让我看看。”赫克斯立刻试图坐起身，可凯洛却纹丝不动，反而伸手把他搂得更紧了。他的黑发扫在赫克斯的脖子上，而赫克斯只觉得眼前一暗，那种如同老旧全息电影般的模糊画面再一次占据他的全部视觉。他拒绝在如此紧要关头当着这么多下属的面陷入回忆，可失去的记忆却不由分说，将他席卷至原力的最深处。

***

“让我看看。”赫克斯推了一把凯洛汗涔涔的肩头，可对方却纹丝不动，把脸紧紧埋在他的脖子上。距离高潮已经过去好几分钟了，凯洛却依旧热得像是恒星的内核，他们从胸口到小腿肌肤相触的地方全都因汗水而粘连。

“……我没事。”凯洛声音模糊地回答，“不想动。”

“你不是刚刚还在抱怨我抓伤了你吗？”赫克斯向后靠回枕头上，分出一只手够向床头柜上那半包香烟。然而在他的指尖离香烟只差几英寸时，浅蓝色的包装与打火机突然一起飞进他的手里，而凯洛满意地哼了一声，微微抬头朝他睁开一只黑沉沉的眼睛。

“炫耀。”赫克斯吐出这个词以作评论，然后从烟盒里晃出一支叼在嘴里，点燃后深深吸了一口。“你再这样趴在我身上，我可要把你的头发当成烟灰缸了。”

“随你。反正我可以用原力都弹出去。”

“我不觉得最高领袖会乐于见到他的学徒用这种方法锻炼原力。”

凯洛沉默了片刻，然后用手肘将自己的上半身从赫克斯的胸口慢慢撑起来。他们疲软的阴茎因为姿势变化相互磨蹭，而赫克斯今晚明明已经射了两次，却仍旧控制不住如电流般奔涌过整个身体的快感。凯洛有点狡黠地一笑，但随即眼神无比严肃。“别总是提他。”

“为什么？”

“你知道为什么。他不允许我这么做。”

“不允许你和别人上床？”

“不。他不允许我和任何人产生感情联系，尤其像我们之间这样亲密的联系。”凯洛垂下眼睛，神情微黯，“他说任何感情联系都会让我分心，从而阻碍我对原力的掌握，但是……”

“你不是说你们的原力讲究的是激情，对面才是克制守节之类的吗？”赫克斯朝他脸上缓缓喷出一缕蓝色烟雾，而凯洛咳嗽了一声，无奈看向他，片刻后凑过来吻上赫克斯满是烟味的嘴唇。他们赤裸着依偎在一起，在令人心醉神迷的激情过后交换一个缠绵的吻，凯洛鼻息火热，眼睛却澄澈如水，琥珀色的眼眸在微弱光线下仿佛湖泊一般粼粼波动，无声诉说种种心事。“我真没法想象你控制住自己的感情是什么样子。”看着这双眼睛，赫克斯不由感叹。

“我尝试过，但失败得很彻底。”凯洛皱了皱鼻子，然后趁赫克斯侧开头吸烟时在他耳根处轻轻吮吻，力道控制得非常好，不会留下任何让人怀疑的痕迹。领口以上是赫克斯的绝对禁区，至于身体的其他部位——过去几个月里，无论他在定局者号还是弑星者基地的下属都万万不会想到，他们的将军在一身深灰色制服包裹下藏着多少淤青、吻痕与牙印。

而他也用同样的激情在凯洛的身体上肆意标记，占领一寸寸零星散布黑痣的苍白皮肤。最新一道伤痕就在几分钟前，赫克斯在终于射出来的那刻彻底失神，用指甲在凯洛的后背划出长长几道血痕。他瞥向自己的右手，看到指甲下面的皮肤碎屑与干涸的血迹。难怪对疼痛忍耐度极高的凯洛都在完事后抱怨了一句。

“你背上的伤真的不要紧吗？”他有些不忍地问，而凯洛摇摇头，蓬乱黑发扫得他有点想笑。

“你知道我身上的伤恢复得比一般人快，哪怕不敷巴克塔，用不着几天就不见了。”凯洛伸出舌头舔了舔他的喉结，然后用牙齿轻轻划过离领口近得危险的一处吻痕，惹得赫克斯又哆嗦了一下。“不像你，身上有一丁点伤都要十天半个月才消。”

“红发人种的基因劣势，我也没办法。”赫克斯耸耸肩。

“我喜欢。”凯洛咧嘴一笑，然后在那处吻痕旁再次狠狠吮吸了片刻。“有时候我真希望我们身上的痕迹能够永远保存下来。”

“那我们几个月后就得分手，因为地方用完了。”

“我永远也不会和你分手。”凯洛用下巴戳在赫克斯的锁骨正中央，目光坚定严肃，满含深情，“我会让你在巴克塔罐里泡到所有的伤都消退掉，然后再来一次。”

“听起来很扭曲，凯洛。”

“我们本来就是很扭曲的人。”

赫克斯轻笑一声，摇了摇头，而凯洛再次把面颊埋在他的脖子上，安静地呼吸他们身体之间的汗味。他们正位于赫克斯的卧室，光线被刻意调至百分之五，舷窗外的群星为他们赤裸修长的身体镀上一层朦胧的柔光。而在窗口正中央，即将完工的弑星者基地同样被宇宙深沉的幕布衬得苍白静谧，如同活物，在群星之间独自旋转，生长，呼吸。他在第一秩序最伟大的两项成就——赫克斯抚摸着凯洛的头发，忍不住想——创造出弑星者，以及驯服了身上这头狂躁的野兽。

“我明天要离开一阵子。”沉默片刻后，凯洛哑着嗓子轻声说，“斯诺克派给我的紧急任务。”

“多久？”

“我不知道。几个星期，甚至一两个月。”

“那么等你回来的时候，弑星者基地或许已经建好了。”赫克斯的香烟让他的嘴里突然变得苦涩。

“我很可能没法经常和你通讯，但是……我会想你的，赫克斯。”

“你在期待我说，‘我也会想你’吗，凯洛？”

“你不必说。”凯洛在他的嘴角轻轻印下一吻，“我知道你肯定会想我。”

“或许吧。如果弑星者基地没有把我榨干的话。”

“我以为榨干你的人是我。”凯洛的声音里带着笑意，然后他用下半身蹭了蹭赫克斯的双腿之间。赫克斯的呼吸立刻卡在喉咙里。

“小心点，伦。”他假装威胁道，“别让你不受控制的动物本能影响最高领袖的计划。”

他不该再次提起最高领袖，因为凯洛的身体明显僵硬了几秒，喉咙里也发出一声沮丧的呻吟。赫克斯叹了口气，有些索然无味地抽了最后一口，想要伸长胳膊按灭剩余的小半截香烟，凯洛却敏捷地抓住他的手腕。

“我想让你在我的身体上留下一个能够持续很久的印记，陪我度过这个任务。”凯洛凝视着夹在他指尖的香烟，而赫克斯也立刻明白过来对方想要什么。“求你了，赫克斯。”

“……好吧。”赫克斯点点头。他实在无法拒绝如此低声下气恳求自己的凯洛。“在哪里？”

“这里。”凯洛向上翻开手掌，露出手腕内侧。“我想要随时看到你留下的印记。而且——我想让你在这里烫一个字母。”

“H？”

“A。”凯洛没给他拒绝的机会，凑过来用唇舌纠缠说服他：“你的名字——阿米蒂奇。求你把这个名字刻在我的身上。”

“你知道我有多讨厌这个名字。”

“但赫克斯这个名字属于很多人，只有阿米蒂奇才是你。这和你的过往没有关系，阿米蒂奇，他们都死了，整个宇宙只有我会用这个名字称呼你。把它刻在我的身上，让我成为你的所有物。”

“你……你确定吗，凯洛？”赫克斯颤抖着深吸一口气，而凯洛闭上眼睛，用力点点头，带着全然的信任把自己的手腕交到他的手里。赫克斯搂住他的肩膀，让他们一起坐直上半身，他向后靠在床头，而凯洛则半靠在他的怀里，脑袋倚在他的肩膀上。赫克斯用拇指轻轻拂过那片意外柔嫩的皮肤，发现他的手竟然有些抖，但凯洛的喉咙里发出一声轻柔的鼓励，于是他深吸一口气，命令自己稳住手，夹紧香烟，在上面按下奥里贝什字母A的开端笔划。

香烟当然不是最好的书写工具，皮肉烧焦的怪异味道让赫克斯忍不住眉头紧皱，生怕自己在同一块皮肤上停留太长时间，真的弄伤了凯洛。他小心翼翼写下整个字母，动作慢得连自己都有些承受不住，额头因为过度专注在不知觉间已经大汗淋漓。但凯洛却一直双眼紧闭，一声不吭，脸颊上甚至带着一个淡然满足的笑。

“好了。”赫克斯收回手，长长呼出一直憋在胸口的气，而凯洛的长睫毛颤抖了几下，睁开眼睛望向自己已经变得皮肉血腥焦黑的手腕。“看起来非常糟糕，急需巴克塔贴，而且你最好别让这里感染。”赫克斯在他低头打量手腕的时候忍不住皱起眉头评论道。

凯洛用力摇摇头，嘴唇浮现出一个灿烂的笑容。“不，一点也不糟糕，看起来非常完美，而且——你知道吗，阿米蒂奇，奥里贝什的字母A看起来和银河系高等语的字母K非常相像。A，K，阿米蒂奇，凯洛。原力注定如此。”

“我真想说你疯了，”赫克斯凝视着对方唇边的笑意，喃喃低语，“但很不幸我见过你更疯的样子。”

“我只为你发疯，阿米蒂奇。”凯洛慢慢凑过来，将那抹笑容送至赫克斯的唇边，“我的激情，我的欲望，我的疯狂，我的爱，一切只属于你。”

而你也属于我吗？——无声的疑问在两人之间震颤。赫克斯紧紧搂住凯洛的脖子，向上挺起小腹，将刚刚不自觉间已经半勃的阴茎蹭向凯洛。他并不是虐待狂，鲜血与伤口通常不会让他兴奋，但将他的名字用烟头刻在凯洛的身体上有种深入骨髓的亲密。他知道被烟头烫过的皮肤如果不及时用巴克塔处理会永远留疤，而从心底如同火焰般燃烧至四肢百骸的占有欲让他瞬间放下一切自控与尊严，贪婪地渴求他与凯洛的身体和心灵直至星球堙灭，宇宙荒芜，依旧会像此刻这般缠绵交合，永不分离。

“当然，凯洛。”他低声回答，用连缀不断的亲吻吞下凯洛欣喜若狂的回应，“我也属于你。”


	13. Chapter 13

“——赫克斯！”

定局者号上昏暗的卧室如同灰烬般在他眼前缓缓消散，近在咫尺的熟悉面容也多了一道让他早已习惯的狭长伤疤。凯洛的目光深沉，急切，但同时又带着赫克斯方才在记忆中品尝到的喜悦。空气里满是硝烟的味道，赫克斯知道他们此刻身处战场之上，并非可以保守秘密的私密卧室，可他却想要不顾一切凑过去，吻住凯洛的嘴唇，亲自验证那里是否依旧像他记忆中那般柔软饱满。

他几乎允许自己这样做了，即便那样会将他和凯洛的关系曝光给在场的所有人，但他不再为自己的这一面而羞愧。正相反，赫克斯现在感到前所未有的强大——这份失而复得的记忆不仅让他窥到他和凯洛之间曾有过怎样的信任与爱，更让他意识到，他不只是赫克斯，或者阿米蒂奇，而是这两个人融合而成的完整个体。藏起阿米蒂奇并不会让他强大，只会让他对曾经的懦弱与遭受的虐待愈发敏感扭曲，而如果没有赫克斯的头脑与阅历，阿米蒂奇根本无法在这个宇宙里存活下去。曾有太多人试图将他撕扯开来，塑造成他们想要的样子：他的父亲，布鲁克斯与普莱德之流，帕尔帕廷……但最终是凯洛将他拼合起来，让他重新变得完整。

但现在并不是合适的时间与场合，于是他抬起手，轻轻抚过对方的嘴唇，感受到指尖下清晰的笑意。“凯洛……”他叹息着低吟出这个名字，而凯洛的神情正清楚明白地告诉他，自己完全知道此刻他在想什么。

“将军！您没事吧？”米塔卡的声音骤然戳进他们沉默的对视，赫克斯微微闭了一会眼睛才转头看过去，而凯洛也终于从他身上爬起来，然后将他拽起身。尽管那段记忆感觉起来很漫长，但现实世界却只过了几秒钟，营地硝烟未散，灰黄的尘埃依旧在空中纷扬，赫克斯与凯洛的身上沾满灰，米塔卡的制服则被蹂躏得愈发狼狈。

“没事。”赫克斯咳嗽几声，“你们呢？”

“伤亡并不严重，只有一位冲锋兵没能躲开激光光束。”米塔卡的神情难掩惋惜，侧过头看向身后倒在尘土中的一席白色盔甲，而在旁边正有一名冲锋兵单膝跪在地上查看战友的伤势。赫克斯并不需要医学知识，单从盔甲胸口正中央被激光留下的焦黑痕迹便知道这名冲锋兵已经牺牲了。

他对米塔卡点点头，然后大步走到尸体旁边，在那名冲锋兵试图起身时对他摆摆手。“这是你们的战友，”他用严肃的语气沉痛说道，“你们有权为他哀悼。他的编号是什么？”

“HX-0037，长官。”冲锋兵回答道。

“HX批次？”赫克斯听到这个编号后略微有些吃惊，因为这两个字母和他的姓氏拼写太过接近，为了避免文件记录混乱，他原本没有打算把HX用作冲锋兵的编号。他瞥了米塔卡一眼，看到上尉的神情中挤出一丝难堪，顿时明白过来这批冲锋兵的确不是出自他的设计。有人——很可能就是普莱德——把这当成对他的嘲讽，批准使用了这个编号。但此时此刻，站在丹图因缓缓飞落的尘土之中，赫克斯却感觉这仿佛是冥冥中注定的事。正如凯洛会说的那样，原力注定如此。

“你们可以把头盔摘下来。”他用难得的温和的语气对着这名冲锋兵以及其余逐渐凑过来的人开口命令道，“HX-0037为我们付出了生命，所以现在我们应该花一点时间对他进行哀悼和下葬。”

哪怕隔着头盔，赫克斯都能感受到这些冲锋兵的疑惑，恐怕从来没有过上级军官命令他们摘下头盔。但片刻后一张张年轻的脸庞从头盔后面显露出来，让赫克斯立刻想到凯洛第一次在他面前摘掉头盔——都是这般年轻，脆弱，迷茫，除了作战之外对整个宇宙一无所知，懵懂如同新生婴儿，需要有人呵护和指引。

“我们应该把HX-0037的尸体埋葬在那两棵大树的下面。”他的口气像是在商量，但对于这些冲锋兵来说是不折不扣的命令。他们立刻行动起来，其中有几个人从储物箱里取出挖掘工具，另外两人把尸体抬到赫克斯所说的位置。几分钟后一个两米深的土坑出现在面前，所有人都在等待他的下一个命令，但赫克斯只让他们把尸体的头盔摘了下来。

出现在面前的脸几乎让他向后退了一步，因为这名牺牲的冲锋兵和那个叛徒FN-2187非常相像，同样是黝黑的皮肤与宽厚的鼻梁。赫克斯的大腿又一次火辣辣地疼了起来，站在他身后的凯洛立刻走上前来，把一只抚慰的手贴在他的肩胛骨之间。赫克斯深吸一口气，命令自己放松下来。现在的情况容不得他失态，而且他打算好好利用这一场葬礼。

他伸手接过头盔，在尸体旁单膝跪下来，把它小心翼翼平放在尸体的胸口，遮掩住那个激光贯穿的血洞。等他再站起身时，他能看到围聚在土坑周围的冲锋兵脸上全都写满了感激。

“你们还有什么想说的吗？”赫克斯开口问道，而那个曾经跪在遇难者身边查看伤势的冲锋兵犹豫片刻，对他点点头。

“他……HX-0037有一个外号，长官。”这名棕色皮肤的冲锋兵小心翼翼地回答，“我们都叫他双零（Double-O），因为他是我们小队唯一一个编号里带两个零的。我只是……我想让大家知道。”

“这是个很好的外号。”赫克斯微微一笑，“我会永远记得有一个编号以HX-00开头的冲锋兵为第一秩序做出牺牲。不过，在葬礼之前，我有件非常重要的事想要告诉你们。”他听到身旁米塔卡深吸一口气，似乎在为接下来的宣布做好准备，而凯洛搭在他后背的手也僵硬了一拍，缓缓收了回去。赫克斯同样有些紧张，他知道这件事出口后会有一定风险，毕竟他们要面对的是十多名手持步枪的冲锋兵，而现在赫克斯最不需要的就是一场兵变。但他对冲锋兵的认识告诉他，此刻是最好的时机，接连五天坚守阵地极大程度消耗了他们的精神，不幸陨落的战友更让他们强烈感受到对第一秩序之外宇宙的恐惧与仇恨，现在是他们最容易被控制的时候。

于是他挺直脊背，环视一圈围绕着土坑的人，确保自己的目光平稳划过每个人的面庞，然后才沉声开口：“你们或许在过去几天里听到过袭击者的言论，宣称第一秩序在与新共和国以及抵抗组织的斗争中已经失败了，而我现在想告诉你们，这是真的。”

树下一片寂静，能听到的只有十几人聚集在一起交错起伏的呼吸声。赫克斯并没有刻意看向这些冲锋兵手里的武器，也没有专门盯着任何人打量，而是让自己的目光越过他们的头顶，在之前那艘被他们击落的飞船残骸冒出的浓烟上停留片刻，心里默数十五秒后才再次开口：“我并不知道情况究竟如何，但可以肯定的是第一秩序的舰队已经被摧毁，而新共和国正在着手清理我们驻扎在各个星球的部队。之前你们试图向丹图因军团总部求援但没有得到回应，很可能因为他们已经被消灭了。”

依旧没人开口。或许没人敢插话，或许他们都因为这个晴天霹雳一般的消息而震惊到失语，但直到现在都没人举起枪口对准他，赫克斯认为他们表现得已经很不错了。不是每个冲锋兵都会当叛徒——他在心里对自己提醒。

“从五天前开始，我就不再是你们的将军，你们也不再是第一秩序的士兵，你们完全有权脱下盔甲，离开这里。”这句话似乎戳中了冲锋兵的心理，赫克斯能从他们的脸上看出非常明显的疑惑和担忧，但他还有后半句话等着他们：“遗憾的是，并非每个人都会像我这样看待你们。外面那些人——”他抬手指向映衬在蓝天白云下的滚滚浓烟，“他们并不会在意你们是否真的参与过战争，杀过多少人，为什么杀人。他们只想要复仇，发泄，直到他们清理干净银河系里每一个和第一秩序有关系的人。一旦得知你们的真实身份，在他们的眼里你们就永远只是一副盔甲。”

“他们……他们会怎样对待我们？”其中一个女性冲锋兵颤抖着问。

“假如被他们发现，我会被送上审判席，但等待你们的很可能就是一发爆能光束，或者捅入后背的一把匕首。”赫克斯并没有骗他们，只隐瞒了一部分真相。并非每个新共和国的人都会这样做，至少那些脑子有问题的抵抗组织会张开双臂迎接他们步入新生活。可是这个宇宙里还有许许多多杀人不眨眼的人存在，像是想要复仇的霍斯尼亚流亡者，单纯为了信用点的赏金猎人，甚至只是一个心肠特别硬、手边又恰巧有武器的人。战争注定会造就牺牲品，这些冲锋兵很不幸无从选择。

“所以，您的意思是，我们不能投降？”

“我不建议你们投降，但我也不会阻止你们尝试。”赫克斯淡然回答，“我不再是你们的将军，你们不需要听从我的命令，但假如你们想要活着离开这座山，这个星球，我们最好团结起来一起行动。”他眯起眼睛凝视身前一张张写满恐惧的脸。“所以，有人想离开吗？”

他又在赌了。就像他在刚刚来到丹图因上空时赌自己能够联系到这里的地面部队一样，现在他赌这些冲锋兵不敢单独离开。赫克斯从来没上过牌桌，那太有失他的身份了，但他做的这些和打牌其实在本质上是一回事，都是运用自身经验，计算对手的优势和劣势，以求规避风险，让自己的利益最大化。要是这样解释，那么赫克斯这辈子一直在赌博，并且绝大多数时候都能赌赢。

而这次，他显然又一次赌赢了。之前那个说出HX-0037外号的棕色皮肤冲锋兵似乎被其他人暗中视作领头人，在他摇头做出表示后，他们也纷纷摇头。赫克斯微微一笑，让自己露出些许感激的神色：“我不再是你们的将军，但假如你们信得过我，我愿意接下来继续带领你们，直到我们能够安全离开这里。”

“我们当然相信您，长官。”那名冲锋兵回答道，“您在我们心里永远都是将军。”

“那好，我不会强迫你们怎样看待我和称呼我，但刚才HX-0037的外号给了我一个想法：我相信你们很多人都有外号，所以为了在传达命令时节省时间，请告诉我你们的外号。”

冲锋兵们的眼睛全都瞪圆了，他们互相交换了一阵子眼神，但都犹豫着不敢开口。赫克斯微微皱起眉头，但很快命令自己抹掉这个烦躁的表情。“我知道你们都渴望拥有姓名——一个不仅是编号，而是能让你们被人识别认可的名字。别担心，我不是在指责你们不忠诚，恰恰相反。”他对着冲锋兵们脸上强烈的不安露出安抚的微笑：“我曾和法斯马队长共事过很长一段时间，我相信你们一定听说过她的名字。她是我最得力的左膀右臂，也是我见过的最勇猛无畏的战士，而她用自己的能力赢得保留这个名字的权利——同样的权利我也想在此刻给予你们。你们都是非常优秀的战士，在这样恶劣的情况下坚守阵地五天之久，一直在维护第一秩序的尊严，所以你们可以拥有任何想要的名字。”

那个棕色皮肤的冲锋兵确实有领导的天赋——或者背叛的天赋，赫克斯决定留心这个人——他头一个站出来，深吸一口气：“我的外号是布朗（Brown），我希望大家能够继续这样称呼我。”

在他的带领下，其余的冲锋兵陆陆续续报出自己的外号，有几个人没有外号，也暂时用编号最后一位数字代替。而等这一轮分享结束后，赫克斯能看到他们虽然还是年轻稚嫩得要命，但那股带着恐惧的脆弱已经消散不少，脸庞上重新燃起希望和信念。

“谢谢你们。”赫克斯语气温和，“现在让我们为双零最后默哀几秒钟，然后让他入土为安。接下来我们还有许多要做的准备。”他闭上眼睛低下头，在心底长舒一口气，等待几秒后示意可以下葬了，然后朝米塔卡做了个手势，带他和这些冲锋兵之间拉开些许距离。上尉望向他的眼神满是崇拜，赫克斯也允许自己小小地得意片刻，然后才开始说正事：“这些赏金猎人的袭击模式过去几天是什么样子？”

“他们主要会在夜间偷袭。”米塔卡回答，“白天则是飞船，但被我们的鱼雷打下来之后会稍微安静一段时间。”

“如果他们连续四五天都没有放弃从这个方向进山，说明这边是唯一的入口。”赫克斯思索着扫了一眼遭遇战后乱成一团的营地。“距离天黑还有多久？”

米塔卡从口袋里掏出自己的数据板：“三个小时。”

“足够了。等处理好安葬，我们就趁现在稍作休息，吃点东西恢复体力，然后开始做进山的准备。”赫克斯回头看向冲锋兵手里正在铲土的工具。“我相信其他挖掘、攀爬还有照明的工具你也都带了？”

米塔卡自豪地点点头：“都带了，长官，毕竟这是——”他面颊一红，有点不好意思地看向赫克斯，“这是我第一次独立指挥。”

“你做得也很好。”赫克斯抬手拍了拍他的肩膀，深知虽然米塔卡并不需要自己刚才那些话来巩固忠诚，但年轻的上尉一直渴望从自己这里获得赞扬。单从这点上看，赫克斯绝对是比他的父亲以及任何一位最高领袖都更优秀的指挥官。“如果没有你，他们撑不过这五天。”

“但如果您在，恐怕我们从一开始就不会被困在这里。”

“我也有我的不足，米塔卡，我面对很多事情都无能为力。”他想到自己刚醒来时的愤怒与绝望，长叹一口气。凯洛像他的影子一样沉默地靠近，再一次把手放在他的腰间，而赫克斯破例允许他在众人面前展现出这般亲密。三人一同转头望向正在埋葬战友的冲锋兵们，这样肃穆的场景为赫克斯心底注入一丝不安——山脉深处究竟有什么在等待他们？他们真的可以顺利逃出去吗？

“你可以的，赫克斯。”凯洛低沉的声音落在他的耳后，“原力已经告诉我了。”而这恐怕是赫克斯头一次没有对凯洛的原力嗤之以鼻，因为他现在迫切需要宇宙间一切可以帮助他度过难关的力量，哪怕是他深恶痛绝的超自然巫术。他甚至愿意接下来一整年都不贬低原力，只要他和凯洛能够平安离开这里。


	14. Chapter 14

“长官，给。”

“多谢你，上尉。”赫克斯从米塔卡手中接过小半条配给粮，还没下嘴就感到一阵牙疼。距离上次用餐已经过去十多个小时，但他在肾上腺激素的作用下一点也感觉不到饿，看着手里的食物反而有些反胃。好在他们三个正坐在指挥帐篷里，外面那些同样在休息的冲锋兵看不到他紧张得吃不下东西的样子。

“你要吗？”他回身看向坐在自己侧后方一个储物箱上的凯洛，而对方立刻嫌弃地摇了摇头。

“我不吃这玩意。”

“你究竟有多久没吃东西了？”赫克斯皱起眉头，在心里回想上次见到凯洛进食是什么时候，然后突然有些震惊地意识到，他自从几天前在那艘飞船上醒过来，就没亲眼见过凯洛吃任何东西。他甚至问起过几次，但每次凯洛都会搪塞过去，说他之前吃过了。“凯洛，”他不自觉提起嗓门，甩出属于将军的权威口吻，“现在不是挑剔的时候。我们休息好了就要进山，你必须补充——”

“我不需要食物。”凯洛用膝盖碰了碰赫克斯的后背，打断他的话，“相信我，赫克斯，我支撑得住。”

支撑？——赫克斯的眉头皱得更紧了，但在他来得及开口训斥凯洛之前，挂在米塔卡腰侧的长距离通讯器突然尖锐响起。米塔卡立刻取下通讯器递给他，赫克斯也瞬间把其他事情抛到脑后。

“长官，这里是HX-1640进行汇报。”这是其中一名之前被派遣进山调查情况的冲锋兵。

“这里是赫克斯将军。说吧，HX-1640。”

“长官，我和HX-1729现在位于距离营地四点钟方向直线距离约五公里的山间，海拔三百米。搜寻中途并没有遇到敌对目标，只在几分钟前发现一具可疑尸体。”

“详细描述一下尸体。”

“尸体是人类，男性，年纪偏大。死因很可能是坠亡，他的身边有不少落石，而头顶是一处悬崖。”

“你们能够判断死亡时间吗？”

“我们没有经受过这方面的训练，长官，只能看出尸体已经开始腐烂了。”

赫克斯快速计算了一下时间：“所以大概在四五天前——尸体身上有身份证件，或者其他特别的东西吗？”

“我们没找到身份证件，长官，他随身携带的数据板也摔坏了。至于特别的东西……这个人携带了攀爬工具，而他的口袋里有一颗透明的石头，手掌大小。”

凯洛猛地从储物箱上站了起来，高大身躯逼近通讯器。“凯伯水晶，”他嘶声说道，“这个人从晶矿里偷了一块出来。”

“长官？”通讯对面的冲锋兵突然听到一个新声音，有些不解地问，于是赫克斯推了凯洛一把，示意他等会再发脾气。“HX-1640，把你们发现尸体的坐标以及头顶悬崖的坐标都发给我们，但不要碰尸体，更不要拿那块透明的石头。”

“遵命，长官。”

“继续前进，找到一条可以通往头顶悬崖的路。遇到状况随时汇报。”

赫克斯刚一关闭通讯，凯洛就迫不及待地开口了：“那个人绝对去过晶矿！赏金猎人拿到的那张照片很有可能就是他拍的。”

“这个大家都能猜得出来。”赫克斯瞥他一眼，示意他稍安勿躁，“而他摔下来的那个悬崖很可能就是通往晶矿的路。但问题是，他为什么会从上面摔下来？”

“凯伯水晶并不是普通的石头。它们对原力敏感，几乎等同于活物，甚至还能产生出集体意识，对强行使用它们的人造成精神影响。原力必定因为这个小偷对凯波水晶的恶意才对他进行惩罚。”

“或者他可能只是因为天太黑，脚一滑就摔了下去。”

“呃，将军，我之前看的那个童话故事里也说过，”米塔卡小心翼翼地插了进来，“那两个亲如兄弟的人拿到水晶之后经常头疼，烦躁，最后甚至——”

“这不可能。”凯洛一个眼神过去，米塔卡就立刻闭上嘴。“仅仅持有凯伯水晶并不会影响人的心智，只有强行违背水晶的意志使用它们才会有类似的事发生。别把你从全息杂志上读到的所有故事都当成真事，上尉。”

“非常抱歉，最高——长官。我以后会多注意的。”

“我只知道凯伯水晶的‘意志’是可以被违背的，但需要非常强力且精确的抑制器，否则水晶就会引发大爆炸。帝国时期有一艘歼星舰就是被一小块失控的凯伯水晶干掉的——学院的高级武器设计课上应该讲过这个案例，米塔卡，如果你还记得的话。”

上尉立刻满脸愧疚地点了点头，但凯洛烦躁地挥了挥手。“无论如何，我们应该立刻出发。你的冲锋兵已经找到了线索，没有理由再拖下去了。”

“的确。”赫克斯叹了口气。距离天黑还有一段时间，并不是最好的撤离时机，但他自己也不想再等待下去了。等待只会让他好不容易建立起来的心理优势大打折扣。“把冲锋兵刚刚传输过来的地点在地图上标出来。”他对米塔卡命令道。

米塔卡将自己的数据板与全息指挥桌连接，片刻后投影出来的地图上又多了两个白色光标，米塔卡还贴心标出了HX-1640与HX-1729过去一个多小时的行进路线。赫克斯站起身仔细观察，看到尸体被发现的方位正好位于那个坍塌的古旧建筑的正下方，尸体摔落的悬崖则位于二者之间。地图只有从空中俯瞰的大体地貌，看上去似乎没有直接可以攀登的道路，而近乎九十度的陡峭悬崖在没有背包飞行器的情况下遥不可及。

“谁会把学校建在这种地方？”赫克斯凝视着坍塌建筑处的小小光标，忍不住沮丧地嘟囔了一句。

“除了绝地，还有谁？”凯洛哼了一声，轻蔑地啐道，“别忘了他们还会把不到十岁的小孩子单独送去能把人冻僵的岩洞——绝地是一群没有感情、断绝人欲的禽兽。”

赫克斯拼尽全力才没让自己因凯洛突然流露的强烈感情而笑出声，但他已经发誓接下来一整年都不对原力进行任何贬低，于是他把涌至唇边的笑意用力吞了回去。“但愿冲锋兵能够为我们找到一条路，但假如万不得已，我们只能徒手攀爬。”

“到时候再说。”凯洛又一次烦躁起来，双手用力按在全息投影桌上，画面顿时颤抖了几下。“赫克斯，我们真的不能再拖下去了！”

“我知道了。”赫克斯严肃地点点头，把一口没动的配给粮塞进口袋里，然后转向米塔卡：“上尉，我们可以开始准备了。先让冲锋兵们检查自己的武器以及随身装备，扔掉像是离子闪光弹和手铐这种不必要的东西，腾出空间装备你带来的工具。”

“是，长官。”

“还有，炸药带了多少？”

“带了能炸平一个抵抗组织小型营地的量。”

“应该够了。”赫克斯沉吟道，“我们到时候很可能要炸开岩石和山体。”

“还有什么吩咐吗，将军？”

“等所有人做好准备后，我们必须以最快速度撤离营地。还好你扎营的位置选得不错，那些赏金猎人除非主动靠近，否则很难远距离判断我们是否还在，至少能够拖一段时间。所有带不走的东西统统破坏掉，包括AT-AP以及那艘运输机的驾驶舱电脑，然后在两侧通路的掩体处设置感应炸药，但愿能解决一批敌人。就这些了，在撤离前我会再和所有人进行一次动员讲话。”

“遵命，将军。”米塔卡神情严肃地行了个礼，转身离开指挥帐篷。赫克斯长呼一口气，皱起眉头注视着地图，仔细考虑自己有没有遗漏的地方，而站在旁边的凯洛则一脸欣赏地望向他。

“我真怀念你这副威风凛凛下命令的样子。”黑发男人微笑着轻声说，“你严肃起来相当吓人。”

“别告诉我眼高于顶、认为自己比谁都厉害的伦武士团的团长竟然被一个没有原力的普通人吓到过？”赫克斯挑起眉毛，有些调侃地问，但凯洛摇摇头，然后伸手搂住赫克斯的腰，凑过脸来想要吻他。赫克斯立刻向后仰头躲开，于是凯洛的嘴唇蹭在了他的下巴上，但黑发男人并没有生气，依旧微笑着望向他。

“我当然不会被你吓到。但我每次看你在定局者号的舰桥把那些比你年长二三十岁的下属指挥得团团转，都非常想把你立刻拖回房间，为所欲为。”

“凯洛！”赫克斯只觉得好气又好笑，“你要真敢这么做，我绝对会当场把你丢出密封舱。你知道我的工作对我有多重要。”

“我知道，所以我没这么做过，放心。”凯洛再一次慢慢凑过来，眼睛半垂下来渴望地凝视着赫克斯的嘴唇，而赫克斯闭上眼睛，允许他们的唇瓣与舌尖亲密交缠了片刻，这才用力推开他。

“出发之前，我有件事要问你。”赫克斯抬眼仔细打量凯洛的表情，“你之前说这附近有个地方一直在召唤你，这种感觉现在还有吗？”

凯洛点点头，原本闪烁着笑意的双眼顿时黯淡下来。“我一直都能感觉到，但……我分辨不出原力召唤我去那里究竟是为了什么。可能是好事，但也可能——”

“别想那么多。”赫克斯抬手在他的面颊上轻轻拍了一下，“你自己也说过，试图改变原力给你的预示会导致灾难。不如放下这些，当个像我一样的普通人，遇到问题再想办法解决。”

“很可惜造物主并没有给我像你一样有条理的大脑，”凯洛微微一笑，“不过我也不需要。有你在就够了。”

“别贬低自己，凯洛，你也相当聪明，只不过经常被情绪冲昏头脑。”赫克斯的手指在凯洛脸侧停留片刻，最终还是狠心撤走。黑发男人的神情一瞬间露出失落，但也明白眼下情况有多紧张，所以并没有抱怨或者挽留。赫克斯在心底叹了口气，他真希望他们能赶快前进到凯洛在原力中看到的那个未来，哪怕没有丝绸睡袍和映着月亮的海面，他现在真的很想抽根烟放松一下。

“等一切尘埃落定，我们必须好好谈谈，凯洛。你刚才肯定察觉到我又找回了一部分记忆。”

“我知道，赫克斯。”凯洛并没有直视他，而是侧过头去看向帐篷门口。“你以后肯定会全部慢慢想起来，但——但现在我们也该出去做准备了。”他说完之后没给赫克斯回应的机会，立刻转身走出帐篷。赫克斯站在门口环视一周，取下腰间的爆能枪，对着全息指挥桌的控制板连开三枪，在投影画面从半空中滋的一声消失后同样离开。

冲锋兵的效率非常高，在他和凯洛说了几句话的功夫，赫克斯刚刚安排的事情已经有条不紊完成了大半。米塔卡正在监督他们检查自己的随身装备，见到赫克斯出来后朝他匆匆走来，递给他一个薄薄的塑料包，里面是150毫升净化水。

“我们剩余的物资不多，每个人能分配到的仅剩这些了，长官。”

赫克斯也有十个多小时没喝过任何东西了，上一次入口的还是乌斯努恩当地人酿造的甜酒。盯着手里清澈透明的水，他顿时有些口干舌燥，但知道自己的身体还能坚持，这些水应该留作急用。“你们还有多余的注射兴奋剂吗，上尉？”

“早就用光了，长官。”米塔卡摇摇头，“我们过去五天基本上没合过眼。”

“好吧。”正说着，头顶停放AT-AP的地方传来一阵爆能枪射击声，看来是冲锋兵正在破坏里面的驾驶装置，同时也有两名冲锋兵半跪在掩体旁安装炸药。“准备完毕后叫所有人过来集合。”

五分钟后，重新戴上头盔的冲锋兵在赫克斯面前自动站为整齐的两排，米塔卡和凯洛则在他身后一左一右，这让赫克斯有种无比怀念的昨日重现感。战前动员是他身为将军以及冲锋兵项目负责人的日常工作之一，他的脑子里早就深深铭刻了几十种不同情况下的不同模版，但这次却非比寻常。他感到一阵夹杂着兴奋的紧张，让他头皮微微发麻，几乎像是在弑星者基地发射前那次讲话的紧张感。只不过那次是为了庆祝他最杰出的成就的诞生以及新共和国的灭亡，而这次是为了迫在眉睫的生存。他必须要让这些人明白这次任务的重要性。

“我不准备说太多话，因为你们都知道我们目前面临的情况有多危机。”他抬眼看向一副副头盔，却仿佛同时能看到藏在下面一张张年轻的脸，在此刻全都带着无比专注的神情望向他，汲取从他口中吐出的每一个字。“我答应带领你们找到平安离开这里的办法，但这并不意味着接下来等待我们的就是一条畅通无阻的大路。那些在过去五天里一直袭击骚扰你们的人必定会追在我们后面，而前方更是大片未知区域，就连我也不知道会发生什么。因此——警惕，再警惕，不要有丝毫松懈，不然为此付出代价的可能就是你自己，或者你身边的战友。无论第一秩序是否存在，你们都是第一秩序培养出来的精锐士兵，曾经你们为之奋斗的是认可和晋升，而现在则是活下去的可能。明白了吗？”

“是的，长官！”所有冲锋兵齐刷刷举枪敬礼。赫克斯满意地点点头，下达最后一道命令：

“出发！”


	15. Chapter 15

赫克斯在一阵寒风吹拂而过时不自觉打了个哆嗦，但身上这件短上衣甚至没有能让他翻起来的领子。高大山体屏蔽了大部分日光，气温也随之降低了几度，空气里弥漫着一股潮湿冰冷的土腥味。山间树木更加稀疏，走过几十米才能看到一株，铁丝网一般的枝叶笼出影影绰绰的一团，藏在里面的不知名禽类时而发出凄惨尖锐的啼鸣。而除此之外，在山间回荡的只有他们的脚步声，冲锋兵的盔甲踏在砂石上咔嚓作响，出于多年训练和习惯依旧保持整齐划一的步伐，在赫克斯的耳朵里是此刻唯一的安慰。

跟随赫克斯他们进山的一共有十三名冲锋兵，四人在前开路，其余的跟在后面，把赫克斯保护在中间。米塔卡也处于队伍前端，手持数据板进行导航，荧蓝色的光线将他的脸部轮廓映得分明，尤其是消瘦的脸颊与下巴上一圈在过去五天里蓄起的胡茬。他们正在按照之前那两名冲锋兵的探索路线行进，道路已经明确，赫克斯预计他们不用一小时就能抵达那具尸体的位置。但自从上次汇报之后，HX-1640与HX-1729还没能找到攀上悬崖的路，通讯装置传来的定位显示他们一直在尸体附近打转。

但这些暂时不是迫在眉睫的问题，赫克斯最担心的是从身后来的追兵。赏金猎人发现他们撤离是迟早的事，现在尚不清楚究竟有多少人收到了那张照片，但可以预想到的是，一旦他们意识到第一秩序放弃了战略位置如此绝佳的营地，那些过去几天里一直在观望的赏金猎人就会像害虫一样蜂拥而上。赫克斯把部分希望寄托于他们能彼此间争得你死我活，但赏金猎人不全都是傻子。如果把赫克斯放在他们的位置，那么他绝对会在过去几天里和其他人达成共识，先合伙干掉第一秩序，之后怎么分利则再说。

虽然从营地进山一共有三条路，但现在天还没黑，探查痕迹对于有经验的赏金猎人来说小菜一碟。赫克斯不知道他们是否有人携带了能够在山间快速移动的飞行器，他只能命令冲锋兵以最快速度行军，因为被追赶上之后别无选择，只能在狭窄山间交火。即便这些冲锋兵经受过多年训练，缺少掩体必定会死伤惨重。

赫克斯眉头紧皱，心事重重，因此没能留意脚下一块凸起的石头。他并没有狼狈摔倒，但在保持身体平衡时左侧大腿却被扯了一下，没好全的伤顿时痛得揪心。凯洛的手立刻扶住他的胳膊，在他们身后的冲锋兵没刹住车差点撞上来之前把他猛地拽了起来。

“没事吧？”凯洛关切地低声问。

赫克斯摇摇头，原本想要扯开手，但他的腿实在疼得厉害，呼吸也因为突然乱了节拍，愈发急促起来。“米塔卡，”他立刻呼唤上尉，试图掩盖自己的身体状况，“距离那具尸体还有多远？”

“还剩四分之一的路，长官。”

“很好，继续前进，尽可能赶在——”他的话只说了一半，因为突然从远处传来一声巨响，虽然有些模糊，但毫无疑问是爆炸声。片刻后他们所处的山间清晰感受到了爆炸产生的冲击波，还好因为距离已经减弱了不少，但两侧山体依旧有些许摇晃感，碎石从头顶扑簌簌砸下来。

“我们之前安置的感应炸药被触发了。”米塔卡的神情有些惊恐，“没想到才过了这么短时间就——”

“那更别废话了，继续前进！”赫克斯厉声命令，所有人顿时加快脚步，而凯洛则在片刻后凑到他耳边低声说了一句：“我感觉这座山的结构不算特别稳。离了那么远的爆炸都能波及到这里，我们接下来使用炸药必须要小心。”

“我明白了。”赫克斯点点头，并没有因为这个消息太过沮丧。险峻地势在作战中是劣势，但也可以是优势，纯看指挥官怎样使用。

接下来的十多分钟便是沉默的急行军。在米塔卡的指引下所有人埋头狂奔，赫克斯也彻底抛掉自尊，任凭凯洛拽着他的胳膊，在他体力不支时帮一把手。天色愈暗，让人几乎看不清路，一层雾气开始在山间蔓延，赫克斯的额头与后背却逐渐渗出汗，被冷风一吹便粘在皮肤上。哪怕有凯洛紧紧搂住他半边身体，他还是不停地打哆嗦，喉咙也因为呼吸过猛而泛出丝丝血腥味，但他一直咬牙坚持，深知他的表现对维护这些冲锋兵的忠诚至关重要。

“到了，将军，就在前面！”米塔卡的兴奋呼喊突然从身前传来，他身旁一名冲锋兵将步枪照明灯对准路边一团黑影。赫克斯伸手示意所有人停下。

“布朗，小五，”他点出两名冲锋兵，“你们负责前后警戒。其余人原地休息。”

除去前后两名持枪警戒的冲锋兵，其余人立刻原地坐下，而赫克斯则和米塔卡还有凯洛一起来到尸体旁边。米塔卡拿出一支手电筒为赫克斯照明，而凯洛则在赫克斯检查尸体的同时抬手探入口袋，从里面掏出一块在灯光下晶莹剔透的石头。赫克斯深吸一口气，注视着凯洛将这块石头轻轻握在手心里。他以为这块石头会变色，或者发光，但什么都没有出现。

“这是凯伯水晶吗？”

“是，不过凯伯水晶只会回应光明面的原力。”凯洛声音低沉肃穆，“但你可以把手放上来，赫克斯，任何有生命的存在碰触水晶都会感受到温暖。”

赫克斯点点头，将一根手指小心翼翼地搭在水晶上，然后他被冻得有些僵硬的手指头立刻被一团暖意包裹，那种感觉竟然和凯洛用原力为他疗伤颇为相似。他的心底划过一阵疑问，但现在不是谈这些的时候，于是他立刻收回手，从尸体旁站起身。

“联络HX-1640与HX-1729，”他对随他一同起身的米塔卡命令道，“让他们汇报情况，究竟有没有找到路。”等上尉拿出通讯器后，他又转向离自己最近的两名冲锋兵：“把这具尸体找个隐蔽的角落埋了，切记处理好附近的土，抹掉新挖掘的痕迹。”他并不是在发善心替这个人安葬，而是不想等一会赏金猎人追过来后看到这具尸体，然后得出和他们相同的结论。

“凯洛。”赫克斯最终将目光落在黑发男人身上。凯洛依旧蹲在尸体旁边，低头凝视手中的水晶，听到赫克斯的呼唤后慢慢站起身来，把凯伯水晶放进自己的口袋里。

“怎么了？”

“你能看到上面的悬崖吗？”赫克斯指向尸体上方被黑暗笼罩的山体，“你能察觉到那里有什么吗？”

凯洛走到他身边，沉默地仰起头，闭上双眼。赫克斯知道他必定在用原力探查情况，于是并没有打扰他，而是走到米塔卡旁边：“情况如何？”

“我联系不到他们，长官。”米塔卡表情凝重，“他们通讯装置的信号非常弱，可能被山体干扰了。”

“见鬼。”赫克斯低声咒骂了一句，“看来我们得自己想办法了。”

“而不幸的是，这附近的生物非常稀少，我没办法通过植被的生命原力探测到是否可以攀爬。”凯洛的回答更是雪上加霜，但在赫克斯开始思索接下来该如何行事之前，凯洛伸手抓住他的肩膀，把赫克斯的身体朝他扭转过去。赫克斯一看到他的神情就立刻在心底大叫不好。“但我可以亲自攀爬上去，然后在悬崖上面固定攀爬绳索和钉子。”

“你疯了吗？”赫克斯立刻叫道，“这道悬崖至少有一百米高，与地面垂直接近九十度，而且我根本看不到哪里有落脚点。”

“所以才需要我帮你们固定钉子，”凯洛神情严肃地回答，“不然你们的确爬不上去。”

“但你可以？”

“我可以。因为我有原力。”他在赫克斯张开嘴试图反驳的瞬间紧紧捏住他的肩膀，眼睛在微弱光线下明亮得像是在燃烧：“相信我，赫克斯。”

赫克斯看入那双眼睛，深吸一口气，缓缓点头：“我相信你。”

“好。”凯洛的唇边浮现出一丝笑意，“只要你相信我，我就一定会成功。”

接下来的几分钟里，凯洛在米塔卡与一名冲锋兵的帮助下装备齐全各种攀登工具。即便有原力的帮助，他也不可能凭空飞上去，因此他的左手手腕还是佩戴上了冲锋兵标配的抓钩，腰间则携带了五十多枚攀岩钉，一条攀爬绳索，以及一枚信号弹——赫克斯担心在悬崖上方无法接收通讯信号，于是约定好等凯洛成功攀上悬崖并且设置好攀登绳索后就会发射信号弹。

“祝我成功吧。”凯洛站在山壁前，转头对旁边的赫克斯微微一笑，然后趁他不注意猛地凑过来，在他的嘴唇上飞快吻了一下。

“你别摔断脖子就行。”赫克斯只觉得手心冒汗，勉强挤出这句话，然而想到飞船坠毁那次立刻就后悔了，懊恼地皱起眉头。“凯洛，你知道我不是——”

“别担心，我知道。”凯洛深深看了他一眼，抬手朝头顶发射抓钩：“那我们悬崖上再见。”话音刚落，他便像背着一个隐形背包飞行器一样，从地面轻巧窜到近两米的半空中。赫克斯睁大眼睛，注视着凯洛在重力的影响下开始下落，但他的心刚刚揪了起来，凯洛突然用肉眼几乎难以捕捉的速度从腰间掏出一枚攀岩钉，手腕一甩便笔直插入山间。紧接着，他的身体在没有任何助力的情况下缓缓飞起几十厘米，一只脚稳稳踏在钉子上，停顿片刻后身体再次向上跃起。

“……星辰在上。”直到米塔卡惊叹不已的喃喃低语从耳边传来，赫克斯才发现他一直在屏住呼吸注视凯洛的举动。在第一秩序时凯洛要么单独执行任务，要么只会带领冲锋兵，军官很少有机会能够亲眼目睹他究竟有多么强大，听闻的也都是原力用以毁灭侵袭的一面。正因如此，绝大多数军官对身为最高领袖凯洛以及斯诺克有的只是畏惧——失去记忆后的赫克斯也一样——而不是发自内心的尊敬认可。这或许也导致了他们的最终失败，在帕尔帕廷的手下，再强大的舰队也只是一团散沙。

然而，如果换做是赫克斯，他又会怎样领导第一秩序，统治整个银河系？恐惧威吓是短时间内最有效率的统治方法，但长期以往呢？他们本该从银河帝国学到教训，尤其在死星这件事上，可第一秩序最终还是走了帝国的老路。赫克斯向来对帝国残余的老古董们嗤之以鼻，但当他窥到最高指挥有意建造最新的大规模杀伤性武器，他还是为了自己的晋升迫不及待跳了出来，为第一秩序设计建造了一个更大、更有威力、但也更短命的武器。赫克斯永远都不会后悔自己创造了弑星者——那是他毕生所学的凝结，但现在回想起来，他和第一秩序都太盲目自信了，相信有了弑星者就能够彻底消灭新共和国，让整个银河系跪拜在他们脚下。

极度的恐惧或许会压垮一部分人的理智，让他们缴械投降，但同时也会让其他人的意志更加坚定，反抗更加疯狂。赫克斯自己就是这样的人。他永远也不可能直面凯洛·伦的力量，但他会是那只蛰伏在黑暗里紧握匕首的手，时刻等待刺向不经意间暴露出来的后背。抛开他和凯洛的关系，他们有没有失忆，对于那个曾经对他无尽羞辱的伦来说，他输了，赫克斯赢了。他透露给抵抗组织的消息导致了最终秩序的毁灭，凯洛·伦再也无法达成自己的夙愿，超越他的外祖父达斯·维达，成为整个宇宙至高无上的统治者。

可是，哪怕不可一世的达斯·维达与帕尔帕廷也已经化为灰烬，他们对银河系的统治甚至不足百年。如果换成赫克斯呢？他究竟该怎样——

一颗碎石啪的一声砸在他面前，赫克斯猛地甩甩头，让自己从晃神中醒过来。现在不是做这种白日梦的时候。“好了，都别愣神了！”他高喊一声，而所有仰头望向悬崖的头盔一同转了回来，“敌人很快就会追上来，一场恶战在所难免，别忘了我在出发前说的话，永远不要放弃警惕——布朗和小五休息，其余人起身备战。”

“是的，长官！”

赫克斯板着脸点点头，等冲锋兵自动在山壁两侧布好阵形后长叹一口气，使劲揉了揉额头，然后再一次抬眼望向上方的悬崖。只不过几分钟的功夫，凯洛的身影已然消失在黑暗之中，赫克斯再也没有办法通过双眼追踪他。

“您需要热感扫描仪吗，长官？”米塔卡立刻明白过来他的所思所想，但赫克斯摇了摇头。

“我相信他没问题。”

“恕我直言，将军，”上尉有些犹豫地开口，一个劲地瞄赫克斯的脸色，“这个人……他真的是最高领袖吗？”

“他现在不是了。”赫克斯淡然回答。

“他——他和之前那个凯洛·伦一点都不像，而且……”米塔卡再也控制不住表情里强烈的好奇，“您和他……？”

“这不是你该关心的，上尉。”赫克斯的回答让米塔卡立刻紧紧闭上嘴，愧疚地垂下眼睛，但赫克斯不想如此打击下属的积极性，于是把语气放得和缓了些：“无论他是谁，你只需要知道，他之前不止一次救了我的命，并且也正在为你们所有人的性命而努力。他不是我们的敌人，米塔卡，你用不着那么害怕他。”

“我知道，长官，只是……”上尉抬手摸了摸自己的脖子，“那之后我做了好久噩梦，再加上他后来那么对待你——定局者号上的大家心知肚明，将军，可我们无能为力，只能眼睁睁看着他那么对待你。在我们心里你才应该是接替最高领袖的人选。”

“别说你们，我当时也没有任何反抗他的能力。”赫克斯轻轻叹了口气，不愿再想一年前发生的任何事。掐住他的脖子强迫他屈服的人并不是凯洛，而那个为了让凯洛·伦死掉甚至不惜背叛第一秩序的他也已经为此付出死亡的代价，所以就让那些往事随坠毁在厄西格的星舰一起泯灭吧。

他没继续说什么，米塔卡也没有再开口，两人一起背靠山壁，在黑暗之中沉默等待命运接下来会抛给他们怎样的可能。现在完全是一场竞速，只要赫克斯他们能在赏金猎人追上他们之前攀爬上悬崖，他们的性命安危就可以最大程度得到保障，也能先于所有人抵达凯伯水晶的晶矿。但假如——

一道明亮的光如同流星般划过黑暗的山间，在对面的岩体上绽开橘黄色火光。在信号弹滋滋燃烧的声响中，一条结实的攀岩绳索从上面沿着山壁垂下来，而赫克斯在火光中看到一排错落分布的攀岩钉已经固定在峭壁的岩缝之中。虽然看不到凯洛的脸，但他完全能想象到对方站在悬崖上面一脸自豪望下来的样子。然而无论他有多想立刻爬上去和凯洛汇合，赫克斯不能允许自己冒险。

”我需要一名志愿者，第一个爬上去试验一下是否可以承重。”

“我来。”坐在旁边休息的布朗立刻站了起来，“我刚刚休息过，正合适这项任务。”

“好。”赫克斯本来也属意他来完成，对方主动提出更好不过。“专心攀爬就好，如果有敌人来袭，我们会在下面掩护你。等到上面后再发射一枚信号弹。”

“明白，长官。”

和刚才凯洛灵巧的攀爬对比，身穿将近十公斤重盔甲的冲锋兵攀爬的速度几乎让人不忍卒视，赫克斯在布朗的靴子在攀岩钉上第三次打滑后就主动撇开了视线。“用热感扫描仪监视他的进程，上尉。”他对米塔卡有气无力地命令道，“万一他从——算了，我什么都没说过。”

他们再次陷入令人窒息的漫长等待，不知道什么时候布朗才能爬到悬崖顶，更不知道赏金猎人会什么时候追上来。赫克斯最开始纯凭一口气支撑着，但他的腿很快就站得酸痛，为了方便一会攀爬，不得不靠着对面山壁坐下来，伸手按摩坚硬打结的小腿肌肉。黑暗已经彻底包裹住这座山，夹杂寒气的冷风吹得他面颊生疼，就连之前被凯洛治愈的肩膀与胸口也开始隐隐作痛。他感觉自己差不多要散架了，那个该死的绝地建筑里最好有可以让他们逃出去的飞船，不然他哪怕变成恶灵也要永世诅咒这座山，再也不让这里的人有任何安歇。

“将军！”米塔卡惊喜的声音在几分钟后响起，而赫克斯在睁开疲惫的双眼前就透过眼皮看到一道红光划过。布朗也已经成功登上悬崖，攀岩绳索与钉子足以承受冲锋兵的重量，接下来要做的只剩一件事。赫克斯把自己从砂石地上撑起来，不动声色地深吸一口气。攀爬顺序等同于存活几率，越靠后的人越危险，在他心里冲锋兵的性命当然不如自己的值钱，但现在凯洛不在他身边，假如冲锋兵对此不满……

米塔卡突然上前一步，写满疲惫的年轻脸庞在信号弹忽明忽暗的火光下严肃且诚挚：“将军，您先走。您已经为我们做得够多了，我必须确保您的安全。下面就留给我指挥，这毕竟是我第一次独立指挥，我该为此负责。”

“米塔卡……”赫克斯微微张开嘴，却不知道该说什么。绝对的忠诚在第一秩序是比凯伯水晶还稀有的存在，赫克斯知道年轻一代的军官很多将他看作奋斗目标，但米塔卡的举动在此刻还是令他深深触动。“我们不会抛下你们。”最终他只能这样回答。

“我相信您，将军。”年轻的上尉点点头，然后为赫克斯亲自佩戴好攀爬腰带，将安全环挂在绳索上。

“很荣幸能够在您麾下服役，赫克斯将军。”米塔卡退后一步，对他郑重地敬了一个礼。赫克斯喉头微酸，最后看了米塔卡一眼，抬手握住粗糙的绳索。他深吸一口气，然后在腰带正中央小灯的照明下双臂肌肉绷起，踩着不断滚落碎石的山壁将自己用力拽上第一根攀岩钉。


	16. Chapter 16

这是赫克斯开始攀登后的第一万次想要放弃。他知道坠亡有多么可怕：脏器受挫，内出血，浑身多处骨折，而且很可能奄奄一息却无法立刻死亡。相比之下，胸口一发爆能光束这种死法要干净利落得多。他当然不想在千辛万苦起死回生之后跑到这种破烂星球的破烂悬崖上结束自己的生命，可他真的太累了，他向上攀登的每一寸都在疯狂消耗他的体力，强度远胜于他在学院时经历的所有体能训练。

更何况他的身体并非出于巅峰状态。他才刚离地十几米就喘得像是飞船引擎发动，动静大得甚至能让悬崖顶的人听得一清二楚；他手掌早就被粗糙的绳子磨破了，每次用力握住向上撑起自己时都疼得钻心；而他大腿上的伤最开始还会牵制他的动作，但没过一会他就对那里的疼痛彻底麻木，因为他浑身上下没有一处不疼的地方。

唯独没有投降的只剩他的大脑——他拒绝死在这种地方，因为一丁点身体上的折磨就放弃生命。他比这个宇宙里任何一个人都更想活下去，不顾一切地活下去，所以他一定会爬上这座悬崖，找到离开丹图因的办法。他深吸一口气，在牙齿之间第一万次把想要松手的念头狠狠咬碎，抬起颤抖的腿踩住下一枚攀岩钉。他这辈子深恶痛绝的人的脸在他眼前逐一划过，他的父亲，继母，学院里的同学，曾经的上司，布鲁克斯，普莱德，斯诺克，带着铁桶头盔的伦——他把脚下的攀岩钉想象成他们的脸，用力踩下去，踩着他们让自己不断攀向更高的地方。

虽然在黑暗中独自一人，可他却并没有感到孤独，正相反，他开始逐渐享受这项纯粹的对决，不需要考虑任何人、任何事，参与者只有他与这道岩壁。整个宇宙在他身侧崩塌，溃缩，变为这道不断滚落碎石的黑暗岩壁，而他不断机械地攀爬，伸手握住绳索，双臂发力撑起身体，抬腿踩上攀岩钉，站直身体，再次抬手……周而复始。

赫克斯不知道自己保持这样的状态究竟过了多久，但突然间有一道微弱的光照在他的脸上，他缓缓抬头，眯起眼睛看向光源，耳朵里隐约听到有人在对他大喊大叫：“喂——赫克斯！”整个银河系只有一个人会这样称呼他，“你马上就要到了，再坚持一下！”

“闭嘴。”他的嗓子已经彻底哑了，这句回答甚至传不到自己的耳朵里。他想说我自己坚持了这么久，用不着你来告诉我，但从头顶探出来的那个脑袋似乎无比急切，他能感觉到一双眼睛一眨不眨凝固在他的身上。赫克斯低哼一声，深吸一口气，然后用力把身体撑上下一根攀岩钉。

“——还有五米！”那个脑袋对他喊道，“别担心，这个距离哪怕你失手了，我也能抓住你。”

闭嘴——想要对这个人叫喊的欲望更强烈了。赫克斯在胸口憋足一口气，差点把后槽牙咬碎，在已经酸痛得失去知觉的肌肉里挤出最后一点力气，喘着粗气默数头顶仅剩的几枚攀岩钉。五米——四米——三米——两米——

“赫克斯！”他腰间微弱光线终于照亮了那个黑黢黢的脑袋，赫克斯抬眼看向那张被蓬乱黑发包裹起来的脸，以及对方神情中浓厚得几乎要滴落下来的喜悦，那口一直憋在胸膛里的气突然就散了。他身体一晃，踩在攀岩钉上的靴子立刻一滑，但在他的身体被重力拉扯向百米开外的地面前，一双强健有力的手臂紧紧抓住他的胳膊，把他向上用力扯过最后一米。赫克斯感觉自己的下腹隔着一层单薄的衬衣布料狠狠摩擦过凸起的石头，但这种疼痛像极了注入海洋的一滴水，对他已经没有任何意义。

“赫克斯！”紧紧搂住他上半身的人又大喊了一声，开始挪动他的四肢，而赫克斯觉得自己仿佛一床被子一样在悬崖边的平地上被摊开了。他毫不怀疑他的胳膊已经被这个人扯了下来，双腿则因为使用过度而与躯干自动脱离，最终只剩下一个还能勉强转动的脑袋。他的双眼一片发黑，一时间什么都看不见，过了好久才勉强认出眼前有个人影，而且对方的手正捧在他的脸颊上。

这人叫什么来着？他大口喘着气，时不时咳嗽几声，喉咙里的血腥味让他想吐，可他腹中空空，往上涌的只有酸水。也不知道之前被他塞进口袋的那块配给粮有没有幸免于难，等他休息过来了一定要强迫凯洛至少吃点东西——

哦，对，凯洛。他眯起眼，过了好久才终于让自己的视线聚焦在眼前这个人影的脸上。凯洛的脸庞被头发遮盖了大半，但方才的欣喜已经变为彻底的恐慌，凝视着赫克斯一副快哭出来的样子。

“我没事。”赫克斯做了做口型，“就是太累了。”

“我知道。”凯洛的拇指轻轻抚过赫克斯的颧骨，“我在上面能清晰感觉到你有多累，真想跳下去把你背上来，但是……我知道你绝对不会允许我这么做。”

“知道就好。”赫克斯扯了扯嘴角，意识从黑暗的岩壁逐渐恢复，在想起他们此刻的处境时立刻试图起身，然而只可悲地抽搐了一下。“情况如何？悬崖上面有什么？下面又怎样了？”

“别急。”凯洛扶住他的肩膀，帮他从地面慢慢坐起上半身，赫克斯在酸痛的小腹肌肉再一次被牵扯到时整张脸皱成一团。“我刚才趁机探索了一下，发现悬崖这里有一条向上的小路，非常隐蔽，而且落满了石头，但勉强能走。我觉得我们可以通过这条小路抵达上面的坍塌建筑。”

“好。”赫克斯喘息着点点头，“那下面呢？”

“看起来很正常。我能感觉到现在有三名冲锋兵正在攀登，离我们最近的一个还差二十多米就要到了，至于悬崖下面——”凯洛微微闭上眼睛，但没过两秒钟就立刻猛地睁开，眼神严肃：“赫克斯，那群赏金猎人——”

他并不需要说完后半句话，赫克斯就已经明白过来。他抬手扯下腰间的爆能枪，一翻身扑回悬崖边，小心翼翼探出脑袋查看情况。现在已经入夜，没有光源的地方一团漆黑，隔着一百多米的距离，他只能看清在空中乱飞的爆能光束。然而哪怕没经受过军事训练的人也能看出，防守的那方寡不敌众，不断有人中弹倒地，被彻底击败只是片刻的事。

“米塔卡……”哪怕赫克斯早就接受了对方选择留在下面就是选择了死亡——甚至米塔卡自己也认识到了这点，他和赫克斯最后说的那句话是再标准不过的告别，可他的心脏还是微微颤抖了一下。赫克斯知道在军队里对下属产生私人感情是很危险的事，第一秩序有太多条例防止这样的情况发生，赫克斯自己也从来不会偏爱任何人。但他一直认为米塔卡是一位很优秀的军官，虽然因为年纪太轻缺乏经验，但只要给予他机会，就一定会成长为第一秩序的中流砥柱。然而现在……

“长官，热感扫描仪显示下面有三十多名袭击者！”赫克斯已经把布朗忘在了脑后，突然听到冲锋兵的汇报不自觉身体一震。下面的交火看起来逐渐接近尾声，防守那方已经被全部击倒，但他还是语气沉痛地问：“我们有多少人还活着？”

“只剩下还在攀爬的冲锋兵——三个人之中的两个，最下面那个被他们发现了。”

攀爬的人被发现，意味着这些赏金猎人必定会意识到有人爬到了悬崖顶。无论他们猜没猜到这是通往凯伯水晶矿洞的路，保留着这根绳索就意味着这些人会借此爬上来。可是山壁上还有两名冲锋兵，如果——

“长官，我们必须现在切断绳索！”布朗的话让赫克斯又吃了一惊。他转头看向冲锋兵，能够看到的却只是面无表情的白色头盔。他本以为布朗会像FN-2187那样过于在意同伴的死活，天生就有叛变的风险，可现在看来，他似乎与法斯马更相像，之前对牺牲战友的关心以及自告奋勇第一个攀爬很可能只是表演。这样人在第一秩序比比皆是，很危险，却也很好控制，他只需要不断给对方足够的利益就可以收买忠心——至少暂时如此。

于是他点点头，正打算给出命令，凯洛却突然出声打断他：“米塔卡还活着。”

“什么？”赫克斯猛地转向他，皱起眉头，“怎么会？”

“他受伤了，但不致命。”凯洛黑沉沉的眼睛落在他的身上，“你想救他吗？”

“我当然想，但我们又怎么可能救得了——”赫克斯的话尾卡在喉咙里，他在凯洛猛地站起身时瞪大双眼，心脏重重砸了下去。他太熟悉凯洛此刻的表情了，每当他准备做什么蠢事，哪怕隔着头盔赫克斯都能猜到他肯定就是现在这副样子，眉头紧皱，死咬牙关，眼睛里仿佛有火光在燃烧，然后——

赫克斯在黑发男人突然朝他的方向猛冲过来时下意识伸出手，徒劳地想要拦住他，但他绵软无力的手只在凯洛的衣服一角轻飘飘地划过，而下一瞬，对方已经从他身旁一跃而下，落向漆黑一片的悬崖底。

“凯洛！！！”赫克斯甚至没察觉到自己喉咙中迸发出的这声嘶吼，他用一只手死死抠住悬崖边凸起的石块，把大半个身子探了出去，试图看清悬崖底下究竟发生了什么。他又惊又气，还掺杂着无限的惧怕，眼睛唯一能够捕捉到的却只有崖底突然再次亮起的爆能光束。红光、蓝光与绿光射出的方位大致形成一个扇形，纷纷瞄准靠近山壁的某处，但光束却在击中目标前仿佛击中了偏导仪护盾一般突兀转变了角度，四散飞回射击人群之中。火花在山壁间炸裂，凄惨的叫声隔着一百多米仍然清晰可闻。

“操。”赫克斯用握着爆能枪的那只手使劲按了按额头，发出一声颤抖的咒骂，“等他回来了，我一定要亲手——”

“长官！”布朗又发出一声惊叫。赫克斯放下手，看到剩下的二十多把爆能枪的射击方向不约而同发生了变化，从水平射击转为朝悬崖的方向开枪，立刻明白过来凯洛正在用原力爬回来。徒手爬上一百多米的悬崖已经堪称奇迹，这次他不仅要躲避从背后射来的爆能光束，身上还要带着另一个人。无论凯洛的原力有多强大，他真的可以做到吗？

我相信他——赫克斯深吸一口气，眼前浮现出凯洛唇边的笑意——只要我相信他，他就会成功。

“布朗，和我一起掩护他们！”他当机立断，趴在悬崖边举起爆能枪，虽然在黑暗中瞄准异常困难，但只要朝人群开火就总有一定概率能击中。布朗也立刻听令，在他身旁趴伏下来，冲锋兵头盔的热感扫描仪让他可以更精准地解决敌人。他们顿时吸引了下面的一部分火力，爆能光束呼啸而来，接连有几发擦着赫克斯他们的头顶飞过。

“允许使用手榴弹，长官！”

“他们两个距离我们还有多远？”

“大概五十米。”

“用吧，扔在离悬崖远一些的位置。”

布朗从腰间掏出一枚手榴弹，在赫克斯的火力掩护下拉开保险栓，探身瞄准下面朝他们射击的人群扔了过去。几声惊叫从崖底响起，但转瞬就被隆隆爆炸声彻底淹没，黑烟在火光中弥漫盘旋。赫克斯抱住石头紧紧贴在地面上，感觉到身下的山石微微摇晃起来。这片山体的确如凯洛所说，非常不牢固，随时都有坍塌的危险。

“我们干掉了多少人？”

“至少七八人。”

“很好。”赫克斯支起上半身继续射击，“他们两个离我们还有多远？”

“四十多米。是否需要我再扔一枚手榴弹，长官？”

“不，我担心再来一次爆炸，这个悬崖可能就要塌了。”赫克斯使劲眨去从额头淌在眼皮上的汗。悬崖底由爆炸掀起的波澜缓缓散去，爆能光束再次穿透黑夜，但数量比刚刚少了一多半，方向也大多瞄准悬崖顶，显然把他们视为主要威胁。赫克斯边还击边庆幸这只是群凑合在一起的赏金猎人，而不是正规军队，不然一个鱼雷打上来，哪怕有原力护体也要被炸得粉身碎骨。

“——赫克斯！”在射击的呼啸声中，他突然听到凯洛声音嘶哑的呼喊，命令布朗也加大火力替他掩护后探头出去。爆能光束射进岩壁扬起的灰黄色尘土遮蔽了他的视线，他根本看不清凯洛在哪里。

“我能听到——怎么了？”

“我们马上就到了，”我们——说明他的确创造了另一个奇迹，带着米塔卡爬了上来，“但有人跟在我后面攀爬，所以等我一上来就砍断绳子！”

“明白！”凯洛的声音离他们已经很近了，于是他伸手从靴子里拔出匕首，紧紧握在左手中准备好随时切断绳索，右手继续用爆能枪射击。

果不其然，半分钟后凯洛的声音就再次响起：“赫克斯，我们马上就要上来了，后退——”然而他并没有给赫克斯留出准备的时间，下一秒一道黑影已经从山崖下猛地蹿了出来，差点撞上赫克斯的脑袋。赫克斯连忙往旁边打了个滚，避开被凯洛扔上来的米塔卡，而凯洛自己则在片刻后喘着粗气爬了上来，一只脚还挂在悬崖边就双腿一软重重摔倒在地。赫克斯顾不得查看这两人情况如何，飞速扑到拴住绳索的固定锚旁边，用力割断了攀爬绳索。片刻后凄惨叫声再次清晰传来，离他们逐渐远去，坠入崖底。

“布朗，继续射击！”他边大声命令边手脚并用爬到凯洛身边，随手丢下爆能枪和匕首，把他往里面拖了半米远，然后俯下身去用手轻轻捧住凯洛的脸。在他手下的皮肤冰冷黏腻，沁满冷汗，而凯洛比之前几次过度使用原力还要虚弱，身体甚至在不自觉地发颤。赫克斯用力扳起凯洛的肩膀，把他的上半身紧紧搂在怀里，可黑发男人仿佛昏过去一般毫无反应，只在喉咙深处滚落出一声低哑的呻吟。

“见鬼！”赫克斯咒骂一句，把凯洛的脸按在自己的肩膀上，试图为他遮挡住悬崖顶呼啸的寒风，可凯洛触碰起来却仍然像船板一样冰冷。赫克斯下意识收紧双臂，把凯洛抱得更紧了些，突然之间感觉自己的肋骨被什么东西硌了一下，愣了几秒才想起凯洛口袋里的东西会是什么。

凯伯水晶会让所有生物感受到温暖——凯洛的讲解在赫克斯混乱的大脑里一闪而过，他立刻从凯洛的衣服口袋里掏出那块透明的石头，塞在凯洛的手中，然后用手帮他握紧。别跟我扯什么光明面黑暗面的屁话——他盯着从指缝中漏出来的水晶，眯起眼睛忿忿地想——你在我眼里就是块会发热的石头，干好你的本职工作，不然你绝对不想知道我能对你做出什么！

若是换做平时，赫克斯保准会以为他已经疯了，因为他竟然在威胁一块石头。但片刻他就惊喜地发现，要么他的威胁的确很奏效，要么这是凯洛原力的作用，但水晶在两人的掌心之间的确像是活物一样散发出源源不断的暖意，让他一瞬间甚至觉得掌心被攀岩绳索磨出来的伤没那么疼了，而凯洛也低哼了一声，轻颤的睫毛微微扫过赫克斯的脖子。

“……在唱歌。”他听到黑发男人含糊不清地说。

“什么？”

“唱歌。”凯洛呻吟一声，从赫克斯肩膀上一寸寸僵硬地抬起头，颈椎发出咔吧一声脆响。“凯伯水晶……在唱歌。”

“你绝对摔坏脑子了。”赫克斯虽然嘴上刻薄，但还是如释重负长舒一口气，把水晶塞进凯洛的掌心里。“你坐在这里稍微休息一会吧，我去看看米塔卡情况如何。”他在确定凯洛能一个人坐稳后终于撤开手，而凯洛的神情顿时扭曲出一种仿佛手脚被扯断的痛苦，眉头紧紧皱在一起，眼睛失神地抬起来望向赫克斯，整张脸写满了“别丢下我”。

“我就在旁边。”赫克斯叹了口气，捧住凯洛的脸轻轻吻了他一下，“离你只有一步远。”

“可是——”凯洛蠕动嘴唇，吐出几个破碎的字眼，“原力……我们一起握着水晶，我……我能感受到你。这样不能。”

“我不知道你在说什么，但米塔卡看起来真的不太好。”赫克斯拍了拍他的脸，狠心离开他，在米塔卡旁边跪下来。上尉自从被抛上来之后没动弹过，一直处于昏迷之中。赫克斯在他的头颈与躯干处仔细摸索，寻找相对危险的创伤，最终在他右腹一侧摸到了被鲜血浸湿的制服。米塔卡被爆能枪击中的位置并不致命，很可能因为惊吓而休克，但失血要危险得多。赫克斯立刻从上尉自己的口袋里翻找出巴克塔贴，然后用力撕开已经被爆能光束烧了一个破洞的制服，顾不得清理血迹就把巴克塔贴了上去。

等处理完不断出血的伤口后，赫克斯抬手在对方脸上狠狠删了一巴掌。“多菲尔德·米塔卡上尉！立刻汇报情况！”他并非冷血无情，在这种时候还要严苛对待下属，只不过他相信这是最能唤醒米塔卡的语气。果然上尉的身体抽搐了一下，一辈子的军事化训练让他听到上司的命令后立刻挣扎着试图醒来。

“长——长官……”在睁开双眼前，米塔卡已经习惯性从嘴里挤出这个称呼，“我……我……”

“慢慢来，多菲尔德。”赫克斯用手轻轻按住想要起身的上尉，放缓语气，“不用紧张，你已经安全了。我是赫克斯将军，现在你正和我在一起。”

“……赫克斯……将军？”米塔卡有些朦胧的眼睛里写满迷茫，“怎——怎么会，长官？我记得我被击中了，我还……以为我死了？”

“你只是因为中枪而休克了，并没有死，而凯洛冒着性命危险救了你。”赫克斯慢慢直起上半身，给他些许喘息的空间。“我处理了你腹部的伤，但如果你还有哪里感到疼痛不适，立刻告诉我。”

“我……我什么都感觉不到，长官。我的脑子还晕乎乎的。”

“你很可能还有点轻微脑震荡。躺在这里先休息一会，不要乱动。”赫克斯对他点点头，转头看了一眼仍然对着手里的水晶一脸茫然的凯洛，最终把目光投向不知什么时候已经停止射击的布朗：“布朗，下面情况如何？”

“还有六个人活着，几分钟前逃离了交战区，我没法确认他们现在的位置。”

“很好，他们哪怕能找到方法爬上来，也对我们构不成太大威胁。目前先警戒，看看有没有其他动静。”赫克斯在脑子里迅速思考接下来该如何行动，而他身边的米塔卡动了动。

“那些……冲锋兵？”上尉哑着嗓子问，看到赫克斯摇头后神情一片黯然，“他们都是非常好的士兵，我会……我会记得他们。”

米塔卡的多愁善感在战场上固然有些幼稚，但赫克斯却不可避免看到了这个年轻上尉身上的闪光点。或许他还太年轻，第一秩序还没有让他的心彻底变得比硬钢还冷硬，但现在赫克斯恰恰更需要像米塔卡这样的人，而不是另一个野心勃勃、利益至上的手下。

他的目光短暂瞥向布朗，而保持卧姿在旁边警戒的冲锋兵似乎察觉到什么，朝他稍微转过头来。赫克斯对他随意点点头，然后把注意力重新放回米塔卡身上。“你身上还有哪里有伤，多菲尔德？”

米塔卡摇了摇头。“应该没有更多了。”

“很好。”他把米塔卡也从地面上慢慢扶了起来，在上尉不自觉伸手捂住右腹的枪伤时从自己的口袋里掏出那包净化水。“喝掉它。”他面对米塔卡的犹豫厉声命令道，“你必须补充水分，除非你想因为失血过多而昏倒，成为我们的累赘，让凯洛白费力气就你一命。”

“是——是，长官。”米塔卡用颤抖的手接过水包，撕开包装一角后凑到嘴边。他刚才明明想拒绝，一尝到水却立刻咕咚咕咚贪婪地喝了起来，没过几秒就把150毫升喝了个干净。赫克斯吞咽了一下干渴的喉咙，虽然自己也渴得要命，尤其在攀爬之后嗓子简直能冒烟，可米塔卡的确更需要水分。

在爆能光束的呼啸停歇之后，黑暗荒芜的孤寂伴随着土灰慢慢叠落下来，将他们笼罩其中。赫克斯等待片刻后站起身，看向围绕在他身边的三个人，一时间颇感滑稽：一名冲锋兵，一名上尉，一名将军，一名最高领袖——第一秩序最后竟然剩下只剩下他们四个，而且职位还分配得如此……均匀。他轻笑一声摇了摇头，在三人抬头望向他时并没有给出解释，因为这听起来像极了新共和国日后会拿来编排第一秩序的笑话，在此刻说出来只会让他们心情更沉重。

“凯洛刚才告诉我，他已经在悬崖上找到了一条通往头顶坍塌建筑的小路。”他直接开始安排接下来的事，“我知道你们都累坏了，我也一样，但我们不能停在这里，因为我们不知道赏金猎人会不会找到爬上悬崖的方法，或者赶在我们前面找到另一条路。我们现在原地休息五分钟，之后立刻前进。你们有什么疑问吗？”

凯洛没出声，米塔卡摇摇头，而布朗回了一句：“没有，长官。”赫克斯点点头，很想立刻原地瘫坐下来，但还是拖着两条软绵绵的腿移动到凯洛身旁，挨着他坐下。凯洛立刻靠在他身上，捉住赫克斯血迹斑斑的手，和他一起握住手里的凯伯水晶，然后把脸埋在赫克斯布满尘土的肩膀上，满足地哼了一声。

赫克斯随他而去，垂眼看向他们手掌之间的那块热乎乎的水晶，心底各种疑惑不断翻涌，但最终全都咽了下去，沉默地享受最后这份宁静。然而凯洛之前的话在他脑子里不断回放，透过因过度疲惫而轰鸣的耳朵，他似乎真的隐约听到有个声音正在低声哼唱。曲调陌生飘渺，却让他回想起一段已然在漫长岁月中褪色消散的片段，昏暗摇曳的蜡烛映照出一个长发女性的背影，而她口中哼唱的一首歌谣让他莫名感到温馨安宁，正如这块石头散发出的融融暖意。


	17. Chapter 17

五分钟休息时间稍纵即逝，尽管赫克斯觉得自己连一根手指头的力气都没恢复过来，他们无论如何不能停在这里，必须继续前进。赫克斯率先把自己从地面上撑起来，然后拽着非常不情愿的凯洛起身，米塔卡则在布朗的搀扶下捂着小腹慢慢站起来，将身体大半重量倚在冲锋兵身上。

“你之前说的小路在哪里？”赫克斯问凯洛，而对方沉默地凝视他片刻，把凯伯水晶重新塞回口袋里，然后转身朝着某个方向大步前进。悬崖上漆黑一团，凯洛却仿佛能够黑暗中视物般没有半点犹豫，其他三人却不得不在步枪照明灯的微弱光线下跌跌撞撞跟在后面，米塔卡几次差点摔倒，赫克斯也逐渐感到呼吸吃力。

“这里。”大概两三分钟后，凯洛终于停了下来，而赫克斯在照明下勉强看到一条非常狭窄的小路出现在他们面前。小路正如凯洛所说，被几块从天而降的巨石堵住了，仅留下大半个靴子那么宽的路面，而再往外就是深不见底的山隙。“如果我没记错的话，这条路是盘旋上升的，只要顺着这条路走就能抵达上面坍塌的建筑。”

“没有别的路了？”赫克斯皱起眉头，看向那条根本不能被称为路的缝隙，还没站上去就已经感到一阵晕眩。“米塔卡，你的数据板还能用吗？”

上尉立刻掏出数据板，点亮屏幕后荧蓝色的光自下而上将他的面孔照得相当怪异。数据板上的地图无法像全息指挥桌那样立体展现出来，赫克斯在屏幕上放大缩小旋转了好半天，最终不得不悻悻得出结论，这的确是唯一一条路，缺少冲锋兵带在身上的装备，这次他们甚至没法徒手爬上去。

“好吧。”赫克斯长叹一口气，“我们有没有清理这些落石的办法？”

“HX——我是说布朗身上应该带着炸药？”米塔卡提议道，而赫克斯摇了摇头。

“不行，这里的山体已经很脆弱了，不到万不得已不能使用炸药。”

“我们可以绕过这几块落石，”凯洛的声音在他们身边响起，对上赫克斯的眼神后耸了耸肩：“怎么了？这不是还给我们留了一点空隙吗？只要贴着石头慢慢挪过去就可以。或者我也可以试试看能不能抬起这几块——”

“不行。”赫克斯再次干净利落拒绝凯洛的提议，对他投去训斥的一瞥：“你的身体承受不了。”

“这是我的身体，只有我知道能不能承受得了。”凯洛低声嘀咕一句，在赫克斯抱起双臂冰冷地望向他之后不再吭声了。赫克斯满意地哼了一声，转向米塔卡和布朗。

“看来我们唯一的选择就是亲自越过这几块石头，你们两个可以吗？”

米塔卡的脸不自觉皱了皱，深吸一口气点点头，但布朗却迟疑地开口：“长官，我觉得我可能过不去，那条空隙看起来还没我的靴子跟宽，再加上我的盔甲……”

“那就把你的盔甲脱掉。”赫克斯干脆地回答他，“接下来可能不会再遇到多少敌人了，你的盔甲只会成为累赘。把装备换在攀岩腰带上，胸甲、肩甲还有头盔就扔在这里。”

冲锋兵点点头，开始动手解下身上的盔甲，而凯洛不耐烦地哼了一声，把手搭在赫克斯的肩膀上让他听自己说话：“还是我先过去，赫克斯，我可以帮你们探路，顺便清理掉一些小石子。”

“凯洛，你的原力——”

“别担心。”凯洛轻轻捏了捏赫克斯的肩膀，苍白面颊浮现出一抹微笑，“我还支撑得住。”说罢他转身来到小路旁边，背靠着落石将左脚踏上小道。赫克斯的整颗心和凯洛的脚尖一起悬在空中，他甚至连眼睛都不敢眨，死死盯着凯洛的两条腿小心翼翼地左右挪动，每次只分开十几厘米，而移动间不断有小石子从他脚下滑落，悄无声息坠入山间。他的后背紧紧贴在落石上，双臂在身侧伸展开，用手抚摸石块的角度判断位置，明明身材高大健壮，整个人此刻看起来却仿佛是一张贴在石头上面的挂画。

“赫克斯，来吧。”他在即将越过第一块巨大的落石之前停了下来，甚至还朝赫克斯伸出一只手，“我发誓这条路很安全，而且我一定不会让你出事的。”

赫克斯深吸一口气，对他做了个稍等的手势，然后看向身边两人。米塔卡还是那副虚弱的样子，而布朗已经把身上的盔甲全都脱了下来，棕色的脸庞也写满疲倦。“很抱歉这是我们唯一的选择，”赫克斯对他们说，“而且必须要靠你们自己过去。如果你们出了什么事，无论是我还是凯洛都没法帮你们。”

“我明白，长官。”布朗冲他感激地点点头，“您愿意一直带我到这里，我已经万分感激了。”

“好。”赫克斯实在不知道该说什么，抬手拍了拍米塔卡的肩膀，然后自己转身走向那条小路。他学着凯洛的样子背朝落石张开双臂，把上半身紧紧贴在凹凸不平的石头上，左腿颤抖着挪出第一步。他的靴子尺寸比凯洛小不少，因此只有脚趾的部分落在外面，但每当低头望向脚下，他都会感到一阵无法抗拒的头晕目眩，这让他整个人死死扒在石头上，无论如何都迈不出下一步。

“嘿，赫克斯——嘿！”凯洛突然近在咫尺的声音让他浑身一震，要不是他的腿已经软得没了力气，赫克斯保准会惊慌得一头栽下去。他扭头看向不知道什么时候又朝他挪回来的凯洛，并且在黑发男人突然握住他的手时惊慌地瞪大了双眼。但凯洛只对他微微一笑，神情里满是自信。

“相信我，我绝对不会让你出事的。来，握着我的手。”

“别用这种语气，我又不是走路不稳的孩子。”赫克斯嘟囔一句，不想承认凯洛的手的确让他心里立刻安定不少。凯洛手指微凉，碰触着他掌心的伤口激起丝丝疼痛，却让他昏昏沉沉的脑袋瞬间清醒起来。的确没什么好腿软的，凯洛不会让他有事，而且就算对方为了救米塔卡已经把原力耗尽了，至少他们会一起摔下去。

他们花了五分多钟才小心翼翼挪过第一块巨大的落石，第二块的体积相比要小很多，给他们留出的通道也更宽敞。赫克斯发现脚下的碎石与尘土逐渐显露出人工开凿的痕迹，虽然磨损风化得非常严重，但能依稀看出这里曾经有过台阶。

“我还记得你说这里的绝地灵魂都有上千年了？”赫克斯问道。

“是，而且不止上千年，可能有两三千年。”

“所以这所绝地学校是旧共和国时期的建筑？”赫克斯忍不住发出一声感叹，“太惊人了。我一直对旧共和国很感兴趣，相关历史记录虽然因为战争以及漫长岁月所存不多，但足以证明那是个非常辉煌的时代，而且我们直到现在仍然在使用当时的发明创造。”

“要知道，赫克斯，现在真不是上历史课的最佳时刻。”

“对你来说什么时候都不是。你就是个野蛮人。”

凯洛轻笑一声，把脚边一颗拳头大小的石头踢了下去。他们已经越过了最狭窄的那段路，至少可以用两条腿前后正常行走了，但凯洛依旧紧紧抓住赫克斯的手。“我们在这里休息一会吧，他们两个还在最难走的那段路受苦呢。”

“说起来，你为什么要救米塔卡？”赫克斯低声问，“我并不是不感激你救他，但是，凯洛，你对我来说更——”他吞咽了一下干渴的喉咙，转过脸避开对方在微弱光线下闪闪发亮的眼睛，“更有价值。”

“因为你想救他，赫克斯，没有其他原因。”

“但那简直等同于送死，哪怕对你来说也一样！”赫克斯被凯洛轻描淡写的语气激怒了，忍不住抬高嗓门，完全不在乎另外两个人会不会听到。“你——你的身体已经快撑不住了，你以为我看不出来吗？每次你大规模使用原力过后都会特别虚弱。我不知道你身上究竟发生了什么——而且很明显你也不愿告诉我，但是我没法允许你这样上赶着送死！”

“赫克斯……”凯洛轻轻叹了口气，把赫克斯的手送到自己唇边轻吻了一下，把他因为愤怒与后怕而僵硬的身体紧紧搂在怀里。“这不是送死，”他语气模糊地说，“我知道自己在做什么，况且你需要米塔卡。”

“我更需要你。”

“不，赫克斯，你需要一个朋友，在日后陪着你，让你不那么孤独。”

“那你呢？”那股强烈的不安霎时间劈入赫克斯的心脏，他抬手试图推开凯洛，想要看清对方的表情，可凯洛的胳膊却像锁链一样牢牢禁锢着他，仿佛要用力嵌入他的后背，与他融为一体再不分离。“凯洛，回答我！”

一阵凛冽的夜风袭来，赫克斯猛地打了个哆嗦，而凯洛贴在他脖子上的面颊似乎比风还要冰冷。“……我不知道，赫克斯。”他的回应像是一声叹息，浸满哀愁与不舍，“我看不到自己的未来，只能看到你的，而——而你的身边没有我。”

“你不能——你不能仅凭一幅画面就决定未来如何！”沮丧的低吼从赫克斯牙缝中狠狠挤出，他一只手攥紧凯洛背后的衣服，几乎要将那里撕碎。“凯洛，你不能因为没在原力的预示里看到自己，就——就——”他感觉到自己的声音消失在酸涩的喉咙深处，在那声哽咽溜出来之前死死闭上嘴，但凯洛只是发出一声满是伤感的轻笑，侧过头吻了吻赫克斯的脖子。

“没人可以违背原力的意志，赫克斯，我其实早就有预感会这样。在我决定让你起死回生的那一刻，我就已经看到了接下来事情会如何发生。我会带你先抵达乌斯努恩，之后是丹图因，而在这里你会获得自由，不再受任何人的控制，得到你想要的一切。”

或许如此——感受着凯洛的嘴唇在自己的脖子上轻柔地蠕动，赫克斯再也忍不住喉咙深处那声酸苦的哽咽。或许他的确能得到想要的一切，可是——

“可是我也想要你，凯洛。”他的声音在冰冷的夜风中因泪意而破碎，凯洛的身体也彻底僵住了，过了片刻呜咽一声，把赫克斯抱得更紧了。“你不能……你不能为我做了这么多之后如此自私地离开。我还有那么多想和你谈的事，关于我们的过去，我的记忆，还有……还有我们的未来。”

“那是你的未来，赫克斯。只要你能拥有那样的未来，我愿意付出一切。”

“那就操你的原力，凯洛！”赫克斯厉声叫道，“操你的丝绸睡袍，还有海面上的月亮！我不需要这样付出，因为这不是付出，这是强迫。你还是在强迫我接受这一切，凯洛，我宁愿在丹图因或者任何一个落后肮脏的外环星球上当个农民，技师，甚至走私犯，也不愿让你为我——”

“嘘。”凯洛轻轻拍了拍他的后背，“原力已经将我们带到了这里，接下来我们也应该遵从它的指挥。别和命运抗争，赫克斯。”

“不，你难道没听到我刚才说的话吗？操你的原力！我从来没相信过什么决定整个宇宙如何如何至高无上的力量，我只相信我自己，而我这辈子一直在和命运抗争。”

“可那是你，赫克斯，那不是我。我选择了相信命运——这是我的命运。”

“我才是你的命运。”赫克斯拼尽全力把凯洛从自己身上推开，然后猛地抬手捏住他的下巴，眯起眼睛逼近他写满哀伤的面孔，一字一句，咬牙切齿：“我是你的命运，凯洛，所以只有我才能决定你未来如何。”

凯洛微微一笑，深沉的眼眸深处情绪翻滚，但在他能开口回答前，小路那边传来急促沉重的呼吸声，米塔卡和布朗终于赶上来了。赫克斯趁凯洛分神时用力咬在他的嘴唇上，牙齿深深陷入柔软丰厚的唇瓣，直至尝到血液的腥味才松口。

“记住我的话，凯洛。”他舔了舔嘴唇，在米塔卡跌跌撞撞出现在他们面前时低声掷下这句话，然后上前一步把瘫软在地的上尉拽了起来。半分钟后布朗也绕过那几块体积最大的落石，四个人终于可以一同向上进发。凯洛照旧在前面带路，而赫克斯能看到他的肩背僵硬地耸起，回头示意他们注意路况时也故意不看向他。他知道自己必须和凯洛好好谈谈，可眼下情形却完全不允许，而假如接下来事情真的像凯洛说的那样，那简直意味着——

他攥紧拳头，几天没修的指甲深深掐进手心的伤口里，钻心的疼激得他头皮发麻。他想要不管不顾尖叫出声，把积攒在心底的沮丧全都发泄出来，因为这是他这辈子头一次感到如此无能为力——赫克斯的确一直在和命运做对，但命运也一直在玩弄他，嘲讽他，将他一次又一次打入绝境，夺走他拥有的一切。曾经他还能把和自己作对的那股力量套上其他的名字，像是他的父亲，帝国余孽，抵抗组织，西斯皇帝，可现在……现在站在他对立面的是那股宇宙里最神秘强大的力量，它曾让帝国崛起又陨落，曾令整个银河系里最顶尖的人物为之丧失理智；它据称自己存在于一切生灵的体内，却又把一切生灵玩弄于股掌之中。赫克斯该用什么和这样的力量对抗？

“我们到了。”凯洛的身体突然停了下来，陷入沉思的赫克斯差点撞了上去。方才在他眼前绵延不绝的还是黑暗阴沉的岩壁，然而在跨上最后几节台阶后，他的视野豁然开朗，一道月光从头顶的峡谷裂隙倾泻而下，映照出面前规格惊人的建筑群。即便已经倒塌千年，断壁残垣却在月光下气象依旧，威严不减，白色石料散发出别样柔和光辉，就连被风刮起的尘土都仿佛给它笼上一层朦胧的纱。地图上这里只是一点不断闪烁的白色光标，可在亲自接近之后，赫克斯切身感觉到了几千年的岁月留下的厚重痕迹，让他的心脏随之微微颤动。

“就是这里。”他在恍惚间听到凯洛这样轻声开口，声音同样透着敬畏，“就是这里一直在召唤我。”


	18. Chapter 18

“凯洛……”

黑发男人朝他猛然转过头来，双眼在微弱月光下亮得惊人，但赫克斯却感到一阵彻骨寒意，因为凯洛并没有在看他。那双琥珀色似乎笔直穿过他的颅骨，望向一段不存在的遥远时空。这让赫克斯骤然间回想起稳定号上的那一年——他受尽嘲讽羞辱，但最令他难以忍受的却是被伦彻底无视，就好像赫克斯和银河系里其他那些无关紧要的人一样，甚至没有出现在凯洛·伦视线里的价值。

于是他抬手抓住对方的手臂，想要把凯洛从这般异常的状态里用力扯出来。“凯洛！”他抬高嗓门，手指逐渐加大力度，而凯洛终于缓慢眨了几下眼睛，瞳孔微缩。

“抱歉。”他在夜风里打了个哆嗦，“这里非常……吵，我很难集中注意力。”

“现在不是走神的时候。”赫克斯厉声训斥道，“我们必须尽快找到能够离开这里的方法。”

“可是……可是这里已经坍塌了这么久，将军，”站在他们身后的米塔卡小声嘀咕，“而且之前还有过很多人来寻宝，有用的东西应该都被那些人捡走了吧？”

赫克斯当然考虑过这种可能，但还是带领他们来这里，一方面是因为他们的确没有其他去处，留在山脚等同于提前死刑，不如上来碰碰运气，另一方面则是凯洛的预示。原力注定命运对赫克斯来说依旧等同于屁话，但理性的头脑与虚无缥缈的巫术竟然得出同样的结论，他只能相信凯洛的话或许有一定道理。

“上尉，你之前自己说过，这里发生过一起地震，而且的确有人拿到了一块凯伯水晶，并且拍到了一张晶矿岩洞的照片。我只能假设那个岩洞在地震前从来没被人发现过，这次暴露出来是因为山体移动。那么或许这座倒塌的建筑也存在类似的地下建筑。退一万步讲，我们找不到可以离开这里的方法，那至少我们可以控制住晶矿，用来和赏金猎人谈条件。”

“可是您就不担心那些赏金猎人出尔反尔吗？”

“担心又有什么用？先找到离开这里的方法再说。到时候谁被谁控制还不一定呢。”

“是，长官。”米塔卡点点头，脸上担忧未散，但赫克斯已经顾不得他了，因为旁边凯洛又一次把水晶从口袋里掏了出来，捧在眼前仔细打量。赫克斯看着他的眉头越皱越紧，手背也青筋暴起，五官逐渐狰狞，仿佛在和看不见的某种东西角力。赫克斯知道这一定又和原力有关，决定随他去，准备安排米塔卡还有布朗一起探索这片坍塌建筑，可突然间凯洛朝他转过身来，抓起赫克斯的一只手按在水晶上。

“你究竟在——”

“你听到了吗？”凯洛嗓音沙哑，近乎耳语，“凯伯水晶的歌，你听到了吗？”

“凯洛——”

“嘘。闭上眼睛，赫克斯，用心聆听水晶的歌。”

赫克斯皱起眉头，完全想不通为什么自己会被牵扯进和原力有关的事，可凯洛的目光像激光一样刻在他的脸上，里面两点颇为怪异的黄色燃烧。赫克斯无处可避，下意识闭上眼睛，而在视觉被切断的瞬间，他的确听到缥缈的乐声隐约传进他的耳朵。那个长发女人又出现了，背影随灯光而摇曳，哼唱的嗓音甜美温柔。赫克斯突然无比急切地想让她转过身来，看清她的样貌，听清她究竟在哼唱哪一首歌谣，可她却像个抓不住的影子，被风一吹就轻轻飘了起来，离他越来越远……

“追上去，赫克斯。”耳边传来低沉的鼓励，“跟着歌声走。”

他的身体像是被控制了一般，左右脚机械地朝某个方向迈动，时而踩在石块上踉跄，但永远有一双坚实的手臂稳稳扶住他的身体。他感觉自己突然变回一个刚刚会走路的孩子，一个人穿过黑暗鬼魅的长廊，追逐那个渐行渐远的背影，哭喊着恳求她不要进入走廊尽头的黑暗，把他单独留在这里。

_阿米蒂奇……阿米蒂奇……_

黑暗似乎永无尽头，只有他手中一点微弱的光芒照亮道路，那个背影却越走越快，任凭他凄声哭喊，最终彻底消失在黑暗之中。他试图伸手去抓，可双腿像是被人抽去了骨头，再也支撑不住他的身体，朝地面重重跌落，连带身旁的人一同摔了下去。他感到掌心一阵彻骨的刺痛，下意识抬手看到那点光芒已经被掌心伤口溢出的鲜血所浸染，沁出一道道绯红的纹路。而在这一刻，原本随背影一同消散在黑暗里的歌声突然间再次传来，比之前更清晰，仿佛就在耳边，就在贴近他心脏的地方，想要扒开他胸膛的血肉骨骼钻出来。

“——阿米蒂奇！够了，停下！”

这句恳求声音虽轻，却把每一个音节都印在他的嘴唇上，刺得那里微微疼痛。他抬眼看向这个叫出自己名字的人，最先入眼的是两抹无比熟悉的琥珀色，而他一片混沌的大脑在瞬间清醒过来——这是凯洛的眼睛。

“……凯洛？”

“赫克斯。”他面前的人长呼一口气，如释重负，向后撤开些许距离，但一只手仍然捏住赫克斯的肩膀，“我真的被你吓到了。”

“发生了什么？”赫克斯皱起眉头，四下打量却发现他和凯洛正跪在一堆乱石之中，他一手撑在地面上，另一只手则在面前有气无力地摊开，掌心血迹斑斑。

“你失控了。”凯洛咬住嘴唇，满脸后悔，“我不该让你——总之是我的错。”

“到底发生了什么？为什么我会……等等，我还记得你让我聆听水晶的歌？”赫克斯瞥向对方垂在身侧死命攥起来的另一只手，“你手里是什么？那颗凯伯水晶？”

凯洛不置可否，移开目光，赫克斯皱起眉头，命令他摊开手，对方这才极不情愿地慢慢松开手指。在他手心里的那颗石头形状很眼熟，但此刻正有光芒由内而外不断闪烁。晶体表面沾染上些许血迹，连带着内核闪烁的光也被洇为血红色。赫克斯猜到那上面肯定是自己的血，但不知为何却胸口一痛，而凯洛立刻抬眼看向他，神情里写满担忧。

“你准备告诉我究竟发生了什么吗？”赫克斯语气冰冷地问。

黑发男人深深凝视他几秒，叹了口气。“你被原力影响了，与凯伯水晶产生了共鸣，在它的带领下找到了它原本所在的晶矿。”

“……什么？”赫克斯只觉得匪夷所思，“怎么可能？我又没有原力。”

“我早就说过，赫克斯，宇宙生灵万物皆有原力，只是你感觉不到而已。更何况——”

“长官？”布朗的声音突然在离他们很近的地方响起，而赫克斯意识到自己又一次把这个冲锋兵还有米塔卡彻底忘在了脑后。

“什么？”凯洛有些不耐烦地问。

“我找到了您说的东西——这块石头下面的确藏着一个定位装置。”

“什么定位装置？”赫克斯赶在凯洛回话前问道，他痛恨被蒙在鼓里，更不想知道自己刚刚无比怪异的举止在两名下属眼中是什么样子。米塔卡就罢了，至于这个冲锋兵——

“那个捡到水晶的小偷，我猜想他或许会在找到水晶的地方留点记号，方便他再次回来，或者给其他人提供具体坐标，所以我刚才让他们两个在附近搜寻类似的东西。”

“这里就是晶矿入口？”赫克斯试图把自己从地上撑起来，但手心疼得厉害，双腿也绵软无力，不得不允许凯洛扶他慢慢起身。他来不及因自己的软弱而羞愧，立刻放眼打量他们所处的位置，然后颇为惊讶地发现他们正身处距离先前位置几百英尺的地方。小路的末端位于坍塌建筑的五点钟方向，而现在他们已经穿过乱石横生的山谷，来到了两点钟方向一处地势稍高的峭壁旁。望着脚下各种落石，赫克斯完全不知道自己怎样靠两条腿一路爬过来，而且中途一点知觉都没有。难怪他感觉自己的腿比之前酸痛得厉害了，膝盖也仿佛重重磕过，疼痛不已。

他之前从未有过像这样失去意识被彻底操控的经历，即便斯诺克或者伦也从来没这样对待过他，而且他的脑子里并没有那种被原力入侵之后留下的钝痛。可凯洛却说他受到了原力的影响。原力究竟是什么？难道只是一首飘渺的歌？况且他听到的那首歌谣的确有些耳熟，还有那个一直背对他的长发女人……

赫克斯当然知道她是谁。说不知道只是自欺欺人，但他不想在此刻回想起那一切。他这辈子都不愿再想起来。

“就在这里。”凯洛或许察觉到了他的思绪，立刻把手放在他的肩膀上安抚地捏了一下，“我可以感觉到那些凯伯水晶就在我们的脚下，那样多，那样强大，只要我们能够找到入口——”

“——啊啊！”

一声惨叫让他们两个猛地扭过头去，赫克斯认出那是米塔卡的声音，但黑暗却只有落石影影绰绰的模糊形状。他立刻拖着沉甸甸的双腿朝布朗的位置走过去，一只手按在腰间的爆能枪上，担心上尉突然惨遭毒手。凯洛紧随其后，他们没走几步就找到了布朗，脱去盔甲的冲锋兵正手持步枪搜寻着什么，听到脚步声后朝赫克斯他们回过头来。

“上尉从这里突然掉下去了，长官。”布朗用步枪的照明灯指向不远处的地面。一堆乱石之间赫然出现一个黑漆漆的洞，洞口依旧尘土飞扬。米塔卡必定踩到了一块不怎么牢固的石头才掉了下去，而且——赫克斯目测了一下洞口的直径，叹了口气——也就米塔卡能不声不响地掉进去，换成其他人绝对会被结结实实地卡住。

“你真以为自己掉不下去？”凯洛在他身后哼了一声，声音里带着点调侃，“没了制服和大衣外套，你可比他瘦多了。”

“闭嘴。”赫克斯恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后扶着石头在洞口旁小心翼翼俯下身，试图看清里面的情况。凯洛立刻伸手抓住他的肩膀，防止他也一起掉下去。“米塔卡？”他朝里面喊了一声，听到自己的声音在石壁上跌撞回荡，眼睛却只能看到一片漆黑，根本分辨不出下面情况如何。“你还好吗？”

一时间没人回应，赫克斯能听到的只有耳畔微弱的风声。他叹了口气，深知米塔卡很可能又摔晕过去了，要是更糟糕一点，或许——他猛地摇摇头，抬起上半身转向冲锋兵。“布朗，你身上还有多余的信号弹吗？”

“没有，长官。之前用完了。”

“见鬼。”赫克斯嘀咕一句，“算了，先用你的步枪照明试试。”

布朗点点头，在洞口旁一起跪下来，用枪口对准洞口。虽然爆能步枪上标配的照明灯能够满足在黑暗中瞄准射击，但和信号弹的明度比起来差距过于悬殊，赫克斯勉强看清从洞口到落地距离大概十英尺，中途也没有任何尖锐的岩石山体，只要小心点就不会摔伤。在光束黯淡的边缘有个模糊的影子，很可能就是米塔卡，被光照到后似乎动弹了一下。

“我先下去。你们两个在上面想办法把洞口扩大一点。”赫克斯的口气没有任何商量的余地，而凯洛也并没有反驳或者抗议，只轻轻捏了一下他的肩头，然后同样在旁边蹲下来。

“我送你下去，这样更安全些。”

赫克斯点点头，抓住凯洛递给他的双手，然后把一条腿小心翼翼探进洞口内，确定凯洛抓紧他之后又放下第二条腿。他整个人悬挂在半空中，全靠凯洛支撑他身体重量才没有掉下去，双脚下意识在空中晃了几下，踢到一旁的山壁。空旷的洞穴内顿时传来一阵小石子咕噜噜滚落的声音，而片刻后赫克斯听到下面响起一声痛苦的呻吟。

“米塔卡？你还好吗？”赫克斯在凯洛将他慢慢往下送时低头问道。他的下半身已经完全进入了洞穴，最宽的胯部进来时稍微有些刮蹭，但并没有被卡住，而双脚踩在岩壁上也给了他些许安全感。

“长……长官。”上尉又呻吟了一声，声音微弱，“我还好。我……我的头撞破了，而且……右臂应该是摔断了。”

右臂骨折会一定程度影响接下来的活动，但幸好不是腿，或者更危险的器官。“躺着不要动，我马上就下去。”赫克斯命令道，“但如果你的左手还能动，拿出手电筒来为我照明。”

米塔卡是那种哪怕双手都摔断了也会想办法听从命令的人，于是一阵衣料窸窣过后赫克斯的脚下出现一束微光，虽然光线暗淡，但足够他看清自己所处的位置。他的大半个身体已经被凯洛送进洞穴，仅剩的只有肩膀和头，而他的双脚距离地面大概三四英尺，从这个高度跳下去很安全。

“你可以放手了，凯洛。”他抬头命令道，而凯洛的脸隐藏在黑暗中。赫克斯只听到他嗯了一声，然后放开一只手，在赫克斯主动缩起肩膀后把他又往下送了一点，这才终于松开手。赫克斯早就做好落地的准备，但他还是因为肌肉酸痛没能站稳，身体向前倾倒时一只手按在米塔卡的身上。上尉顿时痛哼一声，手电筒光照下的脸一片惨白。

赫克斯稳定住身体后立刻接过手电筒，先检查了一下对方小腹的伤口，确认没有再次撕裂后看向他的右臂。米塔卡的右手正蜷缩在胸口，隔着制服袖子看不出哪里出了问题，但当赫克斯试探着戳碰了一下前臂，他立刻大叫一声，额头冷汗涔涔。

“看样子是骨折了，但我现在没法帮你固定骨头。至于你头上的伤……你还有多余的巴克塔吗？”

年轻的上尉试图摇头，只动了一下就立刻疼得整张脸缩在一起。赫克斯叹口气，把他从地上慢慢扶了起来。他后脑勺的确磕出一道口子，肮脏的棕发凝结着暗红的血迹，有几滴顺着脖子流淌到制服领口上，但伤看起来并不算太重，血已经基本止住了，唯一需要担心的只有感染问题。

“不怎么严重。”赫克斯安抚地拍了拍米塔卡的肩膀，“上面两个人身上或许还有巴克塔，等他们下来我就给你贴上。”

“是……是的，长官，多谢您。”

“你还有力气站起来吗？”

尽管米塔卡看起来离昏迷只有一步之遥，但年轻人还是在赫克斯的搀扶下咬牙站了起来，一只手撑在旁边的石头上，额角冷汗顺着脸颊滚落，在面颊上冲出一道道清晰的灰迹。如果说刚见面的时候赫克斯还在心里批评过米塔卡的外表太过邋遢，那现在上尉整个人看起来像是在泥潭里打了好几个滚，从头到脚都沾满土黄色的灰。赫克斯低头看了一眼自己满是血污的手心，知道他的形象也好不到哪里去，他这辈子从来没这么狼狈过。

他摇摇头，丢下这些无关紧要的思绪，举起手电筒四处打量他和米塔卡所处的洞穴。“来吧，让我们看看你究竟摔进什么地方来了。”光束映照出的洞穴并不算大，形状狭长，两侧岩壁之间只有两三个人的宽度，赫克斯甚至无法水平抬起双臂。像这样的洞穴显然不是人工开凿的，他抬起一只手仔细抚摸岩壁，发现石料凸起的部分有些割手，而光照之下岩体并不是外面山石那样的土黄色，而是一种非常清晰的深灰色，手电筒贴近后甚至散发出星星点点的微光。他照向另一侧岩壁，看到是同样的质感和纹路，和外面那些杂乱的落石截然不同。

“凯洛，”赫克斯扬起头，对着上面的洞口喊道，“我觉得这里很可能是地震时山体运动形成的断裂缺口。”

“我知道，赫克斯，我能感觉到晶矿离我们非常近了。”

“那就赶紧跳下来，别再耽误时间。”

凯洛轻笑一声。“除非你想让我跳在你头上。还有，赫克斯？”

还没等赫克斯搞清楚凯洛叫他做什么，一团晶亮的东西突然从天而降，划过洞穴内的幽暗落在赫克斯脚边。他在弯腰捡起来之前已经意识到这是那块凯伯水晶。

“怎么，你又想让我——”

“不，千万别把全部注意力集中在水晶上。你只要跟着感觉走就可以了。我相信你，赫克斯。”

赫克斯深吸一口气，点点头，一只手握住水晶，另一只手举起光线愈发黯淡的手电筒。除却掌心传来的暖意，他感觉自己又一次听到了那段飘渺的歌声从狭窄洞穴的其中一端不断传来。他追着歌声轻飘飘迈开步伐，只不过这次并没有完全失去意识，一直在举着手电筒照明，时而在脚下凸起的石块上磕绊一下。洞穴的深度超过他的预计，并且越来越窄，从接近三个人的宽度逐渐收缩到必须侧身前进，但凯伯水晶却愈发炙热，甚至在他的手心里微微震颤起来。

终于，在两分钟后，赫克斯来到了洞穴的尽头。两侧石壁只留下一道狭窄缝隙，将他的身体紧紧夹在中间，让他开始感到呼吸有些困难。他想要看清接下来是否还有路可走，然而手电筒却偏偏在这种时候耗尽了能源，啪的一声熄灭了。赫克斯的双眼顿时被一片赤裸的黑暗所包裹，过了好几秒才适应过来。最先映入眼帘的是那块凯伯水晶从指缝中漏出的光，然而——

在他面前正闪烁着成百上千一模一样的光团，宛若深沉宇宙间旋转的璀璨群星。每一点明暗交替的光仿佛活物一般静谧呼吸，令岩洞深处潮湿微冷的空气轻轻震颤，在赫克斯裸露的皮肤上激起一簇簇微小的电流。他手中的凯伯水晶震动得更明显了，赫克斯毫不怀疑只要他松开手指，这块水晶就会凭空飞起，重新回到那些光团之中。他下意识把水晶攥得更紧，直至掌心再次传来清晰的痛，一股温热的液体顺着手指滴落，而不知为何他的血令这块凯伯水晶渐渐安静下来，像只被驯服的小动物一般在赫克斯的手里轻柔闪烁。

“……赫克斯。”凯洛的声音突然从身后响起，赫克斯费劲地转过头，却只看到黑暗中两点如同凯伯水晶明亮闪烁的光。“你找到凯伯水晶的矿洞了，”凯洛的声音里透着欣慰，却又在边缘浸染些许伤感，“我就知道你一定可以。”


	19. Chapter 19

“是，我知道。”赫克斯皱起眉头，试图忽略掉凯洛声音里的怪异情感，“但我们现在要考虑接下来该怎么办。还有——你们两个是怎么下来的？洞口有好好遮掩起来吗？”

“放心。”凯洛只用这一个词回答他，“我们该进去了。”

“好吧。”赫克斯重重叹了口气，转回头举起手里的水晶，用它发出的微光打量晶矿洞口。这里比之前米塔卡掉下来的洞口还要狭窄，勉强允许一个成年人挤进去。之前那个小偷的尸体虽然已经开始腐烂，但能看得出身材相对瘦小，再加上布朗发现的定位装置，可以确定他就是从这里进入矿洞并且拍了那张照片。然而即便证据确凿，赫克斯却不知为何犹豫起来，心头升起一阵强烈且莫名的不安，就好像面前微光闪烁的洞穴是整个宇宙里最可怕的地方，嶙峋山石宛若野兽獠牙，张开血盆大口等待自行钻入腹中。

“……赫克斯？”

“我知道了，不要催我。”赫克斯抬手揉了揉太阳穴，却把手指上的泥灰全都抹在了额头上。他嫌弃地哼了一声，深深吸气又呼气，缩起肚子挤进矿洞。虽然不愿承认，但凯洛说得没错，他的确是四个人里身材最单薄的，因此没怎么费力就挤了进来。米塔卡紧随其后，因身上多处受伤而行动困难，赫克斯不得不把他从缝隙里扯了出来，上尉对满洞穴亮晶晶的石头视而不见，立刻瘫软在一旁大口喘气。布朗的身材适中，挤进来稍微有点困难，还好冲锋兵穿在盔甲下面的打底衫材质特殊，很难被轻易撕扯损坏，因此没受皮肉伤。几个人里行动最艰难的则是凯洛——赫克斯很想嘲讽他一句伦武士咄咄逼人的身躯竟然有一天沦为劣势，但看到凯洛肩膀被尖利山石刮蹭出的伤口之后立刻拧起眉头。

“谁还有巴克塔？”

没人回答，凯洛却毫不在意地耸耸肩：“用不着。你看，这里甚至没出血。”

赫克斯借着凯伯水晶的光仔细检查伤处，发现石头虽然划破了皮肤，留下一道几英寸长的划伤，但伤口的确没出血。他正低头，凯洛突然举起另一边的胳膊，用掌心轻轻敷住赫克斯的脸颊，拇指在他的颧骨上温柔抚摸。“这里的原力非常强大，赫克斯，和伊鲁姆不相上下。而且我能感觉到许多原力使用者在这里留下的痕迹——绝地，西斯，光明与黑暗彼此纠缠，几千年后依旧如此。”

“我记得你说过这里的原力在帕尔帕廷死后失去了平衡？那为什么还会有黑暗原力？”

“黑暗和光明互为对立面，缺少了黑暗的光明还会是真正的光明吗？”凯洛语气深沉肃穆，而赫克斯在心底第一万次提醒自己已经发誓接下来一年不会诋毁原力，“黑暗原力会永远存在，无论那些绝地如何努力摒除灭绝。在这里也一样。”

“我更关心这里有没有另一个出口。”

“当然有。”凯洛答道，“这里曾经属于这所建立在丹图因的秘密绝地学校，很多人来这里开采过凯伯水晶。我们刚才进来的入口是地震之后才产生的，那么肯定还有一个绝地专门修建的入口。”

“长、长官，”坐在一旁的米塔卡插话进来，“我看到了类似电线的东西。”

他的脚边的确有两条细长的管子，在水晶映照下顺着岩洞山体起伏蜿蜒，毫无疑问是人工留下的痕迹。赫克斯追随管道一路进入洞穴深处，中途在生长着各种形状大小凯伯水晶的岩壁旁看到近十个与管道相连的装置，很可能种用作照明，但早就停止运转，绝大多数已经破损。洞穴整体规模并不大，粗略可以分为三个区域，他们四人最先进入的洞穴位于整个岩洞的最深处；顺着管道可以找到洞穴的分叉口，朝右侧的路已经坍塌，而左侧洞穴狭长，岩壁上的凯伯水晶分布相对稀疏，看起来已经被开采了一部分，留下的石块体积也比较小，大多只有拇指大小。但这些水晶无一例外在幽暗的洞穴里散发出莹莹微光，当赫克斯经过时闪烁得更为耀眼，而他手里那块凯伯水晶也一直在微微震颤，仿佛在和这些水晶合奏轰鸣。

在他深入岩洞探索的时候，其他三人默不作声跟在他的身后：米塔卡脸上的痛苦一扫而光，张大嘴巴四处观察岩壁上的水晶，好几次试图伸手去摸却又讪讪放下手，小心打探凯洛的神情；布朗依旧把步枪举在身前警戒，但他的表情也近乎失神，沉浸于这些发光的石头在黑暗中点亮的奇异光彩；至于凯洛——赫克斯完全不知道该怎样形容此刻的凯洛，黑发男人像是一道道闪烁微光中最浓重的暗影，他脸上的神色近乎虔诚，可赫克斯却能清晰感觉到他在平静表面下的痛苦挣扎。被包裹在与原力息息相关的凯伯水晶之中，凯洛像是狂风骤雨的海面上一艘随浪颠簸的小船，绝望且渺小，仿佛随时会被摇散吞没，葬于茫茫海底。

赫克斯胸口猛地抽痛，突然想起凯洛对他反复说过的话：这里一直在召唤他。这句话究竟是什么意思？赫克斯之前把这句话理解为原力在告诉凯洛他们该来什么地方，可假如原力并非在帮他们，而是——

“别想这些。”凯洛抬手握住赫克斯的手腕，对他扯了扯嘴角。他的脸颊上也有一道被泥沙蹭脏的擦伤，和那个拾荒女孩给他留下的伤疤恰好对称。“看，前面就是我说的出口。”

若是换在其他任何时候，被这样再三随口搪塞敷衍，赫克斯肯定会雷霆大怒。但现在他们的生存比任何事情都重要，于是他只瞪了凯洛一眼，夺回自己的手腕，转身快步走向不远处一道铁灰色的金属门。这里必定是凯伯水晶矿洞的天然出口，因为门口十多英尺范围内只有光秃秃的岩壁，矿洞也愈发狭窄黑暗。不知是之前那场地震的缘故，还是几千年里地壳运动，门口堆积着大量落石，虽然没有把那道门完全掩盖住，但在步枪照明下可以看出金属门在挤压撞击中严重变形，即便有能源供给也不可能自行开合。

“我们要怎样……？”赫克斯喃喃自语，但话只说了半截就被凯洛轻轻推到一边。他抬眼看到黑发男人对着变形的金属门缓缓抬起右手，立刻明白对方想做什么，心底一沉。“凯洛——”

“别担心。“凯洛半转过头微微一笑，但眼睛一直望向金属门，”我还没虚弱到连一道门都打不开的程度。”赫克斯想提起嗓门和他理论，用原力轰开一扇严重变形的金属门完全不能用开门来形容，但凯洛已经紧咬牙关，面颊肌肉不断抽搐。金属门附近的山石顿时震颤起来，尘土从头顶纷扬飘落，原力搅动着空气不断流动扭曲，朝赫克斯他们扑面而来。他下意识抬手挡住脸，但还是被呛了一口，忍不住剧烈咳嗽。他听到身旁的凯洛低吼一声，嗓音沙哑得仿佛在喉咙里磨出了血，而下一秒耳畔传来一声震耳欲聋的巨响，就连脚下的岩石也一齐震颤。

当他再次抬起双眼时，赫克斯发现原本挡在面前的金属门已经颓然倒地，而尘土与小石块正随着原本门框的形状的边缘扑簌簌砸落在地。还没等他反应过来，凯洛抬手紧紧抓住他的胳膊，带他朝门口急奔而出。

“布朗，帮助米塔卡——”赫克斯只来得及喊出这样一句，就立刻又被灰尘呛了一下，被凯洛抓着边跑边咳嗽，眼里满是生理性泪水。片刻后身后传来石块落地的沉闷响动，赫克斯猛地停住身体转过头，用手腕内侧狠狠擦去眼睛里的泪水，勉强看清跟着跑出来的两个模糊人影后松了口气。他和凯洛花了那么多心思保全这两个人的性命，要是在这里被区区落石掩埋也太可惜了。

他使劲眨了眨眼睛，转回去想要看清凯洛状况如何，但眼睛还是有些模糊。对方并没有任何表示，但他的一只手还抓在赫克斯的手腕上，赫克斯能感受到那几根手指有多冰冷，并且在微微颤抖。

“凯洛——”

“别担心。”凯洛又用那种漫不经心的语气回了他一句，抬起他的手在肮脏的指关节轻轻吻了一下，“刚才根本不算什么。”

对于曾经的凯洛·伦，用原力轰开一扇门的确不算什么，可是现在……赫克斯凝视着对方逐渐清晰的脸，看到黑暗里一团苍白后咽下叹息。如果现在只有他们两个人，他绝对会拽着凯洛问个清楚，可他不想把凯洛的状况暴露给其他人。米塔卡也就罢了，那个冲锋兵才是关键问题。他虽然相信布朗不会在他们找到出路前作出任何背叛的举动，但对方有制服他们的能力。米塔卡伤得非常重，赫克斯的身手也完全不能和一名冲锋兵相提并论，凯洛是唯一能够制衡布朗的人。

“好吧。”赫克斯点点头，允许凯洛的嘴唇在他的手背上多停留了几秒，举起另一只手里的凯伯水晶打量周身一片黑暗。“我们现在在哪里？”

“如果我没猜错的话，凯伯水晶的矿洞和绝地学校相连，所以我们应该在某条走廊里。”凯洛抬手抚摸身侧墙壁，然后又举过头顶感受高度。赫克斯举高水晶，看到凯洛的手指尖离深灰色的金属天花板只有几英寸远，而他们两侧墙壁的上每隔一段距离就能看到和岩洞里相同的照明装置。

“那么凯伯水晶该怎么办？”赫克斯回头看向被落石掩埋的洞口，“那些石头是我们最重要的筹码，也是不可多得的珍贵资源。就这样放着不管了？”

凯洛的回答却超乎赫克斯的预料，非常实际：“我们现在并没有可以开采水晶的工具，赫克斯，而我相信那些赏金猎人也没有。它们无论如何都要待在岩洞里，等待以后再处理。”

“你说的或许有道理，但我不明白为什么那个小偷能够拿到一块水晶。”赫克斯把手里的凯伯水晶举在眼前，凝视从内核散发的光芒。“他不可能有开采工具，更不可能有原力帮忙。”

“不，他当然不可能有原力。但或许这依旧是原力的意志——原力想让我们得到这块凯伯水晶。”

“……我一辈子也不会理解这些究竟是什么意思。”赫克斯使劲摇了摇头，“既然如此，那就继续前进。”

被铁灰色金属板围出的通道低矮狭窄，尘埃落地后空气依旧沉闷污秽，呼吸间在喉咙深处留下泥土的腥味。他们四人沉重的脚步声不断回荡，虽然在黑暗中缺少距离感和方向感，但赫克斯在人工重力的环境生活了一辈子，很快察觉出他们脚下的金属板坡度向下倾斜，考虑到洞穴本身的位置，那么与此连通的绝地建筑必定位于地下。他对绝地学校没有任何了解，能够拿来对比参考的只有位于阿坎尼斯的第一秩序学院，但学院的地下都是一些供能供水的基础设施以及储藏仓库。绝地学校外面坍塌部分的规模已经足够可观，可现在看来他们在地下藏有更多房间设施。

“你觉得我们会找到什么？”他不由轻声开口。凯洛在黑暗中毫不费力抓住他的手，安抚地捏了捏。触觉在黑暗中被放大，他们的皮肤贴在一起肮脏粘腻，凯洛的手依旧很冷，而赫克斯不自觉攥紧他的手指，引出对方一声轻笑。

“我也不知道。没人知道几千年历史的绝地建筑里会有什么。”

“我只是……”赫克斯轻叹一口气，“对此有种非常不好的预感。”

这句话不知为何让凯洛又一次笑出声，低沉沙哑的喉音在通道里伴随脚步声一起回响。“千万别这么说，尤其现在。”

“为什么？”

“因为这句话等同于诅咒，只要说了就一定会有坏事发生。这还是我的——我曾经听人讲过类似的故事。”

赫克斯抿起嘴唇，在黑暗中瞪向身旁凯洛模糊的轮廓，知道这肯定又是和原力有关的怪事，而且保不准就是从卢克·天行者那里听来的。仅仅想到这个名字就让赫克斯口中冒出一股酸苦的味道，于是他将这些思绪用力抛在一旁，而凯洛也很识趣没再继续说下去。

半分钟后他们终于来到通道的尽头，在布朗手中步枪黯淡的照明下一扇和通道另一端相仿的金属门出现在眼前。这扇门并没有完全合拢，留下大概两英尺宽的缝隙，可以看出外面完全被石块堵住了。碎石与沙土透过缝隙倾灌进来，在门后堆积成小丘。

“我们是被……埋在地下了吗？”身后米塔卡声音颤抖地问。赫克斯走到门边，举起手贴在缝隙旁，片刻摇了摇头。

“不，我能感受到空气流通。假如我们被彻底掩埋，那么通道里的空气是从哪里来的？”

“赫克斯说的没错。”凯洛点头同意，“我能感受到堆在门外的泥土里有植被的生命原力，说明外面有空气和水。这里很可能离地表非常近。”

“或者这里的地质结构在地震后发生了变化，这些石头和泥土是几天前才堆在门外的。”赫克斯抬手摸了摸门缝外的石头，感受到非常细微的潮湿。他转向凯洛，犹豫片刻但还是问出口：“我们应该用炸药清理掉这些石头，还是……？”

“不，还是我来。”凯洛轻轻抓住他的胳膊，把赫克斯拖向自己身后，“我们不知道门外有什么。就连我也不想贸然在一幢绝地留下的建筑里使用炸弹。”

赫克斯皱起眉头，但不得不勉强同意，因为他实在想不出第二种可能。凯洛安抚地捏了捏他的胳膊，把手停留在赫克斯的身上，而另一只则抬起来对准门缝。他在微光映照下的侧脸再次因用力而扭曲，赫克斯下意识攥紧手里的凯伯水晶，在门外落石逐渐震颤摇动时感到一阵热流顺着他与凯洛身体接触的地方传了过去。手心里水晶骤然闪烁出一道耀眼的白光，而在他下意识眯起双眼的瞬间，门缝外的石头无论形状大小，一齐从地面缓缓升至几英寸的半空中，然后猛地向后飞起数米，轰然一声砸落在地。

“……好了。”凯洛长叹一口气，捏在赫克斯肩膀上的手颤抖了几下，但没有刚才那么糟糕。赫克斯暗地里同样松了口气，注视着他用原力弹走几块碎石后把金属门板顺着滑轨慢慢推出可供一人进出的宽度，这才终于放下手，转身看向他们时脸上带着隐约的笑。“先生们，欢迎来到旧共和国时代的神秘绝地建筑。”

“你杀了那么多绝地，来这种地方难道不该感到惶恐吗？”赫克斯用眼角瞥他一眼，从凯洛身边率先挤出去，小心翼翼踏进门缝外的世界。他能感受到靴子下面有不少碎石子，但一阵清新的夜风正拂面而来，吹散了些许淤积在胸口的闷气。赫克斯忍不住仰面闭眼享受了片刻如此惬意的风，这才从通道里彻底走出来仔细打量周围环境。

这里看起来像是一个小房间，没有任何实际作用的装置，应该只是进入主建筑的隔间。赫克斯的眼睛早就适应了黑暗，因此立刻被头顶突然出现的光源吸引。他定睛观察了几秒才意识到出现在头顶的并非灯光，而是月光。之前他们在建筑外看到的那缕月光正透过天花板的破洞倾泻而下，将断裂处参差不齐的缺口投影在赫克斯脚下。房间的地板堆满落石与倾倒的硬钢金属墙壁，断壁残垣中夹杂着几片树叶，很可能就是这几天从天花板的缺口落下来的。

“现在我们有两条路：要么清理干净这里，进入下一个房间，”他指向对面另一道扭曲的金属门，而跟在他身后挤出门缝的凯洛立刻露出为难的神色，“要么我们爬上天花板，看看外面有什么。”

“外面应该是建筑的中心，很可能是花园。”

“花园？”赫克斯的眉毛高高飞起，“为什么会有这种……娱乐场所？”

“假如你还记得的话，原力使用者需要和自然保持接触。”凯洛的回答将赫克斯扯回那段在弑星者基地的记忆，他用拇指蹭了蹭凯洛的指关节，而对方的唇部浮现出一抹会意的微笑。“总而言之，绝地建筑都会专门修花园，经常还带有喷泉，他们需要在这种花里胡哨的地方进行冥想。”他说到最后非常轻蔑地哼了一声。

“我还记得废墟的形状从空中俯瞰大致是圆形。如果说这个花园在建筑中心，那么其他所有房间都是围绕花园修建的，我们可以先上去看看有没有通路。现在最重要的是寻找这里是否有机库，不过……”他再一次抬眼看向天花板上的破洞，“这个建筑看起来是被外力摧毁的，我只能假设当时有人试图逃离这里。假如他们带走了所有交通工具，那么我们唯一的出路就只剩和那些赏金猎人谈判。”

“现在用不着担心这个。”凯洛的语气理所应当，就好像他们肯定能在这里找到一艘完好无损的飞船，“让我们先上去看看。”说完，他松开赫克斯的手，向前几步踩在破洞下方的一块倾斜的金属板上，眨眼的功夫已经轻巧翻上天花板。他的后背肌肉在紧绷的衣物下一览无余，而大半天滴水未进的赫克斯突然觉得喉咙里更干了。

他其实一直被凯洛的身体暗暗吸引——赫克斯在对方从缺口探出一只手，示意他攀爬上来时在心底默想——即便丢掉了那些记忆，他却依旧不得不为凯洛极致的暴力与狂野而着迷。凯洛的身体是他力量最好的证明之一，日复一日淬炼出的每根线条都令赫克斯嫉妒得发狂。那些时候他总在心底称呼凯洛为野蛮人，对他必须徒手撕裂敌人的需求嗤之以鼻，但他却会在梦中长久注视幽暗林间的庞然巨物，梦到对方吼中咆哮出一曲人类文明开化之前流传的战斗歌谣。在一颗古老且陌生的星球上，他们一同在月光投下的暗影中狂奔，撕咬猎物时温热的鲜血从利齿间溢出。

现实却和梦境截然相反。赫克斯在梦中获得的快感越多，在现实里就会对凯洛越发憎恨。他害怕对方会察觉这些思绪，然后挥挥手指捏断他的脖子。就凭你？——他几乎能听到伦透过头盔发出的平板声音里滴出来的嘲讽——苍白，瘦弱，像一张纸片一样软弱无用？

然而现在他却知道，那些梦并非平白无故在他的脑中凝结，它们源生自原力最黑暗深沉的地方，是他无论如何也无法放下的执念。而那具身体，那具整个宇宙最美、最有力也最残忍的身体，竟然一直都属于他，只属于他。林间的庞然巨物跪伏在他的脚下，朝他温顺地袒露出脖颈，任凭他处置生死。

“我感受到你在想一些非常有趣的东西，将军。”凯洛在赫克斯爬上天花板后在他耳边低吟，将一条健壮有力的胳膊缠在他腰间。他们面对面沐浴在皎洁月光下，凯洛的眼睛比赫克斯手里的凯伯水晶更明亮，盈满笑意。赫克斯凝视他片刻，在凯洛忍不住主动将嘴唇送上来时侧过头躲开，用舌尖顺着对方面颊上的擦伤轻轻舔舐。他只尝到了泥土的肮脏味道，土腥味将鲜血全然遮掩，凯洛却不由自主打了个哆嗦，紧紧搂住赫克斯，双眼逐渐笼罩上一层朦胧的欲望。

“我在想等我们逃出去之后，我会怎样把你清洗干净，亲自洗刷掉你身上最后一颗灰尘。”赫克斯在凯洛的嘴角旁喃喃低语，感受自己唇上这几天里冒出来的胡茬轻柔扫过对方的皮肤。他的手也越过凯洛宽阔的后背，用指尖细细描画隆起的肌肉。凯洛又打了个哆嗦。“因为你的身体属于我，凯洛，而我不允许你竟然如此肮脏。”

“是的。”他们的面庞贴得极近，而凯洛的眼睛仿佛在燃烧，“是的，我的身体属于你，赫克斯。我的一切都属于你。我想要你那样对待我——你不知道我有多想。”他深吸一口气，浓密的睫毛垂落下来，遮挡住他眼底明亮的渴望，“我只想要你，赫克斯，和你在一起，哪怕——哪怕只有片刻，一秒钟，一瞬间，让我再次属于你。”

他的声音轻柔却伤感，仿佛那并非一句表白，而是一声叹息，而赫克斯心底的不安再一次被勾了上来。“你究竟在害怕什么？”他拧起眉头，抬手捏住凯洛的后颈，仿佛在训一只不听话的狗，可凯洛却拒绝抬眼直视他，眼皮一直沉重地垂着。

“你……”黑发男人的声音在喉咙深处颤抖了一下，“你难道还没明白过来吗，赫克斯？你那么聪明，我以为自己不需要亲口说出来。”

“凯洛，我根本不知道你想说什么。”赫克斯重重吞咽了一下干渴的喉咙，加重手下的力度，“我又不能察觉到你的思维，所以你必须亲口告诉我。”

“我们必须继续前进了，赫克斯。”凯洛却只轻声说了这样一句，然后撇开眼睛，将一截被月光映得雪白的面颊与长睫毛投出的阴影留给赫克斯。

“……你！”赫克斯的手几乎要抓破他的血肉，可凯洛却仿佛根本察觉不到疼，依旧阴郁地盯着两人身侧月光无法穿透的黑暗。赫克斯真想抽出靴子里的匕首给他一下子，但最终只是用力推开他，转身对他们脚下的缺口喊了一句：“你们两个该上来了。”


	20. Chapter 20

先冒头的是米塔卡，鉴于他伤得最重，布朗和凯洛一个在下面为他支撑，另一个从上面拽他，兴许还用了一点原力，上尉才喘着粗气爬了天花板。片刻后冲锋兵自己踩着金属板轻松攀爬上来，而赫克斯赞许地点点头。无论HX这一批次的负责人是谁，至少他们的身体素质符合赫克斯制定的标准。

他给其余三人片刻喘息的时间，仰头打量天花板上面的空间，希望他的两位下属没有看到他面颊上因与凯洛的亲密与对他的愤怒而产生的红晕。明亮的月光将整个房间一览无余呈现在他眼前，断裂坍塌的墙壁上赫然是轰炸留下的焦黑痕迹，房间内原本的设施也被尽数摧毁。他甚至看到一块沉重的金属板下探出一根手指形状的白骨，清晰记载下几千年前的那场屠杀。

他们四人所处的位置是房间的一角，而对面因爆炸而坍塌的墙壁中央横亘着一个张牙舞爪的巨物。赫克斯瞬间惊出一身冷汗，仔细看了几眼才发现那是一截粗壮的树根。他凝视着月光下挂在树根上的干燥泥土，突然感到一阵寒意袭上后背，而阴影中仿佛有痛苦的叹息声隐约传来。

“我感受到了许多死亡。”凯洛在他身旁轻声开口，“不仅是死在这里的原力使用者，还有这棵树。它存活了上千年，却在几天前的地震中倒下。它并没有全然死去，但正如一名苟延残喘的老人，它的生命原力在不断流逝。”

“从来不知道你还有写诗的本事。”赫克斯干巴巴调侃一句，试图甩掉脊背上那种的确和死亡非常相似的寒意。“看样子我们脚下房间里那些土石就是在它倒下的时候灌进来的。这样一来我们很可能会找到一些之前藏在地下的房间。”

凯洛点点头：“我认为那些寻宝者不可能已经把这里全都搜过了——这里毕竟属于绝地。”

“眼见为实。”赫克斯边说边走向树根所在的那面墙，矮身从缝隙中挤了出去。地面这层的建筑绝大部分都在轰炸中彻底坍塌了，再加上那些寻宝者，再搜寻这一层已经没有任何意义。但与凯伯水晶的矿洞连接的那层似乎没有受到太多损毁，而这棵倾倒的树很可能会揭露更多秘密。

走出房间后迎面吹来的风带着清新的露水味道，赫克斯深深吸了一口气，甚至觉得那股无处不在的土腥味都没那么讨厌了。墙壁外面的树根看起来愈发庞然，盘根错节，朝天扬起的高度接近三米，而倾覆在地的树干也异常粗大，和他们一路进山时那种枝叶如铁丝一般的树是同一品种。而将这株巨树环抱其中的是一圈环状建筑的残骸，尽管已经被彻底摧毁，但依稀能看出原本花园的模样。

接下来该如何行事？花园太大了，他们只有四个人，在黑暗中一点点去搜显然不可能，那些赏金猎人并没有完全死绝或者撤退，暴露在空地上太过危险。他叹了口气，在这种时候只能求助凯洛。

“你有没有察觉到什么？”他转头看向凯洛，而对方摇了摇头。

“这里的死亡太过浓郁，掩盖了很多我本来可以察觉的东西。再加上……”他叹了口气，“如果你给我一点时间来冥想，或许可以。”

“在这里？”赫克斯挑起眉毛，瞥了瞥他们周围轰炸与地震过后的惨象，“我知道你不喜欢绝地花里胡哨的花园，但这里也太……符合你的风格了。”

“你可以帮我，赫克斯。”凯洛的表情却很认真，“有你在我旁边，我会更容易进入冥想状态。”

赫克斯差一点就对他的回答嗤之以鼻，但现在不是嘲弄凯洛的时候，况且他实在没有其他办法。“好吧。”他长呼一口气，“但我们不能把全部希望都寄托在你的原力上。布朗，米塔卡——”他转向身后两位下属，“我希望你们能搜索一下附近，看看有没有值得我们注意的地方。”

“明白，长官。”布朗冲他行了个礼，立刻转身走开，而米塔卡的动作则迟缓了些，在赫克斯他们身旁多停留了片刻，似乎想说什么。

“有什么事吗，上尉？”赫克斯瞥向他一直蜷缩在身前的右手，“你的伤还好吗？是否需要休息？”

“没……没事的，长官。”米塔卡皱了皱脸，努力扯出笑容，“我就是想问，您身上有携带通讯装置吗？”

“没有。”赫克斯有些疑惑对方为什么会这么问，“凯洛也没有。怎么了？”

“没什么，将军，就是我刚才好像听到了通讯装置的声音，但或许是我听错了。我这就去搜查。”

赫克斯在原地盯着上尉在废墟里有些跌撞的背影逐渐离去，而凯洛已经盘腿坐下，仰头望向他。“坐。”对方在赫克斯挑起眉毛无声地询问时做了个手势，“还是说你不想坐在泥土里，我们换个地方？”

“我裤子上的泥已经足够修一整条战壕了。”赫克斯冰冷地瞥了他一眼，然后在他身前坐下来，有些僵硬地盘起双腿。尽管凯洛肌肉结实块头大，身体却非常灵活柔韧，做这种动作轻而易举。赫克斯根本没法像他一样把两只脚盘在膝盖下面，而且他大腿上的伤口也突突得疼。

“这样就可以了。”凯洛用一只手拍了拍他的膝盖，然后掌心朝上，作出邀请的手势。“抓住我的手，赫克斯。”他并没有说那只手，但赫克斯下意识伸出一直握着凯伯水晶的那只，再一次用他们的掌心将那块不断散发暖意的石头包裹在里面。凯洛哼了一声，嘴唇扭出笑容，慢慢闭上眼睛，赫克斯则有些不知所措地盯着他看了一会，片刻后也选择闭眼。

在黑暗中摸爬滚打了这么久，不断为生存而担忧，此刻突如其来的宁静令他的大脑有些昏沉。他挣扎着不愿睡过去，放任想象力漫游飘散，来到那片映着三个月亮的海面，而凯洛就在他的身边，赤裸着上半身，苍白皮肤在月光下熠熠生辉。他只在短暂的记忆中见过凯洛的身体，但突然间那些宛如群星的黑痣清晰浮现在眼前，而他会用手指、嘴唇与舌尖在上面描绘出一张星图，如同遨游于浩瀚星辰。

他们一定会离开这里——他忍不住想——这里一定有可以保证他们平安离开的东西。手心里的凯伯水晶热得仿佛是一颗不断燃烧的恒星，那点明亮的光透过眼皮映入他的瞳孔。而突然间，他似乎又看到了几点微弱的光，如同行星一般围绕旋转着凯伯水晶，形成一组他从未见过的陌生星系。他想要站在定局者号的舰桥，透过舷窗凝视它们散发的光彩。

他的耳边突然传来一声尖锐的吸气，这让他立刻从定局者号的舰桥回到现实。赫克斯猛地睁开眼睛，看到面前凯洛的脸庞因专注而扭曲，嘴唇抿得发白，仿佛在忍受极大的痛苦。但正当他想伸手捧住凯洛的脸，对方却把那口气缓缓吐了出来，睫毛颤抖着睁开眼，眼里透出无法掩饰的喜悦。

“你找到了什——”赫克斯没能说完这句话，因为凯洛伸手握住他的后颈，把他猛地拽到自己面前，然后把那两瓣厚实柔软的嘴唇贴了上来。赫克斯半张着嘴被偷袭了正着，任凭凯洛的舌头在自己嘴里游走了一圈，这才回过神来一把推开他。

“凯洛，你——”他在看到凯洛伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇时感到面颊又有点发热了，“你最好找到了什么。”

“难道我什么都没找到就不能亲你吗？”赫克斯立刻眯起眼睛，而凯洛微笑着又凑过来吻了吻他，躲开赫克斯的拳头之后笑着低声回答：“我当然找到了。”

“什么？”

“凯伯水晶。”凯洛边说边站起身，然后伸手把赫克斯也从泥土里慢慢拽起来，“不是洞穴里那种天然形态的，而是已经被开采加工的水晶。你应该知道凯伯水晶可以用来给武器供能，而绝地会把凯伯水晶用在其他东西上，像是重要设施的能量防护罩，以及……”

“我发誓，凯洛，假如你再拖延时间不肯说，我绝对会把你的脸按进你屁股刚坐过的的泥里。”

“我只想和你多单独相处几秒，我一告诉你，你肯定就要把那两个人喊回来了。”凯洛无辜地耸了耸肩，眼神温和，而赫克斯深吸一口气忍了下来，只是眼神冰冷地注视着他。“好吧，赫克斯，以及飞船。我从没见过实物，但第一秩序准备建造弑星者的时候我询问过斯诺克，为什么要用那么多凯伯水晶，他简单提过水晶的作用，其中就有为小型飞船供能。凯伯水晶会回应光明面的原力，因此绝地可以轻而易举这样使用它们。”

“幸好如此，不然你肯定会要求我在设计消声者时使用凯伯水晶。”赫克斯摇了摇头，感觉那遥远得简直是上辈子的事。现在回想起来，他会亲自耗时耗力为自己的死对头设计一艘如此精巧独特的飞船的确不合常理，但假如那是送给朋友甚至爱人的礼物就说得通了。帕尔帕廷哪怕再强大也不可能彻底抹去类似这样的细节。

“我很喜欢那艘船，”凯洛微笑着回答，“那是我收到过的最好的礼物之一。哪怕在我最痛恨你的时候，我也不得不承认你的设计才能。”

“你最好如此。”赫克斯瞥他一眼，但在凯洛握住他的手时并没有甩开。“如果我们真的能找到一艘凯伯水晶供能的飞船，那么我们逃出去就不成问题了。但你刚才说凯伯水晶只回应光明面的原力，那么你能驱使这艘船吗？”

凯洛的回答却很果断：“能。它绝对会乖乖听你的话。”

听我的话？——赫克斯拧起眉头，但凯洛并没有给他思索的机会，使劲捏了捏他的手。“该把你那两个爪牙叫回来了，将军。我强烈怀疑他们能找到任何有价值的东西。”

赫克斯其实心里很明白这点，但他的确不愿和凯洛冥想的时候身旁还有两双虎视眈眈的眼睛。凯洛肯定也看出了他的心思，因此语气格外调侃，于是赫克斯瞪他一眼才转身扬起嗓门：“米塔卡，布朗，回来汇报情况！”

片刻后，米塔卡步履蹒跚的身影从他们附近一处倒塌的阴影中慢慢转了出来，走到赫克斯身前摇了摇头：“很抱歉，长官，我没能找到任何东西。”

“不用自责，上尉。”赫克斯对他抚慰地点点头，因为米塔卡看起来实在太糟糕了，似乎一直在强忍着不让自己昏过去。赫克斯之前从来不知道这个年轻上尉的意志力竟然如此强韧，不由感到一阵骄傲。“顺便，打起精神来，我们很快就能离开这里了。”

“您是说……”米塔卡疲惫的眼睛慢慢亮了起来，在赫克斯和凯洛之间来回，“您找到了什么？”

赫克斯微微一笑，但还没等他回答，在离他们稍远的地方传来布朗的喊叫声：“长官们，您们应该过来看看，我觉得我找到了通往地下的入口。”

“太好了。”赫克斯立刻朝布朗的方向大步走过去，手里还拽着凯洛。黑发男人很轻微地哼了一声，似乎在表示疑惑，米塔卡则勉强跟在他们身后，被赫克斯甩开一大截路。他和凯洛很快穿过花园，来到靠近树冠的一处废墟。这里同样是轰炸过后的房间残骸，中央有半根被炸毁的立柱，而布朗就在旁边，见到他们之后指了指柱子后面的阴影。

“长官，我觉得那下面有路，只要我们清理掉上面的石头就可以下去。”

这片建筑的天花板相对完整，将月光挡外面，房间几乎和地下的通道一样昏暗。布朗向后退了几步，而赫克斯费劲地爬上一块断裂的墙壁，举起手里的凯伯水晶查看阴影处是否真的有通道。在一片黑暗中他只看到些微红光从落石的缝隙中透出来。赫克斯弯下腰，用另一只手扒开石块，心想这里或许是凯伯水晶供能的某处设备。凯洛的喉咙里突然撕扯出一声惊呼，而赫克斯也终于在这一刻看清了，藏在石头下面的并非是能源灯或者按钮，而是——

一枚炸弹。

生存的本能让他立刻想要转身逃跑，但已经太迟了，那枚炸弹在他眼前如同全息电影里的慢镜头一般膨胀爆发，炸裂出赤红色刺眼的火光。而与此同时有一双强健的手臂突然扑上来紧紧搂住他的腰，把他用力撞在凹凸不平的废石堆中，将他从头到脚遮盖起来，试图用身体为他挡住爆炸。

凯洛。这个蠢货，他凭什么像这样一次又一次不顾一切救赫克斯？凭什么？

赫克斯被撞得眼前发黑，但他却觉得胸腔最深处似乎有一股火率先燃了起来，比任何一种爆炸都猛烈十倍、百倍，从曾经囚禁阿米蒂奇的地方一路烧至他的四肢百骸。他的耳中隆隆作响，但那并不是爆炸，而是跟随火光一同迸裂而出的怒吼——他太愤怒了，愤怒得恨不得亲手撕碎身下这个该死的星球，改变整个星系的运行轨迹，把最中间那颗恒星按在掌心里碾碎。

而在这一刻，他觉得自己真的能做到。因为他的确如此愤怒，愤怒得无人能挡，无从遏制。他紧紧咬住牙关，反手搂住凯洛沉重的身躯，用胸口那团炙热的火将他们锻造为无法分割的一体。既然这个疯子、这个蠢货想要为他而死，那赫克斯就成全他，收下这条性命，从此再有没人任何人任何事可以从他这里夺走凯洛。

隔了似乎一个世纪那么长的几微秒之后，他才终于听到震耳欲聋的爆炸声。整个世界在他们周身摇晃，泥土与石块朝他们纷纷砸来，但赫克斯胸口燃烧的那股火却将他们尽数融化，消减为灰茫茫的余烬。他感觉凯洛在他身上抽动了一下，黑发男人原本贴在他额头上的脑袋稍稍抬起，双眼在黑暗中仿佛因震惊而瞪得极大。但赫克斯并没有理会他，因为周围的建筑还在不断倒塌，让他越来越愤怒，以至于——

“赫克斯。”凯洛的嘴唇在他的面颊上轻柔地挪动，带着恳求的声音透过石块砸落的响动清楚传入他的耳中，“够了，停下。这是你第一次使用这种力量，控制不住会让自己受伤的。”

什么力量？——赫克斯很想质问他，但他发现自己一直在紧咬牙关，脸颊因用力过度而酸痛。越来越多的感官涌入他的大脑，冲散了那股愤怒的火焰。他眨了眨眼睛，突然意识到爆炸产生的坍塌已经停止了，他与凯洛躺在一片经过二次爆炸后更加惨烈的废墟里。他自己感觉起来似乎毫发未伤，身上没有多余的疼痛，手指和脚趾也都有知觉。

“凯洛。”他倒吸一口气，立刻在对方后背上摸索起来，“你有没有——”

“嘘。”凯洛低头堵住他的嘴巴，赫克斯只能通过他的嘴形勉强辨认他在说什么，“听，外面的，动静。”

赫克斯被愤怒遗忘的大脑终于上线了，他立刻分辨出不远处有人在声嘶力竭地尖叫：“——你他妈做了什么？！你为什么要——”那是米塔卡，尽管破音得难以分辨，但口音没有错。

“长官，请不要轻举妄动，我真的不想对你开枪。”而这，是布朗的声音。赫克斯的大脑飞速运转，之前被他忽略的各种细节一齐涌出：米塔卡对通讯装置的询问，凯洛的疑惑，那枚炸弹，再加上布朗本身的性格——真相已经水落石出。他胸膛里那股火差点又要燃起来，但凯洛用牙轻轻咬住他的下唇，磨了几下，眼睛里没有半点痛苦的神色。赫克斯隐约间意识到因爆炸而重伤的人不会是这副样子，凯洛不知为何竟然没事。

“……你不如开枪杀了我。”米塔卡带着哭腔的声音传来，“你杀了将军，我……我……为什么？”

“因为那是赫克斯将军，长官。”布朗的声音沉重，但赫克斯能在边缘处听到些许不安。这个冲锋兵哪怕有天大的胆子，也不可能在做出这种事之后依旧心平气和。“我……我收到了通讯，外面那些赏金猎人抓到了之前那几个进山搜查的冲锋兵，强迫他们和我联络。他们说只要把赫克斯将军交给出来就会放我们一条生路，并且带我们离开这里。”

“什么？！”米塔卡的声音又惊又怒，“你怎么可能收到他们的通讯？”

“我拆下了头盔里的通讯装置，长官，等我们从那个地道出来之后就收到了通讯。”

“但——但那是我们的敌人！你怎么会答应他们的条件？！你难道忘记双零是怎么死的吗？”

米塔卡痛心疾首的质问却只换来冲锋兵冷静的回答：“我没忘记，所以我不想死在他们手里。这里是一片废墟，怎么会有离开的办法？赫克斯将军一直在骗我们，他——他并不在乎我们。我知道一旦遇到事情，他肯定会保全自己，让我们为他牺牲。那些赏金猎人是更好的选择，他们只想要赫克斯将军，还有他的那个黑头发的朋友。他们说这两个人身上有高额赏金，无论死活，而且可以给我们一半。”

“操。”米塔卡的声音不断颤抖，“就因为……就因为这个？你因为赏金猎人几句话就背叛了赫克斯将军？！”

“我只想活下去。而且你也可以，长官，有了赏金我们会活得很好。”

“除非我死，HX-1246。你要想对将军的尸体做任何事，先杀了我。”

“我并不想杀你，长官，因为你过去几天里对我们很好。况且赫克斯将军已经死了，为什么不——”

“你不会懂。”米塔卡冷笑一声，“你以为那些赏金猎人真的会如约带你离开，甚至分给你一半赏金？你只是个冲锋兵，对外面的世界一无所知，竟然会选择相信这个宇宙里最可耻、下流、没有任何道义信条的一群恶棍。要知道，赫克斯将军在刚刚告诉我，他已经找到可以离开的办法了，而你亲手杀掉了我们唯一活下去的可能。我希望等你的胸口被他们一枪射穿时还能记得我的话。”

冲锋兵沉默片刻：“可赫克斯将军已经死了，我们只能相信那些赏金猎人。”

“那你现在准备杀了我？”

“我——我不会杀你，但我也不会允许你阻拦我。”

赫克斯的神经顿时绷紧，听到米塔卡痛呼一声沉重地摔在地上，片刻后靴子与石块摩擦的声音逐渐朝他们靠近。条件不允许他们再开口交谈，但赫克斯和凯洛心照不宣一起行动起来。赫克斯借助阴影慢慢收回右手，而凯洛些微撑起上半身方便他抽出腰间的爆能枪，然后用胳膊夹住枪柄掩盖会反光的金属材料，只把枪口露在外面。

他们一上一下，纹丝不动躺在黑暗的废墟里。赫克斯庆幸他之前命令这个冲锋兵摘下了头盔，让对方丢掉了黑暗中的优势，必须亲自走上前来查看他们的状况。他屏住呼吸，不准备给对方留下任何补枪的机会，在步枪的照明接近凯洛的瞬间毫不犹豫按下扳机。爆能光束因为赫克斯无法瞄准只射中了冲锋兵的肩膀，他一枪射出后立刻推开挡住他视线的凯洛，而冲锋兵被击中后震惊地后退了两步，下意识举枪还击。步枪中射出的光束堪堪擦着赫克斯脸颊飞进废墟之中，头发被烧焦的味道立刻飘入鼻腔，但赫克斯没有半点惊慌，粗略瞄准后连开三枪，第一枪精准穿过右手手腕打落对方手里的步枪，后两枪直击胸口，确保冲锋兵彻底死透。

赫克斯并没有看清冲锋兵倒下去时脸上是怎样的神情，在人生的最后一刻，他是否后悔自己做出如此决定？可这些并不重要，甚至不如落在赫克斯脸上的一粒灰尘令他费心，因为对方死了，而赫克斯又一次活了下来。

“你还好吗？”大半个身体依旧压在他身上的凯洛撑起上半身，关切地捧住他的脸，凑过来嗅了嗅赫克斯鬓角处被爆能光束烧焦的头发。“该死，你的鬓角——”

“别担心，我已经在考虑换个发型了。”赫克斯试图把他从自己身上彻底推开，但手停滞在中途，因为在凯伯水晶的映照下他看到凯洛的肩膀上积了厚厚一层墙灰与碎石子，连后颈的头发也被染得斑白，而他突然想起他们为什么会被一个冲锋兵逼得如此狼狈。

“……操。”赫克斯颤抖着吐出一声惊叹，那种过于荒谬的不现实感像真空一样夺走了他的呼吸，“操，怎么可能？你——你真的没受伤？”

“没有。”凯洛用鼻尖又蹭了蹭他烧焦的鬓角，这才稍稍向后撤开，用欣慰但又带着点伤感的眼神微笑着凝视着他，“你救了我，赫克斯。你救了我们两个。”


	21. Chapter 21

“怎么可能？”

凯洛的眼睛激光束一般聚焦在他的面颊上，神情严肃且谨慎，仿佛在准备迎接赫克斯的怒火：“我……我之前一直不想告诉你，赫克斯，因为我觉得你并不会喜欢这个，但是……”他深吸一口气，“你现在可以使用原力了。”

“什么？”在赫克斯自己的耳朵里，他的声音很轻，语气非常镇定，没有任何情绪流露，但凯洛还是想被人扇了一耳光那样瑟缩了一下。

“我真的很抱歉，赫克斯，但这是起死回生的副作用。我用原力修补了你的身体，找回了你的灵魂，而那……那不是像用原力抬起石头或者挡住子弹一样随便的事。”

“你究竟做了什么？”这是赫克斯自从几天前醒来的那刻就一直挂在心头的质问，而在此之前，凯洛给出的也一直是模棱两可的搪塞。他看到黑发男人的喉结重重弹动了几下，紧接着凯洛垂下眼睛，就好像他不敢在回答时直视赫克斯。

“没什么，我只是——我把我的一部分生命给了你。”

“……什么？！”这次赫克斯的声调无法控制扬了上去。他一把甩掉原本握在手里的爆能枪，转而捏住凯洛的下巴，强迫对方直视自己。“看着我的眼睛，凯洛，把你的话重复一遍：你究竟对我做了什么？”

“我把我的一部分生命通过原力给了你，赫克斯。”凯洛浓密的睫毛轻颤，嘴唇扭曲出一个似乎在下一秒就会哭出来的笑，“别……别这么惊讶，你难道就没想过这些吗？哪怕你不信原力，也该知道交易是有代价的，更何况我交换来的是你的性命。”

赫克斯当然知道交易会有代价，可是……可是他当时胸口中枪，死得不能更彻底，而凯洛究竟付出了什么才——感受到指腹下凯洛冰冷的皮肤，他突然明白过来，倒吸一口冷气：“你的身体——怪不得你轻易不肯使用原力，一旦用过就会变得这么虚弱。凯洛，你究竟——”

“身体只是容器，赫克斯，对于原力使用者来说并没有那么重要。”

“闭嘴！”注视着凯洛脸上这副理所应当、甚至心甘情愿的表情，赫克斯胸口那股炙热的怒火又一次燃了起来。他手下不觉用力，把凯洛的脸捏得近乎变形，另一只手的掌心也不住抽痛。可他对周身一切浑然不觉，一直死死看入凯洛的眼睛：“我并没有求你救我，凯洛！我接受我的死亡——我在选择背叛第一秩序的那一刻就知道我会有被处决的风险。那并不是多么光彩的死，却是我自己的选择！而你——我从来没求过你对我做这种事！”

“你用不着求我，赫克斯。”凯洛双唇蠕动，轻声呢喃，“我愿意为你付出一切。”

“可我不愿意！”赫克斯嘶声低吼道，“你为什么非要搅乱我的生命，甚至连我死后都不给我片刻宁静？你——你还年轻，这个宇宙里还有爱你、在意你的人，为什么你不能自己活下去？”

“没有。”黑发男人的喉咙里挤出一声哽咽，短暂地闭上眼，但依旧有细碎的泪光从睫毛下面涌出来，“赫克斯，这个宇宙除了你之外从没有任何人爱过我。那些人爱的是本·索罗，只有你爱凯洛·伦。而且——而且既然他做得到，那么我也做得到。”

“你究竟在说什么？”赫克斯拧起眉头，“‘他’是谁？”

“你用不着在意这些。”凯洛缓缓睁开眼，使劲眨去眼角的泪，对他露出一个伤感的笑，“你不相信原力，所以我不会逼迫你因为突然能够使用原力就去理解这些东西。你只要接下来好好活下去就足够了，我相信只要你想，总有一天你能自己搞清楚。”

他又在用那种伤感的语气描述赫克斯的未来——赫克斯胸口骤然抽痛，心脏重重坠了下去。“凯洛，我只问你一次：你做的这些除了让我拥有原力，还有什么副作用？你的身体……你为什么认为你不属于原力预示里的那个未来？”

凯洛却只微微一笑，拇指温柔地抚摸着赫克斯的面颊。“还记得吗，赫克斯，交换是等价的。”

“所以你的意思是……”赫克斯凝视着他的笑容，只觉得浑身上下一片麻木，嘴巴张合了好一阵子才发出虚弱的声音，“只要我活着，你就会……死？”

“或许，或许不，但别想着你能把生命还给我，因为你并不知道如何操作。”凯洛竟然还敢冲他调侃地挑了挑眉，“我只能告诉你，假如你死了，那我也会死。”

在这一瞬间，赫克斯真的很想捡起身边的爆能枪，对准自己的胸口扣动扳机，单纯为了和凯洛做对。就像他把情报出卖给抵抗组织那样——他不在乎谁死谁活，只在乎凯洛的计划无法得逞。但他脑内一息尚存的理智死死拽住他的手，因为无论如何，他和凯洛还没有走到那一步，自杀只会白白浪费两条性命。

“别这样，赫克斯。”凯洛显然察觉到他的思绪，轻声叹了口气，“千万别因为这种——我只想让你活着，我根本不在乎其他任何事。我不在乎你有没有原力，甚至有没有恢复记忆，那些对我根本不重要。只要你活着就足够了。求你了，这是对我而言最重要也最正确的事，别……赫克斯，求你了。”

“你——”赫克斯捏在凯洛面颊上的手已然骨节发白，胸口各种情绪翻腾了几个来回才终于吐出这句回答：“你这个疯子，蠢货，我真不知道我怎么会——”他用惩罚一般的亲吻替代后半句话，牙尖狠狠撕扯对方的嘴唇，凯洛也并没有一味接受，而是用牙齿与舌头同赫克斯争夺控制权。赫克斯逐渐呼吸不畅，面颊胀红，但凯洛却贪婪地不知停歇，每当赫克斯想要撤开便会从喉咙深处迸发出一声悲鸣，哀求他别离开。

“这不会是最后一次，凯洛。”赫克斯贴着他的嘴唇，气喘吁吁，“我发誓这不会是最后一次。我不会死，你也不会。”

凯洛并没有回答他，只是深深看他一眼，然后把赫克斯从废墟中一同拽起来。赫克斯想说什么但还是咽了下去，发现他另一只手又一次被凯伯水晶硌出血，但他已经痛得麻木了，把水晶随手塞进口袋里。冲锋兵的尸体倒在他们旁边，赫克斯原本不想理会这个叛徒，但在他准备出去查看米塔卡的情况时，他突然听到通讯装置接收到信息的声音。

他和凯洛对视一眼，俯身从冲锋兵的腰带上翻找出通讯器——这是从头盔里拆下来的，只有暴露在外的电线和零件，赫克斯回想了一下头盔的设计图纸才找到通话零件。

“你得手了吗？”一个不甚清晰的声音伴随滋滋电流传了出来，听起来非常急迫。赫克斯挑了挑眉，模仿冲锋兵的口音回答：“是的。他已经死了。”

“他的那个黑头发的同伴呢？”

凯洛做了个鬼脸，赫克斯继续回答道：“他也死了。”

“真的？”对方的语气非常狐疑，“他从那么高的悬崖跳下来都没事，还……还会巫术，就这么死了？你确定吗？”

啊，原来这伙人是悬崖下面那几个逃走的赏金猎人，或者至少和他们见过面。“是的，我确定。我使用了炸药，他们完全没怀疑。”

“……好吧。收拾好那两具尸体，在废墟中间的空地等我们。我们会派一艘小船过去接你。”

“明白。”赫克斯结束通讯，把装置扔在地上一脚踩碎，然后转向凯洛。“我们必须抓紧时间行动，他们马上就要来了。”

“米塔卡还活着。”这是凯洛今天晚上第二次说这句话，赫克斯莫名觉得有些滑稽。

“你去找他，我看看这附近是否有通道或者藏身之处——对了，你之前冥想时找到的那艘船在哪里？”

“就在地下，但不是这个方向。”凯洛指了指树干另一侧的，“我们应该能找到过去的方法。”

“好。”赫克斯点点头，刚准备离开这片废墟，眼睛扫到冲锋兵的尸体突然想到了什么。“等等，他刚刚在地面上安置了一枚炸弹，爆炸的威力足以炸穿地板。你觉得——”他捡起冲锋兵的步枪，回身爬上刚才他和凯洛起身的那片废墟，用枪口照明对准藏在房间最深处的黑暗。他最先看到的是带着爆炸后焦黑痕迹的石块与钢板交错纵横在一个直径约两米的深坑内，而断裂的地板上不断有松动的碎石顺着缝隙滚落。但坑洞并没有被完全填满，而是留有可以通往下一层房间的空隙，并且看起来结构暂时牢固。

“立刻去把米塔卡带过来，我们现在就从这里下去。”赫克斯不知为何对这条路很有信心，立刻对凯洛下命令。身后没有回应，他转头才发现凯洛早就冲了出去，片刻后拖拽着一个勉强清醒的米塔卡朝他大步走来。上尉的制服胸口有一道爆能步枪击晕档留下的痕迹，整个人看起来也精神恍惚，双眼迷茫地抬起来望向赫克斯。

“将军。”米塔卡嘴巴一扁，眼眶已经红了，“没……没想到死后竟然还能再见到您。”

赫克斯长叹一口气。他很感谢刚才年轻的上尉对自己的信任与维护，但他现在真的不需要对方如此多愁善感。“我没死，你也没死。HX-1246的炸弹并没有伤害到我。”

米塔卡的嘴巴缓缓张开，脸上的神情从呆滞逐渐转为不可置信。“长、长官？”

“凯洛——最高领袖救了我。”他怀疑在这种精神状态下米塔卡不会记得凯洛是谁，而最高领袖这个称呼果然让对方猛地哆嗦了一下，“总之，这不是幻觉，也不是死后世界——人死后不会有任何意识，上尉，第一秩序并不相信这些迷信。”

“是，是的，长官，很抱歉。”米塔卡稍微站直了一点，而凯洛立刻嫌弃地松开手。“那……那接下来？”他终于发现了脚下那具尸体，好不容易合拢的嘴巴又一次张得老大。

“我们刚才通过HX-1246的通讯器和赏金猎人取得了联系，骗他们说他已经得手，准备交易。所以很快就会有一艘飞船过来查看情况，我们必须立刻行动。”赫克斯用步枪指了指身后的坑洞，“从这里可以通往地下。”

“我先下去看看情况。”凯洛边说边轻巧翻过废墟，从一块金属板的边缘跳进空隙。“下来吧，这里很安全。”片刻后他略显空旷的声音从脚下传来。

“你先下去，米塔卡。”赫克斯从他点点头，在上尉蜷缩着一只手笨拙地爬进废墟时回头望向地上的尸体。理想条件下他们应该解决掉这具尸体，否则这就是留给赏金猎人的指路牌，可现在无论时间还是人力都不允许。赫克斯只能遗憾地叹了口气，在凯洛从地下呼喊他的时候回身钻进废墟的缝隙。

从天花板到地下只有两米高，他轻松一跃而下，落地时激起一阵纷纷扬扬的灰尘，引得他和米塔卡一齐咳嗽起来。凯洛用手轻轻拍了拍他的后背，而赫克斯立刻察觉到对方的肢体有多僵硬。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”凯洛在黑暗中摇了摇头，“只不过这里……”他欲言又止，听起来有些不安，赫克斯抬手抹去咳嗽出来的生理性泪水，立刻警觉地打量周围。他们毫无疑问身处地下某个房间，并非赫克斯希望的机库，因为离他们不远的墙边摆放着一排椭圆形的东西，看起来有点像凯洛承诺了很久却一直没能实现的巴克塔罐。赫克斯走上前去抬起手里的步枪，在光照下看到容器里盛满黄绿色的不知名液体，而不远处有几个容器被爆炸波及，液体从破损的透明材料里流了一地，正朝他们的靴子缓缓蔓延。

微弱光线下如同爬行动物缓慢流淌过废墟的黄绿色液体让赫克斯突然感到一阵寒意，而凯洛在他旁边不安地晃动着身体。“这里看起来……”他重重吞咽了一下，“让我想起厄西格。”

“厄西格？”赫克斯没想到自己会突然听到这个名字，“为什么？”

“帕尔帕廷在那里有一个克隆实验室。突然看到五六个斯诺克漂浮在罐子里真的……”凯洛说到最后神情厌恶又恐惧，而赫克斯完全感同身受，甚至光想想那副场景就一阵反胃。

“谁知道几千年前的绝地在做什么。”他伸手拽了凯洛一把，然后举枪环视房间，试图寻找出口。“你之前感觉到的那艘飞船在哪个方向？”

“那边。”凯洛指向和爆炸产生的废墟相对的另一端。地下看起来并没有遵循地上的圆环式建筑，他们所在的房间形状狭长，除却靠墙的一排容器之外，另一侧堆放着几台通过天花板上的电线与容器相连的仪器。赫克斯的求知欲让他想要留在这里，想方设法重新启动这些仪器，搞明白几千年前的绝地究竟在做什么。无论是怎样的实验，放在现在绝对很有价值，在赫克斯眼里远胜于那些凯伯水晶。或许他该——

“赫克斯。”这回轮到凯洛紧紧抓住他的手，“我们必须得走了。我能感觉到那些人正在逐渐接近。”

赫克斯收回视线，点点头，和凯洛一起用最快的速度冲向房间另一端，在门边等待米塔卡喘着粗气跟上来。这扇门很幸运并没有完全合拢，留下一人宽的缝隙，而门后是一条带有拐角的走廊，恰好通向之前凯洛所指的方向。

“就在前面？”

凯洛点点头，神情紧绷：“那里应该有一个秘密机库，我可以用原力打开——”他突然猛地停在走廊中间，把赫克斯拽了个趔趄。跟在他们后面的米塔卡没能及时收住脚步，同样撞了上来，发出一声痛呼。然而凯洛完全没有理会这些，他死死箍住赫克斯的手腕，朝某个方向侧过头，眼神专注得仿佛可以穿透墙壁。

“凯洛？怎么了？”

“这道墙后面有几个很特别的东西。”凯洛皱起眉头，“赫克斯，你有没有感觉到什么？”

“我？”赫克斯哑然失笑，凯洛却一脸严肃。赫克斯这才反应过来自己好像突然成了个原力使用者。“没有，什么都没有。”

凯洛却依旧紧紧皱着眉头，注视着黑暗中的那面墙。赫克斯把手里的步枪照明转向他目光的方向，看到那只是一道平平无奇的深灰色硬钢金属墙，没有任何特别的地方。凯洛却伸手覆在上面，手指顺着一条隐形的线竖直移动。赫克斯微微瞪大眼睛，发现他指尖经过的地方的确出现了一条缝隙，只有不到一毫米宽，之前被灰尘遮掩住了。

“一道门。”赫克斯惊讶地感叹，“绝地把它特意隐藏在这里？我没有看到开门的安全装置。”

“没错。”凯洛点点头，伸开五指平铺在缝隙旁，“因为这道门必须通过原力开启。”说完，他垂下眼睛微微用力。片刻后金属门几乎没有发出任何响动，悄无声息朝一旁滑开。赫克斯再次惊讶地看到这道门远比他在这幢建筑里见过的任何一道门都要厚几倍，即便用炸药也无法强行轰开这里。

“只有原力使用者才能打开这道门。”凯洛在他身边轻声说，“要么使用原力，要么使用光剑。”

这样一道安全门后面究竟会藏着什么？见识过刚才那个房间里的容器之后，赫克斯满心以为这里必定是级别更高的实验室，但出现在他眼前的却是一排排书架一般的格子，整齐排列在三十平米见方的空间里；房间中心则竖立着某种四方立柱型装置，和他在飞船上经常使用的大型全息投影有些类似。他抬起步枪扫描那些书架，发现上面空无一物，无论曾经储存过什么已经被彻底清空了。

“这是什么地方？”赫克斯不由问。

“如果我没有猜错的话，”凯洛的神情里写满不敢置信，赫克斯从来没在他的脸上看过如此……敬畏的表情，“这里是一间图书馆。绝地的图书馆。”

“图书馆？”这绝对是赫克斯最没料到的用途，但考虑到绝地教团是个延续上千年的神秘组织，有这样一间图书馆并不奇怪，“你刚才感受到这里有特别的东西。”

“是的。”凯洛缓缓点头，“非常特别。赫克斯，要知道绝地的图书馆对他们来说是最神圣、同时看守最严密的地方。图书馆储存收藏代代传递的知识，而且不仅有绝地的知识，还有西斯的。我知道科洛桑的绝地圣殿曾有过全银河系规模最大的图书馆，但后来被帕尔帕廷毁掉了。卢克·天行者说绝地的知识与教导因此近乎彻底流失。而这里——”

他深吸一口气，朝黑暗伸出双手，掌心朝上，似乎在召唤什么。方才在走廊上赫克斯的确没感受到任何不同，但此刻他突然觉得眼前冒出来几个微小的光点，像是有人在他的意识中戳了几下，把它们亲手放在他的视网膜上。他眨了眨眼，注视着有几个散发着微光的物体从房间的角落朝他们缓缓飞来，最终落在凯洛的手心里。赫克斯凑过去，发现那是三个形状独特的……立方体，其中两个是由内而外散发着幽蓝光芒的正方体，另一个则是一个发着红光的四面体。

赫克斯并不知道这些是什么。三者都被异常繁复且具有独特美感的金属花纹所包裹，而凝视着它们，他感到眼前的光点在瞬间无限放大，如同恒星一般灼烧着他的眼球。他几乎能看到丝丝缕缕的能量从立方体的核心中释放出来，舔舐着周围的黑暗。两个蓝色的正方体像蓝矮星一般稳定平静，可红色的四面体却令他莫名感到后颈汗毛倒竖，仿佛他在直视一颗即将崩塌的红巨星。

“这些究竟是什么，凯洛？”赫克斯直到开口才意识到他的嗓子哑了，而凯洛回答时的声音也在轻微颤抖。

“它们是全息记录。”凯洛的声音轻如耳语，似乎因敬畏而不敢高声讲话，“两个绝地全息记录，还有一个西斯的——你大概能从颜色分辨出来。它们……它们由绝地和西斯制作，用以记录他们的教导、技能、甚至当时最先进的技术。全息记录对于原力使用者来说比宇宙里任何事物都更珍贵，尤其在帕尔帕廷毁掉了绝地圣殿之后。有太多人为之付出生命，我曾为了追寻一个西斯全息记录的下落杀光了一整个走私贩卖的团伙，但最终发现只是虚假情报。”

“我相信那个团伙其中一部分人肯定是你发现自己被骗之后才被你杀掉的。”赫克斯哼了一声，“好吧，我知道它们很珍贵，可你还要在这里待多久？”

凯洛终于把目光从全息记录上缓缓转开，看向赫克斯：“它们应该由你保管。”

“谢谢你的信任，但我对几千年前的绝地还有西斯教诲并不是那么感兴趣。”

凯洛却完全没有动摇，一直用那双深沉的眼睛在红蓝微光的映衬下注视着赫克斯，直到他叹了口气，妥协接过那几个立方体，用力塞在口袋里。他只希望接下来不会有什么大动作，让他在不经意间把对凯洛如此重要的东西甩出去。

“还有什么中途想去的地方吗？”金属门在他们身后无声合拢，赫克斯有些调侃地问，“餐厅？洗漱间？”

凯洛含笑瞥他一眼：“没有了。让我们赶紧离开这里吧。前面就是——”他话说了一半脸色突变，而赫克斯整个人也突然被某种非常怪异的感觉摄住，就好像他的身体被劈成两截，出现在不同的地方：他能感受到自己身边凯洛的懊悔与米塔卡的惊慌，但他同时能感受到一间狭小机舱里几个陌生人身上散发出的迫不及待与贪婪——这些情绪离他如此之近，仿佛他就在他们之间，能够亲自嗅到那些人身上散发出令人作呕的汗臭味。

“赫克斯！”凯洛拽住他的手，把他扯回现实，他黑沉沉的眼睛正在无声提问：你也察觉到了？

“是。”赫克斯点点头，“他们就快到了。”


	22. Chapter 22

“我刚才太专注了，没有留意外面。”凯洛在他们继续拔足狂奔时满是歉意地开口，而赫克斯摇摇头，根本顾不上回答，感觉心脏又一次提到了喉咙口。虽然被派来和那个叛变的冲锋兵接头的只是其中几个赏金猎人，他们之前在悬崖也解决掉了二十多个，但赫克斯并不清楚究竟有多少蛰伏在外，像食腐动物一般等待瓜分他和凯洛的悬赏与凯伯水晶——这种被捕猎的感觉令他感到头皮发紧，他痛恨自己被迫落到如此被动的局面。

“就在前面了！”凯洛在他们奔跑至走廊尽头时喊道。赫克斯能感觉到这里的地势继续走低，心里的紧张感愈发强烈。一个建在地底的机库要怎样保证飞行器能够离开这座山？

走廊尽头是一扇金属大门，赫克斯被凯洛一路拽着狂奔过去，靴子底与甬道发出刺耳的尖锐摩擦。凯洛在距离大门几步远时举起另一只手，面庞再次因专注而扭曲。赫克斯担忧地注视着他的眼角皱处几道对他的年纪来说太过深刻的纹路，两颊肌肉不断抽动，随着一声沉闷的呼气将阻拦在他们面前的厚重金属大门勉强推开半个人宽的缝隙。

“赫克斯，你先——”凯洛停在门边，从牙缝里吐出这几个字，“这扇门太沉了，我坚持不了多久。”

“我知道。”赫克斯知道越是在这种时候越不能慌乱，“我先进去查看飞船。”他在从门缝里挤进去时用手轻轻滑过凯洛的胸口，听到对方喉咙里滚落出一声疲惫的轻笑。门内照例一片漆黑，赫克斯举起手里的步枪借助光线四处查看。这次运气站在了他们这边，因为他立即看到一块金属板发出锃亮的反光，于是他顺着流畅的线条扫描，发现那是一架飞船尾部引擎的燃料排气口。他们的确继承了太多旧共和国时期的科技，几千年过去了，燃料排气口的设计竟然没有任何改进。

“凯洛，”他转头朝门口催促米塔卡快点进门的人喊道，“我找到——”

他的话只说了一半就被一阵爆炸声打断了。爆炸并没有直接波及他们，但感觉起来离得非常近。地板霎时间摇晃起来，机库不远处也传来什么东西倒塌翻滚的沉闷声响。凯洛发出一声响亮的咒骂，在赫克斯试图站稳身体时把米塔卡丢进门缝里，片刻后自己也挤进来，不知是因为疲惫还是冲击波的影响，跌撞着扑在地上。

“那些赏金猎人在用飞船攻击整个废墟。”凯洛在赫克斯冲过来扶他起身时咬着牙说道。

“我还以为他们至少有胆子亲自下来给我们收尸。”赫克斯冷笑一声，把凯洛拽往飞船的方向，“正合我意，等我们升空之后再干掉他们。”

“这是一艘绝地飞船，赫克斯，我不觉得这上面会有你想要的激光炮与鱼雷发射器。”凯洛有些调侃地回答。他们在炮弹的余震中冲向飞船一侧，赫克斯举枪查找舱门，找到一个看起来像是按钮的东西后立刻按了下去。凯洛保证过这艘船还有能源，但他的心脏还是在气阀开启前的那一秒停在了喉咙口，直至熟悉的嘶声响起才重新落回肚子里。

外面的轰炸与攻击还在继续，他们根本没时间摸清整个飞船的构造，但毫无疑问的是驾驶舱肯定和现今绝大多数飞船的设计一致，在飞船的最前端，而引擎很可能在船尾。“凯洛，你去驾驶室准备起飞，”赫克斯思索片刻命令道，“假如旧共和国使用的是某种特别的文字，只有你有机会看懂。米塔卡，和我来船尾。”

对于一艘被人遗忘了几千年的飞船，是否能起飞只是需要解决的问题之一，其余像是人工重力环境，维生，以及超空间引擎都万分重要。他和米塔卡在黑暗中摸索着找到船尾，还没进门就听到凯洛的声音在狭小的船舱里回荡：

“赫克斯，我找到引擎开关了！”

“那你为什么还不按下去？！”

凯洛沉默了片刻，而两秒后，赫克斯在一片突然亮起的白光中猛地闭上眼，扭过头，用手腕擦掉被强光刺出的眼泪。透过眼皮他能感觉到白光正在规律地闪烁，而耳边也传来引擎熟悉的轰鸣。他在手腕后面眨了眨眼，强迫自己看向光源。

出现在他眼前的是一道耸立在引擎室正中央的白色光柱，表面布满严密排布的电路和电子元件。在光柱中间镶嵌着一整块赫克斯这辈子见过的最大的凯伯水晶，哪怕不需要原力也能感受到它正源源不断散发出能量与热度。他从未见过这种设计的飞船引擎。歼星舰的引擎异常庞大复杂，占据整整一层甲板，可以和星球上一个小城市的面积媲美。赫克斯下意识质疑这架绝地飞船的引擎是否真的可靠。

“米塔卡，去查看超空间引擎是否正常。”赫克斯终于把眼睛从光柱上面撤开，而被点到名的上尉正带着失神的惊讶凝视着凯伯水晶，过了好半天才反应过来。赫克斯没再责备他，而是抓紧时间跑去检查其他重要的系统。脚下地板又是一阵轻微震颤，那些赏金猎人果然不把他们活埋在这里不罢休。

“看、看起来一切正常，长官。”米塔卡有些迟疑地汇报，“我只能看出没有破损，但其他的……”

“足够好了。你先留在这里，我去驾驶室。”说罢，他转身冲出引擎室，顺着之前凯洛的背影来到飞船最前方。进入空间最大的船舱后赫克斯发现这是一艘运输船，内部结构和第一秩序的冲锋兵运输船很相像，驾驶室和乘客舱只有一门之隔。

“我们什么时候可以起飞？”他在进门前就迫不及待地冲凯洛喊道，但随着气门往旁边滑动开，露出门后的驾驶室，赫克斯的目光却完全被仪表盘上投射出的一段全息影像所吸引。画面里的人是个年长的女性提列克，身穿一袭宽大的深色袍子，面容苍老且疲惫，隐含哀伤。

“ _达斯·马拉克意图摧毁这里，_ ”这位绝地大师语气肃穆地说，“ _此时此刻，轰炸正在进行。收到这条消息的人立刻乘船离开丹图因，返回位于科洛桑的绝地圣殿。不要与马拉克以及他手下的西斯舰队正面接触。愿原力与你同在。_ ”

“一条警告，”凯洛指了指这条正在循环播放的全息消息，“但是太迟了。”

“对我们还不算太迟。”赫克斯没找到关闭投影的地方，只能把这条消息当成驾驶室里的背景噪音。“飞船可以起飞吗？”

“可以。”凯洛点点头，“我正在做最后调试。”

“很好，但别忘了这里是地下，深山之中。我们该怎样升空？”

“这里虽然是地下，但也是个机库。绝地再愚蠢也不可能不给自己修另一道门。”凯洛侧头对他微微一笑，按下操作面板上的其中一个按钮。几秒钟后，赫克斯感觉脚下的地板再次微微颤抖起来，但这次并非因为轰炸，而是来自机库内部。透过船头正前方的舷窗，赫克斯看到飞船前方十多米处的有道金属大门正在缓缓降落。然而还没等他松口气，机库门就卡在中间动弹不得，无论凯洛怎样反复按那个按钮都没反应。除此之外，驾驶室内部的照明让赫克斯看到机库门后露出来的部分并非他所想象的夜空，甚至山脊，而依旧是大块灰黄色的落石与泥土。

“这里本该有出口的！”凯洛烦躁地砸了一下操作面板，而赫克斯立刻伸手拽住他，防止他控制不住的情绪毁掉他们唯一逃生的机会。

“很可能曾经这里的确是出口，但几千年的地壳变化导致出口被堵住了。否则那些赏金猎人早就找到这里了。”赫克斯望向不断有碎石子与泥沙顺着缝隙灌进来的机库门，安抚地拍了拍凯洛的手臂，“你能察觉到门外的山体有多厚吗？”

“好。”凯洛转过脸来凝视着他片刻，点点头闭上双眼，“我能察觉到距离我们很近的地方有几株植物……你说的没错，赫克斯，这里离外面的山脊很近，只有几米。”

“那我们完全可以炸开这里。这艘船真的没有武器系统？”

“没有。”凯洛睁开眼睛，露出苦笑，“这是艘绝地飞船，更别提是运输船。”

“那我们就手动安置炸药。”赫克斯立刻决定下来，转身冲出驾驶室去找米塔卡。“上尉，”他急切地喊道，“你身上还带有炸药吗？”

“没有了，长官。”米塔卡从引擎室里探出头来，满脸歉意，“炸药都带在冲锋兵的身上。”

“见鬼。”赫克斯忍不住嘶声咒骂，“该死的冲锋兵，要是他没有突然叛变——”他抬手捏了捏太阳穴，不愿在自由唾手可得之时向现实屈服，但绝望却在此刻悄悄爬上他后背，令他头皮发麻，毛发倒竖，脖子仿佛再次被人用原力狠狠攥住。难道他其实……赌输了吗？赫克斯低头凝视着自己原本光亮的靴子上不堪入目的泥泞与刮擦，只觉得麻木不堪。

一场如此盛大的赌博，他无数次绝处逢生，逃过各种死亡与陷阱，最后竟然被堵在死胡同里任人宰割？

赫克斯放下手，紧紧咬起牙关，感到手指不经意间划过一道热源——他口袋里的那块凯伯水晶。

凯伯水晶。赫克斯浑身一震，想起他和凯洛还有米塔卡在山下指挥帐篷里的那段对话，还有之后凯洛在矿洞里的评论，感觉原本沉重的心脏无法控制地狂飙，连带着他的身体也不住颤抖起来。事到如今他不知道自己是否该相信所谓原力的意志，可是这一切如此巧合，他不得不信。

“……凯、凯洛。”他再次开口时发现自己的嗓子已经哑了，但声音里的激动哪怕米塔卡也听得出来。年轻的上尉神情里满是担忧，而凯洛从驾驶室大步冲到赫克斯的身边，伸手死死捏住他的肩头。

“怎么了？”黑发男人把赫克斯的身体朝自己用力拽过来，仔细打量他的脸，“你怎么突然抖得这么厉害？是不是你的身体……？”

“不，水晶。我们是不是可以——”赫克斯这辈子头一次像这般语无伦次，他干脆把那块越来越热的石头从口袋里掏了出来，举在凯洛面前，“用它炸开机库门？”

凯洛的表情在最初的几秒全然空白，而赫克斯忍不住撕咬自己嘴唇上的死皮，生怕对方会否定他的提议，嘲笑他对原力一无所知。他们对视片刻，赫克斯看到凯洛的嘴唇颤抖了一下，似乎想说什么，但最终只扭曲出一个带着无限伤感的笑。他赶在赫克斯开口质问前伸长胳膊，把他紧紧搂在怀里，仿佛不想让他看到自己此刻的表情。

“原来如此。”赫克斯僵硬地杵在凯洛怀里，听到他对着自己的肩膀声音沙哑地喃喃自语，“原来是这样。我明白了。”

“你明白什么了？”赫克斯试图把他从自己身上拽起来，但凯洛把他抱得更紧了。越过蓬乱的黑发，赫克斯看到站在他们身后的米塔卡不安地晃动身体，礼貌避开目光，然而凯洛的拥抱逐渐令赫克斯忘记了他们两人之外的整个宇宙。在这一刻，他的意识只剩下怀里的凯洛。他能清晰察觉到凯洛的情绪有多混乱悲伤，但在一片熟悉的狂乱中却又有种赫克斯之前从未见过的平静，死一般的平静，宛若炽烈燃烧的恒星早已死去的冰冷内核，赫克斯接收到的不过是它隔着几百光年送出的最后一道光。

“没什么。”凯洛摇摇头，发梢亲密扫过赫克斯的脖子，“你的办法完全可行，赫克斯，只有一点：你也知道凯伯水晶爆炸产生的威力有多大，这样近的距离别说我们和这艘船，整个废墟都会被彻底炸毁。”

“这艘船难道没有护盾吗？”赫克斯皱起眉头。方才的激动之中他的确忘记了这件事。

“你说过曾经有一块水晶炸毁了一整艘帝国歼星舰。绝地运输船哪怕有护盾也比不上歼星舰。”

“那你为什么还说我的想法可行？凯洛，求你别再——”

“我认为可行，因为你现在也能使用原力，赫克斯。”凯洛的声音微哑，语气严肃，而赫克斯听到米塔卡倒吸冷气的声音才反应过来他究竟在说什么。

“我？！”他猛地抬手推开凯洛，指甲下意识掐进伤痕累累的掌心，可疼痛却完全无法让他平静下来，“别……别在这种时候开玩笑，凯洛。”

“我很认真，赫克斯。你可以。你刚才就用过原力保护我们两个没有被炸成碎片。别否定自己的能力。”

“ _就算_ 我有原力，凯洛，”赫克斯咬紧牙关吐出这个词，“就算我有，我也不知道该如何使用。刚才……我甚至不知道我在做什么。”

“我会教你。”

“在这么短的时间，学会怎样保护我们三个外加整艘飞船不被炸毁？”赫克斯狐疑地看向凯洛，对方却摇了摇头。

“不，赫克斯，这项工作交给我。你要做的是学会怎样引爆这枚水晶。”

一阵爆炸导致的晃动再次袭来，机库深处传来连续几声沉重的坍塌坠落。赫克斯深吸一口气，知道自己不能再这样质疑下去了，否则他们都会被活埋在这里。“告诉我，我该怎样做？”

“首先你需要把这颗水晶放在机库门边，我不觉得我能控制住一场从飞船内部引发的爆炸。”凯洛的嘴唇上浮现出一个细微的笑，而赫克斯点点头，立刻从他身边挤过，用最快的速度冲出舱门来到机库门边。飞船外的晃动感瞬间强烈了几倍，他努力保持身体平衡不被甩在地上，把水晶放在船头正前方的机库门旁边。在水晶的热度脱离手指而去的瞬间，赫克斯控制不住因袭上身体的彻骨寒意猛地打了个哆嗦，而凯伯水晶也在一片黑暗之中发出幽幽荧光，不断闪烁着仿佛在召唤赫克斯把它重新捡起来。

“抱歉。”他莫名有些伤感，对这块一直陪伴着他们的石头低声开口，“但凯洛说这是原力的意志，而我决定相信他。”

等他快步跑回飞船的驾驶室时，他看到米塔卡已经坐在驾驶座上，凯洛正从身后指挥他如何操纵飞船。上尉只有一只手可以使用，但他依旧保持着和歼星舰上相同的操作水准。他们的背影让赫克斯心里的紧张不安略微减轻，而当凯洛回过身来望向他时，黑发男人的嘴唇上微笑未散，神情是赫克斯这么多年以来从未见过的宁静。似乎只有……只有在最后那段被找回来的记忆里，凯洛注视着赫克斯用烟头在手腕上烫出名字的时候，对方才如此刻一般平静满足。

“飞船已经准备就绪，随时可以起飞。”凯洛对他轻声开口，“等我们离开这里后，在空中可能会遇到一些波折，因为我察觉到又有几架飞船抵达了废墟上空。不过这艘绝地飞船上安装了隐形装置，他们的雷达应该不会捕捉到我们。”

“但愿如此。”赫克斯把对飞船隐形装置的兴趣努力推至脑后。等他们逃离这里，他会有足够多的时间研究旧共和国的先进技术。“所以，那块水晶。”

“你对凯伯水晶的了解并不比我少，赫克斯。你知道水晶会传递和放大能量。”

“没错，前提是它们必须和能量连通。可是……”他抬眼望向舷窗外在黑暗中孤独闪烁的小小光点，皱起眉头，“机库里看样子并没有任何一种能源可以给它供能。”除非把这块水晶与他们飞船的超空间引擎相连，但那样产生的近距离爆炸恐怕连整个宇宙最强大的原力使用者也无法控制。

“所以你必须使用原力。”凯洛语气平静，但双眼深处燃烧着某种冷硬的坚决，“用你的原力灌入凯伯水晶，强迫它接受你的力量，命令它为你牺牲——这和你对下属或者冲锋兵下命令没有任何区别，赫克斯。你是我认识的意志力最强大的人，征服一块石头对你来说轻而易举，更不用说它已经沾染上了你的原力印记。”他垂眼望向赫克斯下意识攥紧的手，而赫克斯立刻想到那块凯伯水晶上的斑斑血迹。

“是的。”凯洛嘴唇上的笑意愈发明显，“它从最开始一直在抗拒，无论如何都不肯向我屈服，而我也的确过于虚弱，无法控制它。但当你碰到那块水晶时，我立刻感受到它和你的共鸣——它注定属于你，赫克斯，也只有你能够控制它。”

“好吧。”赫克斯深吸一口气，“可是我该怎样做？”

“闭上眼睛。”凯洛用一只手扶住他的肩膀，而赫克斯深吸一口气，闭上双眼，在熟悉的黑暗中聆听耳畔凯洛沙哑的声音：“寻找你们之间的联系。你之前曾听到过水晶的歌声，而它也带你找到了矿洞，你们的联系非常紧密。找到它，赫克斯。”


	23. Chapter 23

赫克斯本能地想要抗拒，因为从凯洛嘴里吐出的每一个字都与他这辈子接受过的教育背道而驰。换在过去——不，哪怕在几个小时前，他绝对会把这些当作胡言乱语。可是他的确能看到黑暗中那颗水晶散发出的柔和光芒，规律地闪烁跳动，如同一颗鲜活的心脏。赫克斯曾把它紧紧攥在掌心里感受它的热量，可他从未像此刻这般深切体会到凯伯水晶并非冰冷的无机矿物，而是有温度，有生命，甚至……有灵魂。

他能感受到整个宇宙积聚在水晶的内核，厚重漫长的岁月跨越千万年的时光耸立在他面前，令他感到万分渺小、卑微；可与此同时，凯伯水晶柔和的光芒却像是一只沾染斑斑泪迹的苍白小手，伴随着啜泣朝他伸来，哀求他别把自己单独留在这里，柔软且稚嫩的呼唤足以唤醒任何人深埋心间的良知。两种截然不同的感觉仿佛把他劈成两半，往相反的方向用力撕扯，逼迫他死死咬住牙关，一次又一次咽下从胸口升起的痛苦呻吟。

“赫克斯，坚持住。我相信你。”他感到这句呢喃被冰冷的唇刻在自己耳畔，而他被撕扯的迷茫意识中突然出现了另一束光亮。自然无法与凯伯水晶恒星一般耀眼的光相提并论，更像是一簇火苗，温暖而持久地燃烧，驱散他周身的严寒。

他从喉咙里挤出一声低哼，颤抖着试图靠近那块水晶。宇宙洪荒在他眼中飞驰而过，星球诞生又复湮灭，他一步步走向那颗藏在最核心的明亮光团，伸出自己伤痕累累的右手覆住灼热的光。疼痛在瞬间噬咬他的掌心，他看到一滴滴鲜血顺着伤口滴落在水晶表面，蜿蜒扩散的痕迹瑰丽如同超新星爆发创造的星云。

 _接受我的血_ ——他对着光团怒吼道—— _我命令你接受我给予你的一切，然后，彻底服从于我！_

虚弱的哭喊声在这一刻突然放大，刺耳的尖叫仿佛要贯穿他的大脑。一丛脏兮兮的红发与惊恐的绿色眼睛出现在他的眼前，几乎令他震颤着向后退开，但下一秒无法形容的愤怒就将他整个人钉在原地，眼前只剩一片赤红。

_你怎么敢！你怎么敢！_

他全然不顾掌心愈发刺骨的痛，一把抓起那个正在明亮燃烧的光团，然后一根根收紧手指，拼尽全力试图将它捏碎。灼烧感顺着他的手臂一路舔舐，贪婪吞噬他的身体，仿佛想要燃尽他的每一寸皮肤，每一滴血液。他痛得想要尖叫，却依旧死死咬住牙关，拒绝发出如此懦弱的声音，瞪大眼睛直视手心里那团疯狂闪烁的白光。环绕在他周身的宇宙开始飞速旋转，坍塌，化为乌有，亘古洪荒之中最终只剩下他与手里的凯伯水晶，而在他的视线被过于明亮的光线彻底穿刺的瞬间，他终于听到那个令他心满意足的细小响动。

一声，又一声，他的掌心变为下一个经历大爆炸的宇宙，而他拼上自己最后一分力气，重重捏了下去，清晰感受到水晶彻底碎裂的瞬间。

他胸口一痛，再也支撑不住整个身体，膝盖无力地软倒在地，然而并没有一双预期中的坚实手臂接住他。赫克斯摔在冰冷的地板上，现实世界逐渐回归体内，他感到身下的地板正在剧烈震颤，仿佛下一秒整架飞船就会解体。他急切地爬起来，想要看清现在究竟是什么情况，而突然间一滴冰冷的液体砸在他的脸上，顺着颧骨缓缓流淌。

赫克斯随着液体滴落的轨迹抬起头，看到凯洛高大阴沉的身体伫立在他的旁边。近乎粘稠的丝缕状红光正飞速涌出他的身体，穿透船舱内壁飞出。赫克斯并不知道西斯尊主该是什么模样，但此刻的凯洛超乎他的全部想象。他从未见过如此强大的力量，黑暗到极致，也美丽得令人窒息。黑暗的力量似乎扭曲了凯洛的身体，不断膨胀爆发，将他拉扯至非人的高度，远胜过斯诺克，远胜过赫克斯见过的知道的任何物种。这种感觉像极了亲眼注视弑星者基地第一次、也是唯一一次发射，炙热的空气呼啸而过，将他席卷其中，让他心甘情愿与其一同沉沦。

然而下一秒，另一滴落在他脸上的冰冷打断了他的思绪，将他昏沉的大脑带回现实。赫克斯下意识抬手抹了抹脸颊，看到手背上触目惊心的红色。他在颠簸的船舱里猛然起身，慌乱地抓住驾驶座的后背才能勉强保持平衡，因为他的眼睛在这一刻能看到的只有凯洛，以及——以及从对方五官里不断流淌而出的鲜血。黑发男人的脸在这几道狰狞血迹的映衬下愈发苍白，扩散的瞳孔映出驾驶室内的灯光，但眼白已经被鲜血彻底染红，而从他鼻子里源源不断淌出的鲜血更令赫克斯感到惊恐不已。

他下意识想要制止凯洛，可船身依然在剧烈颠簸，旁边正在驾驶飞船的米塔卡也一个劲地发出惊呼。赫克斯知道假如他立刻强迫凯洛停止使用原力，飞船就会被凯伯水晶导致的爆炸瞬间吞没；但假如他任凭凯洛继续下去——

凯洛会死。

在这一瞬间，他终于明白了这么久以来凯洛每一次露出微笑时眼神里的伤感。为什么凯洛面对赫克斯的疑问总在搪塞，为什么对方会一直说这里的原力在召唤他，为什么凯洛会那样肯定赫克斯的未来没有自己，以及为什么当赫克斯提出引爆凯伯水晶时，凯洛会变得如此平静。

凯洛早就知道自己会死。他一直知道最终会是这样的结局。

“——长官，距离我们脱离爆炸范围还有十秒！”

赫克斯对米塔卡的叫喊充耳不闻，而是紧盯着凯洛的眼睛，抬起手轻轻捧住对方的脸。他这才发现自己的掌心在流血，而凯洛的意识似乎被这股温热的液体唤醒，睫毛沉重地颤抖了一下，然后缓缓转过脸来看向赫克斯。他们四目相对，即便凯洛的双眼已经被鲜血染得狰狞可怖，赫克斯却依旧能清晰分辨出他眼底的情绪。到了这一刻，凯洛的眼睛里再也没有曾经的阴沉，愤怒，伤感，留在那里的只有爱。

而十秒钟后，他双眼向后翻白，整个人悄无声息坠向地面。赫克斯猛地扑过去，双臂紧紧搂住凯洛沉重的身体，和他一起重重摔在地板上。他感觉自己的身体离散架也只剩一步之遥，浑身上下没有一处不疼的地方，可他的眼里只有凯洛。赫克斯把凯洛的上半身搂在怀里，用手臂支撑起他向后无力滚落的脑袋，然后用另一只颤抖的手轻轻拨开粘在他脸颊上的凌乱黑发。

头发遮掩之下的面孔仍然在流血，从鼻孔与嘴巴里淌出的鲜血汇聚在一起顺着下巴滴落，刺目的鲜红将凯洛的脸色映衬得更加苍白。赫克斯试图帮他擦干净脸，可他不住颤抖的手却完全不听使唤，把血迹抹得愈发狼狈。

“不，”他用手一遍又一遍擦拭凯洛的脸，听到自己口中慌乱的喃喃低语，“不，你不可以这么肮脏狼狈。你和我共享指挥权，所以必须要保持个人形象。擦干净你的脸，凯洛·伦，然后……然后睁开你那双该死的眼睛，看向我—— _看向我_ ！”

他嘶声吼出最后一句命令，呼吸彻底卡在酸涩肿胀的喉咙里，而凯洛沾着血的睫毛终于轻轻颤抖了一下，显露出那双该死的琥珀色眼睛。他的眼里全是血，抬眼凝视赫克斯时的眼神却是那样温柔，而赫克斯只觉得堵在喉咙里的东西终于冲破他比硬钢船板更坚不可摧的自控，化为同样温热的液体滴落下来。凯洛失神的眼睛追随着赫克斯眼角留下的那道泪，嘴唇勉强扭曲出一个微弱的笑，然后他垂在身体两侧的手抽搐了一下，似乎想要抬起来为赫克斯抹去眼泪，却找不到到力气。

“在……在弑星者基地上，”他似乎连说话的力气都没有了，只剩断断续续的气音，赫克斯必须看着凯洛的嘴唇才能猜出他在说什么，“我躺在雪里，以为自己已经死了，突然你出现在我眼前……你明明在对我大喊大叫，可那时候不知为什么，我却觉得，你本该把我抱在怀里为我落泪……就像现在这样。”

“闭嘴。”赫克斯忍不住训斥他，可他声音里浓重的鼻音却让凯洛的笑容愈发温柔，“你不会死的。我不允许你死，在弑星者基地上不允许，现在更不可能。”

凯洛的胳膊又抽搐了一下，挣扎着想要抬起来，而赫克斯不愿让他再费力，立刻抓起凯洛的手，贴到自己的面颊上。凯洛的神情里流露出些许满足，用小拇指轻轻抚摸赫克斯的皮肤。“可是，赫克斯……我已经死了。”

“别说废话，你明明——”

“我的身体……早就死了。”凯洛的话像是在他已经因痛苦而麻木不堪的心脏上又开了一个血洞。赫克斯低头凝视着凯洛染着血的平静面庞，感觉到另一波热流冲破他的眼眶，落在他与凯洛交叠的双手上。“我在几天前……就死在了厄西格。”

“可是……怎么可能？”

“本·索罗……把自己的生命给了蕾伊。在他归为原力之后，我才终于回到这具身体里。可是……已经太迟了，他已经用光了我们的生命原力，最终只留下……帕尔帕廷曾经强迫凯洛·伦忘记的那部分。”凯洛殷红的嘴唇之间吐出一声极轻的笑，“然而那是凯洛·伦最强大的情感，一直……在原力最黑暗的部分等待与你重逢。你的死亡……是我所需的最后一道催化剂，你让我强大到甚至……能够操控一具已经死亡的躯体，并且使你……起死回生。”

“可是你看起来非常正常！”赫克斯已经不知道自己该想什么，该怎么想，“你——你可以说话，思考，行走……”但在内心深处，他的理智却在叫嚣着那些被赫克斯刻意忽略的细节，像是凯洛的身体一直如此冰冷，受到皮外伤完全不会流血，而且他过去几天里从没有在自己面前吃过任何东西——赫克斯再也控制不住电流一般窜过全身的颤抖。他向来相信事实与证据，而摆在他面前的一切只能让他得出一个结论，无论那有多么残忍。

“感觉起来就像……套着一件非常厚重的外衣。只有……我和你接触的时候，我才感觉像是曾经的自己，因为我的原力正在你的体内流动。可是我的身体的确……已经死了，赫克斯，支撑我的不过是原力。然而我已经证明了自己是……最强大的原力使用者，本·索罗的能力……不值一提，甚至连达斯·维达也无法……与我相提并论，因为我……超越了死亡。”

“而我根本不在乎你和你的外祖父谁更强大！”赫克斯的视线因热泪而模糊，他拼命眨眼，试图把怀里的黑发男人看得更清楚一些。“我——我只在乎……告诉我你不会死，凯洛，告诉我你强大到足够停留在这种状态！”

“我真希望我能……永远和你在一起，赫克斯，但是……”他的面庞终于再次扭曲出无限的伤感，一缕深色的血从他的齿缝里缓缓涌出来，顺着赫克斯的手腕蜿蜒滴落，“我已经为你……付出了所有，就像……本·索罗一样。现在……你拥有了自由的未来，可以做……任何你想做的事。”

“你真的以为我想要这样的未来吗？！”赫克斯死命钳住凯洛冰冷的手指，仰起头来急速啜泣了几声，眨去另一波涌入眼底的泪。“这不是什么比赛，凯洛！我根本不在乎本·索罗怎样，从来没有过！我只想要你，我这辈子……我这辈子只爱过你一个人，而且哪怕没有曾经的记忆，我也依旧爱你。”他垂眼凝视着凯洛眼底那层冲开鲜血的泪光，轻声呢喃，“你让我又一次爱上你，你这个蠢货。”

“我……知道。”

“我期待的并不是这句回答。”

“我一直……爱你。”凯洛嘴唇微动，轻声叹息。他的声音比刚才还要轻，仿佛这番交谈耗尽了他最后一丝力气。赫克斯强忍着啜泣，俯下身贴在他的面前，看入那双琥珀色眼睛里即将熄灭的烛火一般闪烁的微光。“自从……你命令我……摘下头盔……的那一刻，我就一直……爱你……阿米蒂奇……我很抱歉……之前……伤害过你……”

“不，”赫克斯的眼泪顺着面颊落在凯洛的脸上，和他的鲜血混合在一起，“那不是你，凯洛。我知道你不会伤害我，我知道。”

“那就……好……”凯洛微微一笑，“吻我……阿米……蒂奇……最后……一次……”

赫克斯低下头，轻轻吻上那对因鲜血而冰冷黏腻的嘴唇。凯洛发出一声心满意足的叹息，然后他的身体抽搐了一下，沉重地静止在赫克斯的怀里，唇上的笑意依旧清晰可触。

“凯洛。”无法抑制的悲鸣从赫克斯喉头溢出，但他却依旧仔细亲吻着那双冰冷的嘴唇，用眼角滚落的热泪洗刷对方面颊上的血污。“凯洛。凯洛。凯洛。”他在亲吻间隙一遍遍念出这个名字，仿佛那是一句给予神明的祷告，能够唤醒宇宙间某种至高无上力量的悲悯，把他这辈子唯一爱过的人送回他的身边。

 _可怜的孩子_ 。他听到耳边传来一声轻柔的呢喃，在他与凯洛身边如烟一般盘旋。赫克斯缓缓抬起头，在泪眼朦胧中隐约看到一个身影从黑暗中朝他缓缓走来。紧接着，他再一次听到了那首不知名的歌谣，而泪光也逐渐变为点点烛光。

一只手落在他的额头上，但赫克斯却能明显感觉到对方的碰触之中不包含任何情感——高高在上的神明降临人间，在祂面前众生平等，无功无过。 _你在请求什么？_

“救活他！”他把凯洛冰冷的身体紧紧搂在怀中，对着那个隐约的声音急切地喊道，“求求你，救活他，我愿意付出一切！”

_包括你的生命？_

“是的，是的！我从来没要求过他为我而死，所以随意使用我的生命，只要能够救活他！”

轻柔的碰触从额头来到脸颊，他几乎能够感觉到粗糙的手指划过自己的皮肤。这一切感觉起来实在太过熟悉，让他忍不住啜泣着望向眼前的人影，试图靠在对方怀中寻找那份丢失了太久的温暖。烛光摇曳之下，他似乎看到两张陌生的脸在他眼前一晃而过，一张尚且年轻，一张苍老疲倦，但都满含柔情地凝视着他与凯洛。

 _阿米蒂奇_ 。碰触停留在他依旧死死攥着凯洛的手上，轻轻覆住他的手背。 _你真的想这样做？_

“是的。”他深吸一口气，强忍着声音里的颤抖，“我爱他，我不能没有他。”他停顿片刻，感受着怀抱里凯洛躯体冰冷的重量，突然再也控制不住胸膛里熊熊燃烧的愤怒，仰起头对着烛光点点的黑暗咆哮着威胁：“如果你们不把他还给我，那么我一定会尽我所能，摧毁整个宇宙，拆散每一对恋人，杀光所有相爱的人！我曾经下令处决了一整个星系，亿万人在我一声令下灰飞烟灭，而这次——这次我根本不在乎谁对谁错，秩序还是混乱，我会让整个银河系因为我的怒火而燃烧！”

_你是个很危险的人，阿米蒂奇·赫克斯。我们不能允许你再次打破来之不易的平衡。_

“那就答应我的请求！”他嘶声吼道，“把他还给我！”

碰触骤然离开他的手背。他不由打了个寒颤，紧接着，在他反应过来之前，仿佛有一只看不见的手猛地钻入他的胸口，捏住他的心脏狠狠一攥。他毫无防备吃痛，忍不住尖叫起来，而伴随着疼痛一起倾泻而出的是一阵细密的灼热。他感觉自己的身体越来越轻，也越来越冷，原本抱紧凯洛身体的胳膊逐渐变得软弱无力，带着怀里的凯洛重重砸向地板。

“——将军！”透过自己的尖叫声，他听到有人在慌乱地喊他的名字，“将军，您怎么了？！”

 _我要死了_ ——他想要回答，但疼痛让他牙关不自觉咯吱作响，把舌尖咬出满嘴血腥—— _他们不仅不准备把凯洛还给我，还想要杀掉我！_ 热流依旧在顺着他的胸口汨汨流淌而出，赫克斯仰面倒在地板上，把沁满冷汗的脸埋在凯洛的头发里，在因呼吸困难而逐渐粗重的喘息时嗅到的只有尘埃与鲜血。那是死亡浓重的味道。

凯洛嗅起来其实一直如此，甚至在他第一次摘下头盔，朝赫克斯露出真实的面容。凯洛嗅起来像是死亡，可他却是赫克斯见过的最鲜活生动的存在。

赫克斯深吸一口气，慢慢闭上眼睛，任凭那只残忍的手夺走胸口最后一丝暖意。他的记忆在黑暗中漂浮，慢慢飞回他们的初遇，回到第一次对视，第一次共饮，第一次看到凯洛琥珀色的眼睛与蓬乱张扬的黑发，第一次被那对饱满的嘴唇上清晰的笑意吸引。

然后，他吐出最后一口气，将他们一起埋葬于这段回忆。


	24. 尾声

他行走在公园小径两侧的绿荫之下，春季温暖和煦的微风吹拂着他的面颊。孩童嬉闹的声音从不远处传来，片刻后一个蒙卡拉马里幼童追着一个大概六七岁的人类男孩从他身边跑开，清脆的笑声撒满整条小径。今天的天气格外好，在一株枝繁叶茂的大树旁，他略微停留片刻，眯起眼睛打量透过枝叶间隙落下来的金色阳光。

他选择的这条小径并不拥挤，而从他身边经过的行人之中没有任何人朝他投来在意的目光。越行至公园深处，路上的行人便越发稀少，入耳的只有不知名禽类藏在林叶间的啼鸣。他似乎在漫无目的地散步，走走停停，最终在路边一处格外显眼的地方停了下来。这里和周围一片青翠不同，被各色鲜花环绕，中间则有三块白色的石碑，上面分别刻着名字：左边的是“韩·索罗”，中间是“莱娅·奥加纳”，最右边则是“本·索罗”。下面用小字铭刻他们的出生与死亡年月，除此之外并没有多余的留念。

但着三块墓碑显然时常有人前来拜访，碑前摆满鲜花与纪念品。最多的是中间那块，其次是左边，鲜花中还有酒瓶与飞船模型，唯独右边那块石碑前面空空荡荡，只有一束已经干枯的花。可他却偏偏停在这块墓碑前面，双眼一直落在正中央那个名字上面，直至身后传来窸窣的脚步声，在他三米开外猛地停下来。

他并没有回头，安静地等待着。几秒钟后，他并没有等到预期中一柄架在脖子上的光剑，而是身后迟疑但戒备的问候：“……赫克斯将军？”

“拜托，请叫我赫克斯——或者阿米蒂奇，如果你想的话。我早就不是将军了。”他终于慢慢转过身，看向身后那个怀里抱着一束鲜花的女孩。对方穿着一件和花束比起来过分朴素的袍子，表情平静中带着无法遮掩的戒备。他们对视片刻，女孩的手在花束上下意识收紧，冰冷地眯起双眼。

“你在这里做什么？”

“我很愿意回答，但你还没有告诉我你的名字。”

“我是蕾伊。”女孩说着分出一只手按在腰带上，在那里很显眼地挂着一个深色的手柄。“蕾伊·天行者。”

“很好的名字。”赫克斯对她露出微笑，“但很少见。你或许是家族里最后一名成员？”

蕾伊的眉头微微皱起，神色中的戒备愈发明显，而赫克斯只是一直保持脸上的微笑。片刻后，女孩果然忍不住了：“没必要装出这幅样子，赫克斯……先生。你完全知道我是谁，而我也知道你是谁。”

“那不代表我们必须抛开基本礼节。或者说你宁愿我们把景色这么优美的地方搞得一团血腥？”赫克斯冲她腰间的光剑点了点头，“事先说明，我并非主动前来自投罗网。我在哈纳城的各处都安排了人手，如果我出了事——任何事——没有及时传讯，他们就会立刻引爆炸弹，带着周围无辜的居民一起灰飞烟灭。”

假如蕾伊能用眼神释放原力，那赫克斯的脖子早就被捏断好几次了。赫克斯继续微笑着看向她，而蕾丝似乎为了控制情绪，并没有立刻回答他，而是走上前来把花束放在本·索罗的墓碑前。她用手指轻轻拂过他的名字，在上面眷恋地停留片刻。赫克斯并没有出于礼貌移开眼睛，一直注视着她的举动，用指甲掐了几下掌心后命令自己放松下来。

或许是赫克斯在这里太碍事，蕾伊没有在墓碑前待太久，起身后向后退开几步的距离，深吸一口气才再次开口：“你……在官方记录中已经身亡了，三年前死于厄西格之战前夕，第一秩序的旗舰稳定号。所以我现在并不打算逮捕你，或者对你做出任何事。”她咬紧牙关吐出最后这个词，而赫克斯再次微微一笑。

“很高兴知道。”

“但你来这里做什么？”女孩拧紧眉头，神情里泄露出的情绪满是愤怒与不解——她这幅样子太过稚嫩，完全不像个正在重建绝地学校的绝地大师。她能教会那些孩子什么？赫克斯有些出神地想，但很快把注意力转了回来。无论他的安排有多周密，眼前的人毕竟是这个宇宙里仅剩的绝地，强大到足以击败帕尔帕廷。他不应该掉以轻心。

“我来这里的目的和你一样。”他转头看向本·索罗的墓碑，“来拜访一位老朋友。”

“本不是你的朋友。”蕾伊声音里的愤怒清晰可辨，“他也永远不会和你做朋友！”

“怎么，我甚至不能为一对两次拯救了宇宙的英雄夫妇年少夭折的独子致以敬意？”赫克斯故意挑起眉毛，“我只想来看看这块墓碑，蕾伊·天行者。这就是我唯一的目的。”

“为什么？”

“因为，我曾经和这个人共事了六年——无论那个躯壳里装着是谁。我们的确不是朋友，但我爱他，他也爱我。”

“你爱的是凯洛·伦。”蕾伊的脸上划过一道及其清晰的痛苦，就好像这个名字依旧会伤害她。但紧接着，她攥紧双拳，眼神明亮地瞪向赫克斯：“但凯洛·伦已经死了，本战胜了他！”

“我想你大概知道事情并不是这么简单。”赫克斯淡然开口，“假如我没有记错的话，在本死掉之后凯洛·伦又回来了。”

蕾伊投给他的眼神凶狠得完全不属于一名绝地，而是一个在垃圾堆里独自求生、不惧一切的野孩子。“你明明知道那是为什么！我……我没法形容在我感受到本回归原力之后再次看到那张扭曲的脸以及我亲手留下的伤疤是什么感受——我差点第二次杀掉他！”

“但你没有。你不仅没有杀掉凯洛·伦，甚至还允许他将我复活。”赫克斯朝她缓缓迈出一步，看到蕾伊的手把光剑按地更紧了，“我来这里的目的其实是你，蕾伊·天行者。我知道你每个月都会来钱德里拉探望这处墓碑，所以专门在这里等你。”

“我和你没有任何好说的。”

“拜托，我只想知道一件事——我在过去三年里几乎每天都在疑惑，你为什么会允许凯洛·伦这么做？”

赫克斯或许早就不是将军了，但从没丢掉过该有的威严。在他的注视下，蕾伊先是露出些许不安，但很快被强装出的镇定所掩盖，朝他扬起下巴。“因为那是原力的意志。我在凯洛·伦回来的那一刻看到了接下来会发生的一切：他的确会复活你，但他也会为了你而彻底消失，就像——就像本一样。”

“而你为了让凯洛·伦消失，宁愿复活我——一个下令处决五个星球上亿人口的战犯？”赫克斯轻笑一声，摇了摇头，“你真的非常恨凯洛，恨到为了让他消失不惜一切。”

“因为他比你更危险。”蕾伊棕色的眼睛里燃烧着强烈的感情——是愤怒吗？绝地也会有这样的感情？“只要凯洛·伦活着，原力的黑暗面就会一直存在，而银河系也会继续陷入战争。我很高兴他终于死了，他——他不配活着！”

“事实上，曾经有人对我说过，原力的光明面和黑暗面是对立的，两者互相依靠，不可能单独存在。”赫克斯对上蕾伊有些惊讶的目光后耸耸肩，“怎么，你觉得我对原力一无所知？我很伤心你如此不了解我。”

“我从来没想了解过你，弑星者将军。”蕾伊冲他眯起眼睛，握紧光剑，“你早在三年前就该死去，而现在我也希望看到你站在审判席上，为你曾经犯下的罪行付出代价！不仅霍斯尼亚，还有第一秩序夺走的每一条人命！”

“你认为这一切都该落在我的头上？我或许设计了弑星者基地，并且是第一秩序的将军，但我从来不是掌权的那个。发号施令的人最开始是帕尔帕廷，之后是凯洛·伦还有普莱德。”

“你的所作所为足以保证死刑，最少也该是终身监禁。”

“但你们不会这么做。”赫克斯对她扯了扯嘴角，露出一排整洁的牙齿，“事实上，这也是我来找你的目的之一。我想要从新共和国获得赦免。”

“什么？！”蕾伊瞠目结舌望向他，仿佛他突然长出第二个脑袋，“绝不可能！我现在不逮捕你是为了不伤及无辜，但既然你不再假装死亡，主动露面，就别以为你能逃脱法律的制裁！”

“先别着急，安静下来听听我的条件。”赫克斯冲她啧了一声，而蕾伊脸上的反感更强烈了。

“没有任何东西能够抵得过你的罪行！”

“首先，别忘记我曾经给抵抗组织当过间谍。”蕾伊脸上顿时闪过懊恼，赫克斯知道对方的确忘记了这件事。“是我把帕尔帕廷复活的消息及时传递给你们，最终秩序才得以被击败。当时负责和我接头的人是达默龙指挥官——现在已经是将军了，我听说——而他那么热心肠，又有正义感，肯定会为主动我作证。”

“这不算什么。”蕾伊咬着牙回答，“你并非出于良心发现才决定帮助我们。”

“我的所作所为究竟是目的重要，还是结果重要，恐怕只有陪审团说了算。”赫克斯摇了摇头，“但这些并非是我唯一的筹码。我想和你做一笔交易，天行者大师。”

“什么？”蕾伊的表情很明显在说没有任何东西能够打动她，而赫克斯微微一笑。

“你应该听说过，三年前在丹图因发生过一场非常强烈的大爆炸。”

蕾伊皱着眉头点点头：“我当然听说过。我甚至通过原力看到了凯洛·伦会因为这场爆炸死在丹图因，只不过……”

“你没想到爆炸的威力如此巨大，引发整座山脉倒塌，甚至波及到了附近的村落？”

“你们在那一天又伤害了许多人。”蕾伊语气冰冷，赫克斯却无所谓地又耸耸肩。

“这你该怪那些赏金猎人。如果他们没有对我们穷追不舍，根本用不着那场爆炸。不过我猜你并不知道是什么引发了爆炸？”蕾伊咬住嘴唇摇摇头，而赫克斯对她露出微笑：“一块凯伯水晶。”

“……什么？！”

“啊，看来原力并不是把什么都告诉你了。那座山上有一个长满凯伯水晶的矿洞，而那群赏金猎人正是为了这个才蜂拥而至。你该感谢我们炸毁了那座山，顺便埋葬了所有知道这件事的人。”

“这……我的确不知道这件事。但别以为你能用这个消息就轻易换取自由。”

“不，我用的不是消息，而是货真价实的凯伯水晶。”赫克斯看到她脸上的不安后笑意逾深：“天行者大师，你不会以为我在过去三年里明明知道那里埋藏着在黑市上能卖出天价的凯伯水晶，却没有付诸任何行动吧？我早就把那块废墟通过合法途径买了下来，并且已经完成了绝大部分开采。总而言之，我得到的水晶足以建造第二个弑星者基地，还能留下一些给其余大型武器。”

“你——！”蕾伊的手显然比她的脑子更灵活，因为下一秒那道喷吐炙热能量的黄色离子剑刃终于落在赫克斯的脖子旁边，离他的皮肤只有半英寸。但赫克斯纹丝不动，甚至没眨眼睛，依旧微笑着望向站在他面前满脸愤怒的女孩。

“在你决定一剑砍下我的脑袋之前，让我清楚明白告诉你：我没兴趣制造另一个弑星者。我不喜欢重复自己的设计，况且现在的银河系已经不再需要这样的武器了。我只想和新共和国做一笔交易，而我猜你的学校里也对凯伯水晶有需要。鉴于我从你们手上夺走了伊鲁姆，允许我赠送你们几颗水晶以表歉意。”

“收起你的花言巧语！”蕾伊的愤怒依旧如同光剑一般滋滋作响，“再多凯伯水晶也无法为你买来自由！”

“真的吗？你有权做这个决定吗？经历过裁军与大战之后的新共和国真的不需要扩充自己的飞船以及重型武器吗？”赫克斯冲她挑挑眉毛，“既然如此，那我只能把这些水晶卖给其他感兴趣的组织了——我猜赫特人不介意收下，即便他们并不会自己使用，而是拿来继续和你们交易，并且会把价格抬到天上去；或者我可以试试奇斯人，毕竟我们是未知区域的老邻居了。”

蕾伊紧紧咬住的两腮肌肉抽搐了一下，她深呼吸了好几次才再次开口：“我做不了这个决定，但为什么你这么有信心新共和国会愿意和你做交易？或者我不会在这里当场杀掉你，之后再慢慢解决其他事？”

“我知道你不会杀掉我，天行者大师。你是这个宇宙仅存的绝地了，若是为了杀掉我导致平民死伤，你日后怎么能原谅自己呢？据我所知，一旦沾染上这种想法，你就离原力的光明面越来越远了。”

“或许我愿意为之冒险。”

“啊，那我就不得不提我安排的其他事情了。”赫克斯用近乎无聊的语气缓慢讲述道，“如果我死在你的手下，或者死于新共和国对我的任何安排，那么整个全息网络会在第二天看到一份文件，里面详细记录第一秩序都接受过哪些新共和国的议员的暗地支持。哪些人在政治上为第一秩序保驾护航，一次次驳回你们最尊敬的奥加纳公主的提案；哪些人自掏腰包，或者帮我们动用关系联系资金，修建了一艘艘歼星舰与弑行者基地；啊，对了，还有这些人如何在霍斯尼亚星系被毁灭之前凑巧离开了共和国议会所在的主星。”

“你——”

“你大概不怎么关心政治，天行者大师，但这才是最真实的新共和国，而不是你如此热爱的抵抗组织——那只是一种虚无的理想，或许能够击败西斯舰队，却无法拔除从根上开始溃烂的政治集团。时至今日，那些支持过第一秩序的议员依旧占据着席位，为他们自己赚得盆满钵满，而在外环星球上还有无数像你一样的拾荒者，不知道什么时候能吃到下一顿饭。说实话，我真的很同情你们。”

“我们——我们一直在努力！”蕾伊的话语坚决，但底气听起来明显不那么足了，“至少新共和国人人都可以自由生活，而不是被迫套上一层盔甲，抹去真实姓名，每天都在做违背自己意志的事！而且——为什么你觉得我们会惧怕这样一份名单？我们该感谢你才是。”

“自由和一顿饱饭，你猜多少人会选择前者，多少人会选择后者？”赫克斯摇摇头，“以及，你以为这些人会选择小心翼翼维护如此脆弱的和平，还是为了自己的利益发动战争？你可以怀抱理想，但请允许我告诉你，假如那份文件泄露，那么新共和国甚至不需要帝国残余或者西斯君主就会自行灭亡。你们至少该从分裂分子危机与克隆人战争里面学到点教训。”

对上蕾伊惊恐的目光，他微笑着加上一句：“怎么样，现在是不是觉得我的提议很有说服力？哪怕新共和国真的走到那一步，至少我可以给你们提供制造重型武器的凯伯水晶。我可以保证先和你们交易，而不是那些想要与内环星球获得平等待遇的外环激进分子。”

“你……你真的是个怪物。”蕾伊喃喃低语，用僵硬的手按下光剑的开关，收回离子剑刃，“芬恩形容过你，我当时没法相信这个宇宙里存在那样冷血残酷的人，但是——我终于见识到了。你和凯洛·伦一样可怕。”

“后悔了？或许当初你真的不应该被自己的仇恨蒙蔽，用那种方式逼迫凯洛·伦的死亡。”赫克斯说到这里语气里终于透出冰冷。他收起脸上的笑，对她礼貌却冷漠地点点头：“总之，我希望我能尽快拿到那张赦免。用不着嚷得全宇宙都知道，为了我们双方的情面，一张私下的赦免就足够了——我只想要你们一个保证。我很乐意继续扮演死人，但假如因为新共和国的所作所为不得不再次露面，那我也不会拒绝在接下来的银河系进程里担任更重要的角色。”

蕾伊神情复杂，咬住嘴唇把光剑慢慢挂回腰带上，棕色的大眼睛在赫克斯脸上仔细搜寻，似乎在判断他所言是否为真。“为什么你觉得我会愿意替你传话？”

“因为我不愿在这里多停留。”赫克斯淡然回答，“我并不喜欢冒着被发现的危险，甚至必须经过装扮才能在公共场合露面。”他伸手拂过被染成金色的短发，而蕾伊也上下打量了他一番，皱起眉头。

“你看起来的确和之前完全不一样了，一点都不像第一秩序的将军。”

“很简单：只需要换个发型，剃掉鬓角，让自己别站得太直，然后每天早上起来对镜子锻炼微笑——有人曾经对我这样建议过。”他说着冲蕾伊展示了一下他的训练成果，只换来对方厌恶的眼神。“总而言之，我不是将军，也不再想继续当将军。所以你们完全可以放心，我绝对不会再创造出第二秩序。”

“我很难相信你的话。”

“我已经过了三年平民生活，偶尔接一些维修设计工作，为的不过是能吃饱穿暖。我甚至还养了一只猫，为她取名为米莉森——假如这能让你们更安心一些的话。”

“我不相信从你口中钻出来的任何一个字。”蕾伊脸上的惊恐终于消散，转换为十足的戒备，听起来几乎要把后牙咬碎，“但为了新共和国，为了那么多人的牺牲换来的和平，我愿意做任何必要的事，其中包括不得不和你打交道。”

“而我相信你会信守承诺。”赫克斯对她最后点了点头，露出礼貌的微笑，“那么回见，天行者大师。”

他转身顺着小径走出一段距离，在即将转弯前突然回过身，冲依旧呆立在墓碑旁的蕾伊喊了一声：“对了，你知道绝地的全息记录是什么吗？”

***

安装有隐形装置的飞船在露出水面的停机坪上悄无声息地降落，优雅灵巧的船身在月光下散发出微微银光。米塔卡一如既往等待在舱门外，在赫克斯走下坡道时为他递上数据板，飞快讲述过去几天里发生的各种重要事项。

“长官，关于新一批飞船订单，还有四天前抵达未知区域的小分队……”

赫克斯心不在焉听了一会，发现自己没法集中注意力之后挥了挥手，让米塔卡回去休息。他自己则乘坐私人电梯，抵达双子塔式建筑另一侧的顶层，用指纹启动位于门口的控制面板，在上面按了几个按钮。

片刻后，整个建筑发出轻微轰鸣，逐渐从水下缓缓升起，直至赫克斯所在的顶楼套房完全暴露在海面之上。降下外面的防护罩之后，清新的海风顿时吹拂进来，吹散了室内的沉闷。他在前往洗漱间的一路上脱去外衣，随手扔在地板上，然后在温热的水流下舒舒服服冲了个澡，出来时身上只穿了件黑色丝绸睡袍。

阳台门半敞着，赫克斯趴在栏杆上凝视映在海面上的粼粼月光。三轮皎洁的明月悬在半空中，近得仿佛触手可及。他任凭潮湿的头发在夜风中飞舞，从睡袍口袋里掏出香烟，点燃之后深深吸了一口。当淡蓝色的烟雾从他口中缓缓飞出，在风里轻柔地旋转消散时，他感觉自己因旅途与精神紧张而导致的疲惫同样烟消云散。无论他的计划有多缜密，面对一名绝地都是太过劳神的事。这次他不得不亲自露面，而他准备以后把这些和新共和国打交道的工作全都推给米塔卡。

赫克斯凝视着海面上的月光，站在阳台上抽了大半根烟。直至夜风彻底卷走热水沐浴留在他裸露皮肤上的温度，他才终于转身回到套房的卧室。落地门在他身后自动合拢，阻隔了海风却无法拒绝月光。他在床尾驻留片刻，望向占据了大床左半边的人影，注视着对方浓密的睫毛被月光投在面颊上的阴影，终于忍不住凑过去吻了吻藏在阴影下面的一颗小小黑痣。

他感觉到对方的睫毛颤抖了片刻，然后听到一声睡意惺忪的沙哑问候：“……赫克斯？”

“是我。”赫克斯将嘴唇移至旁边一条贯穿整张面颊的细长伤疤，听到身下人的咕哝稍微清醒了一些：“这么早？我还以为你明天才回来。”

“事情办得很顺利。”赫克斯言简意赅，但在两条结实的手臂缠上他的脖子之后轻笑着加了一句：“好吧。我想你了。”

“我也想你。”黑发男人微微用力将他拽到自己身上，然后一翻身让两人交换位。赫克斯只觉得呼吸一滞，不知是因为突然压上来的沉重身体，还是在月光下熠熠生辉的琥珀色眼睛。“你不知道我有多想念你，赫克斯，每分每秒都在想，连做梦都在——等等，这不是梦吧？”

“当然不是。”赫克斯抬手在滚圆的屁股上掐了一把，“我都说了，事情办完了我就回来了。”

“所以你……”对方吞咽了一下，喉结在苍白的脖颈上波动，“你见到蕾伊了？”

“是。”赫克斯垂下眼睛，强忍住一阵冲入胸口的嫉妒。他当然知道面前的人不是本·索罗，甚至不再是凯洛·伦，而只是凯洛，但是回想起那个拾荒女孩用手指抚摸墓碑的样子……“她以为你死了。”

“很好。”凯洛微微一笑，然后低头吻住赫克斯的嘴唇，而他分开唇瓣，让他们的舌尖交缠在一起。他们在月光下不紧不慢地拥吻，时而相互磨蹭下半身，尽管几天未见，却不再如曾经那般迫不及待地融为一体。随着赫克斯找回的记忆增多，他与凯洛的相处也越发舒适惬意。在死亡与战争的威胁逐渐退去之后，他们不再是曾经站在银河系巅峰的将军与最高领袖，而是变成了一对最普通不过的爱人。

赫克斯的确养了一只叫做米莉森的橘色洛塔猫，此刻正窝在他们的起居室呼呼大睡，但他还有太多向蕾伊隐瞒的东西，而其中最重要的就是压在他身上不断索吻的这个人依然活着。

活着，却失去了与原力的全部联系，这恐怕也是为什么蕾伊如此肯定凯洛已经死了。赫克斯还清晰记得从丹图因的废墟逃离出的那个夜晚，米塔卡在慌乱中驾驶飞船跃迁至他们目前定居的这个星球。三颗卫星折射出的明亮光芒第一次透过舷窗映照在他们身上，而在那一刻，他突然感到凯洛颈动脉处微微颤动的脉搏。微弱，但坚定，持续跳动着，直至赫克斯指尖下的皮肤终于恢复了记忆中的温热。原力以一种温柔却也残忍的方式答应了赫克斯的恳求，把凯洛重新送回他的身边。

“我知道你在担心，赫克斯，但我不准备再和她见面。”片刻后，凯洛贴着赫克斯的锁骨轻声开口，“我不欠他们任何东西，本·索罗已经替我还清了，就让他们以为我已经死了。”

“等我拿到那张赦免，我们就再也不用和他们打交道了。”

凯洛嗯了一声，试图转移话题。“你现在去过钱德里拉了，所以什么时候带我去阿坎尼斯看看？你总不能再找借口拖延了吧？”

“很快。”赫克斯在他头顶轻轻一吻，犹豫片刻后还是低声问出：“凯洛，你有没有……”

“没有。”

“你知道我要问什么？”赫克斯挑起眉毛，“我还以为有些人已经没办法再读取别人的思维了。”

“我不用原力也猜得到你想问什么。”凯洛用下巴戳在他的胸口中间，对他咧嘴一笑，但神情随即变得严肃：“而且你根本不需要问我，赫克斯，我没有后悔过再也不能使用原力，从来没有。我不会骗你说我不想念原力，因为原力在我出生之前就是我的一部分，不能使用它感觉就起来像是被砍掉一根胳膊，或者完全丢掉视力，让我不再完整。可是假如让我在原力和你之间做选择，那么我永远会选择你，因为你才是我最想要的——一直如此。”

“我知道。”赫克斯抬手梳理他浓密的黑发，顺着发根轻轻抚摸，“只是，看到蕾伊之后，我不得不想……”假如事情没有按照你预计的发展，我们一起死在丹图因；假如本·索罗没有回归原力，放你回到这具身体；假如原力没有答应我的恳求，而是无比残忍地将孤独终老作为对我的审判，那么——“你穿白色绝地袍会是什么样子。”最终他只是这样说，而凯洛的眉毛立刻高高挑了起来。

“真的，你想的是这件事？”

“我从来没见你穿过白色——不，我应该说我从来没见你穿过黑色之外的任何颜色。”

“我当然穿过。你曾经送给我一套粉色的睡衣，上面印满迷你死星的图案——作为玩笑，而我穿给你看了。”

“……你绝对在骗我。凯洛，别以为我的记忆还没有完全恢复，你就能——”赫克斯的抱怨消散在凯洛凑过来的嘴唇里，而凯洛低沉的笑令他们交叠的胸口一起震颤。他们亲吻了片刻，尽管赫克斯想要再和凯洛说几句话，告诉他自己这几天都做了什么，他还是没忍住侧过脸打了个哈欠。他现在已经没办法在入睡时离开这具炙热的身体，过去几天一直在强撑精神。

凯洛立刻察觉到赫克斯的困倦，不由分说从他身上滚到一旁，从背后将他从头到脚紧紧裹住，然后吻了吻他的耳根。这是他们最喜欢的入睡姿势，一会儿的功夫赫克斯已经困得眼皮不断打架，但他还是摸索着找到凯洛的手，和他十指交握之后终于安心闭上眼睛。

“快睡吧，赫克斯。夜已经很深了。”

“好吧，不过你还欠我一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。”赫克斯嘀咕了一句，把脸埋在柔软的枕头里，“……明天一早。”

“我保证会用你最喜欢的方式叫你起床。”

赫克斯微笑着哼了一声，向后蹭了蹭凯洛温暖的怀抱。明天还有很多事等待他处理，但是此时此刻，在黎明尚且遥远之际，他允许自己在月光与凯洛的陪伴下忘记一切，沉入梦乡。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇就这样啦！感谢大家阅读和支持。时隔六年终于又写了一篇SW，而且还是原作向，个人挺满意的。其实原本没想写这么多，一开始脑子里的梗就是“本为蕾伊付出生命，凯洛也能为赫克斯”，然后想着写个让凯洛带赫克斯逃亡半路为他死掉这种狗血故事hhh当然写到最后也挺狗血的，不过没想到后半截在丹图因写了这么长的剧情，写到最后真的很心累，还好最终坚持写完了  
> 总之，祝大家春节快乐！


End file.
